


Butterfly Effect

by queensansa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensansa/pseuds/queensansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y si Jon Arryn no hubiese muerto? Un simple giro de las circunstancias supone un gran cambio. </p><p>Los Stark viajan a Dorne con el fin de ajusticiar a Jorah Mormont. Mientras tanto, el juego de tronos continúa. Más allá del Mar Angosto se trazan planes, en Desembarco se mueven fichas y el invierno se acerca inexorable para todos. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que estallen las lides y se alcen las armas. [MultiPov]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robb I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias.
> 
> He cambiado algunas edades para adecuar el fic. Arianne nació en el 277 AL y Robb en el 283. He cambiado el año de nacimiento de Arianne para el 281 (cuatro años menos). La historia se desarrolla en el año 301 AL. Las edades de los demás no las he cambiado. Sansa nació 3 años después de Robb; Arya, 6; Bran, 7 y Rickon, 12. Trystane Martell es un año mayor que Arya.
> 
> Este fic contendrá lenguaje obsceno, muertes de personajes, lemmon y escenas que pueden herir sensibilidades.
> 
> Quiero que quede claro que deseo desarrollar algo más que una relación amorosa a lo largo del fic (y la pareja es, obviamente, Robb y Arianne). Voy a tratar lo mejor que pueda las intrigas, problemas, pensamientos, sensaciones, engaños de muchos personajes. Al principio le di muchas vueltas sobre si hacer POV sólo de personajes que no lo tenían, pero viendo está avanzando esto, afirmo que necesito y necesitaré tanto a los que sí lo tienen como los que no: Eddard, Bran y también Robb, Arianne, Elia... ya los iréis viendo.
> 
> ¿Qué habría pasado si… Jon Arryn no hubiese muerto? Las relaciones entre las casas continúan.

**Disclaimer:**  ni los personajes, ni los lugares me pertenecen (porque son de George RR Martin). Nada es mío excepto este humilde What If. 

* * *

 

Theon había insistido hasta la saciedad en ir al Leño Humeante, la posada que hacía las veces de burdel. A Robb no le entusiasmaba especialmente la idea, su padre no lo consideraría algo bueno y, sin duda, algún día acabaría enterándose. Él era el heredero de Invernalia, todos allí le conocían. Tampoco le parecía muy grato pagar por sexo, pero no iba a ser hipócrita: no era su primera vez allí, sino la segunda, en realidad. Siendo honestos, su "estreno" —como solía llamarlo Theon, acompañado de un codazo— fue en ese mismo lugar con una de esas chicas que merodeaban la posada en busca de clientes. Tenía entonces quince años y el kraken lo había convencido de la forma más boba posible. Y él había caído porque lo quería casi tanto como quería a Jon. Casi. Aún así, se dejaba influenciar por él.

Recordaba aquella primera vez espantosa, nerviosa y sumamente torpe. La chica por poco le doblaba la edad y lo miraba con cierta ternura. Las risas y los gritos de Theon desde el otro lado de la puerta no lo habían ayudado en absoluto a concentrarse. Desde aquella primera noche en compañía femenina, Robb había dormido con otra criada de Invernalia, una chica de su edad, de pelo castaño y ojos vivos, cuya voz segura y sedosa le aseguró que Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn no sabrían ni una cuarta parte de lo que su querido primogénito sabía hacer. En Puerto Blanco, en las escasas visitas que hacía a los Manderly, tonteaba con otra chica; aunque nunca llegó a pasar nada. El honor de Robb estaba sucio por todas partes, o eso creía.

—Menudo imbécil.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Robb a su interlocutor, ajeno a su monólogo. El frío le cortaba la piel y al hablar sus respiraciones volaban en el aire.

—Nieve. Le digo que le invito a una puta y no viene. Eso me pasa por generoso.

En cambio, Theon Greyjoy daba un gran uso de los burdeles del Norte y a lo que no eran los burdeles, también. En eso era muy diferente a Jon Nieve, y lo prefería. Eran como la mañana y la noche, el blanco y el negro. Robb se consideraba más gris, en un equilibrio entre ambos. Cuando fuese señor de Invernalia, Theon seguiría allí apoyándole, como uno más de la manada. Jon ocuparía el puesto de capitán de la guardia de la casa Stark. Prácticamente lo tenía todo planeado aún faltando mucho tiempo para ello.

—¿Has pensado ya en cuál quieres esta noche? Decídela bien… es la última puta norteña que probarás en meses.

—¿Meses? Mi padre ha dicho que será un viaje corto.

—Hasta el Sur los viajes siempre son largos, Stark.

Al día siguiente debían partir hacia Dorne, al otro extremo del continente, no había tierra más lejana desde Invernalia. Robb jamás había estado allí y por ello le resultaba muy atractiva la idea de ir, aunque fuese por una ejecución. A Ser Jorah Mormont, antiguo señor de la Isla del Oso, lo habían sorprendido traficando con esclavos unos años atrás. Cuando su señor padre fue a impartir justicia, el cobarde Mormont huyó a las Ciudades Libres, haciéndose mercenario y perdiéndosele la pista por completo; pero hacía unos días, Lord Stark había recibido un cuervo informándole de que Mormont se encontraba en Costa Salada. Su padre se había puesto un contacto con Lord Tremond Gargalen para retener al Oso en caso de volver a irse del continente.

Robb no disfrutaba precisamente de las ejecuciones, mas sabía que eran necesarias. Un hombre malvado debe pagar sus crímenes, debe obtener un castigo. El señor de Invernalia jamás usaba un verdugo. Escuchaba las últimas palabras del acusado y luego, con una particular elegancia, bajaba a  _Hielo_ , el mandoble de acero valyrio de la casa, lo deslizaba rápidamente por la garganta del hombre —puede que en menos de un segundo— y la ejecución concluía. Digna para cualquier tipo de hombre, sobre todo para un esclavista. Era importante su presencia allí puesto que algún día él se convertiría en señor de Invernalia y Robb deseaba ser uno tan bueno como su padre, sin duda su modelo a seguir.

—Despierta, Stark.

Entraron en el Leño Humeante agradecidos por el calor que ofrecía la posada.  _Se acerca el invierno_ , decía el lema de los Stark. Al parecer, por fin había decidido llegar. Los días se volvían cada vez más fríos, las capas de nieve más gruesas y anochecía antes de las seis. El otoño devoraba los árboles en tierras sureñas y las plagaba de colores cálidos. En el Norte, el único color que existía era el blanco.

Fueron a sentarse a una apartada mesa, lejos del jolgorio general. Una de las empleadas, al verlos, los reconoció al instante y fue a servirles vino caliente con especias. Sonrió a ambos hombres y dirigió una pícara mirada a Robb.

—¿No piensas felicitar a mi señor, Assandra? Hoy es su decimoctavo día de nombre —Theon agarró a la camarera por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo con la sonrisa altanera y orgullosa tan característica suya dibujada en el rostro.

—Oh, mis mayores felicitaciones, Lord Stark, mi señor —contestó la chica sonrojándose levemente.

—No, no. Todavía no es Lord, Assie, ni siquiera Ser. Pero es el heredero de una de las más grandes casas de Poniente. Como yo —el hombre del hierro manoseaba la cintura de la chica, subiendo hasta rozar levemente sus pechos y volviendo a bajar las manos. Para él se trataba de un simple juego. Ella se sonrojó fuertemente.

—Lo–lo siento, mi señor –dijo levantándose repentinamente. Se estiró las faldas y mirando de soslayo al kraken susurró—: hoy no. El posadero me ha dicho que hoy no. Hoy solo trabajan las lavanderas.

Sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Robb se carcajeó ampliamente al ver la cara de desconcierto de su acompañante.

—Eso dice ahora, pero luego la cogeré por detrás y otro lobo aullará.

—Limítate a las prostitutas, Greyjoy, deja a las posaderas. Esas nunca te dirán que no —aconsejó entre risas. Theon lo miró malhumorado.

—Ahora en serio. Vamos a despachar esto pronto. Lord Eddard apreciará nuestra ausencia en un rato. Todavía debemos hacer los últimos preparativos para el viaje.

 _«_ Todavía debemos _»_. Theon los acompañaría hasta Dorne, pues era el pupilo de su padre, o mejor dicho, el rehén de Invernalia. Desde que supieron de la existencia del viaje, no había hablado de otra cosa que de lo picantes que eran las mujeres dornienses. Theon tampoco había estado allí, pero lo había oído. Eso no significaba absolutamente nada, aún así Robb no lo contradijo. Al fin y al cabo, sus viajes se limitaban a ir a Aguasdulces y sólo una vez, todavía muy pequeño para acordarse, a Desembarco del Rey.

«Al menos Jon también vendrá —pensó.— Al menos no tendré que escuchar las depravaciones de Theon solo —rió.» Su señora madre se quedaría gobernando Invernalia y Robb sabía que había expresado sus objeciones a que Jon se quedase con ella. A su padre no le quedaría más remedio que llevarse a su hijo bastardo. «En realidad —se dijo—, será hasta emocionante. Iremos los tres por todo el continente, impartiremos justicia como verdaderos señores.»

Quince minutos después el vino especiado había desaparecido de su copa y se dirigía a una de las habitaciones de la posada. Dejó a Theon elegir a las chicas y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se estaba quitando la capa, del color del humo —uno de los colores de su casa y a la vez uno discreto para no llamar más la atención—, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Una mujer menuda, con un largo cabello pelirrojo y unos expresivos ojos marrones, entró desnuda en la estancia.

—Buenas noches, mi señor —fue lo único que dijo antes de arrodillarse, bajarle los calzones y darle placer con la boca al heredero de Invernalia.

La noche cayó dando paso a un vasto manto de estrellas. Robb había suspirado, inquieto, saliendo de la posada, admirándolas pensativamente. Se habían quedado un rato más de lo previsto, charlando y bebiendo con Farlen, el encargado de las perreras, quien se había dejado caer por allí.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que le pasó por la cabeza, la cual amenazaba con estallar de un momento a otro.

Llegaron después de la hora del búho y el maestre Luwin los regañó por irse en la víspera del viaje. Cada uno se dirigió a su alcoba en silencio y cada uno afrontaba en ese momento lo mejor que podía la enorme resaca que los asfixiaba. Aún no había amanecido, pero Robb se puso en pie a duras y comenzó a vestirse. Sus pertenencias ya debían de estar en uno de los carros. Se puso las botas, ató su capa, aquella que había caído al suelo la noche anterior en el Leño Humeante, con un broche de plata en forma de cabeza de lobo huargo. Se peinó un poco con las manos, en un no muy fructífero intento de parecer despierto y arreglado, por lo que su espeso pelo marrón rojizo caía en mechones ondulados y desordenados pese a los esfuerzos.

Salió de su habitación al mismo tiempo que Jon de la suya.

—Buenos días —saludó.

Robb percibió la mirada que su medio hermano le había dirigido durante sólo un instante. Se lo había pasado realmente bien la noche anterior, incluso Assandra, que finalmente sucumbió ante un ebrio y generoso Theon. En definitiva, había sido una buena noche. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan avergonzado? Creía haber superado lo de sentirse indecente tras acostarse con una mujer. Su conciencia decía que estaba mal, que la deshonrabas cuando la tomabas. ¿Y si era una prostituta? Sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Ni Jon ni él se habían criado con esos valores. Quizás la próxima vez desoiría al kraken.

Bajaron juntos, mudos, y salieron a la gélida mañana norteña. Robb se recordó que Invernalia despertaba paulatinamente, cuando él y Jon combatían a primera hora del día haciendo resonar las espadas en el patio, por encima de la potente voz de Ser Rodrik Cassel; cuando las criadas comenzaban a preparar el desayuno; cuando Bran, su hermano pequeño, trepaba hasta la Torre Rota para observar toda Invernalia, era realmente cuando el castillo se desperezaba y comenzaba un nuevo día. Por eso no se extrañó al ver a unos cuantos hombres, entre ellos a Jory Cassel, hacer los últimos preparativos. No obstante sí lo hizo al ver a Sansa y Arya, somnolientas, montar en dos yeguas grises.

—¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? —se preguntó en alto.

La voz clara de su padre lo sobresaltó.

—Si anoche hubieses estado aquí y no de festejo con Theon Greyjoy, sabrías por qué las chicas nos acompañan.

Robb se giró para observar el duro rostro de su padre.

—Tu madre y yo estamos de acuerdo en que un joven de dieciocho años debe contraer matrimonio lo antes posible. Sansa y Arya también están en edad de prometerse y un viaje al Sur será perfecto para conocer a vuestros futuros cónyuges.

Lord Eddard Stark se alejó dejando a su hijo visiblemente sorprendido. Jon disimulaba una risilla a unos metros de él. Daba por hecho que algún día se casaría, posiblemente con una norteña, pero un día no muy próximo. Claro que su padre se había casado con la hija mayor del señor de Aguasdulces, así que cabía una posibilidad de que su futura esposa no fuese del Norte.

Arya no pudo contener un sonoro bostezo y Sansa, rígida en la silla de montar y dominándose lo mejor que sabía para dar una lección magistral de modales, parecía casi despierta, aunque sus ojos se estaban cerrando lentamente. «La decisión de los matrimonios y compromisos debió de haber sido precipitada», pensó. «Probablemente cuando vuelva aquí traeré a mi esposa conmigo.» Eso acabaría con todas las salidas nocturnas con Theon, o eso esperaba.


	2. Eddard I

La columna fue liderada por los lobos desde que salieron de Invernalia. Puede que llevar a los huargos al sur representase un problema para ciertos señores, pero en realidad era bastante acertado. Una vez dentro de la embarcación, se mantuvieron en los camarotes, desorientados.

A su lado derecho, un ligeramente ojeroso Robb se mantenía en silencio observando el oleaje romper contra el barco. Ned se sentía un poco decepcionado con su hijo. No quería que fuese del tipo de hombre que se emborracha en las tabernas y pasan la noche con prostitutas. No obstante, su hijo era joven, todavía no estaba ni comprometido. Por un momento pensó en Brandon, en lo que le gustaba divertirse con jóvenes nobles. Algunas de esas chicas lloraban por él, para otras era una noche de pasión que animaba sus inapetentes vidas. Junto a su primogénito, se encontraba Jon Nieve, mucho más despierto, hablando con Arya. Sansa estaba a su izquierda y parecía un poco molesta.

—¿Sucede algo, cariño? —le preguntó a la mayor de sus hijas.

Sansa miró a su padre e intentó mostrarle una sonrisa sincera, a pesar de las evidentes náuseas.

—No pasa nada, papá. Es que… estoy un poco cansada.

Eddard la valoró con la mirada. Era una verdadera dama sureña, igual que su madre. Su futuro marido tendría una mujer complaciente y obediente. Él, como su padre, debía buscar un esposo noble y honorable que le hiciese justicia. ¿Qué menos? Sansa no sobreviviría ni sería feliz al lado de cualquier hombre, era demasiado delicada y hermosa.

«Maldición, Cat.» Hacía más de una semana que se habían puesto en marcha y no iban tan rápido como a Ned le gustaría. La primera noche tuvieron la suerte de dormir en el Castillo Cerwyn, donde todos pudieron descansar un poco. A la mañana siguiente se habían puesto inmediatamente en marcha hasta llegar a Puerto Blanco y, de nuevo, tras descansar unas horas gracias a la hospitalidad de Lord Wyman, retomaron el viaje. Ned había llegado a un acuerdo con el capitán del barco que los llevaría hasta Tor, en Dorne, para que los huargos pudiesen subir. Tanto a él como a la tripulación les provocaba pavor llevarlos, pero tras un incremento del pago acordado, finalmente accedió.

En un principio, marchaban con ellos más de cincuenta hombres, entre ellos los de la guardia de su casa capitaneada por Jory Cassel. No obstante, desde Castillo Cerwyn a Puerto Blanco se les habían unido cuatro jinetes libres, quienes pagaron religiosamente su compartido camarote en el barco —quizá esperaban ganarse el favor del señor de Invernalia y, con suerte, un sitio en su guarda—, y una vez en el asentamiento de Lord Manderly, diez de sus hombres. Se sentía seguro, aunque una espada más podía hacer la diferencia, como lo fue la de Howland Reed hacía muchos años…

Ned estaba cumpliendo con su deber como Guardián del Norte, aunque ello implicase viajar hasta Dorne, y Robb y Theon debían acompañarlo. La noche anterior a su partida, había discutido con su esposa. Eran conscientes de las actividades ocasionales de su hijo y también de sus salidas al Leño Humeante. Al fin y al cabo eran los señores de Invernalia y, en el Norte, todo el mundo buscaba su favor. También se dieron cuenta de que Robb necesitaba urgentemente una esposa. Ese mismo día había cumplido sus dieciocho días del nombre, ya era suficientemente adulto como para casarse y tener hijos. Del mismo modo, Sansa se había hecho una mujer y podía comprometerse. Arya era tres años más pequeña, solo una niña de doce años que pasaba más tiempo observando a sus hermanos combatir que bordando con su septa. Parecía la más contenta de todos, aún siendo consciente de que cuando volviese a Invernalia, su padre ya habría hablado con uno o dos señores con el fin de comprometerla. Charlaba alegremente con Jon, asomados por la proa. Catelyn también había insistido en que Jon partiese con ellos. Mientras ella se ocupase de Invernalia con la ayuda de Ser Rodrik Cassel y el Maestre Luwin, no quería ver a Jon por ahí. Su hijo bastardo le había expresado sus deseos de irse con su hermano Benjen al Muro; sin embargo, al final Robb lograba convencerlo de que se quedase.

En Puerto Blanco había podido pensar sobre la esposa de su primogénito. Las nietas de Lord Manderly eran doncellas en edad de casarse. Un matrimonio Stark-Manderly podía ser realmente fructífero, pero Robb no parecía muy interesado en ninguna de ellas. Wynafryd era mayor que él, y puede que de Wylla no le gustase su cabello trenzado y teñido de verde, demasiado atrevido. Ser Wendel Manderly no era una buena opción para sus hijas. Sansa, como toda una dama, había hablado educadamente con él; y Arya, como de costumbre, se había escabullido. Wendel era demasiado mayor y alguien se encargó de señalar que «ciertamente, Lord Stark, parece una morsa.»

Ned había dejado pasar la oportunidad de unir su casa a los Karstark, familiares lejanos, el día en el que Alys Karstark se presentó en Invernalia. Robb y Jon habían bailado con ella y la niña se había esforzado con sus modales, pero tan sólo eran unos críos y ni siquiera consideró la oferta. Las Mormont eran un poco mayores, pero algo se podría hacer...

Casi todos sus hijos lo acompañaban, pero no los pequeños. Le habría gustado que Bran fuese con él, pero su madre se mostraba muy reacia. «No va a ser un niño toda la vida, Cat. Se acerca el invierno» —le había dicho. «Estarás fuera por más de un mes, y ya van Robb, Sansa y Arya contigo. Bran es demasiado pequeño para pensar en matrimonios o ejecuciones» —le había respondido ella. Ned había captado el dolor en su mirada. Bran era su favorito, lo sabía. En vistas a matrimonios fuera del Norte, como había sido el suyo, Ned podía pensar en Aguasdulces y en el Valle. Más allá, era casi impensable. Lo lógico sería que se casasen con norteños, no había amigos tan al sur. Excepto, claro, Robert Baratheon. Pero Robert era su rey ahora, no su amigo en aquellos tiempos en los que eran pupilos de Jon Arryn. Súbitamente, Ned sintió ganas de volver a verlos a ambos, hacía años que no sabía ellos. Puede que, tras ejecutar a Ser Jorah Mormont, pudiese ir a Desembarco del Rey.

Sus deseos de visitar la capital del Reino se hicieron más fuertes cuando la  _Sirena Azul_  pasó junto a Rocadragón, hogar de Lord Stannis, el hermano de Robert, el décimo sexto día de viaje. Los vientos no los habían favorecido especialmente, aunque en los últimos dos días habían dejado atrás Puerto Gaviota. Ned calculó que, de seguir así, llegarían a Tor en menos de diez días. Sólo esperaba que Lord Gargalen hubiese retenido al esclavista. Era probable que ya se hubiese enterado de que iban en su busca. Todavía no entendía por qué, después de tantos años, el antiguo señor de la Isla del Oso había vuelto a Poniente desde el exilio. Quizás se lo dijera cuando Theon Greyjoy le entregase a  _Hielo_.

Estaban cenando con el Capitán de la  _Sirena_ , Karo Tamoa, un comerciante braavosi, y parte de su tripulación. La cena consistía en dos platos de pescado y legumbres, como todas las noches desde que embarcaron. Arya parloteaba sin cesar con los braavosi acerca de un tal Syrio Forel, Primera Espada de Braavos, el protector de dicha ciudad. Ned era consciente de lo mucho que le gustaban las armas, las aventuras y los caballos a su hija menor. El Dominio era considerado el hogar de la caballería en Poniente, puede que a su hija le gustase la idea de vivir allí en el futuro, junto a su señor. Pensaría en ello más tarde, estaba un poco cansado de darle vueltas al mismo tema desde hacía semanas. Empezaba a arrepentirse de hacer el viaje por mar. Era mucho más rápido, y debían estar en Costa Salada cuanto antes, pero no se gozaba de la aventura de ir a caballo atravesando los Siete Reinos. La última vez que lo hizo, iba al mando de un ejército. Debía reconocer que no disfrutó de ello, no encontró placer en el derramamiento de sangre, ni tampoco en escoltar los huesos de Lyanna hasta las criptas de Invernalia para que descansara junto a Brandon y su padre.

«Si hubiésemos ido a caballo, tendría que pasar por las Marcas de Dorne hasta el Paso del Príncipe, desde el Canto Nocturno hasta Dominio del Cielo. Y cerca, muy cerca, estaría la Torre de la Alegría» —pensó.  _Prométemelo, Ned…_ De haberlo hecho, sólo encontraría los túmulos de los caídos junto a las ruinas de la Torre.

Deseaba acabar con eso cuanto antes, volver a Invernalia, al calor de Catelyn, y olvidar por lo menos durante un instante la voz de su hermana, olvidar su última imagen, envuelta en sangre en lo alto de la torre. Nunca podría hacerlo, estaría en su cabeza eternamente. Al menos había cumplido su promesa, la cumpliría hasta el día de su muerte.

Levantó la vista de su plato para contemplar a Jon y a Robb, enfrascados en una discusión sobre quién había sido mejor, si Ser Gerold Hightower o el Príncipe Aemon Targaryen, el Caballero Dragón.

«Ser Arthur Dayne los habría vencido sin problemas…»

Después de la cena, retuvo a Robb en el camarote, mirándolo con gravedad.

—Creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente, hijo —aseveró.— Algo relacionado con tus salidas nocturnas y a escondidas.

Tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Perdóname, padre —respondió.— Yo... reconozco que no está bien, que no debo hacerlo. Sentí curiosidad y me dejé ir.

—Es lógico que a tu edad pienses en mujeres, has vivido dieciocho días del nombre, suficientes como para ser el señor de una casa y tener hijos —prosiguió.— Algunos hombres frecuentan los burdeles o incluso las camas de mujeres nobles...

—No haría eso —dijo.— Si alguna vez yaciese con una mujer noble fuera del matrimonio pediría su mano —aseguró.— Lo prometo.

—Espero que no tengas que cumplir esa promesa, no tienes que ir metiéndote en los lechos de las mujeres de noble cuna. Y, en realidad, no deberías visitar ninguno. Las mujeres son muy bellas y algunas ciertamente delicadas, ¿querrías dañarlas? No todas son cortesanas o mucamas e incluso ellas merecen que tú las respetes.

—Jamás las forzaría, no haría nada que ellas no aprobasen.

Ned sonrió observando lo azorado que estaba.

—Ten cuidado y no te dejes guiar tanto por Theon Greyjoy —aconsejó.— Tu reputación te precederá y tu honor ha de permanecer limpio, Robb. Prométeme que te lo pensarás dos veces antes de hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

Él asintió.

—Te lo prometo.


	3. Elia I

Las pequeñas Serpientes de Arena jugaban en los Jardines del Agua, yendo de una fuente a otra, mojando a niños pobres y huérfanos y a hijos de Lores por igual. Elia Arena y su hermana Obella eran el verdadero terror de las piscinas. Las otras Serpientes, en cambio, hablaban en susurros enfadados con su padre, alejadas de las risas y los chapuzones, en una de las terrazas. Elia era demasiado inocente para comprender de qué estaban hablando, algo sobre un caballero norteño, creyó escuchar. Su madre no participaba en la conversación, sino que comía una naranja sanguina observándola. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Elia sonrió a Ellaria antes de que un huérfano del Sangreverde la empujase a una de las piscinas. La quinta hija bastarda de Oberyn Martell se sumergió durante unos segundos hasta lograr subir a la superficie. Era agradable poder disfrutar de los Jardines del Agua siempre que quisiera, sobre todo en aquellos primeros días de otoño. Y no sólo ella, sino todos los niños de Dorne. La princesa Daenerys había sido muy bondadosa.

Sus hermanas mayores salieron de la terraza dejando solo a Oberyn. Veía a Obara: alta, enorme, intimidante. Llevaba un látigo colgando de la cintura y corría más que andaba. Parecía estar furiosa. Detrás de ella, Tyene y Nymeria lucían más calmas, aunque también algo intranquilas. Eran indudablemente mucho más hermosas que la mayor de las Serpientes de Arena. Ninguna de ellas se parecía, excepto en lo peligrosas que eran. Elia recordó que Sarella aún estaría navegando por la Costa Naranja _,_ entre Lys y Volantis. Sarella le caía muy bien, quizás la mejor de todas sus medio-hermanas. Solía meterse donde no la llamaban y fisgoneaba sin parar. Como ella.

Poco antes de caer la noche, la mayor parte de los niños se habían retirado, temiendo un resfriado después de tantas horas en el agua. Elia condujo sus pasos a la habitación de sus padres. Hacía muchos días que ella estaba allí, pero su padre no era una de esas personas que se quedaban quietas en un sitio. Quería saludarle, quería verle antes de que se volviese a marchar. Ahora que pensaba en lo ocurrido hacía unas horas, no era muy normal que sus hijas mayores se fuesen así de enfadadas e intranquilas. ¿Qué habría pasado?

No lo encontró en su cuarto. Caminó hasta los aposentos reales y allí estaba Areo Hotah, haciendo guardia a la puerta del Príncipe Doran, siempre fiel, imperturbable. La miró un segundo, con la alabarda en mano, como de costumbre.

—¿Sabes dónde está mi padre? —se atrevió a preguntar. Areo era un hombre callado y de semblante serio. Le infundía respeto.

—Está ocupado, hablando con el Príncipe Doran —explicó el hombre.

Elia se mordió el labio pensativamente, le agradeció su respuesta, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, como si debiese hacer algo que estaba realmente mal. Volvió a la habitación de sus padres, la cual, de nuevo, se hallaba vacía. Se metió en el pequeño cuarto del sanitario y salió por la ventana circular. Era pequeña y otra persona no habría podido salir por ella, pero Elia tenía catorce años y era una auténtica dorniense de sal: esbelta y de piel olivácea. Se agarró como pudo a la estructura del edificio, dando gracias a los dioses por la escasa inclinación. En Dorne no solía llover, de modo que los techos de las casas eran planos en su mayoría. En Lanza del Sol, incluso, la ciudad estaba constituida por chozas de paja y barro. Trepó hasta los aposentos de su tío, el Príncipe de Dorne, y se quedó sentada en ese mismo nivel del tejado, junto a la ventana.

— … Sí, me lo acaban de confirmar ahora… —era la voz de su padre. Sonaba como si estuviese hablando entre dientes. Desde esa posición podía escucharle, no con demasiada claridad, sólo si estaba callada. Pero, claro, no iba a hablar en una situación como esa. Estaba espiando.

— Sabíamos que esto podía suceder —intervino Doran Martell con voz pausada, aunque con una ligera alarma—. Sabíamos que no los quería vivos, tenía que afianzar el trono. ¿Qué pasó con el magíster? ¿No lo teníais todo bajo control?

La Víbora Roja se tomó unos segundos para responder. Cuando habló, lo hizo con evidente fastidio y rabia.

—Ya se habían casado. Me aseguraron que todo iba sobre ruedas. Incluso ya se había quedado embarazada.

—¿Cuál fue el problema?

—Llevaban con ellos a algunos hombres. En un principio a los dothrakis no les hizo mucha gracia, pero Illyrio lo arregló todo. Todos mercenarios. Uno de ellos hablaba el idioma de los Señores de los Caballos y la lengua común. Era el intérprete de la princesa, o algo así. Era un maldito norteño. Un esclavista al que exiliaron. Él fue.

La estancia permaneció en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Elia temió que los hombres se hubiesen marchado. Ya se iba a ir cuando escuchó el caminar impaciente de su padre. El Príncipe Doran suspiró.

—Habrá que volver a empezar. ¿Dónde se encuentra él?

—A salvo. Los otros mercenarios al menos no fueron sobornados. Ya ha regresado a Pentos, pero debemos moverlo de allí inmediatamente. Si han mandado a alguien para acabar con Daenerys, lo más probable es que también fuese a por el Príncipe. Ahora esos cabrones deben estar buscándole para hacerlo desaparecer de una vez y por todas.

—Estoy de acuerdo. El problema es dónde. No podemos traerlo aquí, eso está claro. Y nuestro amigo no puede hacerse cargo. Ya conoces su situación —Elia casi podía ver el rostro pensativo de su tío, en su silla de ruedas.

—A Norvos. No creo que se les ocurra mirar allí.

—De ningún modo. Pueden averiguarlo.

—Sólo se han oído rumores, no tienen ninguna prueba contra nosotros. En Norvos tienes contactos —insistió Oberyn.

—En Norvos se encuentra Mellario. La pondríamos en peligro —sin embargo, había duda en su voz.

—No, en absoluto. Sólo debemos no llamar la atención. Escucha: el norteño huyó y volvió. Sea lo que sea lo que le prometieron esos imbéciles, vino a buscarlo. Lo atraparon en Costa Salada, Lord Gargalen lo tiene bajo su custodia. Alguien debió correr la voz. El señor de Invernalia viene hacia aquí.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Doran Martell, quién emitió un sonido de desconcierto.

—¿Viene a llevárselo?

—A matarlo. Es un Mormont, vasallo de los Stark. Se le escapó hace unos años.

—Comprendo.

Silencio.

—Vamos a dejar que Ned Stark cumpla con su deber de señor de Invernalia. Conoces a Jon Arryn, con suerte Stark se parecerá mucho más a él que a su gran amigo Robert Baratheon. Arianne todavía está prometida, y su prometido, vivo, por el momento. Lo enviaremos a Norvos, sí. Ya conocen a Illyrio y no debemos llamar la atención.

—Esos mataniños enviarán a alguien a por el magíster —aseguró su padre con furia.— Voy a ir a presenciar la ejecución. Me enteraré de algo más. Quiero verle la cara a ese malnacido.

—Ve y sé amable con Lord Stark. Hacía muchos años que no venía a Dorne. No deseamos ser desconsiderados.

Elia estaba paralizada. Había escuchado de más. Había espiado una conversación privada y estaba realmente mal. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, se escurrió y volvió a la ventana de sus padres, la del sanitario. Guardaría silencio, haría como que no escuchó nada. ¿Pero qué había hecho? Su padre siempre había sido bueno con ella, muy bueno. Es más, le había enseñado a manejar la lanza y a montar a caballo.

De lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que nadie debía enterarse de la discusión que acababa de presenciar.

Una vez dentro, salió del sanitario. Sentada en la cama estaba su madre, claramente sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Elia? —preguntó con extrañeza.

—Nada, nada —respondió intentando sonar convincente, haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano—. Estaba esperando a papá y necesitaba usar el retrete.

—Papá está con el Príncipe Doran. Tardará un rato.

—Ah, ah, bueno… ¿mañana todavía estará aquí? —su madre asintió—. Entonces lo veré mañana por la mañana. Me voy a mi cuarto, con Obella.

Su madre besó la frente de la niña y le deseó dulces sueños. La siguió con la mirada hasta que hubo salido; una vez fuera, Elia soltó un largo suspiro. Guardaría silencio, no le quedaba de otra, de ese modo se ahorraría los problemas. No quería tener descontento a su padre. La próxima vez que se fuese a ordeñar víboras, de viaje a Essos o simplemente hiciese alguna de sus emocionantes salidas, quería que contase con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Elia oyó los cascos de los caballos retumbar contra el suelo. El Príncipe Oberyn y parte de su séquito se habían marchado.


	4. Los Lobos Huargos

El frío de Invernalia mantenía alejadas a las visitas, el sol de Dorne tendría la misma utilidad. Arya se alegraba de llevar una holgada camisa y unos calzones marrones: lucía mucho más fresca que su hermana. Los vientos habían favorecido a la  _Sirena Azul_  y para el vigésimo día de travesía desde que habían salido de Invernalia, llegaron a Tor. El Capitán Karo los había dejado en la costa del Mar de Dorne antes de irse a comerciar a Pentos. Tanto los cuatro jinetes libres como los diez hombres de Lord Manderly los acompañaron. Cabalgaron hacia Bondadivina, donde más tarde atravesaron el Sangreverde, hasta llegar por fin a la Costa Salada.

Lord Tremond Gargalen había sido hospitalario con ellos y había dejado que Arya y Sansa descansaran en su fortaleza hasta que su padre volviese. Durante el camino, cuando no encontraban posadas, dormían en tiendas y los huargos hacían guardia toda la noche. Cuando salía la luna, Nymeria, Viento Gris y Dama aullaban largo y tendido. Fantasma, mudo, se quedaba con Jon escuchando a sus hermanos. Su padre parecía feliz cabalgando junto a sus hombres, como si el viaje en barco lo hubiese agobiado en sobremanera. Cada vez que Arya lo observaba con un mapa o al frente de la pequeña columna, ella también se contagiaba de la tranquilidad que desprendía su padre. La última tarde, espoleó su caballo y se paró junto a él.

—Hola, cielo —le saludó.

—Cuando tienes que viajar siempre te llevas a Robb, la próxima vez ¿puedo ir yo también? Me gusta mucho esto —preguntó haciendo un gesto elocuente. Su loba huargo trotaba junto a ella con la lengua fuera.

—Robb debe venir conmigo porque es mi heredero. Debe aprender a comportarse como un señor —contestó—. Tú deberías estar con tu septa.

Deber, deber, deber. Hacer lo que todos esperaban de ella. La septa Mordarne no aparentaba nada cómoda en su montura. Debajo de la toca, la cara huesuda de la septa sudaba. Se estaba escurriendo poco a poco en su silla. Sansa se mantenía erguida con dificultad. Ambas parecían estar pidiendo a gritos una litera y una buena sombra.

—Yo no quiero ser una dama —protestó Arya con terquedad.

—Lo serás, te casarás con buen hombre, y vivirás en su castillo para tener hijos e hijas.

—Sansa está encantada con la idea, aunque aún no veo por qué es maravilloso todo eso. Papá, yo quiero ser arquera. Tengo mejor puntería que Theon. Quiero ser una guerrera como la princesa Nymeria —la huargo levantó las orejas.

—Ya sabes por qué tu hermana y tú habéis venido… —se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de su hija.

—¿Para conocer la gastronomía de Dorne? Dicen que comen muy picante —aventuró, divertida.

Su padre no pudo ocultar la risa. En alguna ocasión, Ned le había dicho a Arya que le recordaba a Lyanna.

—¿Sabías que en el Dominio la caballería es más admirada que en ningún otro Reino? —preguntó con ternura.

—Eso está muy lejos de Invernalia —respondió la niña haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Sabía por dónde iba su padre.

—Tu madre también se fue lejos de su casa.

—Aguasdulces fronteriza con el Norte.

—Puede que te encontremos un buen esposo.

Arya no había querido escuchar más. Prefería herrar caballos el resto de su vida, vivir sucia y oler a sudor constantemente, antes que unirse a un perfecto desconocido (y sin duda perfecto idiota). A veces envidaba a Jon. Él no tenía que soportar que lo vendiesen como a una montura.

* * *

Lord Gargalen se vio en la necesidad de detener a Ser Jorah Mormont y lo encarceló en sus mazmorras. En el patio lo acompañaban Robb, Jon, Theon, Jory Cassel y otros de sus hombres. Ni a Arya ni a Sansa les estaba permitido presenciar la ejecución, ni querían.

En ese momento, en el patio, Theon Greyjoy sujetaba a  _Hielo_  mientras él desenvainaba el enorme mandoble de acero valyrio. La eterna sonrisa del pupilo de Lord Stark no se desvanecía ni cuando estaba a punto de presenciar la muerte de un hombre. Robb y Jon estaban detrás de su padre, observando la escena con el semblante serio. Estaban acostumbrados a ello, pero no disfrutaban en absoluto. Ned lo sabía. Los lobos huargos de los chicos Stark permanecían alejados, mordiéndose las orejas mutuamente.

Nadie sabía por qué, pero el Príncipe Oberyn Martell se hallaba presente. Con él traía un reducido séquito, aunque algunos de aquellos hombres eran los señores de Limonar, Sotoinfierno, Bondadivina y Palosanto. Oberyn Martell contemplaba a Ned Stark casi fríamente. El señor de Costa Salada se encontraba a su derecha, pero más próximo al Príncipe.

El acusado tenía la cabeza contra un tocón. Temblaba.

—Ser Jorah Mormont, antiguo Señor de la Isla del Oso, se os acusa de esclavismo y de huir de la justicia del rey y del Norte.

El hombre, entrado en años, murmuró unas palabras. Parecía abrumado, no por estar a punto de perder la vida, sino como si no comprendiese algo.

—¿Cuáles son vuestras últimas palabras? —la voz de Lord Eddard Stark era alta y clara como un trueno.

—Cu-cumplí con lo acordado —susurró entonces el Oso. El Príncipe Oberyn alzó la vista—. Me dijeron que mis crímenes serían perdonados, que obtendría el indulto real.

—¿Insinuáis que la Corona os ordenó traficar con seres humanos para esclavizarlos?

El hombre se humedeció los labios y miró a Ned Stark a los ojos, como si lo estuviera mirando por primera vez.

—N-no. Reconozco mis crímenes. Recibí un cuervo. Y otro, y luego lo acordado. Me encargué de ella. Da-Daenerys.

Lord Stark ocultó su sorpresa como pudo. ¿Acaso Robert Baratheon, su amigo, su Rey, había ordenado la muerte de Daenerys Targaryen? Recordaba perfectamente las atrocidades ocurridas en la Rebelión. Se había mostrado en desacuerdo con Robert sobre el asesinato de Elia Martell y sus hijos. Cuando Stannis Baratheon llegó a Rocadragón y su castellano rindió el castillo, Ser Willem Darry logró escapar con los dos hijos menores de Aerys Targaryen. Robert culpó a Stannis entonces. Después de tantos años, ¿por qué motivo ahora, en ese mismo momento, había ordenado el asesinato de la niña Targaryen? ¿O llevaba desde entonces buscando su muerte? Ned estaba allí para hacer justicia.

—Se os acusa de esclavismo y de evadir la justicia. Además, confesáis que habéis asesinado a una mujer. El peso de la ley caerá sobre vos, Ser Jorah. En nombre de Robert de la Casa Baratheon, el primero de su nombre, rey de los ándalos y los rhoynar y los primeros hombres, señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino; y por orden de Eddard de la Casa Stark, señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, te sentencio a morir.

Cuando blandió la espada y cortó la cabeza de aquel hombre, con un movimiento firme y rápido, sus hijos no apartaron la vista o cerraron los ojos. La cabeza cayó limpiamente en el suelo.

Y las miradas del Príncipe y la suya se encontraron.

* * *

—¿Ya? —Sansa interrogaba a su hermano mayor, dejando sus labores a un lado. Estaba cansada y con los nervios a flor de piel. Nunca había presenciado una ejecución, pero la exaltaban.

—Lord Tremond y su hijos han sido generosos y hospitalarios con nosotros. Padre ya ha cumplido con su ocupación. Ahora debemos regresar —Robb sonaba firme y autoritario.

—Las niñas están muy cansadas, acabamos de llegar —intervino la septa Mordane.

Tras la ejecución, Oberyn Martell se había acercado a Lord Stark. Robb recordaba sus palabras, ponzoñosas como el veneno de una víbora.

—Lord Stark, nos sentimos afortunados de contar con hombres como vos. La justicia sigue viva en el Norte y en Dorne —le había dicho. Extendió una enguantada mano a su padre y él se vio en la obligación de estrechársela.

—Es mi deber como Guardián en el Norte, Príncipe —respondió.

—Habéis viajado mucho para una obligación. Podíais haber enviado a un verdugo, pero os ocupasteis personalmente —señaló el dorniense.

—Aquel que dicta la sentencia, blande la espada, Príncipe Oberyn.

—Curioso este hombre, Mormont —comentó cambiando de tema bruscamente—. ¿Daenerys? ¿No era ese el nombre de la hija de nuestro antiguo rey?

—Eso creo recordar —Greyjoy le tendió un trapo con el que limpiar la sangre de la espada. Los hombres de Gargalen ya habían retirado el cuerpo. La sangre, roja y abundante, manchaba el tocón y el suelo. El sol la hacía brillar.

—¿Qué tipo de acuerdo habrá hecho un esclavista con la Corona? Matar a una niña...

—¿Qué insinuáis? —interrumpió Ned Stark. Lo cierto es que ni él mismo sabía cuál había sido la orden dada para Mormont. Estaba claro que no se trataba de una mentira. Nadie se arriesgaría tanto. Ned no sabía que Daenerys Targaryen había muerto, aunque para el Príncipe de Dorne no resultaba nada nuevo. ¿Qué hacía sino allí? Dudaba mucho que él también se hubiese desplazado tanto para ver una ejecución. Mucho menos llevar a cuatro de sus señores dornienses con él cuya única función parecía ser ponerlo nervioso.

—No estoy insinuando nada, Lord Stark. El indulto real, dijo vuestro caballero norteño. ¿Ahora el Rey manda mercenarios a matar niños? Y yo que pensaba que eso era más propio de Tywin Lannister.

«Me tiene» —comprendió Ned—. «¿Qué le digo?» ¿Qué responder ante algo tan evidente? No estaba en posición de defender a Robert. Primero tenía que enterarse de lo que había pasado, quién había dado la orden. ¿Jon Arryn permitió eso?

—Sólo he venido aquí con el propósito de hacer valer la justicia, Príncipe —respondió con calma, sin alterarse.

—Por supuesto. Vos y vuestra familia estaréis extenuados, será mejor que os deje descansar.

Su padre les había apremiado para recoger sus cosas y salir cuanto antes.

—¿Volvemos a casa? ¿Tan pronto? —Arya deseaba seguir en Dorne, caminar por las dunas y bañarse en el Sangreverde.

—Vamos a la capital.

—¿A Desembarco del Rey? —los ojos de Sansa se iluminaron súbitamente y una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Contempló sus ropas, arrugadas tras el viaje—. No sé si traeré ropa adecuada para la corte… —se lamentó.

Lord Stark entró justo a tiempo para escuchar el plañido de su hija.

—Estarás preciosa, Sansa. No debes preocuparte por eso —le aseguró.

—¿Y por qué a la capital? ¡Para eso podíamos haber ido por tierra y no por mar! ¡De todas formas, Jorah Mormont estaba en una mazmorra! —exclamó Arya.

Los Stark estaban en las habitaciones de invitados, en una sala circular de piedra oscura. Jory Cassel custodiaba la puerta. Theon Greyjoy se mantenía detrás de Ned y la septa Mordane recogía lo poco que le había dado tiempo a sacar de sus maletas para pasar la noche allí.

«Tiene razón. Ya estaba en una celda. Estaba desnutrido y los excrementos le llegaban a los tobillos —reflexionó Ned.— Oberyn Martell me estaba esperando. ¿Para qué?»

No era momento de pararse a pensar en ello. Debían irse de allí. Los dornienses tenían la sangre muy caliente y Ned era consciente de que los Martell pedían venganza. Incluso el calmado Doran tendría que estar más que furioso con los Lannister. Pero los leones ahora formaban parte de la familia real, y hablar en contra de ellos era como hablar en contra de su rey. Por mucho que pensase que estaban en su derecho de pedir venganza, no podía expresárselo abiertamente. Jon Arryn bajó sus armas, pero no sosegó sus espíritus.

* * *

Estaba a punto de caer la noche. Los caballos se encontraban ensillados y sus jinetes preparados para partir. Sansa estaba exhausta y a la vez muy ilusionada. Nunca había viajado a la capital del reino y, a pesar de las circunstancias, sentía que ese era el momento idóneo para conocerla.

«Papá me buscará un marido en la corte» —se decía—, «por eso me ha traído. Era su plan desde el principio. Me casaré con un caballero. Ojalá sea uno que juste bien.»

Arya, en cambio, murmuraba enfadada a su lado, vestida como una porqueriza. Cuando llegasen a la Corte, se vería en la obligación de prestarle alguno de sus vestidos. Le quedarían grandes, pero no iba a permitir que Arya fuese en camisa y calzones todo el santo día.

—Deberías estar contenta —le dijo Sansa—. Vamos a ir a ver al Rey.

—Muy emocionante —contestó la niña castaña con un tono que indicaba que era de todo menos emocionante—. Al menos podíamos pasar aquí la noche. ¿Era tanto pedir? Quería ver Dorne, quería ver dónde desembarcó Nymeria.

Sansa no le prestaba atención. Estaba pensando en lo bonita que sería la Corte, en los vestidos tan hermosos que usaría la Reina. «Los bailes en la Fortaleza Roja deben ser mágicos» —pensó—. «Ojalá el Rey celebre uno para dar la bienvenida a mi padre. Puede que baile con el príncipe.» Sonrió al pensar que a los reyes les encantaría Dama. «Pensarán que soy fuerte y valiente.»

La columna comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Las últimas luces de la tarde iluminaban el huargo de los estandartes de su padre. Lord Tremond no salió a despedirlos, pero el Príncipe Oberyn sí. Montaba encima de un caballo negro enorme, alto y grueso, con la crin y la cola rojizas. Parecía contrariado.

—¿Os vais tan pronto, Lord Stark?

Sansa miró a su padre, quien hizo dar media vuelta a su semental para poder hablar cara a cara con el dorniense.

—He de resolver unos asuntos pendientes —respondió escuetamente.

El Príncipe posó su mirada en los norteños. Se detuvo en Sansa. La chica se sobresaltó cuando los oscuros ojos la escudriñaron.

—¿No pueden esperar una semana o dos? Mi hermano, el Príncipe Doran, se trasladó hace unos días a Lanza del Sol. Se encuentra un poco débil debido a su gota, pero quería daros la bienvenida a Dorne.

«Oh, no. No.»

—El Príncipe es muy amable —comenzó a decir su padre—. No querríamos importunarlo.

—En absoluto —se apresuró a responder el otro hombre. Detrás de él había llegado su inseparable séquito—. No todos los días el señor de Invernalia se deja caer tan al sur... lo mínimo es que le ofrezcamos nuestra hospitalidad. En Lanza del Sol vos y vuestros hijos podréis reponeros del viaje.

Sansa conocía la mirada de su padre. Y, ante todo, sabía lo que tendría que decir ella en una ocasión como esa. La habían enseñado como toda una dama, y si un noble os ofrecía su techo, debías aceptarlo. Los Martell podrían considerarlo un insulto.

—No puedo dejar de atender mis obligaciones —se disculpó Lord Eddard.

—En ese caso, dejad que vuestros hijos visiten el Palacio Antiguo.

* * *

—Comportaos. No desairéis en ningún momento a los Martell —Ned sentía una desazón en el pecho. Si declinaba la oferta de Oberyn, lo vería como una ofensa. Pedía a uno de sus vasallos que encarcelase a un hombre que se le había escurrido años atrás, llegaba a sus tierras y justo después de hablar con el hermano del Príncipe gobernante de Dorne, se iba. Si te invitaban a pasar unos días bajo su techo y comer y beber en su mesa, debías aceptar. Pero Ned no paraba de darle vueltas a la repentina y extraña muerte de Daenerys Targaryen y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más se convencía de que todo había sido cosa de Robert. Necesitaba hablar con él y confirmar sus sospechas, sus preocupaciones.

«Dejad que vuestros hijos visiten el Palacio Antiguo» _,_  le había dicho. No era una sugerencia. Si se negaba, no lo olvidarían. No quería dejarlos allí a todos. Pensaba dejar a Sansa, quizás hiciera buenas migas con el hijo menor de Doran Martell. Pero los dornienses eran muy diferentes al resto de Poniente. Sansa no se sentiría cómoda. ¿Arya? Demasiado pequeña, no podía dejarla sola. Finalmente tomó la decisión de dejar a Robb. Siendo su heredero y un hombre adulto, les parecería adecuado. Robb podría defenderse si algo salía mal. También estarían con él la mitad de su Guardia —Ned pensó que fue un error haber traído a tan pocos hombres, lo reconocía—, los diez de Lord Wyman Manderly y Jon. No podía llevar a Jon a la corte. En realidad, no sabría decir qué creía que era peor: si dejarlo en Dorne o llevarlo ante los Lannister. La reina también se lo tomaría a pecho teniendo en cuenta el número de bastardos de Robert. Pensó en mandarlo de vuelta a Invernalia, pero Catelyn no lo quería allí. ¿Podían salir las cosas de peor manera?

Theon Greyjoy se quedaría con a sus hijos. Los tres juntos eran fuertes. «Y rehenes importantes», comprendió Ned. Oberyn Martell no podría quejarse.

Las chicas viajarían con él a la Corte. Luego podrían irse a Invernalia con su madre y sus hermanos pequeños. A Ned no le gustaba nada el matiz que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. La última vez que las casas dominantes entraron en conflicto, se originó una guerra.

—No te preocupes, padre, estaremos bien —le aseguró Robb.

—¿Y por qué yo no puedo quedarme? —Arya había encajado bastante mal la decisión—. Me portaré bien.

—No hagas promesas que luego no puedas cumplir —Ned le sonrió con dulzura.

—Te juro por mi honor de Stark que no daré pie a ninguna queja.

Ned besó la frente a su hija y dio unas cuántas órdenes. El equipaje de sus hijas, de la septa y el suyo propio ya se había cargado en un carro. Cuatro de sus hombres se habían desplazado hasta un mercado cercano con el fin de comprar alimentos para el camino. Habían podido descansar unas cuantas horas antes de volver a ensillar sus caballos y marcharse. Volverían a coger un barco que los llevase directamente a la Bahía del Aguasnegras, Ned no quería complicarse.

Robb, Jon y Theon salieron a despedirlos a la mañana siguiente. Acababa de amanecer y sería mejor que se pusieran de inmediato en marcha, o el fuerte sol los abrasaría pronto. Jon dio un abrazo y un beso en la coronilla a su hermanita, Robb hizo lo propio con ambas y Theon se limitó a sonreírles de esa manera tan suya. Nymeria posó su cabeza sobre el lomo de Fantasma y después aulló junto a Viento Gris.

Eddard se dio la vuelta para contemplar a los chicos. La capa de color marfil con un fiero huargo bordado ondeaba en la espalda de Robb gracias a la ligera brisa que se había levantado; Jon, unos centímetros más bajo y un paso detrás, vestía de colores apagados y sus botas eran de cuero endurecido. Detrás de ellos, otro hombre había salido a despedirlos, igual que hacía unas horas. Sus ropas eran ricas y rojas, naranjas y doradas. Alzó la vista y haciéndose visera con una mano, enfrentó su mirada oscura contra la helada de Lord Eddard Stark.

* * *

Sansa sólo llevaba una hora de camino y se moría del aburrimiento. Habían sido muchas semanas de aquí para allá sin descanso. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos la alertaron la noche anterior al verlas en un espejo antes de acostarse. Echó una mirada furtiva a los hombres que la acompañaban y comprobó que todos estaban igual de fatigados. Su padre no les había dado ni un sólo segundo de tregua. Giró la cabeza buscando a su hermana pequeña. Detrás de ella sólo había caballos, carros y Dama.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sansa? —preguntó la septa a su lado.

—No encuentro a mi hermana, septa. ¿Estará al término de la columna, hablando con los jinetes libres? No me extrañaría en absoluto —comentó arrugando la nariz casi imperceptiblemente. Las damas nobles no hacían ni mohines ni muecas.

—Disculpa, Varly, ¿dónde se encuentra Lady Arya? —preguntó la septa Mordane con cortesía a uno de los hombres de la guardia de la casa Stark.

El hombre se excusó para ir a buscarla. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con gesto contrariado.

—No la encuentro, mi señora. Voy a informar a Lord Stark.

A pesar de no estar unidas como dos hermanas deberían estarlo, se preocupó pensando que quizás Arya se había extraviado, lo cual resultaría muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta que, en su mayoría, el paisaje de Dorne eran dunas y montañas.

Lord Stark paró la caravana y la registró él mismo. El caballo de Arya estaba atado a uno de los carros, sin jinete. Varly metió la mano en las alforjas y sacó un pergamino.

«Papá, no te preocupes por mí. Cásame con quién tú quieras, no me importa, pero antes déjame conocer conocer el Sur. Te quiere y se disculpa, Arya.»

Arya no sería Arya si no fuese tan rebelde.

* * *


	5. Lysa I

Odiaba esa ciudad. Olía a humo, a sudor y a mierda incluso a distancia. Nada que ver con la apacibilidad y riqueza de Aguasdulces o la suntuosidad del Nido de Águilas. Desembarco del Rey era una ciudad sucia y toda clase de personas —en su mayoría de baja calaña, claro— la habitaba. Una vez visitó el Lecho de Pulgas, en su primer año en la capital, cuando era una jovencita inconsciente. Nunca más volvió a poner un pie ahí. Si se viese el tamaño de las ratas y las palomas de esa calle, cualquier persona se pensaría dos veces comprar en una de esas cochambrosas carnicerías.

Y qué decir de la Calle de la Seda. ¡Qué disparate era ese! Una calle para las putas. ¿Y qué más, señores? No solo algunas mujeres nobles tenían que aguantar que sus esposos menudeasen a meretrices sino que además les ponían una calle para que pudiesen exhibirse. Odiaba esa ciudad y quería largarse muy lejos de allí. Odiaba la petulancia de la Reina, esos aires de "soy del Oeste, de la Roca, mi padre defeca oro y piedras preciosas" y, sobre todo, la estupidez congénita de su hijo. Otro día más había humillado a su Robert. Joffrey Baratheon no era más que un mequetrefe de dieciséis años; aún así, casi le doblaba la edad a su nene. ¿En qué estaba pensando su padre para dejarlo coger una espada?

—Sólo estaban combatiendo con espadas de madera —le había dicho su anciano esposo—. Robert tiene que aprender.

—¡Es muy pequeño! ¡Está enfermo! —se había enfurecido ella. Su pequeño había caído al suelo al primer golpe y le había dado uno de sus ataques. El maestre se lo llevó corriendo de allí para purificarle la sangre entre violentas convulsiones y algún espumarajo.

Lamentablemente, ahí no cesaban los despropósitos e insensateces. Pretendía llevarlo a Rocadragón, a esa isla inmunda llena de esculturas de monstruos por doquier. Creía que podía dejar de contar con su opinión, ¡dioses! Cuánto necesitaba largarse de allí, llevar a su hijo lejos, al Valle, que era inexpugnable. Nadie podría hacerlos daños jamás detrás de sus fríos muros.

Su esposo era tan débil y estúpido a veces, además de viejo... alguien que no era él la retenía en Desembarco. Habían esperado muchos años para estar juntos y, aunque no lo estuviesen en ese mismo instante, como un matrimonio, que es lo Lysa deseaba por encima de todas las cosas, con sólo ver a Petyr Baelish cada mañana y poder robarle un beso de vez en cuando en algún rincón de la Fortaleza, se conformaba.

—Mami, me duele —Robert dejó de mamar el pecho de su madre y se frotó el brazo. Era ahí dónde el príncipe Joffrey lo había herido. En realidad sólo se trataba de un pequeño moretón, mas Robert Arryn era un niño débil y delgado, con el pecho abultado y las costillas apretando la piel.

Lysa le pasó la mano por la cabeza para acariciarle el pelo.

—Ese niño es muy malo, su madre debería castigarlo. No te preocupes, Robert, seguro que en estos momentos el niño de los azotes de Joffrey está siendo hostigado.

El niño de los azotes de Joffrey Baratheon en esos momentos no habría podido estar más tranquilo. Hacía al menos tres semanas que la Reina no lo mandaba llamar para cumplir con el castigo de su hijo. Lo cual, para él, no era necesariamente un alivio. Joffrey nunca había sido un niño bueno, y si se estaba portando tan bien últimamente, era porque probablemente estaría planeando algo horrible. El día menos pensado, al pobre Pate le darían tanto con la vara en las nalgas que se le hundirían.

Robert había sido un niño deseado, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Lysa Arryn deseaba ser madre por encima de todas las cosas. Muchos años antes, el mismo día en el que perdió su doncellez, se quedó embarazada. Su hijo sería fuerte y hermoso, pero su señor padre lo mató cuando aún estaba en el vientre. Poco después, contrajo matrimonio con el anciano que era su marido. Jon Arryn la había tratado bien, la había hecho señora del Valle. Y también le había regalado durante años aborto tras aborto. En cambio, su hermana Catelyn, la perfecta, la favorita, había tenido cinco hermosos y sanos hijos. Porque claro, su esposo era joven. Ni el segundón de la casa Stark durante la guerra la prefirió a ella. El suyo, un carcamal que podría ser su padre (o su abuelo, si la apurabas). Al menos, Jon Arryn no le había llevado jamás un bastardo al Nido de Águilas. Cuando por fin parió un hijo vivo, fue el día más alegre de su vida. Aunque ese niño no fuese de su amado Petyr.

«Ya habrá tiempo para eso _»_ , se dijo.

Separó a Robert de su pecho y lo dejó sobre la cama. El niño de nueve años se metió el dedo en la boca y se tapó con las mantas. Los ojos, permanentemente llorosos e irritados, en ocasiones devolvían una mirada perdida, le brillaban al cerrarse azotados por el sueño.

«El próximo de mis hijos será tan robusto como el de Cat _»_. Lysa no recordaba el nombre del primogénito de su hermana. Tampoco tenía demasiada importancia.

Llamó a sus doncellas y les ordenó que la vistieran. Le pusieron una holgada camisa blanca de fino hilo de algodón, las enaguas, y por encima un vestido de seda de color azul Arryn, con las mangas tan anchas que casi tocaban el suelo. La falda era amplia, con un par de volantes. Tenía un bordado en hilo de oro por todo el cuello. Sobre los hombros le colocaron una capa color crema que llegaba hasta el suelo, y se la ataron en el cuello con un broche en forma de águila, de oro. A Lysa nunca le habían gustado los tacones de ningún tipo. Era más propio de lavanderas y mujeres de las Ciudades Libres. Sus criadas la calzaron con unas sandalias hechas de algún rico material, acabadas en punta, de color oscuro. Para finalizar, le pusieron sus pendientes favoritos, los topacios violetas.

Lysa se acercó a su hijo, quién se había quedado dormido en el lecho paterno, para darle un beso en la frente. Cuando se inclinó se oyó un sonoro "¡ras!" y el caro vestido cayó al suelo.

—¡¿Qué habéis hecho?! —estalló hallándose solo tapada por la camisa, las enaguas y la capa.

—La prenda cedió, mi señora —respondió una valiente doncella.

Lysa la fulminó con la mirada y buscó el roto en la prenda. Las costuras de la espalda estaban destrozadas. En los últimos años había subido un poco de peso, algo que no admitiría.

La doncella que había hablado señaló las lorzas de su señora.

—¿Encargo a la costurera un corsé, Lady Lysa?

«¡Qué desfachatez!» Cuando era joven no necesitó usarlo, gozaba de una bonita figura. Se casó pronto y debido a los embarazos, el corsé quedó olvidado en el armario. Lysa arrojó el vestido a sus criadas con una mueca de disgusto.

—Decidle a la costurera que lo arregle, es un vestido muy caro. Y ponedme otro. ¡Vamos!

Las jóvenes obedecieron de inmediato vistiéndola con una prenda similar, más desahogada y menos engalanada.

Salió de su habitación en la Torre de la Mano ordenando a Ser Robar Royce y a Ser Robin Upcliff, caballeros del Valle, custodiar a su hijo con orden de que nadie pudiese entrar.

Lysa Arryn se encontraba sumamente excitada. Hacía muchos días que Petyr no le pedía que se reuniesen, siempre en secreto, claro. Como esposa de la Mano del Rey, no podía ir a cualquier parte, alguien la reconocería y llamaría demasiado la atención que la viesen por ahí con el Consejero de la Moneda. En su último encuentro se habían arriesgado. La señora del Nido de Águilas robó un vestido y una capa de colores oscuros a una de sus doncellas. Se sintió sucia por llevar prendas tan baratas y sencillas, que obviamente no estaban a la altura de una señora noble como ella. Además prescindió de joyas y de perfumes. Pero por Petyr Baelish haría todos los esfuerzos necesarios.

Se habían reunido en Panzapuerca, entre el Callejón del Cerdo y el Callejón de la Comadreja, uno de los barrios más pobres de Desembarco del Rey y casi tan sucio como el Lecho de Pulgas. Las calles eran angostas y estaban abarrotadas de niños y ancianos, las casas —si es que a eso se le podía llamar casa— se empalmaban unas con otras y los vendedores ambulantes te acosaban a cada paso que dabas. Lysa había entrado en una de las chozas, de las tantas de paja y barro, la acordada. Su hombre ya la estaba esperando allí y, nada más verla, se abalanzó sobre ella. Ella le mordió los labios y se abrazó a él con fiereza, sollozando.

—Oh, Petyr, Petyr, cuánto te he echado de menos —le dijo entonces, incapaz de romper el abrazo.

—Aquí no, querida. Hay demasiados ojos.

—Nos han querido separar constantemente, no dejan de vigilarnos ¿verdad? Oh, por los dioses. Te necesito, mi amor.

—Y yo a ti, cielo. Pero ya sabes que no podemos estar juntos. Estás casada con la Mano del Rey.

—Sólo porque Lord Hoster me obligó. Yo sólo te deseo a ti, a ti y a nadie más.

Cada vez que Jon Arryn la tomaba por las noches, las pocas noches que la reclamaba, en la mente de Lysa sólo existía aquel hombre menudo y atractivo, con el cabello como el azabache y los ojos como dos luceros verdes. Cada vez que Jon Arryn la tomaba, Lysa evocaba sus encuentros con el hombre de Los Dedos, exactamente cuando la barba puntiaguda le rozaba los pezones.

—Lo sé, lo sé... yo... te parecerá una locura, Lysa, yo...

—Háblame, dime, ¿qué ocurre?

—Existe una forma... de poder estar juntos.

Y ella accedió sin preguntas, reproches o cuestiones de cualquier tipo. Si era la única forma de poder estar juntos, habría que hacerlo. No iba a esperar toda la vida a estar libre, y de ningún modo renunciaría al amor de su vida, al padre de su primer hijo.

En la Fortaleza Roja era inclusive más peligroso que en las calles, a la vista de mirones, aún así Petyr insistió en que sólo sería un momento.

Lysa, pese a decepcionarse al recordarlo, aumentó el ritmo y casi trotaba cuando llegó al Torreón de la Cocina, frente a la cocina principal. Los aposentos de la parte superior los solían utilizar las visitas ilustres del Rey, pero ese día estaban desocupados. No había vigilancia, mejor. Subió apresuradamente los escalones.

—No deberías hacer tanto ruido, mi amor, nos descubrirían —el hombre conocido como Meñique y nombrado el Cuenta Calderillas por Robert Baratheon, estaba oculto tras una columna. Sonrió a la mujer y la rodeó con sus brazos cuando ella se arrojó a ellos.

—Deseaba verte. Oh, Petyr, Petyr, cuánto te he echado de menos.

—Shhh, baja la voz. Los pajaritos del eunuco escuchan. Toma —le tendió una pequeño recipiente con un líquido incoloro—. Con cuatro o cinco gotas será suficiente —explicó—. En unos días serás libre, mi amor.

Lysa miró el frasco unos instantes, lo agarró, metió una mano bajo el escote del vestido y la guardó entre sus pechos.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Se notará mucho? ¿Cómo debo hacerlo?

—No te preocupes. Sólo debes servirle un poco de agua o de vino. Que él no te vea, sino, podría sospechar.

—Él quizás no, pero todos pensarán que lo han envenenado. Es viejo, sí, sin embargo se encuentra bien de salud.

—Fueron los Lannister, Lysa. Los Lannister que quieren tener el control de la Corona —la agarró de los hombros y le dio una pequeña sacudida—. A Tywin Lannister le habría gustado ser la Mano del Rey otra vez, y desde el momento en el que Robert le dio el cargo a tu señor esposo, urgió una artimaña para recuperarlo.

—Nadie se creería que el señor de la Roca...

—No, querida, él no. Cersei Lannister, sí. Ya conoces a nuestra amada Reina. ¿Puedes creer que no reprendió a Joffrey por lo que le hizo a Robert?

Lysa se sentía explotar de rabia. Con esa zorra saldaría cuentas tarde o temprano.

—Los Lannister son todos unos traidores, unos cambiacapas y unos cobardes. Por supuesto que quieren poder, es lo único que les interesa. Son unos arribistas.

—Exacto, cielito. Perjudican gravemente a la Corte y desean nuestro mal. ¿Permitirás eso?

—¡De ningún modo!

Lord Petyr Baelish lucía bastante satisfecho. Llevó a Lysa hasta una de las habitaciones y la tendió sobre la cama. Le levantó las faldas y la penetró sin ningún tipo de preliminares. Lysa se metió la sábana en la boca para que sus gritos no alertasen a nadie. Unos quince minutos después, la mujer casi sollozaba de placer, con las piernas abiertas y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Oh, Petyr, Petyr, cuánto te he echado de menos.

 


	6. Arianne I

—De todos los matrimonios que has pretendido llevar a cabo, de todos los pretendientes que me has ofrecido, de todas las cosas horribles y rastreras que me pudiste haber hecho alguna vez... —Arianne Martell suspiró conteniendo la risa y la rabia. Su padre la observaba silencioso, sentado en su silla. Se encontraban dentro del Salón del Trono, en la Torre del Sol del Palacio Antiguo. Las cristaleras de colores dejaban que la luz entrase a raudales en la estancia, pintándola de rojo, amarillo, naranja, ocre, azul y verde—. Bueno, padre, creo que te has superado. Lo de Walder Frey era una prueba, este es el insulto.

—Intentan pacificar nuestras casas. Sin duda piensan que es un movimiento de lo más inteligente —le explicó a su heredera. En el pasado, la casa Martell contrajo nupcias en tres ocasiones con la casa del Trono de Hierro. Fue de ese modo como ellos,  _Nunca Doblegado, Nunca Roto_ , dejaron de ser un reino independiente. La última de esas tres ocasiones, la guerra se llevó a Elia Martell y a su príncipe Rhaegar.

—No pueden pretender que nos olvidemos de todos los ataques recibidos —protestó—. No es más que un criajo imbécil. ¡Me ofrecen un niñato de quince años! ¡Me ofrecen al hijo de la Lannister! ¡A ese maldito Lannister!

—Baja la voz —le ordenó Doran—. Ya sabemos que Joffrey Baratheon te parece un pretendiente afrentoso y humillante.

Arianne se mordió la lengua para no decir nada en contra de su padre. Durante años había conocido a hombres viejos o de baja cuna que aspiraban a su mano, todos ellos sugeridos por él mismo. Sería mejor no ponerlo en su contra en ese momento, o quizás le parecería también una idea fantástica encamarla con el nieto de Tywin Lannister. O eso, o de una vez y por todas le impondría a alguno de sus amiguetes vejestorios. Si su tío hubiese estado ahí, le habría dado la razón a ella. Pero Oberyn aún no había regrasado y, cuando lo hiciese, traería consigo a los Stark, esa misma tarde en unas horas. «No todo son malas noticias», pensó Arianne. «Al menos ese será un espectáculo digno de ver. Voy a derretir a esos malditos lobos glaciales». _  
_

—Lo rechazo —anunció levantándose y alisándose las faldas con las manos—. Ya tengo un hermano pequeño.

Doran Martell hizo un gesto de consentimiento con la cabeza y dejó irse a su hija. Ella caminó a buena velocidad por las galerías del Palacio. Rara era la vez en la que se juntaban todos allí. Por motivos de salud, el príncipe residía en los Jardines del Agua desde hacía varios años, con el fin de ocultar su debilidad a los señores ajenos al Reino de Dorne.

Mellario, la madre de Arianne, se había trasladado a su ciudad natal, Norvos, poco tiempo después del nacimiento de Trystane. Las hijas pequeñas de su tío vivían la mayor parte del año con Doran y las mayores, como Oberyn, estaban dispersas en busca de aventuras, forjándose su propio destino con libre albedrío. Tyene, la tercera, cuya edad estaba más próxima a la de Arianne y era una hermana más que una prima, estaba mucho más presente en el palacio y en su vida.

Todos se encontraban esperando a los Stark. Era una verdadera lástima que el señor de Invernalia no los acompañara —lo que le parecía muy extraño—, pues habría tenido la oportunidad de verle el rostro. El mismo hombre que había apoyado a su amigo Robert Baratheon a rebelarse en contra del Trono de Hierro. El venado estaba en su derecho de reclamarle a Rhaegar que secuestrase a Lyanna Stark: la acción del príncipe no sólo enfureció a los Baratheon, sino que también había ofendido el honor de su esposa, Elia Martell. A lo que no tuvo derecho Robert era a apoyarse en los Lannister y sus asesinatos y vejaciones, y hacerse el sordo, ciego y mudo ante tales crímenes. Quizás otro dijese que eso ya era agua pasada. No. Los Martell no olvidaban. «Mi padre sí», se recordó. «Tan tranquilo, apacible... tan muerto y falto de venganza. De justicia».

Se estaba olvidando de alguien: de su otro hermano, de Quentyn. El preferido. Sólo de pensar en las cartas que le había descubierto a su señor padre le hervía la sangre. El príncipe Doran quería que Quentyn le sucediera, arrebatándole a Arianne su derecho de nacimiento, ya que en Dorne las mujeres sí podían heredar, tal como lo había hecho su abuela, la hermana del príncipe Lewyn Martell, caballero de la Guardia Real. Esa era la razón por la que su padre insistía tanto en casarla y cada vez buscaba más lejos. «De lo contrario no me habría ofrecido al viejo de Los Gemelos».

—Se tendrá que aguantar, no voy a ceder lo que es mío. Me da igual que no le guste haber tenido una hija, no es mi problema —refunfuñó con hastío.

Una sombra la agarró por los hombros. Arianne pegó un brinco, asustada repentinamente.

—¿Hablando sola, tan joven? —rió jovialmente la mujer, con su voz suave y serena—. Voy a tener que prepararte una infusión para esos delirios de grandeza.

—Deberías dejar las hierbas y hacerte bufón de la corte, con ese genio tan agudo que tienes seguro que despiertas las carcajadas del gordo del rey—le respondió a su prima. Se engancharon de los brazos, caminando juntas hasta las cocinas. Tyene le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de disculpa, pero el ceño de Arianne no se dulcificó.

Se le había encargado ocuparse del recibimiento de los huéspedes, así como de tener preparadas sus habitaciones (los cuales serían las mejores del palacio, las de la Torre del Sol) y la cena de recepción. Las sirvientas llevaban todo el día trabajando. Primero las había puesto a limpiar de arriba a abajo el comedor principal, con un aforo de hasta quinientas personas, y después las había tenido yendo de un lado para otro enseñándole manteles, cuberterías, vajillas, candelabros, velas aromáticas y demás.

Cenarían junto a los señores de Limonar, Bosquepinto, Campoestrella, Dunas Rojas, Palosanto y Bondadivina; Arianne no pudo influir en la lista de invitados, había sido obra de su padre. Entendía por qué no habían invitado al padre de Ellaria Arena, Lord Harman Uller. Existía un dicho dorniense que decía: "la mitad de los Uller están medio locos, y la otra mitad es peor". Nada que ver con el ambiente de sosiego que quería manifestar el Príncipe Doran. Calculó que serían unos setenta comensales.

La cocina era una gran estancia circular, de unos trece pies de altura, de piedra del color del ámbar. Ese día había una treintena de personas trabajando en los platos y postres que había ordenado, un tercio de ellos bien picantes, pura gastronomía de Dorne. Arianne y Tyene pasearon entre las mesas y los pinches, olisqueando, juzgando y criticando lo que les enseñaban.

—Que no falte vino —ordenó. Le haría falta mucho vino. No sabía si para los norteños o más bien para ella.

—¿No querrás meter un lobo en tu cama? —susurró divertida Tyene.

—No creo que lleguemos a esos límites —contestó susurrando ella también, entre risas cómplices.

Uno de los pinches le dio a probar una salsa cremosa de champiñones, cebolla rebozada en mantequilla y gambas. Arianne aprobó el plato añadiendo «un poquito más de picante».

* * *

El sol tórrido de su tierra se escondía entre las montañas y las arenas se teñían de rosado. La princesa, desde la ventana de la torre, vio llegar a su tío, sus invitados y toda la comitiva. Se volvió a agarrar del brazo de su prima y juntas bajaron las escalones hasta el recibidor, una amplia estancia de color blanco decorada con lujosos tapices en las paredes. Su padre ya aguardaba allí junto a Lord Symon Santagar y su hija Sylva, gran amiga de Arianne, a quién llamaban Sylva Pintas. Los señores de Bosquepinto pertenecían a una casa de caballería, al igual que su otro amigo, Drey Dalt de Limonar, que se aproximaba cabalgando con su hermano, Lord Deziel Dalt. Próximos a los Santagar se encontraba el señor de Dunas Rojas, Lord Daeron Vaith, y también Edric Dayne, un muchachito que, pese a su juventud, ya ejercía de señor de Campoestrella. A la izquierda de Edric aguardaba la eterna prometida, su tía Allyra Dayne. «Debe estar cansada de esperar por Beric Dondarrion», pensó.

Los recién llegados desmontaron de sus caballos. Arianne, como anfitriona, bajó por las escaleras hasta reunirse con ellos. Su tío se colocó detrás de ella, observando cada gesto que hacía. La princesa buscó lobos huargos en los estandartes y su mirada se posó en un atractivo joven de espeso pelo rojizo.

"¿No querrás meter un lobo en tu cama?"

«Maldita Tyene.» No pudo evitarlo. Años de práctica habían logrado desarrollar un instinto de escrutinio y verificación en Arianne. Miró de arriba abajo al hombre que le mostraba sus respetos y la saludaba según el protocolo. No podía evitar tener que levantar la cabeza: ella era baja, tanto que Robb Stark podría apoyar su mentón en la cabeza de Arianne. Los ojos oscuros de ella se enfrentaron a los azules. Sonrió.

—Bienvenido a Lanza del Sol, mi señor de Stark —saludó elegantemente.

—Es un honor para mí y para mi familia estar aquí, princesa —contestó él con más refinamiento aún. Se inclinó ligeramente y la agarró de la mano diestra para darle un efímero beso.

«Qué serio. _»_ No lo eran tanto Dorne. Tanta galantería no cuajaba con los dornienses. O mejor dicho, no con Arianne. Se trataba de una falta de costumbre con los hombres.

—Por favor, permitid que os presente a mi hermana Arya —anunció. Una niña de unos once o doce años, algo menuda para su edad, flaca y vestida con calzones de hombre cubiertos de polvo, se adelantó. Imitó torpemente la pequeña reverencia de su hermano y desvió su mirada al Palacio Antiguo, con la ansiedad reflejada en la cara—. Y al heredero de las Islas del Hierro, Theon Greyjoy.

—Es un privilegio estar hoy aquí, Princesa —este hombre era mayor que el norteño, se le notaba en el rostro. También lo encontró apuesto, pero le recordó más al encanto de un bravo pirata que al de un caballero. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía la vista fija en sus pechos.

Detrás, los huargos habían dejado de ondear. Arianne reconoció en los jubones de algunos hombres el tritón de la casa de Puerto Blanco. También avistó los estandartes de los acompañantes de su tío: el campo de limones amarillos sobre fondo púrpura de los Dalt; la reja negra en campo arena de los Yronwood, y allí se encontraban Lord Anders Yronwood, señor de Palosanto, Sangre Regia y Guardián del Sendahueso con su heredero, Cletus (quién era bien conocido por su ojo vago); y además la mano dorada sobre campo jironado rojo y negro de la casa Allyrion. El hijo de Lord Delonne Allyrion estaba casado con Ynys Yronwood, otra hija de Lord Anders. Arianne echó en falta al bastardo de Bondadivina, Daemon Arena, el chico al que había dado su virginidad. Recordaba que Daemon pretendía casarse con ella después de eso; pero, por supuesto, Doran Martell lo rechazó.

Oyó un gruñido y desviando su mirada hacia los carros, se fijó en los tres animales que lucían impacientes y ofendidos. Los tres lobos estaban atados al vehículo mediante una cuerda, a su vez enroscada en su cuello. Arianne los miró con compasión y temor. Eran bestias grandes, probablemente de gran fuerza, a simple vista ella podía suponer que eran fieros, muy fieros.

Ascendieron hasta el recibidor, donde se llevaron a cabo más y más presentaciones, inclinaciones, saludos y cortesías. Los huéspedes se retiraron a sus aposentos para asearse y ponerse algo más adecuado para cenar. La princesa decidió que ella también debía cambiarse y ponerse algo más propio para un banquete. Retirándose, volvió a su cuarto y se despojó de sus ropas. Rebuscó entre las docenas de vestidos que tenía por ahí, los velos, las capas, los zapatos. Al final, dio con uno de su agrado. No se lo había puesto nunca, no era muy de su estilo, pero creyó que era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Su piel olivácea y su cabello oscuro y rizado hasta la cintura contrastaban perfectamente con el color plata de la prenda. El escote revelaba sus hombros y el nacimiento de los pechos. Se le ceñía a la cintura y a las caderas, aunque después caía libre y ligero, arrastrándose levemente por el suelo. Estaba cubierto de diminutas perlas en la falda y en las mangas, las cuales eran de un tejido más fino que el del vestido. No le llegaban hasta las muñecas, sino que terminaban centímetros antes. Se sentía fresca con ese atavío, incluso elegante. Dejó su brazalete en forma de serpiente enroscada en su brazo y completó su atuendo con unos pendientes de oro rojo. Los sandalias contaban con un ligero tacón, aunque no lograrían que dejase de ser bajita. No tenía por costumbre embadurnarse con maquillaje, de modo que sólo se puso un poco de pintura en los ojos, delineándolos. Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo. Sobresaliente alto. Si había algo que la entusiasmara, eran las miradas indiscretas.

* * *

En la cabecera de le mesa debía sentarse el príncipe Doran Martell, gobernante de Dorne en nombre del Rey. Sentado desde su silla, con una expresión tranquila y escuchando a todos y cada uno de sus invitados, les sonreía. Arianne vio algo más que una simple sonrisa de anfitrión, aunque rara vez se paraba a observar a su padre. Ella se sentaba a su izquierda, y a su derecha, el heredero de Invernalia. Era difícil apartar la vista de un hombre al que tienes en frente, sí, pero era más difícil entablar una conversación civilizada y casual, a la par que políticamente correcta, con un hombre que llama poderosamente tu atención. Arianne Martell desconoce los límites y no sabe de frutas prohibidas. Lo único que maneja bien es la diversión y planea divertirse ampliamente.

En un principio, el lugar de Robb Stark era la otra cabecera de la mesa. Demasiado lejos. De modo que decidió sentar ahí a la Víbora Roja, cercano a Lord Yronwood y a su heredero. Cletus y Trystane conversaban de manera amistosa. Junto al chico pelirrojo se hallaban Jon Nieve, Theon Greyjoy y Arya Stark. Para que el bastardo se sentase tan próximo al Príncipe Doran, hubieron de convencerlo antes. Se mostró reacio cuando se le indicó su sitio.

—¿Eres un Nieve? Mis ocho hijas son Arena. Si no te sientas donde mi sobrina te ha colocado, ofenderás a mis hijas. Te lo advierto: jamás encontrarás a un dorniense que no sepa utilizar una lanza —le advirtió Oberyn Martell.

La Princesa nunca se acostumbraría a los bastardos desestimados. Aunque no tenían título de princesa por ser bastardas, a sus primas se las trataba con respeto.

Al inicio de la velada, su padre había criticado su ropa, a solas. No sabía si le parecía demasiado atrevido para un evento formal, o más bien eran los colores. En el momento en el que vio a Robb Stark con su jubón gris plata, los calzones oscuros y la capa blanca, supo que se había equivocado de tonalidad. Craso error. Su padre, su hermano y su tío sí vestían con los colores cálidos de su casa: el rojo y el naranja. Incluso la pequeña Dorea Arena llevaba unos bonitos zapatos corintos.

Sirvieron la salsa de champiñones, cebolla y gambas que había probado horas antes; ahora sí, con un poco de picante. En la mesa también había costillas de cerdo con pimiento, trucha asalmonada con salsa de pepinos, hígado de cordero, calamar con anchoas, pastelillos de judías y pastelillos rellenos de manzana, avestruz asada, caracoles con jamón, conejo a la brava y caldo de nueces, almendras y pasas con pimentón picante.

—Son unos animales muy hermosos, mi señor —comentó Arianne.

—¿Disculpe, princesa?

—Los lobos, ¿son huargos? Son muy grandes —añadió.

—Oh, sí, son huargos —contestó él. Removía su salsa de champiñones con la cuchara. Bebía agua. Arianne ya había vaciado copa y media de cerveza negra—. Son de una belleza singular, pero a la vez peligrosos si somos ofendidos.

—¿Los norteños? —Arianne alzó una ceja, sorprendida. Dudó si considerarlo una advertencia.

—Sí y no. Los huargos son animales poco comunes. Incluso en el Norte, hacía años que no se veía uno al sur del Muro.

—¿Entonces fuisteis a buscarlos?

—No, ellos vinieron a nosotros —respondió. Jon Nieve se tensó a su lado. Robb giró la cabeza y le sonrió de medio lado.

—Creo que no comprendo, mi señor.

—Hace ya... cuatro años, princesa Arianne, mi hermano Jon, mi hermano Brandon y yo encontramos el cadáver de una loba huargo en el Bosque de Lobos. Su tamaño era colosal. La había matado un venado, tenía un asta clavada en la garganta. Aún así, creemos que a la loba le dio tiempo a matarlo. Sus crías, recién nacidas, se alimentaron de la leche de la madre y de la carne del animal.

—¿Vuestros lobos?

—Sí. Nos adelantamos y encontramos seis cachorros: cuatro machos y dos hembras, como lo somos los hijos de mi señor padre. Bueno, en realidad, esas fueron las palabras de Jon —reconoció volviendo a mirar a su medio-hermano—. Enseguida Bran se encariñó con ellos y decidimos llevarlos a Invernalia. Mis padres, al comienzo, pensaron en matarlos. El maestro de armas, Ser Rodrik, dijo que sería arriesgado convivir con ellos. Pero Jon los convenció. Les dijo que los cachorros eran un regalo de los dioses, de nuestros dioses, que habían sido enviados para nosotros. Mi padre sólo accedió con la condición de que nos ocupásemos totalmente de ellos, sin ayuda de nadie. Crecieron muy rápido, y antes de que me diese cuenta, Viento Gris ya no cabía en la palma de mi mano —Robb le sonrió. Arianne le devolvió el gesto.—. Nos son fieles, nos cuidan, nos protegen y acompañan. Hace no mucho, un grupo de salvajes logró atravesar el Muro y burlar a la Guardia. Los Stark nos encargamos durante generaciones de ese tipo de imprevistos y accidentes. El caso es, mi señora, que Bran y Rickon, mis hermanos pequeños, estaban cabalgando alejados del grupo y los salvajes los atraparon. Cuando uno de ellos tenía la hoja de su cuchillo en la garganta de Rickon, su lobo huargo, Peludo, y el de Bran, Verano, los defendieron. Mataron a los salvajes con sus fauces. El lobo huargo es el símbolo de mi casa, son casi parientes lejanos.

La mesa se había quedado en silencio para escuchar el relato de Robb Stark. Arianne se quedó embelesada, incapaz de comentar nada coherente. Sonaba muy bien eso de tener alguien que te defendiera en todo momento, leal hasta la muerte. Tyene, a su lado, le tocó el brazo para hacerla reaccionar. Inconscientemente, se estaba mordiendo el labio. El heredero de Invernalia también estaba atento a su reacción.

—Discúlpeme, princesa, quizás este relato no es adecuado para la mesa —opinó él.

—No, no, yo pregunté.

—Ha sido una historia inspiradora, ¿no creéis? —la voz del Príncipe Oberyn retumbó en el amplio comedor—. La adhesión y la fidelidad de unos lobos por sus amos.

Arianne captó la reprobación en los ojos de su padre.

—Yo quiero verlos —susurró Elia Arena entre Dorea y Obella—. Antes no pude.

—Están en las perreras —le contestó una mujer.

—¿Tú ya los has visto, Nymeria?

—¿Qué? ¿Te llamas Nymeria, como la Reina? —preguntó Arya inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

Se oyó una carcajada general en la mesa. La niña se encogió un poco. Su hermano la reprendió.

—No la disculpéis, mi señor de Stark —le dijo pausadamente Doran Martell—. Hay muchas Nymeria, Nymera, Namery y demás variantes en Dorne —explicó.

—Mi loba huargo también se llama Nymeria —contó—. Es tan rápida como feroz.

Volvieron a reírse levantando sus copas y bebiendo. Las conversaciones fluyeron de nuevo, más animadas. Ese no era el ambiente que Arianne previó. Creyó que todo iba a ser más frío, más tenso. Su tío, quien gozaba de una extraordinaria lengua viperina, no había hecho demasiados comentarios fuera de lugar, hasta parecía relajado. Arianne creció sabiendo que los Baratheon y los Stark eran amigos íntimos, y que ambos, junto a los Tully y Arryn y más tarde los Lannister, hicieron caer a los Targaryen.

Arianne creía que los Stark serían duros norteños con pieles de oso y rostros ceñudos. Sí, los señores de Puerto Blanco tenían capas de piel de foca, y los hombres de su guardia eran grandes y de pecho amplio (como todo guardia debe ser, por otra parte). Y en cambio ahí estaba Robb Stark, alto, fuerte y con unos penetrantes ojos azules, galante, encantador. Su hermana, una niña flaca. Theon Greyjoy, el pupilo de los Stark, que no le quitaba ojo a sus pechos. El más serio y comedido era Jon Nieve, con ese pelo azabache y esos ojos grises. Todavía no lo había visto sonreír. Puede que fuese muy formal, nada más.

Al cabo de una hora y media, su padre se disculpó ante sus invitados alegando un gran dolor en las articulaciones. Areo Hotah lo acompañó y ambos abandonaron la sala. Oberyn y Lord Yronwood le imitaron unos minutos después. Los señores estaban ya muy borrachos y la atmósfera festiva. Arya Stark y Elia Arena se habían cambiado de sitio para hablar sobre lobos y reinas, Theon Greyjoy piropeaba inútilmente a su prima Nymeria y Robb Stark hacía rato que había terminado de cenar. Los sirvientes trajeron un pastel de berenjenas, pastelillos de limón, mus de vainilla, cerezas y fresas, más vino y cerveza.

Arianne no podía aguantar más. Eso se había tornado aburrido, se moría de ganas por hacer una cosa. Descalzó su pie derecho, dejando la sandalia en el suelo, y lo aproximó a los muslos de Robb. Este dio un respingo y la miró con cautela.

—Entonces, mi señor... ¿cómo de fríos son los inviernos en el Norte? —preguntó, melosa.

Él tardó en contestar, como si estuviese procesando sus palabras.

—El Norte es mucho más frío que cualquiera de los otros reinos —contestó pausadamente.

—Sin embargo aquí hace calor. Incluso en invierno, las temperaturas no son demasiado bajas —dijo ella. Movió el pie hacia delante y hacia atrás por uno de sus muslos—. ¿Algo interesante que hacer en Invernalia, además de arrimarse mucho los unos a los otros para no congelarse?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó.

«Qué rico, lo estoy poniendo nervioso» _._ Arianne sonrió de forma encantadora y repitió la pregunta.

—Invernalia fue construida en un terreno abundante en fuentes termales. Estas son canalizadas en los muros y mantienen la fortaleza caliente —ilustró. Su tono pretendía ser seguro, pero Arianne detectó titubeo. Pasó el pie por lo ancho de su muslo y rozó la entrepierna. Lo posó allí e hizo un leve masaje con los dedos. Robb Stark era un hombre de tez clara, de modo que se notaba bien cuando se enrojecía. Las mejillas se le sonrosaron, la mujer sabía que no era por el vino. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera lo había probado.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó.

—Eh...

Tyene le susurró algo al oído, discreta. Se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía y le pareció muy gracioso.

—¿Sí?

—Ha-hay manantiales de agua caliente, princesa. El Bosque de Dioses, apacible. El árbol corazón es un arciano antiquísimo y está rodeado de robles, centinelas y palos santos.

—Aquí no hay arcianos. Reconozco que jamás he visto uno. Sólo en ilustraciones.

—Los ándalos los talaron, aunque aún quedan algunos al sur del Cuello —logró explicar—. Su corteza es blanca y sus hojas, rojas. Los Niños del Bosque tallaron rostros en ellos.

—¿Y no se os hace extraño hablar con árboles?

—No se habla, Lady Arianne. Se ora en silencio.

Arianne percibió que algo se endurecía bajo su pie y le sonrió largamente al hombre que trataba de mantener la compostura. Retiró el pie y volvió a calzarse.

—¿Me permitís tutearos, mi señor? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto... princesa.

—Entonces llamadme Arianne, Robb.

—Arianne.

—Sí, eso mismo.

La Princesa heredera de Lanza del Sol se levantó. Saliendo de la estancia, acarició brevemente los hombros de Robb.


	7. Eddard II

Por una parte, se alegraba de estar allí, en aquellos momentos tan difíciles; pero por otra, no veía el momento de volver por sus hijos y regresar a Invernalia.

Las campanas emitieron su música, resquebrajando la atmósfera como un trueno, y la gente rezó. El sept de Baelor se llenó de nobles que palmeaban espaldas, fingían limpiar sus lágrimas con delicados paños de seda e hilo de oro, daban el pésame a los vivos. Y luego estaba el pueblo llano, que parecía de verdad doliente. Al fin y al cabo, el niño no había sido muy querido, pero si su padre; además, nadie sabía mejor de la muerte prematura que las personas que ocupan el más bajo escalón social.

La última vez que Ned lo había visto, era un hombre viejo. Ahora, creía ver una sombra de ese anciano, un vestigio decrépito de un hombre antaño temerario, vigoroso.

«Por los Dioses, ¿tenía que suceder esto?»

La madre se aferraba al ataúd entre sollozos y convulsiones violentas. El rey, junto a su reina y los príncipes, se alzaba en toda su estatura, al lado de la Mano, compungido, envuelto en cuero negro.

Había llegado la noche anterior con la mitad de su guardia y su hija mayor. Era consciente del posible peligro que sufrían Robb, Arya —hábilmente había despistado a la guardia para reunirse con sus hermanos— y Jon en manos de los Martell, pero había decidido confiar en un hombre tan respetable como el príncipe Doran. Él era el gobernante de Dorne y no su hermano Oberyn —la Víbora Roja—, por obra y gracia de los dioses. De modo que se dio prisa, abusando de las fuerzas de su comitiva, deseando llegar a la capital lo antes posible. No esperaba un gran recibimiento, él no era de carácter opulento, no apreciaba el lujo y la riqueza como otros hombres. Sí lo sorprendió que nadie le pudiese atender. Que ni Robert ni Jon se molestasen en verlo. Lo habían alojado en el Torreón de la Cocina, a él y a toda su gente, y Lord Petyr Baelish, con una expresión de angustia en el rostro, le informó del terrible suceso.

Eddard dejó a Sansa al cargo de Jory y salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Todavía recordaba dónde estaba la Torre de la Mano, la había inspeccionado en cuanto la rebelión dio sus últimos coletazos y afianzó un nuevo monarca.

«¡Soy Eddard Stark!», le había rugido autoritariamente a uno de los hombres apostados en la puerta. «Dejadme ver a Jon.»

Había sentido el aire abandonar su cuerpo sin permiso, las piernas no le obedecieron entonces. Y no era uno de sus hijos el que yacía muerto sobre la cama, con el pecho hundido y los ojos abiertos, asustados, llorosos, todavía lagrimeantes, con la sombra del dolor meciéndose en las pupilas carentes de luz, de vida. Robert abrazaba a Jon Arryn damnificado por la rabia y la tristeza; Lysa Arryn, su cuñada, se había desmayado en el suelo; el gran maestre Pycelle, solo, trataba de reanimarla sin resultado; la reina, apartada, observaba la escena tal y como lo hacía él. Ellos levantaron la vista y Ned se sumó al abrazo, como en los viejos tiempos. Tiempos mejores.

El pequeño ataúd estaba cerrado para que nadie pudiese ver la cara de tormento de Robert Arryn. Las vivencias del día anterior rondaban por la cabeza de Ned. Recordaba la boca torcida en una mueca de desconsuelo y esos ojos que le perseguirían durante varias noches, desorbitados y huidizos. Sansa lucía profundas ojeras oscuras, pero se mantenía seria, discreta y relativamente apesadumbrada. No había conocido a su primo, más sabía de sobra qué imagen debía dar en un momento como ese.

Al término de la ceremonia, el sept se fue quedando vacío. Jon Arryn se apoyó en sus antiguos pupilos para poder salir. A Ned se le partió el corazón. Lysa continuaba allí, gimiendo de pena y rodeada de septas que le susurraban palabras amables, procurando darle un consuelo que no obtendría. La señora del Nido de Águilas les contestó con un respeto que brilló por su ausencia que se metiesen a la Vieja, a la Madre y al Desconocido por sus arrugados coños, y las mujeres de la Fe fruncieron el ceño, cargado de aire reprobador.

Cuando lograron arrastrarla lo suficientemente lejos del cadáver, pudieron sacar el féretro. Robert Arryn sería enterrado en el Valle, así lo quiso su padre. Bajando por la Colina de Visenya, Ned sujetaba a Jon por debajo de la axila, y el Rey hacía lo propio. Cersei Lannister y sus hijos se habían ido hacía rato rumbo a la Fortaleza Roja en un cómodo carro. Sansa y la septa Mordane tomaron el mismo destino, a caballo. Ned preguntó a dónde se dirigían ellos.

—A la Fortaleza Roja —murmuró Jon.

—No, vamos a emborracharnos un poco lejos de mi esposa —contradijo Robert.

Ya en el pasado había sido un hombre mujeriego, juerguista e impredecible. Ned no creía estar preparado para una borrachera después de ver el cuerpo sin vida de su sobrino. Pese a todo, se dirigieron a la Calle del Aguamiel. El primer local en el que entraron tenía más pinta de burdel que de taberna, y como supo Eddard tras ver la cerveza y el vino regar las gargantas de los clientes, las mujeres desnudas y las que estaban por desvestir, se trataba de una hábil combinación de ambas cosas. Muchas fueron las prostitutas que saludaron al rey, casi con familiaridad.

Ned llevó a Jon Arryn a la parte trasera de la taberna, donde había un par de bancos de granito. Una meretriz estaba agachada junto a un joven caballero, pero en cuanto los vieron llegar y reconocieron por el huargo y el halcón que adornaban sus jubones, se apresuraron a entrar. Robert pidió pintas para los tres, pero se las acabó bebiendo todas él. Sobre su túnica, negra rigurosa, caían algunas gotas de cerveza.

El anciano maestro, casi padre —si no le engañaba la memoria ya había vivido setenta y seis días del nombre—, se apoyó en su hombro, derrumbado por la pena. Ned escuchó todas sus quejas y sus reproches, fue testigo del gran dolor que lo asolaba. Trataba de controlar sus emociones por todos los medios. El viaje a Dorne, la sospechosa muerte de Daenerys Targaryen, el altercado con Doran Martell, la ausencia de sus hijos, la distancia con Cat, la muerte del pequeño Robert, la aparente despreocupación del gran Robert, el sufrimiento de Jon. Las lágrimas también acabaron cayendo por sus mejillas, insurrectas, marcando un río hasta el mentón.

—Tenía nueve años, Ned —musitó repentinamente—. El único hijo vivo que tuve. Lo han matado. **  
**

—¿Cómo que lo han matado? —se sorprendió. No conocía los detalles, mas, ¿quién iba a asesinar a un niño?

«Los hombres de los Lannister» pensó. «Robert... dioses, espero que no.» Echó una mirada furtiva dentro. El Rey se encontraba ebrio y cinco mujeres lo rodeaban, todas ellas no tardarían en perder sus ropas. «Dime que no fuiste capaz.»

—Me gustaría poder contarte todo lo que pienso y creo, Ned, pero no puedo. No aquí. Desembarco del Rey es un lugar inseguro para tener secretos.

«Los hombres de los Lannister» se repitió. «No, no. La Araña.»

—Ah, Ned, dime ¿qué hago?

«Ojalá pudiese decírtelo. Eras tú el que me daba consejo y no al revés.»

—Deberías reposar —recomendó.

—Debería huir —refutó él.

Si el silencio buscaba hacer acto de presencia, no lo encontró. El Rey estaba lo suficiente borracho como para llorar y reír a la vez dentro de la cantina. Arryn se separó de él y Ned lo contempló como no hacía en muchos años. En aquellos tiempos mejores, había sido tan alto como él, o puede que un poco más. Los años le habían encogido los huesos, hicieron crecer la calva incipiente convirtiéndole en una despejada llanura, surgieron las arrugas que surcaban cada pequeño palmo de su rostro, de principio a fin. Los ojos, puro lapislázuli, brillaban con el don de la sabiduría y el poder de la experiencia.

—Oh, me temo que no me quieren bien por aquí, Ned. Voy a irme.

—¿Adónde?

—A casa, por supuesto. Ese Nido lleva demasiados años sin ver planear un halcón.

—¿Crees que es lo más prudente?

—Pasa unos cuantos días aquí y no solo coincidirás conmigo en que es lo más prudente, sino también en que es lo más sabio. Existen cosas más aterradoras que un invierno que no acaba, golpeando a la puerta de tu castillo con sus manos congeladas y su aliento gélido. Últimamente no has conocido otra cosa, has sido un hombre con suerte.

—El Jon Arryn que yo conocí no habría huido —sentenció Ned.— Habría plantado cara a sus enemigos y alzaría el vuelo aunque tuviese que llevar a cabo una rebelión desde su nido. ¿Qué o quién consiguió transformar a tan extraordinario hombre?

Los labios del hombre se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica, con el rostro poblado de arrugas y marcas típicas de la edad.

—Aquel Jon iba a morir ayer.

—Dioses, ¿de qué estás hablando? —Había perdido el habla momentáneamente, la sangre se le había helado en las venas. Echó una mirada en derredor, buscando dagas, puñales, espadas.

—El veneno es cosa de mujeres, dicen —Ned escuchaba con atención. Se le hacía difícil, pues habían comenzado a hablar en susurros. El jolgorio de la taberna podría impedir perfectamente que alguien escuchara, pero era mejor ser cautos—. Lysa ha dicho muchas cosas desde la muerte de Robert. Mi pobre esposa se ha desquiciado, Ned. No obstante, dijo un par de cosas ciertas que deberían preocuparnos.

—¿Los Lannister?

—No pronuncies su nombre muy alto, hay oídos en cada rincón de la ciudad y las bocas de los hombres a los que pertenecen susurrarán canciones a otros oídos, unos con poder y dinero suficiente como para acallar familias enteras con sangre y acero. Desconozco quién fue la mano que volcó el veneno, ignoro quién fue la voz que le ordenó hacerlo y no comprendo qué intenciones tendría. Lo único que sé, Ned, es que el pequeño Robert no representaba una amenaza para nadie. Yo, sí. No habría sido la primera Mano a la que tratan de apartar para ocupar su puesto.

—Hablaremos con Robert y...

—¡Nada! Robert está demasiado ocupado con sus putas y su vino, su cerveza y sus bufones. Va dejando por ahí un riego de bastardos y alcohol casi incontrolable mientras yo me dedico a hacer todo el trabajo sucio. Paso más tiempo sentado en el Trono de Hierro que él. Os amo como si fueseis mis hijos, pero el amor no borra la incompetencia. Robert necesita una nueva Mano que no se dedique a lamerle el culo y a ocultarle información y yo unas merecidas vacaciones donde no deba preocuparme de ponzoñas.

—Podríamos empezar desde el principio, reorganizar el consejo y obrar con justicia.

—Sin duda, aunque para ello tendrías que empezar por cortar unas cuantas cabezas rubias y eso a ciertas personas no les parecería ni procedente ni apropiado. Este lugar ya está podre, lo que debes hacer es intentar no embarrarte con la mierda, la que resbala por la Colina de Aegon y la que la gente se empecina en desprender por sus pútridas bocas.

—Reconsidera quedarte, Jon, el rey te necesita a ti más que a nadie —pidió con voz grave.

—Una Mano puede reemplazar a otra, al igual que los reyes se suceden como las estaciones. Es la casa Arryn la que me necesita, por si no habías caído en la cuenta, soy el único que queda para vestir bonitas túnicas azules con aves bordadas en el pecho. No tengo herederos, Lysa no me los proporcionará. Tardó años en dar a luz a un niño vivo y eso que mi pobre hijo no fue el chico fuerte que esperaba. Iba a mandarlo a Rocadragón como pupilo de Lord Stannis para que se espabilase, su madre lo tenía tan mimado que hasta se perdía por el patio de armas.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Te queda algún primo a quien nombrar sucesor?

—Ninguno. A mi sobrino Elbert se lo llevó por delante el demente de nuestro antiguo rey y mi primo Denys dejó dos hijos cuando Jon Connington decidió atravesarlo en la dichosa Batalla de las Campanas —bufó, iracundo repentinamente.— Estuve comprobando un libro sobre linajes. No estaba actualizado, lo dejé encima del escritorio de mi alcoba, ojéalo si gustas. Sin embargo recordé a mi hermana Alys, la que falleció después de parir a su noveno hijo. ¿Te acuerdas?

Ned asintió.

—Tuvo una cantidad blasfema de descendientes. Tres de las ocho muchachas murieron a causa de la viruela y a su heredero lo mató un caballo. Otra se hizo septa y a otra se la llevó un mercenario. Más tarde, se unió a las hermanas silenciosas. Creo que... la tercera resultó estéril. La cuarta, raptada. Sólo quedó una, la más pequeña, quien tuvo un hijo de la edad de los tuyos, de los chicos mayores. Su nombre es Harrold Hardyng, un sobrino nieto. En cuanto regrese al Valle, lo nombraré mi sucesor. He de cuidarme y educarlo como corresponde, si no me equivoco en estos momentos está con Lady Waynwood.

—En ese caso tu casa no se perderá, pero sí es cierto que debes ocuparte seriamente de ello.

—Me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo, así será mucho más fácil que accedas a lo que estoy a punto de pedirte.

—¿De qué se trata?

—He visto que tienes una hija muy hermosa, joven y saludable. Catelyn te ha dado cinco hijos, ¿no deseas nietos ya? Yo sí, tengo que asegurarme de que mi linaje no se quede olvidado ni marchito. ¿Qué me dices, Ned?

Sonreía como si fuese el abuelo favorito de alguien.

—Estás de suerte, Jon —dijo.— Había traído a mis hijas para concretar matrimonios, Cat y yo nos dimos cuenta de que tienen edad para ello. Por supuesto que deseo unir nuestras casas. Sansa no habría podido concebir un esposo mejor que el sobrino nieto de Jon Arryn.

—Pronto vestiremos de gala, entonces. Dame un abrazo, Ned, y sigue mis consejos. Se avecinan tiempos difíciles.

—Se acerca el invierno —estuvo de acuerdo.

 


	8. Robb II

«Seguro que piensa que soy idiota.»

Arya se había hecho muy amiga de Elia Arena, una de las hijas menores de Oberyn Martell, en muy poco tiempo. La bombardeaba a ella y a otras Serpientes de Arena a preguntas y peticiones de relatos sobre la reina Nymeria. Le habían prometido ir al lugar dónde había desembarcado hacía tantos años durante su conquista. En ese momento estarían corriendo de un lado a otro, contándose chiquilladas y comportándose como crías, que era precisamente lo que eran. O quizás estarían visitando a los huargos en las perreras, con los que Elia se había encariñado. Robb nunca había visto a su hermanita pequeña tan relajada, ni siquiera en Invernalia. «Porque madre, Sansa y la septa le recuerdan constantemente que es una dama.»

Mientras tanto él se había reunido con el príncipe Doran al día siguiente de su llegada. Se había mostrado muy amable, haciéndole preguntas casuales. La Víbora Roja, al contrario, se interesó por la política y la justicia del Norte. Obviamente tenía mucho que ver con la muerte de la chica Targaryen y la ejecución de ser Jorah Mormont, pero Robb no sabía nada sobre eso, nadie se había molestado en contárselo. Oberyn también lo debió creer, porque su cuestionario no fue mucho más allá.

A riesgo de sonar estúpido, lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos no era nada de lo anterior. Tampoco le preocupaba en demasía que Theon Greyjoy intentase pasarse por la piedra a la mitad de las mujeres del Palacio Antiguo —incluyendo a las Serpientes mayores, que se le antojaban inalcanzables para su disoluto amigo—, ni que Jon estuviese más incómodo que una doncella en un lupanar. Su padre le había dicho que no desairase a los Martell, Robb ponía todo su empeño en ello. La cuestión era: ¿y si la hija del príncipe Doran, digamos, se muestra  _amable_  en exceso? Siendo amable un eufemismo de acoso sexual, o casi. Cada vez que la apabullante mujer dorniense dejaba caer sus ojos oscuros en su cuerpo, se sentía una gacela en mitad de una sangrienta y brutal cacería.

Él estaba nervioso —aunque esperaba que no se le notase— durante el banquete de bienvenida. Se habían reunido señores de gran poder y renombre de Dorne y debía dar una buena imagen de su familia, del Norte. Lord Yronwood, que le echaba miradas furibundas sin motivo, quizá fuese así su gesto habitual; los Dalt, que lo miraban con sorna; por no hablar del momento embarazoso, durante las presentaciones, que vivió con el señor de Campoestrella. «Mi padre mató a su tío», había pensado al estrecharle la mano al chiquillo. Así que, recto como un palo, como había visto a Sansa en tantas ocasiones, intentando causar una grata impresión incluso después de que Doran Martell se retirara, lo que menos se esperaba era que la princesa Arianne le metiese un pie por debajo de la mesa. Lo peor fue su erección. Y ella lo había notado.

Un par de consejos de Theon le habrían venido bien.

—¿Dónde estás, Stark?

Daban una vuelta a caballo por la ciudad. Hacia el oeste de la fortaleza y hasta las murallas ondulantes que protegían Lanza del Sol, se amontonaban casas de paja y barro, tabernas, prostíbulos, establos, posadas, pequeñas tiendas de costureras, armerías y otros negocios menores. Ya que estaban allí para contentar a una familia, al menos conocerían su emplazamiento.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó sin mucho interés.

—Ahí —dijo Jon señalando unas toscas murallas circulares.

Descabalgaron dejando sus caballos al cuidado de un escudero de Puerto Blanco. Dentro, las murallas se transformaban en gradas de piedra oscura, como si el fuego de un dragón las hubiese abrasado, donde los espectadores podían observar los combates cuerpo a cuerpo del centro. Robb, Jon y Theon no subieron, sino que se quedaron a la altura de los competidores, lo más cerca posible, para poder observar perfectamente cada movimiento.

—¿Conocéis a alguien? —preguntó el kraken.

Robb no conocía a los guerreros de aquellas tierras candentes y lejanas. Por supuesto que sabía quienes eran Ser Arthur Dayne, el príncipe Lewyn Martell y otros caballeros sobresalientes; pero no a los dos hombres que combatían en ese mismo instante, ni tampoco a los que miraban o aguardaban impacientemente su turno. Y era posible que en el futuro, por un motivo u otro, los conociese a todos. Era posible que conociese sus aceros, sus llantos, su sangre, sus rostros. Y ellos el suyo.

Las armaduras de los dornienses eran ligeras y sus escudos, circulares. Peleaban con lanzas, el arma favorita de esos hombres de sangre caliente. El hombre del yelmo gris era alto y poseía unos brazos fuertes. Avanzó hacia su oponente, peludo como un oso, con la lanza en alto y el escudo contra su pecho. Dio un salto y dirigió su lanza hacia el Oso, pero éste levantó el escudo a tiempo. Las lanzas y los escudos volvieron a erguirse una y otra vez, en una danza rítmica y enérgica que olía a sudor y miedo.

Gris levantó el escudo para golpear al Oso, el Oso apartó la cabeza y blandió su lanza sobre su adarga. Golpeó al rival en el costado y se apartó prudentemente. Gris lo hostigó con su lanza hasta acorralarlo contra una de las gradas. Los espectadores más cercanos se apartaron justo antes de que Gris desproveyera de arma a su rival. Tiró su lanza al suelo a tiempo para sacar una espada corta, idéntica a la de Oso. La del hombre peludo pretendió herir las piernas de su compañero, pero topó con las grebas. El hombre del yelmo gris se movía tan rápido que costaba seguir sus movimientos. En unos segundos empujaba con su espada al contrario, y este caía al suelo desarmado.

—Tú ganas —masculló el caído escupiendo a un lado la sangre que manaba de su boca.

El otro se quitó el yelmo, revelando a un hombre al que le caía hasta los hombros una cascada de cabello plateado dividido por un mechón negro. Sus ojos eran violetas y su mandíbula marcada, cincelada.

—No ha sido un mal combate —le respondió. Se le dibujó una mueca mordaz en la cara. Se giró, buscando a alguien en la cávea, y cuando encontró a esa persona, hizo una ligera reverencia.

Robb vio la sonrisa de Arianne Martell aflorar en su rostro.

—Nos has alegrado la mañana, Estrellaoscura —dijo la princesa en voz alta. La acompañaban Sylva Santagar, Drey Dalt y Tyene Arena. Vestía un fino vestido de seda naranja y su brazalete en forma de serpiente le brillaba en el brazo.

—A esa la ponía yo a morder sábanas —Theon soltó una carcajada que se escuchó en todo el lugar.

Robb pensó que era idiota.

— _Esa_  es la Princesa de Dorne, Greyjoy —señaló Jon.

—Y yo el futuro señor de las Islas del Hierro, bastardo.

—Ese comentario no ha sido apropiado —opinó Robb en defensa de su hermano.

Theon frunció el ceño y se concentró en el siguiente combate, el cual no era ni la mitad de interesante que el anterior. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, el sol estaba en lo más alto y se asaban en sus jubones. Salieron del recinto seguidos por Jacks y Desmond y montaron en sus caballos. Atravesaron casas de mancebía y tabernas de las que salían berridos y hedor, un ambiente totalmente opuesto al que estaban acostumbrados en Invernalia, donde el único burdel era en realidad una tasca llamada el Leño Humeante y donde los berridos quedaban acallados por el frío.

A unos metros del Palacio Antiguo, la princesa Arianne puso al trote a su caballo y se acercó a Robb.

—No viniste a saludarme —le reprochó—. Te vi con los tuyos en la palestra.

—Disculpadme, Princesa, no quería importunaros —respondió él algo confuso.

—¿No nos dijimos que nos tutearíamos?

Robb deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la expresión de su cara no lo traicionara, la de ella disimulaba a duras penas un ademán burlón.

—Sí, lo recuerdo..., Arianne.

—¿Todos los hombres del Norte sois así de rectos? Pero qué digo, claro que lo sois. Todo lo tenéis así ¿no? —se alejó de él con dirección a los establos, seguida de sus amigos.

Sylva Santagar rivalizó con Theon en la risotada más escandalosa y Dalt no se quedó atrás.

«Esto no está pasando. Fantástico. Se lo ha contado a sus malditos compinches.» No sólo tenía que cargar con la vergüenza del recuerdo, sorprendido como lo había estado en aquel momento de inoportuna distracción y debilidad, ahora era el hazmerreír de Lanza del Sol. Jon arqueó una ceja a su lado y Robb le respondió con una mirada que habría derretido el Muro.

—Fue culpa suya —farfulló.

Para la hora de la comida, el número de comensales había aumentado. Se dispusieron varias mesas, según el origen de los invitados, salvo la principal, en la que los Martell y los Stark se sentaban juntos. El hombre rubio del combate había sido invitado a comer con ellos.

—Hacía tiempo que no os veía, ser Gerold —Ellaria Arena ocupaba un puesto de honor junto a Oberyn, casi una princesa. En Dorne, las amantes eran como segundas esposas y Oberyn ni siquiera estaba casado—. Me han dicho que habéis luchado bien hoy.

—Sois muy amable y espero no ofenderos, pero... ¿bien? ¿Sólo bien? Lo decís porque no habéis estado presente —debía ser un comentario hilarante, porque fueron muchos los que soltaron una risilla.

—Sinceramente, chico, no te gustaría enfrentarte a mí con una lanza.

—Jamás contra la Víbora Roja. Aprecio mi vida —respondió.

Si Sansa estuviera allí, ya habría alabado a Gerold Dayne por su valentía y su destreza, ya le habría dicho a Ellaria que bien le sentaba su vestido, ya se habría ganado la admiración de algunos jóvenes escuderos y le habría sobrado tiempo para mirarse al espejo. Robb lanzó una mirada furtiva a Arya, quién cuchicheaba entre Elia y Obella. Llevaba unas botas marrones y una camisa holgada. Le sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. A Arya le brillaban los ojos de alegría.

«¿Qué habrá estado haciendo para estar tan contenta?»

—Robb, te están hablando —Jon se había acercado a su oído—. Oberyn Martell.

—¿Disculpe?

—Te preguntaba sobre tus habilidades con las armas, chico —repitió. Lo analizó de arriba abajo, estimándolo.

—No sería caballeroso decir que soy bueno en esto o en lo otro, príncipe; aunque me considero más diestro con la lanza que con la espada, si me lo permitís —eso de  _chico_  le molestaba. Era un hombre adulto, tenía dieciocho años.

—Guarda tu emperifollada educación para tierras más frías. Yo te permito decir lo que te de la gana, siempre y cuando no te metas ni con mi familia ni con mi hogar —se metió un trozo de salmón en la boca y lo señaló con el tenedor—. Bueno, eso de que te manejas con la lanza, ya lo diré yo. ¿Te atreves a luchar?

«Tendría que habérmelo imaginado.»

—No estaré a vuestra altura.

—No te martirices. Nadie lo está.

Como el día anterior, la mesa guardaba silencio escuchando a Robb. Se sentía incómodo y desnudo. Las únicas batallas que conocía eran las que tenía con Jon, Theon, Ser Rodrik, algunos hombres de la guardia como Tomard y Jacks y, ocasionalmente, con su padre. Todas en la seguridad del patio de Invernalia. Oberyn Martell, en cambio, era un guerrero conocido en todo Poniente. Haría el ridículo.

—Sí, sería interesante ver como lucha un norteño.

Arianne Martell lo estaba mirando fijamente. Por suerte, esta vez no la tenía en frente.

Lo estaba provocando. Le sonreía.

—Lucharé, príncipe.

—Bien, en ese caso, prepara tu armadura.

Robb asintió, derrotado. Le habría gustado tener a  _Hielo_  con él. El mandoble de su casa lo inflaría de seguridad. «No. Mejor no estar seguros, mejor tener miedo. ¿Qué decía padre sobre eso? Cuando un hombre tiene miedo es cuando se atreve a ser valiente.»

—¿Voy a tener que llevar tus huesos a Invernalia? —siseó Jon. No hacía falta que nadie le dijese que acababa de hacer una estupidez. Le habían ordenado que complaciese a los Martell y lo haría. Aunque eso supusiera recibir tantos golpes como para volver a alimentarse a base papillas.

* * *

Caía la tarde y el sol ya no se encontraba tan alto como al mediodía. Se habían reunido en la arena, un campo de exhibiciones donde los combatientes del lugar ponían a prueba sus habilidades.

—Es todo un acontecimiento, la gradería está llena —observó Theon dejando salir un silbido entre dientes—. Quieren ver como te apalean.

—Eso me temo.

Usaba el acero desde los quince, pero todavía se sentía raro con él. Había optado por una armadura ligera como las de Dorne. El escudo, en cambio, no era circular como los suyos. Los hombres y mujeres de mayor estatus se encontraban más próximos a él, en la zona inferior de las gradas. Hacia arriba, los curiosos aguardaban con ansias. Se habían dispuesto tres combates simultáneos, los tres con lanza y escudo: él mismo contra Oberyn Martell, el hombre conocido como Estrellaoscura pelearía contra Jacks y Obara Arena había insistido en participar. Su oponente sería un hombre de Puerto Blanco.

«Parece que nos tienen ganas. Dijeron que era una simple demostración, una exhibición, pero...»

—Os van a ganar de calle —Arya se había situado a su lado—. Suerte.

—Quién diría que vienes a desearle suerte, viendo lo amiga que te has hecho de Elia Arena —Jon pretendía fastidiar a la niña. Ella sólo dibujó una mueca.

—Elia sabe utilizar la lanza, su padre le enseñó. Ojalá me dejen aprender a usarla de vuelta a casa.

«Imposible.»

Por un momento se le pasó por la mente que todo eso se trataba de una estudiada estratagema para herirlos, pero le pareció inverosímil. Jon le revolvía el pelo a su hermana pequeña y ambos reían sobre un chiste privado. A veces le daba rabia que fuese bastardo. No, a veces no. Le gustaría de todo corazón que fuese tan legítimo como él, a todas horas y en cada instante. No estaba ciego, podía ver el dolor que intentaba ocultar cuando su madre lo despreciaba en Invernalia, cuando no le permitía compartir la mesa, cuando lo relegaba continuamente. O como en esa ocasión: lo había echado, no lo quería a su lado mientras ella estuviese sola en la fortaleza.

La Víbora lo observaba a unos metros de su posición. Él tampoco aparentaba muy cargado en cuanto a armadura: ligera, con cuero endurecido por debajo y sedas como el amanecer. Las lanzas de ambos medían sus buenos dos metros, eran de fresno, y las puntas estaban afiladas y pinchaban como espinas. Los otros cuatro guerreros malditos se encontraban a derecha e izquierda, en similares condiciones.

«Pues sí que va a ser todo un espectáculo.»

Lord Edric Dayne anunció que los combates iban a comenzar y levantó una mano. Lejos de hacerse el silencio, el murmullo aumentó. No podía ver con claridad la sonrisa de Oberyn Martell bajo el yelmo, mas ahí estaba.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la lanza rhoynar voló hasta su hombro y su pecho, parada a milímetros de sus objetivos. Los seis bailaban de un lado a otro, con el espacio suficiente como para no molestarse. Robb sabía que tenía todas las de perder. Aún así, la situación era realmente emocionante. Si él fuese parte del público y no parte de la carnaza, estaría disfrutando a pesar de no tener suficientes ojos como para apreciar los detalles de todos los encuentros.

El escudo redondo de Dorne lo saludó, casi derribándolo. Pero Oberyn Martell era esbelto —cabeza y media más alto que Robb— y él era robusto, fuerte; de modo que frenó la caída. Las lanzas se encontraron una y otra vez, chocando contra grebas, adargas, avambrazos y hombreras. Jacks cayó al suelo desarmado en cuestión de pocos minutos bajo el enérgico asedio de Gerold Dayne. El hombre de Puerto Blanco, el Tritón, se defendía mucho mejor de lo que cabía esperarse. Tenía casi arrinconada a Obara Arena, paraba sus golpes y lanzaba otros, una y otra vez.

Robb pronto descubrió que el príncipe era tan hábil con las armas como ágil y veloz, como arisco y ducho con la lengua, esa lengua viperina. Estaba recibiendo más que dando, pero sentía crecer la euforia en su interior. Su lanza se interpuso a la de Oberyn Martell y se empujaron, se repelieron. En el patio de armas de Invernalia, Ser Rodrik le había enseñado unos cuantos trucos, los cuales no serían desconocidos para un hombre que había nacido con un arma en la mano, mas valía la pena intentarlo.

Separados por varios pasos, levantó la lanza sobre su cabeza y la giró varias veces, empuñándola contra Oberyn Martell con celeridad. Él pasó su lanza por encima del escudo y, dando una mañosa voltereta, lo golpeó en el escudo, logrando que Robb lo pusiese por delante y apartando la lanza; luego, dirigió su arma al costado derecho. Robb la agarró con el brazo, dejando la lanza paralizada y el escudo todavía protegiendo su pecho y parte de su cara. Oberyn, ayudándose del suyo y pasándolo por encima de la cabeza de Robb, partió su lanza y lo obligó a retroceder.

Con una lanza medio metro más corta, eso se hacía incluso más difícil. La ovación de la multitud se hacía casi ensordecedora. Obara Arena había caído, furiosa y sorprendida a su lado. Tritón y Estrellaoscura no se perdían ni un sólo movimiento, todavía en la pista. Pensó en arrojarle la lanza y con suerte se la hundiría en la cara, hasta que recordó que era un combate de exhibición. Oberyn se le echó encima y él, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó al suelo. Levantó la lanza para golpear a su oponente, pero la Víbora fue más rápida y partió el aguijón. Sólo tenía un palo de un metro en la mano, y él estaba de pie, victorioso.

—Vos ganáis —le anunció. El príncipe no se movía. Tenía una extraña expresión en la cara. Por un momento pensó que era cierto eso de que los combates eran simples excusas. Martell le tendió la mano.

—Yo gano.

Los aplausos y los vítores, y un "¡Martell!" que se le antojó un rugido atronador, llenaban el lugar.

—No ha estado mal, nada mal, para ser tan joven y tan inexperto —reconoció. No lo miraba a él, miraba al príncipe Doran—. Con práctica hasta podrías pasar por un lancero.

«¿Halagos?»

—Sois muy amable, príncipe Oberyn.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Stark: llévate la falsa cortesía a tierras más frías.

—Yo no tengo motivos para pensar mal de vos ni de vuestra familia. Y tampoco intenciones de haceros mal alguno —respondió a la defensiva. Y rápido, demasiado. Tendría que haberse mordido la lengua.

Oberyn se giró, con un brillo extraño en el rostro.

—¿Y los Martell sí tenemos motivos para con los Stark?

—No, mi señor.

—¿Cuenta Invernalia con un maestre que le enseñe historia a los hijos de su señor?

—Con un maestre y con unos alumnos aplicados. Mi familia no cometió ningún crimen.

—No, puede que vosotros no. No fue vuestra mano. No exactamente —se calibraron unos instantes—. Y los Martell no tenemos intenciones de haceros mal alguno, tampoco —aseguró pausadamente.

«¿En serio?»

* * *

—Ese Estrellaoscura sabe lo que se hace. Mandó al suelo a Jacks en dos minutos —Theon estaba recostado encima de su cama, dándole vueltas a un medallón dorado que se había comprado.

Después de la exhibición, Robb y los suyos se habían retirado al Palacio Antiguo. Se quitó la armadura con la ayuda de un escudero, quedando al descubierto los moretones y heridas superficiales. Se extendían desde los hombros al estómago y por las piernas. A la mañana siguiente se levantaría con un gran dolor. Jon lo examinaba con ojo crítico, pero su medio hermano no era maestre. Echaba en falta al maestre Luwin.

—Deberías ir a ver al maestre de aquí —sugirió—. Las heridas podrían infectarse por uno u otro motivo.

—Me daré un baño y luego iré a verlo.

Ellos se retiraron y él se limpió a solas. No le gustaba demasiado tener a criadas que le frotasen la espalda o a otros hombres que lo vistieran. Eso, extrañamente, lo hacía sentirse menos hombre. Los arañazos de la lanza le escocían y verificó lo amoratado que estaba. Salió de la bañera mucho más relajado, limpio de todo el polvo que había acumulado.

Jon tenía razón. Iría a ver al maestre. Se puso en camino, aunque no sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien, quizás a Ricasso, el mayordomo de los Martell.

Caminaba por uno de los anchos corredores iluminado por la luz de las velas, cuando unas manos le tocaron los hombros. Un cuerpo se pegó al suyo, y Robb sintió un busto femenino en su espalda. Las manos de la mujer aletearon sobre su pecho.

—Reconozco que me habéis dejado impresionada, mi señor, estáis hecho un chico prometedor —su voz era suave como la brisa que mueve las hojas en primavera.

—Gracias..., mi señora —respondió indeciso. La había reconocido, aún sin verla, aún sin haber hablado personalmente con ella. La había reconocido porque acompañaba a su prima a todos lados.

—Podéis llamarme Tyene si gustáis —garantizó.

Robb se dio media vuelta y procuró ser cortés. No solo Sansa había aprendido una cantidad insultante de frases refinadas y formulismo. Solo que a ella le salían mejor.

—Tyene, ¿tendríais la bondad de indicarme dónde se encuentra el maestre?

Ella aparentó decepcionada.

—¿El maestre Caleotte? En la Torre de la Lanza —contestó—. Yo soy habilidosa con las hierbas y los remedios, ¿os hizo mi padre mucho daño?

—Vuestro padre es un hombre duro. Sólo algunas rozaduras que prefiero tratar, por si acaso. Nada grave, simple previsión —explicó. Se sentía un poco tonto.

Ella lo acompañó un tramo, hasta que se despidió de él. Robb le agradeció su ayuda y ella sólo le sonrió como lo haría una septa. «¿Qué le pasa a esta? ¿Otra más? Cómo son las mujeres de Dorne... Así es imposible ser protocolario.» Tyene Arena era una joven muy bonita, de cabello rubio y carácter sosegado. Theon también le había echado el ojo.

Subió las escaleras de la Torre, buscando las habitaciones del maestre. "Tercer piso, segunda puerta al fondo, a la derecha" fueron sus palabras. Las antorchas le iban iluminando el camino a cada paso que daba.

—¿Me buscabas? —lo sorprendió. Ella rió dulcemente—. No, creo que a mí no.

Le puso una mano en el pecho, dónde antes habían estado las de Tyene Arena, y se acercó a él. El color del vestido hacía contraste con los profundos ojos marrones de la mujer, con el cabello oscuro, con la piel olivácea. «Y sus pechos son más grandes que los de su prima», observó abochornado el generoso escote.

—¿No dices nada, Robb?

—Princesa..., buscaba al maestre.

—Eso me imaginaba. Está muy ocupado atendiendo a mi señor padre del dolor de las articulaciones. Más tarde podría ayudarte, pero a mí se me encargó ser la anfitriona y tratar con suma cordialidad y desvelo a mis invitados —en la otra mano tenía un pequeño tarro—. Por eso me tomé la molestia de buscar un remedio para tus heridas. Nadie quiere que te conviertas en un doliente.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó a una modesta habitación. Estaban solos. Ella le señaló una silla arrimada a una pequeña mesa de madera y él se sentó obedientemente.

—Sois muy amable, princesa —dijo extendiendo la mano, buscando el frasco de cristal que ella portaba.

Arianne Martell le apartó la mano y le desató las lazadas del jubón con destreza. De repente se encontró con que su torso estaba desnudo y los dedos femeninos lo recorrían sin haber pedido permiso. Ella destapó el tarro y se llenó las manos con una sustancia pastosa.

—Se utiliza para este tipo de ocasiones —explicó. Las puntas de los dedos aplicaban la pomada en la piel amoratada y en las rozaduras. Robb se tensó bajo su tacto, y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a sus atributos femeninos una vez más, que le quedaban a la altura de la cara.— Heridas provocadas por la lanza, rozaduras de la armadura, algún golpe leve, arañazos...

—No tenéis por qué molestaros, prin...

—Arianne.

—Arianne. Yo podía hacerlo —aseguró.

—Ya te lo he dicho: soy tu anfitriona. No puedo permitir que tengas carencias de ningún tipo.

A Robb, en esos momentos, no le importaban demasiado sus carencias y sus malestares. Le preocupaba (y mucho) otro tipo de dolor. El de su entrepierna. El encuentro de hacía un par de días estaba presente y el de su prima más aún.

—Me has contado muy poco sobre Invernalia —ella hizo un mohín. A Robb le pareció muy tierno—. ¿No piensas decirme nada más?

—¿Qué queréis saber, princesa Arianne?

—Sólo Arianne —le corrigió—. ¿Cómo son las mujeres del norte? No habéis traído a ninguna. Sólo a tu hermana Arya.

No comprendía a qué venía esa pregunta. O puede que lo comprendiese demasiado bien. Los dedos de la princesa bajaban y subían por su pecho lentamente. Ya no tenía loción en las manos, sólo lo estaba acariciando.

—Mi señor padre viajó por obligación, debíamos encargarnos de un hombre que evadió la justicia —le aclaró—. No traemos mujeres con nosotros.

—¿Y no estaba además tu otra hermana en Costa Salada? —cuestionó ella. Estaría cansada de atender de pie sus lesiones, o eso quería pensar, porque se sentó sobre sus piernas. Giró el torso para quedar de frente y se aproximó peligrosamente, rozando con sus labios el mentón masculino.

— Eso es por...porque —¿debía decírselo?—, porque mi padre pensaba comprometerlas.

—¿Con un dorniense? —ella alzó una ceja.

—No lo sé. Sólo nos acompañaban porque después... bueno, podríamos visitar a otras familias y... ya conocéis el proceso, Arianne —no quería hablar de más sobre los planes de sus padres, principalmente porque tampoco habían vertido mucha luz sobre el asunto.

—Lo desconozco. Mi padre siempre me ofreció matrimonios poco provechosos con viejos seniles. El último fue Lord Walder Frey. Por suerte, encontró a otra joven esposa, así que estaré libre del señor del Cruce unos cuantos años.

La presión en su ropa interior era muy fuerte y temía que la sangre no le llegase a la cabeza y que las palabras no le salieran. Respiró profundamente pero, antes de que pudiera responderle algo, Arianne Martell se apoderó de sus labios, mordiéndolos e invadiendo cada rincón de su boca con su dulce lengua.

Robb no perdió ni un sólo segundo en hacer lo mismo, casi como un desesperado. Llevaba cerca de tres semanas sin tocar a una mujer y en su estado, era imposible negarse. La atrajo contra sí, estrechándola y sintiendo sus abundantes pechos contra su piel desnuda. Una sensación de placer lo recorrió por la espalda y de pronto sintió ganas de más. Ella se separó para poder respirar. Tenía los labios un poco hinchados, gruesos: perfectos para besar y ser besados. Le sonreía pícaramente. Se apartó de él sólo para desatarle también la atadura de los calzones. Su excitación hizo acto de presencia cuando se despojó por completo de sus ropas. Ella estaba vestida aún.

«Alto. ¿Qué estás haciendo?»

Arianne Martell desanudó el vestido y este cayó al suelo. Lo único que vestía era su serpiente de cobre.

—Princesa... —comenzó él. Se levantó de la silla y alzó las manos como pidiendo un alto. Ella se las cogió y las guió hacia sus pechos—. No, esperad un momento. Esto no es correcto.

La incredulidad se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—No me digas, Robb Stark, que toda la fiereza que demostraste hace unos instantes era pura fachada. Creí que eras un auténtico lobo —reprochó.

—Princesa Arianne, vos sois una noble dama y esto no está bien —intentó razonar. No era lo mismo una princesa que una prostituta del Leño Humeante o una criada de Invernalia.

—¿Qué no está bien? ¿Darse un poco de calor?

—Vuestra doncellez...

—¿Doncellez? Casi ni recuerdo qué era eso. A los catorce se la entregué al bastardo de Bondadivina. Puede que esta noche otro bastardo me consuele. ¿Debería acudir a vuestro hermano?

—¡No! —exclamó súbitamente. Al momento se arrepintió.

—¿Entonces es que... no sabes complacer a una mujer?

«Sé y bastante bien. O eso dicen ellas.»

—No sería caballeroso...

—¿Ahora eres un caballero? Vaya, no lo sabía —ella pareció perder la paciencia. Lo empujó y él cayó en la silla. Se deshizo de su calzado y se subió a horcajadas encima de él—. ¿Sabéis cómo seguir, Ser Robb?

Por toda respuesta, se metió dentro de ella, arrancándole un gemido.

—Sí, Arianne, sé seguir.

Sus pullas y provocaciones habían llegado a buen puerto. Arianne Martell subía y bajaba en movimientos rápidos. Sus pechos acompañaban el vaivén, tan cerca de la cara de Robb, que no pudo evitar besarlos. Ella se encendió y gimió, sintiendo como el hombre la devoraba con la boca. Se volvió a separar de Robb, echándose hacia atrás y apoyando las manos en la mesa. Los senos ahora estaban lejos del alcance de Robb, por lo que, privado de cierto deleite, la sujetó por la cintura, forzándola a aumentar el ritmo.

Arianne pasó una mano por su desnudez, tocándose con delicadeza. Él gruñó como un animal y la volvió a atraer contra sí, como si de una danza se tratase. Se fundieron en un beso; él, con las manos en sus nalgas, apretándola; ella las tenía alrededor del cuello masculino, entrelazadas y posadas con suavidad. Se movieron incesantes, rozándose, tocándose, abrazándose y besándose. Necesitados y aliviando sus cargas hasta llegar al clímax en medio de una nube de gemidos.

La princesa apoyó la cabeza en su frente, exhausta. Las respiraciones de los jóvenes eran erráticas y se quedaron en esa misma postura hasta que se normalizaron. Entonces ella lo besó en en el mentón.

—Gracias, Robb —le dijo levantándose. Se sentó desnuda en la mesa y lo contempló, divertida.

El hombre no sabía qué debía hacer a continuación. Cuando pagas a una puta, ella hace su servicio y ya está. Cuando te tiras a una criada, ella regresa a las cocinas y ya está. ¿Cómo debía actuar con una princesa?

—Por un momento pensé que estabas verde como la hierba del verano —sentenció ella mordiéndose brevemente los labios—. Qué alivio saber que no es así. Podríamos ser buenos compañeros de cama.

Eso no estaba pasando. No. Apoyó los codos en las piernas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho? El cuerpo le dolía más que antes.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Arianne se acercó y se acuclilló a su lado—. ¿Es que mi tío te ha hecho mucho daño? No pensé que fuera para tanto... a ver, el bálsamo...

Si alguien se enteraba de lo que acababa de suceder no le harían daño, sino que lo atravesarían con una espada y lo expondrían por toda la ciudad. Oberyn Martell lo haría personalmente, no le cabía ninguna duda. Y, ¡por los Dioses! se había derramado dentro. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Princesa Arianne. Princesa —llamó compungido. Ella se había empeñado en volver a tratar sus heridas, esta vez, las de las piernas—. Un momento. Puedo hacerlo yo —le arrebató el frasco—. Princesa. Disculpadme. No era consciente de mis actos —«sí, sí lo eras, idiota»—, os pido perdón. No... no debí...

—¿No debiste qué?

—Fue impropio. Con gusto suplicaré el perdón de vuestra familia y vuestra mano.

Robb aguardó una respuesta que no llegaba. La mujer estaba pasmada.

—¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Es que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije antes? No soy doncella. No eres ni por asomo el primer hombre y, lo lamento, Robb Stark, tampoco serás el último.

Fue su turno de sorprenderse.

—¿No os preocupa lo que digan de vuestro buen nombre?

Ella le sonrió sinceramente y volvió a besar sus labios.

—¿Todos los norteños sois así? Me fascináis. Las mujeres del sur no necesitamos casarnos para conservar nuestro honor. Y menos yo —se levantó y se puso el vestido—. Ah, no dejes de contarle a mi padre nuestro encuentro. No sucederá nada en absoluto, aunque, bueno, es probable que a la Víbora le desagrade un poquito. Ya sabes. Hoy jugó contigo a un juego de niños, pero es inflexible cuando se trata de la prez de su familia.

De lo único de lo que estaba seguro Robb en ese instante, era de lo sellada que estaría su boca en presencia de Oberyn Martell.


	9. Bran I

—Hazlo de nuevo, Brandon —lo animó Ser Rodrik.

Tensó el arco, apuntó, respiró profundamente y tiró. Falló. La flecha se había desviado al menos a un metro de la diana. El clima era tan frío como de costumbre pero no había aire, no tenía excusa ni disculpa. Bran suspiró apesadumbrado. Cómo extrañaba a Robb y a Jon, aconsejándole y ayudándole. Incluso a Arya, con la que jugaba con espadas de madera cuando nadie los veía. Incluso a Sansa y sus modales refinados y espléndidos, la manera que tenía de acariciarle el pelo con dulzura. Invernalia estaba muy solitaria sin ellos, como si le faltase el corazón. Sin contar la ausencia de su padre, eso era lo que más se notaba.

Bran y Rickon debían pasar las horas con Ser Rodrik o con el maestre Luwin, siempre y cuando ellos no estuviesen ayudando a su madre con la dirección del Norte. Se habían acabado los paseos a caballo a última hora de la tarde, se habían apagado las risas de sol a sol.

—Otra vez.

Tensó, apuntó, respiró, tiró. Dos, tres, cuatro veces. Theon Greyjoy era muy diestro con el arco, Jon con la espada y Robb con la lanza. Arya montando a caballo y Sansa con las labores. ¿Qué tenía él? Bran desvió la mirada hacia la Torre Rota, cuya parte superior había sido destruida por un rayo hacía una eternidad. Lo que a él se le daba mejor que a ningún otro era trepar, pero eso no le serviría para nada. De todas formas, era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo. Trepar y escalar por las torres o los árboles, ir arriba, hacia arriba, a lo alto del mundo y que su vista abarcase el Norte entero. Sentirse dueño y señor del aire y del viento, de los cuervos y los pájaros que extendían sus alas y volaban lejos, del castillo que podía dormir a sus pies.

—Esa ha estado muy cerca, Brandon.

Definitivamente no sería arquero. Su sueño era convertirse en Guardia Real, como lo fueron el Toro Blanco y la Espada del Amanecer, como lo era Barristan el Bravo. Había un largo camino que recorrer, lo sabía.

«Concéntrate. Respira.»

Tensó el arco firmemente, apuntó al centro mismo de la diana y respiró, dejando que el aire escapase de sus pulmones. Se sintió más relajado,y, entonces, soltó. La flecha se clavó a unos pocos centímetros del núcleo, vibrante.

—¡Eso ha estado mucho mejor! —Ser Rodrik se llevó la mano derecha a las barbas, acariciádolas—. Sigue practicando, Bran. Estás mejorando mucho.

Bran sonrió a su maestro de armas, contento. Por la tarde se dedicó a estudiar la historia de Poniente con el maestre. Había intentado por todos los medios repasar con Bran la Invasión Ándala, acontecida aproximadamente unos seis mil años antes del desembarco de Aegon el Conquistador. Bran sentía su cabeza y sus pensamientos en otra parte, por lo que le suplicó varias veces conversar sobre la Larga Noche y la Batalla por el Amanecer. El maestre Luwin suspiró derrotado.

—Has estado hablando con la Vieja Tata otra vez, ¿verdad? Ella y sus historias de miedo que tanto te gustan —se pasó las manos por su larga cadena de maestre—. Bran, hemos discutido esto hasta el cansancio. Los Otros no existieron. La Edad de los Héroes está llena de fantasía.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se estudia si todo es mentira?

—A ver, Bran... —el maestre se rascó la calva—. Toda en la historia es una mezcolanza de realidad y fantasía. Hay eventos reales, personas que existieron. Nadie niega que Brandon el Constructor creó el Muro y fue el primer Rey en el Norte —explicó—, pero ¿crees acaso que Azor Ahai templó su espada en el corazón de su amada y con esa misma arma venció a unas criaturas muertas que se habían levantado? —Preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Puede que sucediera así.

El maestre lo observó con impaciencia y abrió un grueso tomo sobre la instauración de La Fe de los Siete en Poniente. Lo posó en la mesa entre los dos y le señaló un párrafo para leer.

—Maestre Luwin, ¿y si los Otros vuelven a aparecer? ¿Y si naciese el Príncipe que fue Prometido?

—Voy a hablar de inmediato con la Vieja Tata. No te está haciendo ningún bien contándote todas esas bufonadas. Bran, eres casi un hombre adulto, tienes diez años.

La discusión fue zanjada y, para alivio de Bran, su madre dejó que le ensillaran un caballo para ir a dar una vuelta. Al niño no se le permitía ir solo más allá de los muros de Invernalia, lo cual era un poco estúpido. Rickon montaba en su poni y los lobos huargos de ambos los acompañaban. Antes, salían a menudo con su padre y sus hermanos y Theon, y de vez en cuando recorrían las profundidades del Bosque de los Lobos. Cuando Bran estaba allí se sentía más cómodo que en ningún otro sitio, como si perteneciese a ese lugar. Sentía que podía echar raíces como un árbol y vivir eternamente. Además, el aullido de los lobos era uno de sus sonidos favoritos.

Ser Rodrik Cassel lo acompañaba. A Bran le habría gustado tener tiempo para ir hasta el Agua Bellota y poder chapotear en él, hasta que recordó que eso era más propio de un niño de la edad de su hermano pequeño. El Norte era duro y frío, y el otoño ya tocaba a su fin —o eso decían los mayores—, y él sólo era un niño verde como la hierba del verano, pues no había conocido otra cosa. Aún así, todos coincidían también en que el Norte era el más duro de los Siete Reinos. Nevaba incluso cuando en Dorne el sol era abrasador, cuando en Altojardín se paseaba con un agradable olor a rosas y cuando en las Tierras de los Ríos se pescaba con las mangas de la camisa remangadas. Por las venas de Bran corría la sangre de los Primeros Hombres, de Brandon el Constructor, del rey Jon que expulsó a los piratas y construyó el castillo de Puerto Blanco, del rey Benjen el Amargo y del rey Benjen el Dulce, de Karlon quién fundó la Casa Karstark, del rey de la Primavera y del rey que se arrodilló, el último de los reyes del Norte. Si él era un niño aún, tenía ya mucha sangre, fría como las montañas nevadas del Norte, guerrera como la de los héroes.

Se pararon cuando el maestro de armas escuchó unos extraños ruidos a lo lejos.

—Alguien se acerca —comentó para nadie en particular.

Bran no escuchó cascos de caballos ni ruedas de carros. Sólo voces graves que se hacían más vivas cuanto más se acortaba la distancia entre ellos. El reducido grupo aguardó. A Bran y a Rickon se les ordenó hacerlo tras las espaldas de la guardia y demás hombres de los Stark. Rickon bufó con impaciencia y Peludo enseñó los dientes a todo el que se atrevió a mirarlo.

—Si son desertores, han tomado el camino equivocado —Ser Rodrik se palpaba las barbas nuevamente, unidas bajo el mentón en una trenza entrecana.

No lo eran. Seis hombres, un niño y dos mujeres quienes, eufóricos, habían olvidado guardar mesura y avanzar en silencio. Si ya estaban llegando a la mismísima Invernalia, ¿qué o quienes podían detenerlos? Invernalia, dónde Bael el Bardo había dejado un bastardo. Invernalia, la casa de los Stark, la de Artos el Implacable.

No llevaban acero ni armaduras, sólo unos cuchillos, un par de lanzas y unas pieles muy gruesas, propias de sus tierras heladas. Bran jamás había visto salvajes, o como ellos se hacían llamar, el Pueblo Libre. A los hombres de su padre no les costó apresarlos, aunque antes tuvieron que morir tres de los seis hombres. Uno de ellos desenvainó su cuchillo e intentó clavárselo al caballerizo, pero un guardia fue más rápido y le rajó la garganta. Los otros dos sufrieron un destino similar. Las mujeres iban armadas, pero lograron reducirlas con facilidad.

Les pusieron cuerdas alrededor de las manos, a ellas, a los otros hombres y al niño, y los ataron a los caballos. Uno de los hombres estrelló un codo contra la cara de un escolta y comenzó a dar patadas y a lanzar dentelladas a todo el que se le acercaba. Rickon chilló asustado y Peludo se lanzó encima del salvaje, destrozándole la yugular y dejando que la sangre oscura manchara la nieve. Verano, al igual que su hermano, se arrojó sobre el otro hombre salvaje. Desataron los cadáveres y los enterraron en la nieve, bajo la mirada furiosa y triste de las mujeres.

Ni Rickon ni Bran habían sufrido peligro alguno en ningún momento, como Ser Rodrik se encargó de comentarle a Lady Catelyn dos horas después. Tampoco se le olvidó mencionar el altercado de los lobos. "Peludo y Verano nos han protegido", quiso decir. Lady Catelyn frunció los labios e inspeccionó a sus hijos con ojo crítico.

—Esas bestias son fuertes, mi señora —Ser Rodrik se rascaba una mejilla. En las uñas tenía sangre seca.

—Y peligrosas —Bran casi oía los pensamientos de su madre—. Mándalos al Bosque de Dioses y que no salgan de ahí.

Los salvajes eran hombres y mujeres despiadados que atormentaban y desafiaban a la Guardia de la Noche, o eso creía saber él a cerca de ellos. Las dos mujeres y el niño que habían sobrevivido y que habían sido arrastrados hasta las mazmorras de Invernalia tenían grilletes en pies y manos, y a Bran no le parecieron para nada temibles.

—A las mujeres podemos dejarlas trabajar limpiando —sugirió el maestre Luwin—, al menos hasta la llegada de Lord Stark. El niño puede servir como porquerizo.

Lady Catelyn sopesó la idea.

—Enviad cuervos a la Guardia de la Noche. Advertidles —ordenó su madre—. Que no les quiten las cadenas a los salvajes y que estén supervisados en todo momento.

Aquella noche Bran no pudo dormir. Extrañaba a Verano tendido a sus pies, la lengua del lobo recorrerle la mejilla como si le diese las buenas noches. Esperó a que las velas se apagasen para salir sigilosamente de su cama. Se puso unos calcetines gruesos, cogió unas botas de cuero endurecido y escapó sigilosamente de su habitación. Pasó quedo como una sombra por los corredores, evitó a los guardias, tan predecibles, y salió al exterior. Respiró el aire fresco de la noche antes de tiritar de frío. Las temperaturas habían bajado considerablemente y sus pies comenzaban a humedecerse. Se calzó las botas, aunque él siempre escalaba descalzo. Con un poco de dificultad se aupó y subió por la Torre de la Campana. Estaba un poco resbaladiza, pero Brandon Stark nunca se caía. Si iba por encima de las edificaciones corría menos riesgo: nadie miraba hacia arriba.

Volvió a tocar suelo cuando llegó al Bosque de Dioses. Bran abrazaba más a los dioses de su padre que a los de su madre, de alguna forma se sentía más conectado a los arcianos cuyos troncos mostraban caras talladas de rasgos melancólicos que a las siete figuras de piedra del septo. La piedra se trabaja, sobre la piedra se edifica; los arcianos nacían y crecían en la naturaleza. Los huargos estaban tumbados junto al manantial de agua caliente, con los ojos despiertos y las orejas en alto. Verano movió la cola alegremente al verlo llegar.

—Shhh, no aúlles ahora, ¿eh? —Bran se abrazó a su lobo huargo—. Te echaba de menos.

Peludo gruñó, esperando encontrar a su amo. Bran oyó un ruido y se giró mirando en todas direcciones. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, creyó escuchar unos pasos.

—Soy un Stark de Invernalia, casi un hombre adulto —murmuró para sí mismo. Además, tenía a los huargos.

Por otro lado, él no debía estar allí, sino durmiendo. Pensó, aliviado, que probablemente se tratase de Jacks, Jory o Tom el Gordo. Hacía no mucho tiempo, el maestre Luwin había hecho un muñeco de arcilla y lo había vestido con las ropas de Bran. Lo tiró desde lo alto de la muralla y Bran vio como el muñeco se rompía el mil pedazos.

—Esto es lo que te sucederá si te caes, Brandon.

Luwin y su madre, más tarde, habían ordenado a los guardias seguir a Bran cada vez que este escalase los muros. Pero Bran era rápido y pequeño, y trepaba mejor que nadie. Cada vez que alguien intentaba perseguirlo para obligarlo a bajar, era como un juego. Y lo más posible es que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta de que él no estaba en su cama.

—Venid a buscarme —dijo entre risas.

Corrió haciendo ruido por el bosque, con los lobos pisándole los talones con las lenguas fuera. El juego no tendría gracia si no sabían adónde iba. Miró hacia atrás y vio que nadie le seguía. Los había despistado. Se subió al árbol corazón: grande, magnífico, con su cara tallada, sus ojos enrojecidos de savia seca, atentos. A Bran le parecían hechos de sangre. Cuando estuvo encima del árbol, rodeado por el follaje escarlata, se permitió buscar a sus captores. Verano y Peludo estaban en la base del árbol, mudos como si fuesen Fantasma. Entonces Bran recordó que ni Jacks, ni Jory ni Tom el Gordo estaban en Invernalia. Y dejó de ser un juego.

Bran se dio media vuelta, y se topó con una figura blanca como la nieve, que parecía emanar frío, envuelta en harapos. El niño ahogó un grito y como un rayo pasaron por su mente todas las viejas historias de la Tata. La figura levantó la cabeza y Bran se encontró con unos ojos oscuros como la noche. Suspiró aliviado. En los pies llevaba cadenas. Iba descalzo.

—¿Cómo has escapado?

El niño no respondió. Bran estaba tiritando de frío, iba muy ligero de ropa. El salvaje más aún y sin botas. No le respondió. Seguro que no le entendía. Hablaría alguna lengua extraña de Más Allá del Muro. Jon Nieve quería ser un hermano juramentado de la Guardia de la Noche, como su tío Benjen. Su trabajo consistiría en defender el Muro, en lidiar con el Pueblo Libre. Imposible llegar a un acuerdo razonable si no se entendían ni hablando.

«Si son así todos los salvajes, tampoco son tan salvajes —pensó Bran—. ¿Es que no tiene frío?»

El niño se arrodilló frente al árbol corazón y puso las manos frente a su pecho, unidas, como si estuviese rezando. Bran recordó que los salvajes también adoraban a los Antiguos Dioses, los Dioses del Norte. Él se consideraba un norteño, pero los salvajes estaban más al norte aún.

—Si te ven aquí te meterán en las mazmorras —le advirtió—. No puedes escaparte, no puedes largarte así como así. Ahora trabajas para nosotros —le recordó. En ese instante sintió un impulso de curiosidad.— ¿Cómo escapaste del Muro y sus hombres?

El niño lo miró con ojos curiosos.

«No me entiende.»

Bran no sabía ni una sola palabra de la lengua de los Primeros Hombres, la antigua lengua. Y de la escritura, en forma de runas, menos. Se bajó del arciano y se quitó las botas. Le daba pena ver a ese niño, delgado y con harapos, tendría helada la piel. Cayó en la cuenta de que con las cadenas alrededor de sus tobillos no podría calzarse las botas. Se deshizo rápidamente de los calcetines de lana y se puso las botas de nuevo. Le tendió las prendas al niño, quien lo miró sin comprender.

—Te los doy. Póntelos. —Bran los agitó delante de la cara del niño salvaje—. ¿Me entiendes?

El niño agarró los calcetines y se los puso en silencio. Cuando ya se resignaba pensando que su interlocutor no hablaría, lo hizo.

—Dormund —dijo. Su voz era grave. Se tocó el pecho.— Mi nombre es Dormund, sureño.

—Yo no soy un sureño. Soy un norteño —le aclaró.

—Todos los arrodillados que vivís más allá del Muro sois sureños.

A Bran le hicieron gracia dos cosas y no comprendió dos cosas. Las mismas: que le llamase arrodillado y que dijese que él estaba  _más allá_  del Muro. Bien pensado, esa era su perspectiva. Todo dependía de por dónde se mirase.

Dormund se levantó. Era un palmo más alto que Bran y tenía unos brazos fibrosos, entrenados y curtidos por el frío y el trabajo. Calculó que tendría unos trece o catorce años. Unas voces lejanas que se aproximaban interrumpieron su hilo de pensamientos.

—¡Vete! Vete o te apresarán.

Bran se quedó un rato viendo como se alejaba el niño salvaje, dejando sus pisadas en la nieve y un leve tintineo. Por un momento había creído que la oscuridad de la noche había traído un ser extraño. Sólo era un niño. Un humano. Dos piernas, dos brazos, una boca, dos ojos. Y olía a vida. A vida y a miedo.


	10. Elia II

Arya arrugó la nariz en una mueca muy poco femenina y Elia sonrió.

La chica norteña era tres años menor que ella, pero Elia Arena era de pequeña estatura para su edad y ambas tenían las rodillas huesudas y osado el espíritu. Sus hermanas no veían bien que pasase tanto tiempo junto a la loba. Por una vez decidió hacer oídos sordos a sus consejos taimados y elevar un puente por el que pasase la amistad. Pronto descubrió que tenían en común mucho más que una complexión delgada: a las dos les gustaban las lanzas, los caballos y lo peligroso e inesperado. Además ambas compartían la cómoda visión de la vida que enunciaba que era mucho mejor correr de un lado a otro con unos calzones y una camisa holgada, embadurnándose las botas, que quedarse rígida y embutida en un soso vestido de volantes.

«No es mala. Es una niña. Como yo.»

Desde el primer día habían conectado muy bien. Toda la mesa había reído con los comentarios de la niña loba y rápidamente se movieron para poder hablar mejor. Su madre la había reprendido con la mirada, pero Elia sabía que sus reproches no eran tan serios.

Después de ello, la había acosado con preguntas sobre la reina Nymeria. Elia la llevó a contemplar los ricos tapices del Palacio Antiguo en los que se veía el desembarco de la mujer rhoynar. También la llevó a ver las armerías llenas de lanzas de todos los tamaños y filos, los escudos redondos y las armaduras ligeras. A cambio, Arya le presentó a su loba huargo. Al principio a Elia le daba pavor acercarse, le parecía un animal realmente fiero. La homónima cuadrúpeda de la reina le enseñó los dientes y gruñó, pero pocos días después le lamía la mejilla. Quiso preguntarle al príncipe Doran si los huargos podían liberarse de su encierro, mas nadie la apoyó en la idea y finalmente no pudo hablar con su tío, estaba demasiado ocupando gobernando Dorne. De manera que iban todos los días a ver a los huargos a las perreras, resignadas.

En las últimas dos semanas se habían contado historias, intercambiado culturas e ideas, reído y llorado de risa. Elia se sentía realmente atraída con la idea de visitar Invernalia algún día. No había conocido otra cosa que las áridas tierras dornienses, al igual que Arya las nevadas del norte. Imaginaba como sería que la nieve le cayese en el pelo, cómo sería arrebujarse en una calentita capa de foca junto al fuego. Lo imaginaba y le costaba hacerlo. Jamás había visto nieve.

—En realidad, en Invernalia no hace tanto frío —le confío.— Hay aguas termales y todo eso. **  
**

 _Todo eso_ , para una niña nacida y crecida en las tierras del sur, no significaba nada. Elia había crecido con libertad y, a no ser que fuese excesivamente peligroso, sus padres nunca le habían prohibido nada. Las serpientes de arena eran una prueba de ello. Tan diferentes entre sí, tan independientes. Elia soñaba con que algún día sería una guerrera como Obara y lucharía junto a su padre; pero con lo delgada que era, le aseguraron que acabaría pareciéndose más a Tyene con sus hierbas.

Y habían llegado a las confidencias. ¿Estaba Arya Stark enamorada de algún escudero, acaso? ¿Arya Stark era una mujer ya? La loba fruncía el ceño y se ocultaba tras muecas. Arya no era una chica que soñase con enamorarse y tener hijos en ningún momento de su vida, cosa de la que Elia no estaba tan segura.

Habló, habló a raudales sobre su familia. Relató a Elia Arena lo mucho que quería a sus hermanos, lo divertido que era fugarse a cabalgar lejos con Robb y Jon; lo placentero que le resultaba fastidiar a Sansa y ganar a su hermano Bran jugando con espadas de madera. Habló sobre los indomables Rickon y Peludo; habló de la exigente Catelyn Stark y el adorado Ned; lo hizo, también, sobre la Guardia de la Noche y su historia, los caminantes blancos, los salvajes; el Bosque de Lobos, las intensas ventiscas, los clanes; y sobre la magnificencia de Puerto Blanco, lugar que había visitado recientemente. Exhaló un suspiro con sus últimas palabras, dejando a la dorniense embobada.

Elia la agarró de una mano y la chica lobo se sobresaltó.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó.

—Tú me hablas del norte. Déjame enseñarte el sur, ya que estamos.

Arya le sonrió ampliamente, no hacía falta que intentase convencerla: ya lo había hecho. Elia tenía la mala costumbre de andar por los tejados y ella sabía que no era siempre buena idea. Saltaron juntas, aún agarradas, desde lo alto de la taberna al suelo. Dos hombres borrachos de vino del Dominio entornaron los ojos al verlas caer del cielo. Ellas se alejaron corriendo entre miradas y carcajadas cómplices.

—Lo único que no te podré enseñar será los Jardines del Agua —se lamentó.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es el paraíso. Piscinas, jardines, mar, playa, sol, agua, arena tan fina que se escapa en tus dedos, muchos niños. Se encuentran a sólo tres leguas, pero no nos dejarán ir solas. Puede que cuando el príncipe vuelva... o no —caviló.— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad.— Que yo sepa ni siquiera íbamos a venir a Lanza del Sol. Mi padre sólo tenía que ejecutar a Jorah Mormont.

«Ya lo sabía.»

—No importa —resolvió.— Aún te queda mucho por explorar.

Elia conocía de sobra la palestra, el campo de exhibiciones, la arena mortal de Dorne donde todo hombre y toda mujer sabe a lo que va. A ver sangre, a olerla. A Arya le había encantado ir, aunque mientras ella se lamentaba por la derrota de su hermano, Elia sonreía orgullosa por la victoria de su padre.

Las murallas ondulantes, tres, rodeaban la ciudad y protegían el palacio antiguo. Tras la primera de las murallas se extendía la ciudad de la sombra, lugar solitario y caluroso, casi imposible de sobrevivir durante las horas de luz y hervidero de gente rebosante de vida cuando el sol caía y la luna hacía su aparición.

El Barco de Arena, el imponente dromón varado en las costas, tampoco le era desconocido a ninguna de las dos niñas gracias a las dotes turísticas de la pequeña serpiente.

Lanza del Sol era, en pocas verbas, ocre y naranja, pelea y Martell, tabernas y chozas y lupanares. Era una capital, en definitiva. Menos poblada que Desembarco del Rey, menos sucia y menos atestada de arañas. Por eso lo que más le gustaba a Elia eran los Jardines de Agua y salir a visitar Dorne por muy rocoso, árido y montañoso que fuera, siempre en compañía de su padre y sus medio-hermanas mayores. La última vez que habían ido de excursión navegaron por el Sangreverde y por el Vaith ella y la princesa Arianne con Tyene y Sylva Pintas, plácidamente viajando en las barcazas de los huérfanos. Elia se moría de ganas por compartir la experiencia con su nueva amiga.

—Si navegásemos por el Sangreverde, podría enseñarte la ciudad de los tablones —susurró Elia más para sí que para otra persona.

Caminaban por las calles de la ciudad entre miradas curiosas. Arya se tapaba la nariz para no respirar todo ese polvo y olor a sudor.

—Pues vamos.

Elia la observó como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

—Necesitaríamos un barco.

—O un par de caballos —terció la chica lobo.

—No, mejor en barco.

—Cojamos un barco.

—¿Con qué dinero? —cuestionó.

—¿No tienes algo de oro?

Elia Arena era precisamente Arena, no Martell. La única Elia Martell de la historia había muerto violada en Desembarco del Rey hacía veinte años. Las bastardas, por muy importantes que pudiesen llegar a ser en el sur, seguían siendo ilegítimas y no iban por ahí cargadas de oro y joyas.

—Tengo algo ahorrado... unas cuantas monedas de cobre —admitió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.— ¿Y tú?

—Un poco de plata —dijo Arya Stark.— Y podría pedirle algo más a Robb.

—No te lo dará, ni él ni Jon Nieve —aseguró.— Querrán venir con nosotras para vigilarnos.

—¿Será un viaje largo?

Le contó que había al menos unas cinco lenguas hasta llegar al Sangreverde y de allí a la ciudad de los tablones, otras tres.

—Tendríamos que cabalgar hasta el río —indicó.

—Llegaríamos en menos de un día, puede que en menos de medio día —respondió Arya sin ver el problema.

—Tendríamos que coger dos caballos y provisiones, además del dinero —razonó.

—No veo el problema.

Elia dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación.

—Bueno, para coger los caballos hay que tenerlos. Aunque nos apropiásemos de dos monturas (recuerda que las nuestras están permanentemente vigiladas), tendríamos que llevar algo de ropa y comida. Sin contar que estas tierras están llenas de arena y serpientes, no de nieve y aullidos lejanos de lobos—explicó en un tono un poco quisquilloso.— Si no encontramos a ningún huérfano con su barcaza, debemos subir tres o cuatro leguas más y, una vez que encontremos a alguien dispuesto a llevarnos a la ciudad, embarcar. Puede que nos lleve un día entero hacer todo eso.

La chica lobo se sumió en un profundo silencio, como si estuviese rumiando alguna solución.

—Sin contar el alojamiento en la ciudad de los tablones —añadió Elia al cabo de un rato.— Y cómo volveríamos, y qué haríamos con los caballos, y...

—Ya. Claro. Calla, espera —Arya Stark levantó una mano pidiendo silencio.— ¿Y si fuésemos acompañadas?

—¿Por quién? ¿Quién se prestaría a llevarnos?

—¿Una de tus hermanas? —aventuró.— Los míos seguro que no. Últimamente Robb anda un poco tonto, no sé por qué. Y Jon y Theon no se separarán de su lado, son órdenes de mi padre. Bien pensado, yo tampoco debería separarme de su lado...

Elia vio peligrar sus sueños de aventura.

—Ni mis hermanas —coincidió derrotada.

Las dos niñas entraron en el Palacio Antiguo a través de la triple puerta, donde las puertas se alineaban y se podía ir desde la ciudad a la fortaleza de los Martell. Lucían sucias, desarregladas y apestaban a humanidad; no obstante, accedieron a la Torre del Sol. Se estaban despidiendo para ir a darse un buen y merecido baño cuando escucharon unas fuertes carcajadas. Cruzaron una mirada y siguieron el sonido hasta llegar a una pequeña estancia, iluminada gracias a los amplios ventanales de colores.

Trystane Martell era un niño listo, educado y saludable; alto para sus trece años, de piel aceitunada como todos los dornienses naturales de Lanza del Sol, de pelo negro y lacio. A Elia le caía muy bien y, siempre que coincidían, Trystane la apremiaba a jugar al sitrang con él. El príncipe ganaba sin excepción pues era un hábil jugador, pero nunca se jactaba de ello. Era muy diferente a sus hermanos: Arianne, demasiado inquieta; Quentyn, más interesado en las armas que en su rango de príncipe, o eso se oía decir. Al parecer ya se había ganado las espuelas bajo la tutela de Lord Yronwood.

—¡Elia! ¡Lady Arya! —La última mentada se estremeció.— Venid, estamos jugando una partida de sitrang.

Su oponente no era otro que Edric Dayne, el señor de Campoestrella, quien al parecer tenía serios problemas para ganar el juego.

—Lord Edric —saludó Elia con cortesía.— Os tomará mucho tiempo poder ganar a Trystane.

El chico —o mejor dicho, el señor—, un año menor que Elia y un año mayor que su primo, sonrió afablemente.

—Sólo Edric. O Ned. Casi todos me llaman Ned.

Arya dio un respingo.

—¿Te llaman como a mi padre? —ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Así es, mi señora —respondió el chico. A diferencia de muchos dornienses, los Dayne lucían cabelleras claras y ojos tan azules que parecían violetas.

Los niños se olvidaron de la partida y las miraron de arriba abajo.

—Estáis un poco sucias —observó Trystane riéndose levemente.— ¿No habréis estado durmiendo entre caballos, no? Sé que Elia sería capaz.

—Eres muy gracioso, pero no —la chica se acercó al tablero.— Trys, habrías ganado en cuatro movimientos.

—¿Qué es eso?

De repente, los tres dornienses se giraron hacia Arya con diferentes grados de asombro. Elia se dio cuenta de que no le había enseñado el sitrang.

—Es un juego procedente de Volantis, mi señora —aclaró Edric con educación.— Lo introdujeron en Dorne a través de unas galeras mercantes. Más tarde se volvió muy popular. El príncipe Trystane es un jugador experto.

—Bueno, yo no diría tanto —declaró él algo azorado.— Mi padre me gana usualmente.

Elia posó su mirada en su primo, luego en la chica lobo y después en el señor de Campoestrella. ¿Y si...? Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y supo que estaba a punto de hacer una travesura. Era mayor para juegos y castigos, mas seguía sintiéndose una niña.

Con un gesto indicó a los demás que se callasen, empezando a hablar. En la sala sólo se escuchaban el runrún de los susurros y exclamaciones, preguntas, sugerencias o advertencias. Finalmente, los cuatro se sumieron en un silencio cómplice.


	11. Lysa II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomendación musical: Mad World de Gary Jules.

Recordaba con una punzada de dolor en el vientre el picor que el brebaje había despertado en su garganta veinte años atrás. La mirada atenta de su padre —constante, imperiosa, azul, apremiante, inflexible— la había vigilado a cada sorbo dubitativo que daba.

El plan no tenía que haber fallado.

Fue su primer aborto, uno totalmente premeditado. El maestre le había tendido la copa cargada con té de la luna y ella se había permitido acariciar su vientre una última vez antes de que lo despojasen de la vida que crecía en él. Lord Hoster había soltado un bufido de exasperación. Le había asegurado que a él le dolía más que tuviese que hacerlo, pero a su padre no le estaban arrancando una parte de su ser.

El plan falló. Lysa Arryn se abrazaba las rodillas entre sollozos histéricos, acostada en la cama, tumbada en posición fetal. Robert no había sido un niño fuerte, ni siquiera hijo de quién tendría que haber sido, ni destacado paje ni escudero u hombre de letras; pero Robert de la casa Arryn era su muchachito, uno vivo entre tantos hermanos muertos, y lo amaba como solo una madre sabe hacerlo.

Lo espantoso de su muerte no fue su rostro desencajado, sus pequeños ojitos desorbitados y llorosos, tampoco la abultada barriga que había dejado de subir y bajar. Aquello que no dejaba dormir a Lysa por las noches era el olor de la sangre en sus manos, una tan ilusoria como desoladora. A todas horas se contemplaba en los espejos de su habitación en la Torre de la Mano y la imagen que le devolvía era el de una mujer fofa y descuidada con la expresión plagada de arrugas y marcas típicas de la edad. Pasaba una mano por el rostro, otrora bello e infantil, y la apartaba poco después, incapaz de creer que era real. Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, irrefrenables, marcando húmedos surcos sobre las mejillas encendidas, y entonces su vestido se veía salpicado por la sangre.

Durante años había culpado a su padre de cuanta desgracia el destino había jugado para ella. Empezó con la pérdida de su primer hijo, prosiguió con su venta a un hombre anciano. Frente a ella, la mujer devastada y hundida. En su mente, tan sólo hallaba a una niña que se zambullía en el río despreocupada con el cabello pelirrojo lamiéndole la espalda.

Si ella se hubiese casado con Petyr, nada habría pasado. Si su padre no la hubiese hecho abortar, nada habría pasado. Si ella hubiese sido más hermosa, más Catelyn; nada habría pasado. Un cúmulo de pensamientos se amontonaban sin ton ni son en su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Había sido así durante mucho tiempo, demasiado. Se había ido ahogando cada vez más en sus propias desventuras, nadando hacia un futuro mejor que ahora veía con claridad imposible e irreal.

El día del funesto accidente había hablado con su amado. Llevaban meses contemplando la posibilidad de librarse de Jon Arryn y fugarse, casarse juntos y formar una familia, ser felices lejos de allí, del desagradable ambiente de la capital y la aún más irritante gente que la poblaba. Muy en el fondo de su corazón, Lysa sabía que eso jamás pasaría. Muy, muy en el fondo. Ella necesitaba amor, lo necesitó desde que podía recordar. Su madre se había ido muy pronto, su primogénito murió en el vientre y el padre de este fue apartado de su lado. Su hermana mayor se había casado con un hombre que le había dado muchos hijos y terriblemente pronto ella se vio sola y alejada, en un lugar desconocido con la única compañía de su tío el Pez Negro.

Lysa y su esposo conversaban en esa misma estancia. Ordenó a una de las sirvientas que le llenase una copa de vino a Lord Arryn mientras este iba a bañarse. Luego ella se retiró para hablar con la modista, todavía dándole vueltas al asunto del vestido. En el vino que le había entregado a la doncella se encontraba una buena cantidad del veneno subministrado por Petyr Baelish. Cuando Jon cayese, la culpa recaería sobre la pobre chica que había servido la bebida y ella tenía indicación de decir que el vino había sido regalo de la reina.

Con lo que Lysa no había contado era con su hijito. Robalito tenía la mala costumbre de acudir algunas noches a la habitación de sus progenitores rogando poder dormir junto a su madre. Ese día no había sido la excepción. El niño, con el valor inconsciente que poseen los niños de su edad, bebió de la copa. Bebió, chilló, lanzó patadas al aire y cayó al suelo agonizante entre espumarajos y convulsiones violentas. El servicio había logrado colocarlo sobre la cama y avisar a sus padres antes de que exhalase algún último suspiro.

El veneno, aunque mortal, había ido comiendo lentamente del pequeño. El dolor lo persiguió dos días y dos noches. Lo último que vio Robert Arryn fue la cara congestionada de su padre, abrazado al rey.

«Yo maté a Robert.»

Lo único que le quedaba era Petyr, o eso pensó tras la muerte de su hijo.

Lysa se había desmayado y se había despertado sola. La informaron de que su marido estaba reunido con Lord Eddard Stark, su cuñado. ¿Qué hacía allí? Si el Stark hubiese sido para ella y no para Catelyn, nada habría pasado. Lo había observado en el septo, junto a su hermosa hija, y había vuelto a llorar. Se había aferrado al ataúd de su muchachito como un salvavidas y deseó que la enterrasen con él.

El maestre Pycelle le había dado desde entonces mucha leche de la amapola. Su mente seguía nublada, apenas distinguía los días de las noches. Jon le había dicho que partirían cuanto antes para sepultar a Robert en el Nido. Lysa se había opuesto débilmente: ella quería que su hijo navegase en un bote y su vida se apagase con el fuego de las velas. Pero no era un Tully, sino un Arryn. Pese a ello, se habían quedado. Tenía asuntos que resolver con su antiguo pupilo. ¿Acaso el lobo silencioso era más importante?

«Yo le maté. Ahora, ¿qué?»

No estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo. En cuanto se preguntó, ella se abrazó a las piernas ancianas de su esposo y culpó a los Lannister. No habían sido los culpables, pero era lo acordado de todos modos, y si habían sido los responsables de muchos desplantes y humillaciones hacia su persona. Y hacia Robalito. Pagarían. Cersei Lannister pagaría al igual que Joffrey. No soportaba más esa superioridad que se gastaban los leones, esa felicidad que parecía rodearlos. Conocerían el sufrimiento como ella lo había conocido durante tantos años.

Lord Arryn entraba en ese momento. Las criadas habían desaparecido, su señor esposo las había echado en cuanto sucedió todo. No quería tener cerca a nadie ajeno a su guardia. Lysa se giró en la cama para observarlo. Parecía haber envejecido cien años en la última semana, parecía triste y cansado, decepcionado y al límite de sus emociones. Por una vez en sus largos años de matrimonio, sintió que estaban en conexión. Se sentó sobre la cama, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y le indicó a Jon que se sentase a su lado. Le iba a pedir explicaciones, pero su voz no salió. Sólo un quejido lastimero, roto.

Jon se sentó. Le temblaban las manos. Las encontró con las de su joven esposa y chocó contra frío y miedo nada más sólo tocarlas.

—Vengo de hablar con el rey —anunció en un susurro—. La reina estaba presente y lo ha negado todo. La criada está en las mazmorras. Asegura que el vino se lo dio Cersei.

Por suerte para Lysa, o eso quería creer, Jon Arryn tampoco simpatizaba con los Lannister. Desde hacía años prefería la compañía de Stannis Baratheon a la de los leones. Al menos Jon también se empecinaría en culparlos.

—Así fue —logró decir. La lealtad de la doncella la sorprendió. Probablemente Petyr la hubiese convencido de alguna manera.

Su esposo asintió. Apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Lysa y ella no pudo evitar ponerle la cara de otro hombre, el mismo que le había dado un rápido pésame y un formal abrazo en el septo. El mismo que no la había vuelto a ver. Las lágrimas caían por los rostros del matrimonio. Una parte de ellos, pequeña y enferma, pero suya, se había esfumado. Lo peor era la impotencia, la sensación de angustia y temor, pensar que había alguien en ese momento que quería hacerles daño. Para Jon, una mujer de cabellera rubia; para Lysa, ella misma.

«Yo maté a Robalito.»

—He renunciado a mi cargo como Mano del Rey —dijo. Eso la sorprendió.

—¿P-por qué?

—Robert no quiere escucharme. Él también niega que Cersei tenga que ver con todo esto. Él... me ha traicionado —nunca lo había visto tan demacrado, tan débil, tan solo, tan viejo—. Nos vamos al Valle. Nos vamos. Guarda tus pertenencias, no tenemos servicio.

No era la primera vez que hablaba con el rey sobre de sus sospechas. No era la primera vez que se negaba todo. Sí la primera en ser una firme acusación, pues esa vez la reina estaba presente, lo que inequívocamente significaba que Robert Baratheon había decidido apoyar a los leones. Lysa no amaba a su marido, pero podía paladear el sabor de la traición, la frustración y el desencanto que debía notar en la boca.

Para la primera hora de la tarde los baúles se encontraban empacados en carros. Los caballeros, escuderos, mayordomos y demás personal aguardaba silenciosamente con el águila de los Arryn ondeando en capas y estandartes. El féretro estaba bien guardado por veinte caballeros de negro riguroso.

El venado coronado había convocado una reunión del consejo en el último minuto para intentar convencer a Jon de que todo había sido un malentendido, para que no abandonase su puesto como Mano. Eso era incluso peor que nada. Lo único que vería su esposo en él sería un hombre suplicante agarrado por las pelotas por los Lannister.

Lysa estaba sentada en uno de los carromatos, entre cojines, esperando. Había decidido servirse una copa de vino, vino sin veneno. Pensó en tomar una, dos, tres. Al final se las bebió todas.

—Mi señora —Ser Hugh del Valle había apartado uno de los cortinajes de suave terciopelo azul—. Lord Eddard Stark desea hablar con vos.

El señor de Invernalia entró en el carromato con su beneplácito y se sentó en frente.

—Lysa —nombró—, lamento mucho lo sucedido, te acompaño en tu dolor.

«No lo lamentaste hasta ahora, siempre pegado a Jon», pensó mientras aceptaba un rígido abrazo.

—Mi dolor podría mitigarse si supiera que los asesinos de mi hijo pagarán por lo que han hecho —respondió en su lugar. Su rostro era un máscara gélida, blanca y quebradiza.

—Jon está hablando ahora con...

—Cenizas es lo que conseguirá. No logró nada en una semana, menos ahora. Los Lannister son los que se sientan en el trono, o eso parece.

Ned Stark le dedicó una mirada llena de compasión que le causó repulsión.

—Mi señora, la pérdida de un hijo es muy doloroso...

—¿Qué sabréis vos lo que es perder un hijo? —le cortó.

Él pareció pensárselo unos segundos, y dijo:

—No lo sé. No he perdido jamás un hijo, gracias a los dioses. Mas sí he perdido dos hermanos y un padre, he perdido amigos y compañeros en la guerra y sé cuánto duele. Puedo imaginar lo que se siente al ver morir a tu hijo, sólo imaginar; pero os acompaño en vuestro dolor sea como sea, mi señora, y os deseo paz y nuevos hijos junto a Jon.

El rostro de Lysa pedía a gritos lágrimas y no llegaban, se habían agotado. ¿Nuevos hijos? No con su esposo, eso estaba claro.

—Nunca daré a luz a otro hijo vivo. No, no. Robert fue un regalo, una bendición. El único presente que me han dado los dioses. Quizá los antiguos hubiesen sido más generosos —comentó con ironía.— Marchaos.

Los ojos le escocían y la botella se había quedado vacía. Stark hizo ademán de volver a abrazarla, compungido. Lysa se revolvió y se abrazó a su capa. Antes de salir, el hombre volvió a hablar:

—Vos os marcháis. Aquí me quedo yo. Mi señora, por el amor que le profeso a vuestra hermana y a vuestro esposo, os juro que hallaréis la justicia que deseáis.

Antes de que los cortinajes azules volviesen a cerrarse, captó el brillo de la mano dorada en el pecho de Ned Stark. Y supo que se avecinaban problemas.

El sol cambió de posición antes de que se pusieran en marcha. Para cuando llegaron a la bahía del Aguasnegras, el cielo se pintaba con un amargo atardecer. La reunión se había alargado demasiado y no sabía en qué podía ser. No habría ningún tema nuevo que discutir excepto el nombramiento de una nueva Mano. Lysa tenía la impresión, de todas formas, de que su marido había sugerido el nombre de su viejo pupilo. El bajo ánimo de Jon le confirmó que no había logrado absolutamente nada nuevo. Con suerte —con mucha suerte—, allí dónde había fallado el maestro, acertaría el alumno.

«Al menos han tenido la decencia de venir a despedirnos», pensó mientras subía al barco que los llevaría a Puerto Gaviota.

Ni el rey ni la reina ni los príncipes estaban presentes, pero sí los Stark, Petyr Baelish, Stannis Baratheon, Lord Varys, Gyles Rosby, Lady Tanda Stokeworth con su hija retrasada y otras dos señoras de casas menores cuyos nombres se había molestado en recordar. «Regia despedida.»

Lysa decidió dar media vuelta, olvidarse de toda esa gentuza y servirse otras buenas copas de vino del Rejo. No veía el momento de encerrarse en su camarote con una buena botella cortesía de Lord Redwyne. Su mente estaba desordenada, embotada y llena de amargura. Su última esperanza había sido Petyr. Él estaba allí, dedicando unas palabras amables a Jon y no a ella. Podrían haberse fugado juntos, vivir juntos, morir juntos. Prefería seguir como cuenta calderillas para ese rey gordo y traidor.

Petyr le dedicó una mirada y fue a decirle algo a Lord Eddard. Éste asintió.

—Lady Lysa —una voz infantil y dulce como la miel la sobresaltó. Catelyn la llamaba al lado de una septa—. Mi más sentido pésame por vuestra pérdida —la mujer pelirroja hizo una leve inclinación.

Lysa le escupió al vestido.

—¡Lárgate! —rugió.— Vienes a burlarte de mí porque tú si que tienes hijos. Aunque perdieses a uno, aún tendrías otros a los que amar. ¡Fuera de mi vista! Tú lo has tenido todo y..., ¡guardias, lleváosla!

Dos caballeros agarraron a Lysa por los brazos y la llevaban en volandas a su camarote. La mujer seguía gritando y comenzó a patalear en todas direcciones.

—¡Es la zorra de mi hermana! —anunció. Lollys Stokeworth se tapó los oídos y su estúpida madre ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.— ¡Viene a restregarme su suerte en la cara!

—¡Silencio, Lysa! No se trata de Lady Stark.

—¡Oh, Lady Stark! La mismísima señora del Norte, la puta mitad de Poniente. ¿Y qué hubo para mí? —lloró.— Abandono y desgracia. Un señor viejo y un niño muerto.

—Lady Arryn, ¿es que no reconocéis a vuestra sobrina?

Petyr, en actitud protectora, tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de una aterrada Sansa Stark. La septa la agarraba de una mano. A sus espaldas, unos cuantos guardias de la casa Stark cargaban el equipaje de la chica en el barco.

—Ella no te quiere —gimoteó.— Ella quería a Brandon.

Y Brandon quería a Catelyn. Y Ned Stark quería aún más a Catelyn. ¿Y quién la quería a ella, el hombre de rostro atractivo y perilla que consolaba a una niña llorosa? ¿Su esposo? En su matrimonio hubo respeto y acuerdos políticos, no amor.

«Yo lo maté.»

Zafándose de los hombres que la sujetaban, se recolocó la ropa con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y escupió nuevamente. Estaba ofreciendo un espectáculo lamentable, sin dudas; pero en Desembarco del Rey dirían que era una mujer rota por la aflicción. Lo último que vio antes de dar media vuelta fue al hombre que amaba con la hermana que odiaba. Durante tres días se emborrachó, insultó a todo aquel que se atreviera a tocarla y se tocó gimiendo sonoramente. Nadie acudió a su lecho porque nadie la veía como a una mujer. Sólo era Lysa de la casa Tully, la gran estúpida que servía como segundo plato.

La cuarta noche de travesía se puso sus mejores galas. Era complicado vestirse sola después de tantos años atendida por doncellas. Decidió que prefería un vestido a rayas azul y rojo, como la trucha que era. Lysa recordó que hubo un tiempo, en Aguasdulces, en el que había sido muy feliz. Era verano y su tío Brynden les había enseñado a nadar a ella y a Cat. Hoster Tully las observaba sonriente y las animaba. Lysa era buena nadadora, la mejor. Cada vez que se metía en el agua, se sentía más viva, como si esas fuesen las entrañas donde aguardó nueve largas lunas. Decidió prescindir de los zapatos, pero no de las joyas. Se puso los topacios violetas —sus favoritos—, anillos en cada dedo y un hermoso collar con una gema del tamaño de un huevo de paloma.

Salió a proa para respirar el aire fresco y limpio, contenta de dejar atrás el olor a vómito y decadencia. Varios marineros no le quitaban ojo de encima. Desde que había subido al Ancla Esmeralda no había hecho otra cosa que beber, complacerse y dormir.

Subiéndose el vestido hasta las rodillas, se encaramó a uno de los laterales y aspiró la fragancia salina del mar. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin hacerlo? En el Valle la vista se perdía entre las colinas y las rocas y el viento gélido de las montañas te envolvía. Sonrió, segura del siguiente paso.

—Mírame, tío Brynden —murmuró extendiendo los brazos.— He mejorado.

Se tiró. Nadó durante algunos segundos, evocando una sensación muy familiar. Nadar en el Aguasnegras no era como hacerlo en los claros ríos de su tierra natal, pronto pudo estar segura de ello. Se dejó llevar por la corriente, oyendo a lo lejos los gritos de advertencia de los marineros. En los últimos años había engordado mucho y se vio en la necesidad de pedirle a la modista que le hiciera un corsé. Le apretaba, le costaba respirar. Lysa se abandonó, descendió y se adentró en las profundidades del océano. Los peces mordisquearon sus pies desnudos y su sonrisa no se apagó.

«Maté a mi único hijo. El haz de luz que los dioses arrojaron sobre la muerte que traje con sus hermanos.»

Por una vez en muchos años, se sintió en casa.


	12. Arianne II

 

El maestre Caleotte no se separaba de su padre.

«Sus males aquí se han intensificado.»

No hacía ni diez días que habían enviado una carta a Desembarco del Rey para expresar sus condolencias por la muerte de Robert Arryn y ya estaban enviando otro cuervo con las mismas palabras negras. Doran Martell se lo comunicó a su hija Arianne en la sala del trono. Se comentaba que Lysa Arryn, loca de dolor, mientras volvía al Nido de Águilas en barco, se había tirado por la borda de la embarcación. Pululaban también una gran cantidad de rumores sobre cómo había sucedido, a cada cual más rocambolesco.

«Con lo viejo que es, Lord Arryn estará de luto hasta el día de su muerte. Es probable incluso que intenten casarme con él...» Arianne entregó la carta al maestre, quién la enviaría con un cuervo lo más pronto posible, aunque no en ese momento. Su padre la despidió con un beso en la frente y la princesa salió de la estancia. «Puede que esté peor de lo que imaginaba.»

Los Lannister tenían fama de ser ricos, orgullosos y dorados, elegantes a la par que sobrios y sobre todo, en los últimos años, de ser un poco advenedizos. La casa de los leones se había cubierto de gloria desde que Cersei Lannister había contraído nupcias con el nuevo rey; y este, a su vez, se aseguró apoyo y dinero para su reinado. Si la rebelión no hubiese tenido lugar, Elia Martell de Dorne llevaría en ese instante una corona y el primo de Arianne sería el heredero de los Siete Reinos. Habrían sido buenos tiempos, todos lo decían. El príncipe Rhaegar era un buen hombre, hábil con las armas, el diálogo, la lira y gran justador. Lo que al parecer no tenía el primogénito de Aerys Targaryen era fidelidad al matrimonio. En cuanto a Elia, Arianne estaba segura de que ella habría sido una buena amiga para su hija Rhaenys.

«No vale la pena pensar en esas cosas —decidió Arianne.— Ahora la familia real la componen un rey borracho, una reina segundona, el matarreyes y el Gnomo. Menudo circo _._ » Cersei Lannister ni siquiera había sido la primera opción de Robert Baratheon. ¿Cómo habría sido Lyanna Stark de bella para conseguir que dos hombres luchasen a muerte por su favor? Arianne se consideraba atractiva, ella sabía que los hombres la miraban con deseo. Cada día se esmeraba frente al espejo en tener buen aspecto, pero últimamente se sentía un poco traicionada.

Les había relatado a Sylva y a Tyene su encuentro con Robb Stark. Sylva se rió mucho; Tyene, no tanto.

—¿Es que pretendía casarse contigo? —le habían preguntado.

—Sí, quería ser el nuevo Daemon Arena —Arianne había perdido su virginidad con él a los catorce años. Su padre, para variar, en cuanto se enteró no hizo ni dijo nada, sólo se limitó a rechazar su proposición de matrimonio. A Arianne le había dado un poco de pena, pero ¿qué esperaba? Ella era la princesa de Dorne y él, un bastardo que no podía optar a su mano.

Las tres se encontraban en uno de los balcones del Palacio Antiguo, tomando fruta y vino dorniense, disfrutando de los rayos del sol. Robb Stark finalmente había podido encontrar a un maestre para aliviar sus dolores. El maestre Myles —instructor, sanador y consejero de los Martell en Lanza del Sol— se había mostrado un poco sorprendido al encontrarlo en los aposentos de Caleotte, ya que él simplemente se ocupaba de Doran. Arianne disfrutaba sólo con pensar en la cara que se le había quedado al pobre chico cuando lo dejó a solas y nuevamente excitado. La verdad, no había sido un mal compañero de cama, quizás lo volviese a reclamar, como le sugirió. Aunque comenzaba a dudar de la capacidad de silencio del lobo.

—Esto te puede traer problemas —le había aconsejado Tyene—, él no es un bastardo. Es el heredero de una gran casa. Imagínate que su  _honorabilidad_  y  _nobleza_  —propuso en tono irónico— le obliga a decírselo a mi tío. Quizá no rechace la proposición de matrimonio como aconteció con Daemon.

—Ya he pensado en ello. No creo que vaya a decir nada y, en caso de que lo haga, mi padre lo rechazará. A él sólo le interesan los pretendientes con un pie en la tumba.

—No puedes estar segura de nada —había insistido la mujer rubia.

—Los Stark son vuestros invitados de honor —añadió entonces Sylva de Bosquepinto.

—Eso creo —Arianne no estaba segura de nada. Podía suponer que mientras su padre estuviese en Lanza del Sol nada malo les ocurriría a los norteños; pero una vez volviese a los Jardines del Agua, Lanza les  _pertenecería_  a su tío Oberyn y a ella. Y las víboras eran famosas por su veneno y su rencor.

En los últimos días, después del encuentro, Robb Stark la había buscado de nuevo, aunque no para lo que ella se esperaba. Insistía en enmendar su error proponiéndole matrimonio.

—Mi señora —le dijo.— Soy un hombre de honor y como tal debo actuar. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer con vos para subsanar vuestra honra es pedir vuestra mano.

Arianne se esperaba de todo menos ese tipo de proposición, tan clara, firme y reiterativa.

—Mi señor —replicó ella entonces—, no habéis sido el primer hombre en mi vida. —Se había acercado más a él, poniéndolo incómodo.— Robb —susurró casi con dulzura—, has sido un buen compañero de cama. ¿No podemos quedarnos con esto? Los cuerpos se han hecho para ser disfrutados.

Sus argumentos no le convencieron, pero al menos no lo empujaron a contárselo al príncipe Doran. Tendría que volver a hablar con él, ponerse seria y obligarlo a olvidar lo sucedido o empotrarlo contra una pared y abusar de él. No estaba muy segura de lo que quería hacer, excepto de que Robb Stark era una fruta muy deliciosa y Arianne Martell conseguía lo que se proponía.

Ricasso, el senescal de su padre en Lanza del Sol, un anciano ciego, la informó de la llegada de Garin, uno de los huérfanos. Ella despidió amablemente al mayordomo, quién siempre se había mostrado afable con ella, y se encaminó a sus aposentos donde la esperaba su hermano de leche. Arianne lo adoraba. Formaba parte de su círculo de amigos: él mismo, Tyene, Sylva y Drey. Los cinco unidos desde que recordaba. Con Tyene compartía secretos, las joyas y la cama; incluso compartieron a Drey, aunque no mucho tiempo. Sylva era su fiel amiga de innumerables pecas, cariñosa y leal.

Pero Garin, últimamente, a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería, le llevaba malas noticias. Fue uno de sus primos, un huérfano del Sangreverde como él, el que encontró unos documentos de Quentyn en la ciudad de los tablones, donde lo habían visto con Cletus Yronwood bajo nombres falsos. Fuera cual fuera su destino, no llegaron. Cuando los Stark se presentaron allí, su padre había invitado a Lord Yronwood para darles la bienvenida, de modo que se tuvo que traer a Cletus, su heredero. El príncipe Doran le había asegurado a Arianne que Quentyn permanecía en Palosanto, mas ella sabía que no era cierto.

Llegó a sus habitaciones y despidió a todas sus doncellas y sirvientas. La menuda Cedra, una chiquilla que le frotaba la espalda y la peinaba, se demoró un poco: no podía apartar los ojos del muchacho. Garin sonreía con galantería y vanidad. Según le había contado una vez, fue él quién le arrebató la doncellez a Cedra. Arianne suponía que era cierto, ahora estaba convencida. Carraspeó para hacerse notar y Cedra, avergonzada, bajó la cabeza y salió por la puerta haciendo antes una nerviosa reverencia a su princesa.

—Impresionante, tendrás que decirme cómo lo haces —rió.— Ni siquiera yo consigo ese efecto en los hombres. —Ni siquiera en los Dalt y eso que ambos habían aspirado a ella.

—Bueno, Celia es tan dulce como fácil de deslumbrar —se excusó.

—Cedra —corrigió Arianne.

—Sí, Cedra —Garin no tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.— He venido a traerte nuevas —dijo.

—¿Nuevas buenas?

—¿Este es un lugar seguro para hablar? —fue lo único que preguntó en respuesta. No, no buenas.

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Sólo había dos guardias apostados a su puerta de roble y probablemente no los escucharían. Menos aún si iban al aseo y hablaban en susurros. A sus doncellas las había echado, pero aún así tenía ciertos recelos. Su padre estaba en el Palacio, no podía estar segura de nada. Siempre que hacía algo, él se acababa enterando. De todos modos, asintió. No había nadie a los alrededores, ni ningún sitio dónde pudiesen espiarla.

—Se trata de tu díscolo hermano —murmuró Garin. Se sentaron en la cama y se acercaron el uno al otro.— Ya sabes que Lord Yronwood no perdió el tiempo y se marchó prontamente —le recordó.— Y con él, Cletus Ojo Vago. Tomaron distintas direcciones —eso lo había visto venir—, el Sangre Regia volvió a Palosanto. Cletus se fue a...

—... la ciudad de los tablones —concluyó ella.

—Sí, primero allí. Luego, cogió un barco —informó él en tono sombrío.

—¿Y qué más?

—Quentyn voló. Ya no está allí. Se ha ido —hizo un aspaviento con las manos.— Mi primo lo vio embarcar en el Caudal Desbordante junto a otros tres hombres. Todos disfrazados. De todas formas, reconoció a Quentyn.

—¿Hacia dónde se dirigía el Caudal Desbordante?

—Pentos.

Arianne parpadeó, sorprendida. Había imaginado que su hermano iría a Myr, donde la Compañía Dorada aguardaba. Quentyn los querría contratar para arrebatarle Dorne y todo con el broche de aprobación de su padre. "Algún día ocuparás mi lugar y gobernarás Dorne." Las palabras susurraban en su cabeza todo el tiempo, como una canción, como un estertor de muerte. O, en todo caso, a Lys o Tyrosh, ciudades libres con las que la compañía también había hecho contrato.

¿Pentos? ¿Es que el Caudal Desbordante fue el mejor barco que pudieron encontrar para ocultar su anonimato, el mejor barco para cruzar el Mar Angosto? Arianne lo dudaba mucho y no sabía qué sacar en claro del asunto. Si se encontraban en Pentos, tendrían que dejar atrás Andalia, atravesar Las Llanuras y las Colinas de Terciopelo por las carreteras valyrias construidas en los tiempos del Feudo Franco de Valyria, gruesas vías empedradas, firmes y lisas. Eran mucho mejores que los caminos de los Siete Reinos, inclusive el Camino Real; pero no por ello eran seguras, sobre todo la de Volantis a Meereen. Quentyn no tendría que pasar por allí, claro; aún así Arianne lo sabía porque era la princesa de Dorne. Pentos era la ciudad del comercio y hasta trataba con dothrakis. Los caminos, por muy firmes que fuesen, no estarían solitarios.

Arianne sabía eso y mucho más. En los últimos años había disfrutado de largas noches de diversión y de eternos días de estudio. Se había esforzado. Quería demostrarle a su padre, el que no le dedicaba más que unas cuantas palabras de vez en cuando y numerosas órdenes, que era una digna sucesora.

—Intenta despistarme —afirmó Arianne, más para sí misma que para su acompañante.— Seguro que coge otro barco en Pentos hasta Myr, confiado, pensando que no tendré allí quién me informe.

Dorne interactuaba más con las ciudades libres que con el resto de Poniente. De hecho, la madre de Arianne, Lady Mellario, era de Norvos. Su padre había estado allí cuando era joven, fuerte y estaba sano. Lo cierto era que Arianne tampoco es que tuviese muchos contactos en Pentos o Myr. ¿Alguno de los valientes huérfanos del Sangreverde se prestaría a llevarle noticias? ¿O... Sarella? Si no la habían informado mal, su prima se encontraba en Volantis. Demasiado lejos. Tendría que meditar mucho sobre el asunto.

—Quentyn no tiene ninguna oportunidad —aseguró nuevamente.— Dorne me quiere, me conoce. Soy la heredera, es la ley.

—Así es, Princesa —concordó su hermano de leche.— Si el príncipe Quentyn intenta sublevarse contra vos, el reino os apoyará.

«No los Yronwood, desde luego. No mi padre.»

Hubo un tiempo en el que Arianne disfrutaba de los Jardines del Agua junto a sus cuatro mejores amigos, las gemelas Fowler, otros hijos de nobles y también niños pobres. Hubo un tiempo en el que Arianne corría a los brazos de su padre cuando se lastimaba. Hubo un tiempo de respeto y cariño. Ya no.

Cada día que pasaba eran más distantes. Su padre la había afrentado continuamente y en ocasiones hasta se demostraba dolorosamente indiferente con ella. La había dejado allí, en Lanza del Sol, aunque la princesa sabía que era por su salud. Había preferido a Quentyn, quien se parecía más a él; y si Quentyn no hubiese existido, habría apoyado a Trystane. Arianne había suplicado mil veces a la Doncella, a la Madre y a la Vieja que su padre le ofreciese buenos matrimonios. Sabía de sobra que su deber era gobernar Dorne y dar herederos, estaba sobradamente preparada para ambas cosas. Sus esperanzas murieron con Renly Baratheon, con Willas Tyrell, con Edmure Tully. Decían del hijo de Lord Hoster que era joven y guapo, fuerte y un buen caballero. Además, sobradamente noble. Sus hijos serían preciosos. Uno heredaría Aguasdulces; otro (u otra), Dorne. Ese día Arianne había rezado como nunca, hasta que las palabras le rasparon en la garganta y la piel de sus rodillas se amorató. Su padre declinó el ofrecimiento.

La princesa comenzaba a cambiar de opinión respecto a Joffrey Baratheon.

—Gracias, Garin —Arianne le besó las mejillas. El muchacho sonrió y ella vio su diente de oro, el que le había regalado.— No te olvidaré cuando gobierne Dorne.

Tres horas después, otro hombre la reclamaba. Era su tío, la Víbora Roja. Estaba afilando la espada con una piedra de amolar bajo los cristales de colores del Salón del Trono. Sus ojos eran pozos negros, de serpiente; su pelo apenas tenía unas cuantas canas.

—Tío Oberyn —saludó ella. No estaba solo. Lo acompañaba Daemon Arena, su escudero, y diez caballeros, todos ellos viejos conocidos de Arianne y amigos de la Víbora. «Muy pocos», decidió. Echó en falta a Ellaria.— ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Envainó la espada y se irguió. A él no le correspondía sentarse en el Trono, sólo a Doran Martell. Los hombres que estaban con él se fueron a custodiar la puerta. El Bastardo de Bondadivina pasó muy cerca de ella y osó rozarle una mano. Ella lo ignoró.

—Vengo a despedirme —informó—. Lanza del Sol es tuya.

—¿Cómo?

Oberyn Martell suspiró y se paseó por la estancia.

—Debo resolver unos cuantos asuntos pendientes, Arianne. No estaré por aquí en unas cuantas semanas.

No se le ocurría un lugar al que su tío necesitase ir en ese instante. Su padre era débil y ellos tenían cuatro _rehenes_  en sus manos. La situación en Desembarco del Rey era delicada —la esposa y el hijo de la Mano habían muerto— y Arianne sabía que su tío llevaba muchos años afilando la espada.

—¿Puedo preguntar adónde vas? —La Víbora le infundía respeto. Era un hombre enérgico, aventurero, capaz de cualquier cosa (incluso de forjarse una cadena de maestre). Había vivido aquí y allá, hábil con las armas y con la lengua. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un hombre a tener en cuenta.

—No, princesa, no puedes —no la llamaba así por su título, lo hacía más bien con cariño. En ocasiones, lo había sentido más padre que Doran. Habría deseado que fuese así.— Pero tengo que encomendarte que vigiles muy de cerca a nuestros amigos los Stark —dijo bajando el tono. Se había parado y miraba por la ventana, a unos pasos de ella.— Nuestros nobles invitados no deben sentirse desatendidos en ningún momento, ¿me explico?

Arianne asintió algo turbada.

—El Pequeño Halcón ha muerto y su madre la Trucha también —prosiguió.— Jon Arryn ha dejado su puesto como Mano del Rey.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y... ahora qué? —Se atrevió a preguntar.— ¿Es que el Rey le pedirá a Tywin Lannister que sea su nueva Mano?

—No —respondió.— Se lo ha pedido a Lord Eddard Stark.

—Eso quiere decir que no volverá aquí —dedujo.

—No, no volverá. De modo que yo puedo ausentarme mientras Lord Stark no decida volver a Dorne... y debemos darle una buena razón —el tono de su tío la alertó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Sabes lo que dicen de los Stark? —le preguntó girándose para mirarla.

Arianne no lo sabía, así que negó con la cabeza.

—Que siempre debe haber uno en Invernalia —su tío se respondió a sí mismo.

—No todos los Stark están aquí —contestó ella entendiendo por dónde iba.— Todavía hay dos en Invernalia. Y Lord Stark se llevó a su hija mayor, Sansa, se llama.

—Son muy pequeños y Lady Sansa es sólo una niña —rebatió él.— Nosotros tenemos a su heredero y al heredero de las Islas del Hierro, por si fuese poco. Y sí, también a otra de sus hijas, y a su bastardo. Para otros señores no sería importante, pero a este lo han enseñado bien. Tiene valor.

—Arya Stark se ha hecho muy amiga de Elia...

—¿Ah, sí? —Eso pareció sorprenderlo.— Bueno, mejor. Eso nos ayudará.

—No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Que los retenga en Dorne?

— Exactamente. Ninguno de los lobos puede salir de aquí, intenta que se queden todo el tiempo posible. Vamos Arianne, tú sabes como hacerlo —añadió. Consiguió que ella se ruborizara—. Si lo necesitas, cuentas también con Tyene y Nymeria, pero no metas en esto a Obara, sabes lo impulsiva que es.

—¿Y qué opina mi señor padre sobre esto? —preguntó. No tendría vía libre para hacer lo que quisiese.

Oberyn Martell se lo pensó un poco antes de responderle.

—Doran está muy gotoso, Arianne. Le duelen las articulaciones. El clima de los Jardines del Agua le es más favorable para su enfermedad. Se vuelve. Lanza del Sol es tuya, te lo dije antes. Solo... no intervengas demasiado en su método de gobierno.

De repente, sentía como el cielo se estuviese abriendo. Sin nadie que la vigilase ni le dijese lo que tenía que hacer, ella mandaba allí. De todas formas, tendría que cuidarse de Ricasso y del castellano de su padre: todos los hombres de Dorne buscaban su favor. Era algo que había aprendido con el paso de los años.

—¿Y cuándo volverá Jon Arryn a ser la Mano?

Su tío la miró como si ella no hubiese comprendido nada.

—El Halcón voló a su nido y no volverá, Arianne. Stark ha ocupado su puesto. —Caviló unos segundos, hasta que dijo—: claro, tú no lo sabes. Un amigo de la capital nos ha traído rumores que apuntan ser bastante ciertos, esos que se guardan con tanto recelo. ¿Sabes cómo murió Robert Arryn? ¿No? Yo te lo diré. Lo envenenaron.

—¿Quién? —interpeló con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

—Cersei Lannister, nada más y nada menos. Le facilitó veneno a una criada y ésta llenó una copa de vino para el señor. En principio, Cersei Lannister había decidido matar al padre, no al hijo —explicó.— Hay que ser muy idiota para envenenar a la Mano del Rey, más si eres tú la Reina —dictaminó.— El niño bebió de la copa, agonizó... y el resto es historia. Lysa Tully se volvió loca y se tiró por la borda del barco días después. No me extraña. Estaba un poco tocada ya, según se comentaba...

—¿No es un hecho extraño que Jon Arryn haya abandonado su puesto como Mano sin más? ¡Envenenaron a su hijo!

—Robert Baratheon lo negó todo, al igual que la Lannister. Tildaron a la criada de traidora y mentirosa y su cabeza rodó bajo la espada de Ser Ilyn Payne.

—¿De qué le va a servir eso a Arryn? Lo más posible es que los Lannister si hayan estado detrás de todo.

—De nada, no le servirá de nada. A la familia real, sí. Que se vea que encuentran culpables y les aplican la dura maza de la justicia —ironizó.

—Sigue sin tener sentido —insistió.— Si yo hubiese sabido que mi hijo fue envenenado, lo habría enterrado con todos los honores en mi hogar y habría vuelto. Habría buscado venganza, habría actuado contra los verdaderos culpables.

La Víbora no ocultó su sonrisa.

—Si tu padre te oyese, te diría que tuvieses paciencia, que fueses...

—Cauta —remató ella.— ¿De qué le sirve ser cauto?

—Arianne. A Jon Arryn intentaron matarlo. ¿Tú te quedarías en la madriguera de tu depredador?

—Los combatiría —contraatacó.

—Pero Arryn era la Mano, no el rey. Y aunque haya gobernado más el Halcón que el Venado, cuando este último da una orden, todos deben obedecer. Robert Baratheon hizo lo posible para que no abandonase su puesto, pero no consiguió nada. Si hubiese sido más estúpido, habría llamado a Tywin Lannister para reemplazarlo. En vez de eso, acudió corriendo a Eddard Stark.

—¿Crees que Lord Arryn ha puesto a Stark precisamente en el camino para utilizarlo contra el rey? Ambos fueron sus pupilos.

—Contra el rey no, contra la reina. Si un rey muere, sube otro al poder. Es así de fácil. Y las reinas son todavía mucho más sustituibles.

«La familia real la componen un rey borracho, una reina segundona, el matarreyes y el Gnomo. Una reina segundona. Elia, Lyanna, Cersei.»

—Arianne, se avecinan tiempos difíciles para algunos. Por suerte, nosotros hemos sido pacientes y cautos.  _Nunca Doblegado, Nunca Roto_. No lo olvides.

—No lo haré. ¿Tardarás mucho en volver? —le preguntó.— Si las cosas se complican demasiado pronto...

—No te preocupes, estaré fuera unas semanas, pero esto no estallará tan rápido, te lo prometo. Intentarán por todos los medios evitar la crisis.

—¿Llegará?

—Seguro —sonrió como la serpiente que era y la princesa asintió. Por fin un poco de emoción en su vida, por fin un poco de acción, de venganza, de movimiento.

Tal y como le había dicho, su padre se vio en la necesidad de retirarse de nuevo a los tranquilos Jardines. Arianne se sintió culpable de haberse alegrado tanto unas horas antes: el Príncipe lucía un aspecto deplorable. Iba, como de costumbre, en la silla de ruedas de ébano y hierro fabricada por Caleotte. Para viajar tenía que hacerlo en una litera, usar un caballo era impensable en su estado. Areo Hotah lo cogió por espalda y piernas con delicadeza para no dañarlo, aún así, Arianne vio el rictus de dolor en la cara de su padre. Su fina túnica tapaba los pies hinchados, los que era mejor no calzar. Los dedos de los pies asomaban por debajo, del color del vino tinto, violáceos. Sus rodillas causaban congoja sólo con mirarlas: blandas, amorfas, hinchadas, una más que otra.

Robb Stark se adelantó unos pasos para tenderle una mano al príncipe y desearle un buen viaje y una mejora en su salud. Arianne sabía que no se mejoraría. La gota no tenía cura. Su padre le estrechó débilmente la mano e hizo un amago de sonrisa. De repente sintió que ella debía estar cogiendo sus manos y no el lobo. Se le retorcía la conciencia en lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era su padre. Caminó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Espero que estar en los Jardines del Agua te siente mejor, papá —dijo. Su mente se remontó años atrás, cuando se amaban y se trataban con mutua consideración.— Sé lo mucho que te gusta ver a los niños jugar.

Sus miradas se entrecruzaron y él le dedicó una perdida hacía mucho tiempo.

«¿Él también lo siente? ¿Siente que nos hayamos distanciado?»

—Gracias, cariño —puso una abultada mano sobre su cabeza.— Que la Vieja te de sabiduría.

También se despidió de Oberyn y de sus acompañantes. Su grupo era tan reducido como antes, seguía faltando Ellaria. Normalmente viajaban juntos, por muy lejos que fuese el viaje. Ellos se comprendían y se compenetraban muy bien, Arianne deseaba sentirse así algún día con un hombre, uno que, a ser posible, conservase la dentadura completa.

Su padre marchó hacia el este; su tío, al oeste. A la edad de dieciséis, la Víbora fue encontrada en la cama con la amante de Lord Ormond Yronwood y retado a duelo, a primera sangre. Se decía que había utilizado veneno, por lo que las heridas del entonces señor de Palosanto se habían infectado y había muerto. Tras ello, viajó largamente por las Ciudades Libres, llegando incluso a unirse a los Segundos Hijos y más recientemente, formar su propia compañía. Estudió en Antigua, fue soldado y trotamundos; y nada de eso le impidió regar Dorne con ocho hijas bastardas. La muerte de Yronwood levantó tensiones entre las dos casas. Su madre, Mellario, se había vuelto a Norvos el mismo día que Quentyn partía hacia Palosanto como moneda de cambio. De nuevo se hallaba pensando en su hermano mediano.

«No conseguirá nada», se repitió. "Lanza del Sol es tuya." Le había dicho ese mismo día su tío. «Sí, es mía.»


	13. Eddard III

Cerraba los ojos y visualizaba a sus hijos y a su esposa, en Invernalia, cerca del fuego de la chimenea, como siempre. Ahí estaban Robb y Jon combatiendo en el patio de armas ante la mirada crítica de ser Rodrik y la ávida de Arya, quien se había escapado de nuevo de sus clases de costura. Ahí estaba Sansa, la escuchaba leer y cantar con la septa Mordane. Bran y Rickon también peleaban por algún asunto sobre los lobos en el bosque de dioses y... Cat, oh, su adorada Cat. Más bella todavía que el día de su boda.

Y luego estaban las veces en las que cerraba los ojos y venía a su mente la imagen de un niño muerto sobre la misma cama que él ocupaba, en las habitaciones de la Mano del Rey, las que un día fueron de Jon Arryn. Entonces abría súbitamente los ojos y se esforzaba en seguir con su tarea y en dejar de soñar, en intentar poner las cosas claras.

Recordaba sus días de pupilo en el Nido de Águilas con Robert. Tiempos felices, tiempos mejores. El señor de la tormenta y él se habían hecho amigos inseparables —casi hermanos—, pronto serían además cuñados, aunque Ned ya lo consideraba de la familia. A Jon Arryn le debían todo lo que eran, pero ni siquiera esos años de amistad habían logrado evitar los terribles sucesos. Mandó una carta a Catelyn en cuanto lo supo. Habría querido hacerlo en persona, mas su actual cargo le impedía moverse de la capital.

"Cat, he de darte una pésima noticia", empezaba. Ella ya sabía que su sobrino Robert había fallecido, lo que desconocía era cómo. Catelyn deseaba viajar para poder estar con su hermana y darle el pésame, pero Ned la convenció de que esperase, que no podía dejar solos a Bran y Rickon cuando sus demás hermanos estaban lejos. "Tu hermana Lysa estaba rota de dolor", continuaba. Las palabras se retorcían tanto en la garganta como en el pergamino. "Durante la travesía, ella..." Por los dioses, no quería recordarlo.

Su antiguo mentor le había confiado los secretos, rumores y miedos antes de partir. En el último momento había decidido tomar la precaución de enviar a Sansa en el mismo barco que él. Si alguien estaba detrás de la muerte de Robert Arryn de una manera absolutamente premeditada, no quería que su hija se convirtiese en el próximo objetivo. La obligó a empacar sus pertenencias y la envió con la septa y un par de miembros de la guardia.

«Quince años son suficientes —había pensado.— Jon la ilustrará y conocerá pronto a su prometido.»

Había puesto empeño en comunicárselo con tacto. Sansa quería un príncipe de canciones, Ned no tenía la menor idea de cómo era Harrold Hardyng. A decir verdad, Jon Arryn tampoco lo sabía, no se había preocupado por el chico hasta que le hizo falta. Estaba bordando con su septa, poco después de desayunar gachas de maíz, miel y huevos de ganso hervidos. Dama descansaba a su lado, la más pequeña y tranquila de la camada, solo rivalizando con el irremediablemente mudo Fantasma.

Sansa siempre se había parecido más a Catelyn que a él. De algún modo, los lobos también se parecían a sus amos. Ned se había preguntado que estarían haciendo Robb, Arya y Jon en Lanza del Sol y si sus huargos no estarían causando algún tipo de altercado. A pesar de los años, la guerra estaba demasiado reciente. Los Martell no les guardaban ningún cariño y su invitación les había tomado por sorpresa. Le preocupaba que los niños fuesen meros rehenes en ese instante. No sería propio del príncipe Doran. El que no le dejaba dormir era la Víbora Roja, fuesen cuales fuesen sus intenciones.

—Buenos días, hija —había saludado. Nunca había prestado demasiada atención a las labores domésticas de su hija. Catelyn decía a menudo que Sansa era un prodigio en todo aquello que se le pusiera por delante. Sabía leer y cantar, bordar, montar a caballo y se comportaba como una verdadera dama. Lo único que parecía costarle un poco eran las cuentas. «Nestor Royce es un buen mayordomo.» El sur le había sentado bien.— Tengo algo que decirte, cielo. He estado hablando con Lord Arryn. Ya sabes que Robert era tu único primo y que tu tía Lysa sufrió muchos abortos... por eso Jon me pidió tu mano.

Sansa había puesto cara de no entender, mirándolo anonadada y dejando de bordar.

—Pero... Lord Arryn es un poco mayor para mí, papá. Y la tía Lysa sigue viva.

—No para él, cariño. Para su heredero —había reído.— Harrold Arryn, nacido como Hardyng. Jon se buscó a un heredero entre los pocos que quedaban con sangre de halcón. Es joven, un poco mayor que tú.

—¿Es un caballero?

—Creo que todavía no.

Sansa se mordió distraídamente el labio inferior.

—¿Es tan guapo como el príncipe Joffrey?

—No le conozco —había respondido encogiéndose de hombros.— Te gustará, seguro —prometió acariciándole el cabello pelirrojo.— Tendrás que partir al Valle muy pronto y ser la pupila de Jon Arryn hasta que os caséis. Marcharás con él mañana.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Puede que el año que viene o dentro de dos, cuando se gane las espuelas. Serás la señora del Nido de Águilas, ¿qué te parece?

Su hija había sonreído complacida, era lo único que le había hecho falta en esos momentos de tensión; aunque le daba la impresión de que sus sueños siempre habían volado más alto. «Será un perfecto halcón.»

La dejó bordando con la septa Mordane, a la que preguntaría toda la tarde por los caballeros del Valle. Cabía la posibilidad de que Sansa se encontrase con la hija bastarda de Robert, esa chiquilla que sin duda fue la primera de muchos otros. La fama del rey iba acompañada de cacerías, cuernos de cerveza y burdeles. Aquella chiquilla había disfrutado de la presencia de su padre un lapso muy corto de tiempo y en ese momento tendría ya unos veinte años. Ya era mucho más mayor que Robert cuando la tuvo. Recordó que había engendrado en la noche de bodas de Stannis Baratheon a Edric Tormenta, a quien reconoció pero no legitimó solo porque su madre era noble.

Tras el incidente sucedido en el embarque, Sansa había querido quedarse con él; pero finalmente la septa logró que fuese a su camarote, prometiéndole que Lysa no volvería a ponerla en evidencia.

Ned suspiró de cansancio. Demasiadas muertes en el último mes y dos de ellas aún eran una verdadera incógnita. Ned no dudaba de que el dolor de Lysa la había llevado al suicidio, a tirarse al mar. Docenas de rumores recorrían ya los caminos de los Siete Reinos con las teorías y afirmaciones más escabrosas. Había escuchado a los guardias algunas de ellas, como que Lysa se había transformado en un trucha y había llegado nadando a las Islas del Hierro; o como se había arrancado el pelo y las ropas y se había tirado desnuda al mar, donde un pez espada la había atravesado y las aguas se habían tornado rojas para formar los colores de la casa Tully; y el rumor de que había copulado con todos los marineros para tener otro hijo tampoco pasaba desapercibido.

«Jon tiene que estar destrozado. Ojalá estuviese con él, ojalá pudiese consolarlo.»

Había llegado a la conclusión de que la única forma de reconfortar a Jon Arryn sería mediante la verdad y la venganza. Ned no quería caer en malentendidos y derramamientos de sangre., ya habían sido demasiados. Pero tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto y descubrir cómo había muerto Robert Arryn. Lo primero que pensó fue en hablar con la criada, que estaba encarcelada, pero le negaron poder visitarla. Poco después era ejecutada por Ilyn Payne ante los ojos del pueblo.

No podía olvidar la razón que lo había llevado a visitar Desembarco del Rey. La muerte de Daenerys Targaryen a manos de Ser Jorah también estaba pendiente. El esclavista quería un indulto real. ¿Se había atrevido Robert a matar a una niña? ¿El Rey Mendigo ya estaba muerto?

«¿Quién va a antes: la niña Targaryen o el pequeño Arryn? Los dos me llevan a Robert y a los Lannister.»

El mayordomo real entró en la estancia haciendo una elaborada reverencia para informarle de que un tal Noho Dimittis deseaba hablar con la Mano del Rey.

—Dice que es muy urgente, Lord Stark —aseguró el hombre.— Lo mandan del Banco de Hierro.

La audiencia no duró más de veinte minutos y lo dejó entre atónito y furioso.

—Lord Eddard —el braavosi también le había mostrado sus respetos, aunque él sólo necesitó una leve inclinación de cabeza. Como Mano, en ausencia del Rey, a Ned le correspondía sentarse en el Trono de Hierro. No había encontrado a Robert en toda la mañana.— Es la primera vez que trato con vos, pero ya he venido en otras ocasiones —le reveló.— El Trono debe al Banco de Hierro de Braavos más de dos millones de dragones. Hablé con el Rey y con la anterior Mano. También tuve una muy breve —recalcó la palabra "muy"— audiencia con Lord Baelish, hará unas seis o siete lunas.

—Disculpe, mi señor, ¿cuánto decís que debe el Trono a vuestro banco?

Dimittis contestó que dos y, por si acaso, hasta levantó dos dedos y se los enseñó, repitiendo la cifra.

—Hemos reclamado varias veces, señoría, y el oro no regresa. Me han ofrecido una excusa tras otra, pero nada de dragones.

Ned le prometió que hablaría inmediatamente con los consejeros del rey y con éste y que tomarían medidas para poder devolver el oro al Banco de Braavos. El noble parecía un poco complacido, muy levemente. Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza más profunda. Incluso dobló ligeramente la espalda.

El Consejo Real llevaba varios días sin reunirse, lo cual no sabía si era malo o muy malo. Las últimas tres veces que lo hizo concernían a Jon Arryn. Ned no había estado presente durante toda la última reunión donde Robert intentó convencer a Jon del enorme malentendido que, al parecer, se creó entre ellos. Recordaba a su rey como un hombre fiero y testarudo, pero no irresponsable ni idiota. Aún así, esa fue su impresión. Robert había engordado tanto que ya ni le reconocía. Su barriga era un perfecto semicírculo y su barba peinaba algunas canas.

Ned había decidido ir con pies de plomo con los Lannister. Su nuevo cargo como Mano le estaba dando ya más dolores de cabeza de los que creería tener a esas alturas y muchas responsabilidades y problemas que resolver por delante. La reunión que convocó se celebró una hora después, con un impaciente Eddard esperando en la opulenta y lujosa sala decorada con tapices en las paredes, alfombras myrienses y estatuas de origen valyrio. Se habían reunido todos allí, excepto el Rey. Ned frunció el ceño. Lord Varys fue el primero en ir a saludarlo.

—Oh, Lord Stark —el eunuco le provocaba demasiada desconfianza, no le agradaba el tacto de sus manos empolvadas.— Bienvenido a la capital.

Vestía con sedas moradas, con mangas tan anchas como las de los vestidos de su hija Sansa. Olía a perfume y cuando caminaba apenas si hacía ruido.

Lord Renly tenía el mismo aspecto que su hermano mayor de joven. Ned no pudo evitar evocar buenos momentos y le saludó afectuosamente.

—Me alegra veros por aquí, Lord Stark. —«El nuevo señor de Bastión de Tormentas. No es mucho más mayor que Robb.»— Será un placer contar con alguien como vos en el Consejo.

Stannis Baratheon, el mediano de los tres hermanos, se mostró considerablemente menos apasionado. Ned lo recordaba como justo pero inflexible y su sentido del deber casi rallaba en lo insano: vivía por, para y según las leyes.

—Lord Stannis —fue un apretón efímero pero fuerte. La misma fuerza que demostraba su rostro.

Meñique también le dio la mano, con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Era de estatura baja, joven todavía, y tenía una perilla bien cuidada. Había trabajado en Puerto Gaviota gracias a la recomendación de Lysa Tully, de quien había sido muy amigo en su infancia.

«Y de Cat.»

Parloteó sobre la cicatriz que le había dejado Brandon años atrás, él no le prestó mucha atención. El gran maestre Pycelle fue el primero en ocupar su lugar tras la mesa. Ned observó que ya caminaba algo encorvado, el peso de todas esas cadenas de plomo, hierro, oro, acero, plata, latón, estaño... y las gemas incrustadas no ayudaban mucho. Estaba pelado como un huevo, pero poseía una larga barba blanca que le caía por el pecho. Las manos, llenas de manchas negras, le temblaban ligeramente. Lo saludó y preguntó por su salud, con formalidad.

—Sois muy amable, muy amable, mi señor Mano. Saludable para mi edad, mas he conocido tiempos mejores —respondió.

Por su parte, Ser Barristan se mostró escueto y disculpó al Rey.

—¿Es que no piensa venir? —preguntó Ned, algo airado.— ¿Qué clase de reunión del Consejo Real será esta sin el Rey?

—Descuidad, Lord Stark —intervino Renly adelantándose al anciano caballero.— Mi hermano suele delegar en sus consejeros, nos confía sus asuntillos.

—Nada de asuntillos, Lord Renly —replicó.— El noble Noho Dimittis ha tenido una audiencia conmigo hace poco más de una hora.

—Ah, Dimittis —Meñique hizo un ademán perezoso con la mano.— No es la primera vez que ronda por aquí ese braavosi. ¿Viene a pedir el dinero de su banco?

Ned endureció el rostro.

—Afirma que el Trono le debe dos millones de dragones. ¿Qué tiene que decir el consejero de la moneda a todo esto?

—El jefe de la moneda provee de dinero al reino —explicó el hombre originario de Los Dedos.— El Rey y la Mano lo gastan. En los últimos años me he visto en la obligación de procurar fondos en el Banco de Hierro, pero nuestros principales acreedores son los Lannister. Tampoco nos olvidemos de Lord Tyrell ni de diversas compañías de Tyrosh que su momento se mostraron muy generosas.

—Ni de la Fe —añadió Renly.

—El Septon Supremo fue mercader en otra vida —rió su propio chiste, aunque a nadie más le hizo gracia.

—Lord Arryn fue una buena Mano y ofreció inteligentes consejos a Robert —dijo entonces Stannis Baratheon. Parecía casi tan enfadado como él.

—Nadie lo pone en duda, Stannis —coincidió Renly.— Pero ya sabes que a nuestro regio hermano lo que Jon Arryn le dijese sobre el dinero le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro. Ya veis, Lord Stark: el rey no disfruta contando calderilla. Así lo llama.

Se sumieron en una tortuosa discusión sobre las arcas. Cuando Robert tomó posesión del trono, estas estaban llenas a rebosar, pues Aerys Targaryen se había encargado de ello. No obstante, el nuevo rey había malgastado el dinero en viajes, torneos, bebida y comida a raudales para banquetes innecesarios, carros, caballos, armas, ropas... no conocía límites.

«Más leña al fuego», pensó. «Otra vez: Robert y los Lannister.»

—Lord Baelish, ¿a cuánto asciende la deuda? —preguntó harto de riñas de niños.

Lo más probable es que no le hiciese falta mirarlo; aún así, ojeó sus libros de cuentas.

—Siete millones de dragones —respondió casi con indiferencia.— Dos a Braavos, tres a los Lannister y el resto... diversos. Tyrell, la...

—Sí —lo cortó.— Ya os he escuchado. ¿Y cómo pretendéis saldarla?

—Procuro todo el dinero que puedo, mi señor Mano —rió entre dientes.

—Entra a raudales —el gran Maestre carraspeó removiéndose en la silla.— Pero se gasta demasiado rápido.

—No hay ahorro ni contención —atajó Stannis.

—Repetiré mi pregunta, Lord Baelish. ¿Cómo pretendéis saldar la deuda? Sois el Consejo Real, ¡aconsejad al Rey!

Se quedaron en silencio y Ned temió haber sido demasiado brusco con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, no eran los culpables de que las arcas estuviesen vacías.

—Aconsejamos al Rey, Lord Stark —su voz era grave, de esas que no admitían réplicas.— Sería más fácil si Robert se dejase aconsejar. No nos escucha, pero seguro que a vos os concederá unos minutos de su tiempo.

El resto se mostró de acuerdo con Stannis. Ned sintió que se le colmaba la paciencia. Discutieron sobre esto y lo otro, pidió ver los cuadernos de cuentas de Meñique. Este se los mostró algo receloso y Ned decidió que los repasaría con él otro día.

Después de una ligera comida en sus aposentos, decidió que iría a buscar a Robert personalmente. Jory había dado con él, aunque al parecer el señor de la tormenta no tenía ninguna intención de moverse y el capitán de la guardia no era nadie para ordenárselo.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión, Robert. Ned será una buena nueva Mano.

Esas fueron las palabras de Jon Arryn ante el Rey y sus consejeros.

—Conocías a Robert, Ned. No lo conoces ahora. Su esposa le ha envenenado los pensamientos —le aseguró.— Su matrimonio era necesario para asegurar a Robert en el poder, pero... fue la Lannister. Estoy seguro. Aquí Lysa y yo corremos mucho peligro. Robert no se atrevería a ponerte un dedo encima y Cersei tiene que guardar la compostura, no se la puede relacionar con nada inapropiado. Serás mis ojos y mis oídos, ¿verdad? Tenemos que salvarle, Ned. Salvarlo de él mismo, salvar el reino.

Esas fueron las palabras de Jon Arryn sólo para él. No pudo negarse. Era su mentor, su segundo padre, el hombre que prefería morir a entregarlo a Aerys el Loco. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no? Se puso un jubón con el huargo de su casa bordado en el pecho y el broche de oro que correspondía a su cargo. Jory le había asegurado que Robert se encontraba en la Calle de la Seda. Prostitutas y vino, agregó.

Cruzó a caballo la maloliente ciudad, seguido de cerca por Harwin, Hullen y Tom el Gordo, y Jory a su derecha. Invernalia olía a nieve, a familia, a las brasas muriéndose en el gran comedor. Invernalia era el acero resonando en el patio, las risas de los niños, el Bosque de Dioses. Desembarco del Rey era polvo, exceso, orina y excrementos, suciedad y dioses que le eran casi desconocidos. La capital le era lejana por las leguas y por las sensaciones que despertaba.

Escuchó a su viejo amigo antes de verlo. Su voz y su carcajada sonaban como truenos jocosos entre las risas femeninas, más discretas. Le recordó al funeral de su sobrino, cuando se había emborrachado tanto que habían tenido que llevarlo inconsciente en una litera. Lamentable. Le faltaba ropa y la camisa interior estaba casi desabrochada por completo. Los enormes mofletes ardían rojos a causa del alcohol y llevaba la barba más enmarañada que nunca. El rey Robert era un tema de composición muy popular en los Siete Reinos. Inclusive los pocos bardos que viajaban por el Norte conocían al menos cinco canciones sobre sus borracheras. Bebía en un burdel cualquiera, rodeado de putas jóvenes y hermosas, sin duda escogidas especialmente para satisfacer al rey.

Ned entró, sintiéndose un extraño y un intruso, y pidió la atención del Rey.

—Alteza, ¿tenéis un momento?

No, no lo tenía, pero por su amigo Ned haría lo que fuese. Bebió y de dos largos tragos vació su cuerno de cerveza. El líquido de color ámbar le goteó por el mentón y llegó a mojar la prominente barriga.

«El cadáver del pequeño acaba de ser sepultado. Su madre navegó hasta lo más profundo del mar hace tan solo unos días. Y tú estás aquí, emborrachándote con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.»

—¡Únete a la fiesta, idiota de barba helada! —Berreó con un nuevo cuerno en la mano.— Bebe y disfruta de las mujeres, tu Rey te lo ordena.

—Alteza, os lo suplico, necesito hablar con vos —quizás no había sido un buen momento.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no estás con una buena puta, Ned? —Se carcajeó.— Vamos, ¡escoge una! La de ojos azules no, esa la quiero para mí. La pelirroja tampoco.

—Ninguna, Alteza, sólo requiero unos minutos de vuestro tiempo.

—¿Niguna? ¿Acaso te has vuelto tan loco como Aerys? —Hizo un aspaviento con el brazo y mojó de cerveza a varias mujeres.— ¡Míralas bien, Ned! Son jóvenes, hermosas, sus gemidos son mejor que cualquier otra música que hayas escuchado jamás y no te joden con tanta palabrería barata. No se comportan como tu jodida esposa. Te las follas, las disfrutas y las pagas.

—Catelyn es una buena esposa, Alteza —el rey no le prestaba atención.— Robert.

Entonces lo miró, viéndolo realmente por primera vez desde que había entrado por la puerta. Se debió de dar cuenta de lo importante que era. Se hizo camino entre todas las señoritas del lugar, cogió otro cuerno y ambos subieron a una habitación.

—A ver, habla. Que sea rápido —le urgió.

«Este no eres tú. Nunca fuiste tan salvaje.»

—Altez...

—Nada de títulos idiotas. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, no me vengas con esas putas historias.

Eso le sentó mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Robert, ha quedado pendiente el asunto que me traía hasta aquí —dijo, directo.— ¿Sabes qué sucedió con Daenerys Targaryen?

El rey apuró la cerveza y tiró el recipiente encima de la cama. Lo miró con ojos de hielo.

—¿Esa zorra? —Chistó.— Estaba preñada. Llevaba un maldito engendro de lagarto en la barriga. Tenía que hacer algo.

Todas las esperanzas de Ned se habían roto en ese mismo instante. Lo que más le dolía era comprobar la frialdad de sus palabras.

—¿Por qué? Era sólo una niña. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Catorce, quince años?

—Me trae sin maldito cuidado, Ned. El imbécil de Viserys la había vendido a los dothrakis. Ya escuchaba los cascos de caballo en la Puerta del Lodazal.

—¿Que ya los escuchabas? ¿Cómo? Que yo sepa, los señores de los caballos poseen un miedo atroz al agua, no la cruzan jamás. ¿Y tú escuchabas los cascos de sus caballos? —Resopló Ned.— ¿Matas a una niña inocente sólo porque ves sombras?

—No olvides con quién estás hablando —le recordó.— Fue por precaución. Es mi Trono.

—¿Crees que podrían quitártelo? —Era inútil discutir a aquellas alturas. Daenerys Targaryen estaba muerta, nada de lo que Ned pudiese decir la iba a devolver a la vida.— ¡Dioses! Estaba embarazada. ¿Y pudiste hacerlo sabiendo que llevaba una vida en su interior?

—¿A que viene ahora eso, joder? Esa maldita Targaryen y su hermano llevan años conspirando contra mí —«Prefiero no saber cuántos tú contra ellos.»— No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que me atacaran. Actúe antes, me adelanté a ellos.

Hasta parecía orgulloso al decirlo.

—¿Y los Lannister se adelantaron a Jon Arryn o a su hijo?

El Rey frunció el ceño y su rostro se tornó más colorado todavía. Ned observó como apretaba los puños.

—¡No empieces con eso! ¡Ya le dije a Jon que se trataba de un jodido malentendido! —Tronó.— Cersei será todo lo despreciable que quieras, Ned, pero no es tan estúpida como para atacar a la Mano. Fue la doncella y ya está muerta. Payne se encargó de ello.

—¿Qué pruebas se presentaron en contra de la doncella? —quiso saber.

—Sirvió el vino, sirvió el veneno. ¿Qué más quieres? Todo lo que se haya inventado esa maldita provenía de la boca de la demente de Lysa.

—Lysa era la esposa de Jon, era la hermana de la mía —la defendió Ned, quien también había levantado la voz.

—Estaba loca, Ned. Loca. Sufrió muchos abortos, ya se la iba la cabeza. ¿Has pasado mucho tiempo últimamente con ella? No, claro que no. Tenía a su hijo tan malcriado que muchas noches dormía con sus padres. Le prohibía entrenar en el patio con los demás niños de su edad. Crió y maleducó a un niño enfermo.

—Dioses, Robert. No sabes lo que dices.

—¡Sé perfectamente lo que digo! Lysa siempre buscaba excusas para atacar a Cersei. Estaba de sus malditas riñas hasta las narices. Día sí y día también. Su hijo se murió y ella aprovechó para inculparla. Era el momento perfecto ¿no lo ves?

—¿Te ves tú? —replicó.— ¿Ves en el ser en el que te has convertido?

Ned dio media vuelta, directo a la puerta.

—¡Recuerda con quién hablas! —repitió.— Discutiremos esto en otro momento. Lárgate o ven a ahogar las penas, Ned. Pero no ahora. No...

Lo dejó con las palabras en la boca. Sus ojos brillaban, Ned vio el miedo. Su amigo estaba ahí aún, muriéndose en el cuerpo de ese viejo rey borracho.

—Soy la Mano, Alteza. Tengo asuntos que resolver —contestó con frialdad.— En otro momento.

Bajó las escaleras casi al trote. En los labios llevaba el sabor ácido del fracaso y la decepción. La voz del rey resonó, las paredes del lupanar hicieron eco de sus improperios y sus maldiciones. Esquivó a las mujeres que le ofrecían pasar una noche de lujuria y pasión desenfrenada. No deshonraría a Catelyn.

Fuera lo esperaba un muchachito que hablaba con Jory y Hullen. Se presentó como Bryen Farring, escudero del hermano del rey.

—¿De Lord Renly?

—No, señor Mano. Lord Stannis desea hablar con vos —informó.— Os pide que cabalguéis con él.

Eso era extraño. ¿Él, dando un paseo a caballo con Stannis Baratheon? Durante la guerra y posteriormente en la rebelión fracasada de los Greyjoy, se habían mostrado respetuosos, pero no amigables. Y Stannis no era un tipo del que se pudiese decir que le gustaba hacer amigos, eso era más para Renly o para Robert, que despertaban simpatía y derrochaban carisma.

«Ya no estoy tan seguro.» De todas formas, accedió. Montó de nuevo en su palafrén castaño y siguió al joven escudero, quien llevaba un jubón con el blasón de su casa estampado en el pecho: un partido de púrpura y plata, con dos caballeros en combate con espadas, en colores inversos. Era alto y se mantenía muy erguido en su silla. No hablaba.

Lo condujo por el camino costero a buen paso. Atravesaron la Puerta de Hierro, que daba a Rosby, un pequeño pueblo muy próximo a Desembarco del Rey. Ned había estado allí tan sólo una vez y recordaba ese pueblo como un ensanchamiento en el camino en el que abundaban las cabañas de paja y barro que rodeaban el castillo. Casi podía ver a lo lejos los campos de cebada y los manzanos característicos del lugar.

Allí, en el camino, mirando al mar, estaba el hermano de Robert. Lo acompañaban tres caballeros y otro joven escudero. Ned reconoció a Ser Hubard Rambton, un caballero que había luchado en Pyke, gracias al broche de su capa: una cabeza de carnero plateada. También estaba allí un Florent, a juzgar por las características orejas de la familia. El otro, un caballero menudo, de pelo y ojos castaños, con un saquito al cuello, le era desconocido; al igual que el chiquillo. Observó que a lo lejos otros hombres vigilaban, unos ocho o diez. «Otro Farring, un Follard... ¿y ese no es Justin Massey, antiguo escudero de Robert?»

—Lord Stannis. ¿Deseabais conversar conmigo? —Debería habérselo pedido en persona y no enviar a un escudero: sus títulos eran mayores a los del Baratheon. Todavía no entendía qué hacía ahí y qué quería de él, pero si lo había llevado a un lugar apartado, sería algo importante. Durante la reunión del Consejo le dio la impresión de que tenía mucho más que decir. Se situaron a unos cuantos metros del resto. Él levantó la vista.

—No tengo ninguna intención en quedarme aquí para ver como los Lannister abrazan el Trono de Hierro, Lord Stark. Un Trono que no les pertenece —su franqueza lo cogió desprevenido. No era el tipo de hombre que se fuese por las ramas, sin duda. Hizo rechinar los dientes, en una expresión de disgusto y enfado.— Jon Arryn me pidió que me quedase aquí para ayudaros. Lo hice sólo por el respeto que le profeso y por la integridad que valoro y que él posee.

Jon no le había dicho nada acerca de eso. ¿Era seguro hablar allí? Decidió que si pues no había nadie alrededor, sólo los caballeros de cada uno, a quienes habían juzgado leales.

—Si Jon Arryn os lo pidió entonces sabréis lo importante que es que os quedéis. Es nuestro deber solucionar los problemas.

—¿Nuestro deber? Soy el Consejero de Barcos. Mi deber es ocuparme de la flota, de su construcción, de su mantenimiento y de la tripulación que irá en ella. Mi deber es tomar el mando de las operaciones navales, no resolver crímenes. Eso déjeselo para los Capas Doradas, Lord Stark. O para el eunuco.

«No, a Lord Varys no le confiaría algo así.»

—Confió en nosotros, Lord Stannis —insistió.— Desconocía la buena relación que teníais con Jon.

—Aún la tengo —replicó.— De lo contrario no estaría aquí. Nos ocupábamos de poner lógica y orden en el gobierno de Robert, algo que él jamás pudo hacer ni hará —al parecer, ni Renly ni Meñique ni Pycelle compartían ese honor.— Mi hermano ha perdido el norte. Los Lannister lo tienen totalmente controlado, es como un títere en sus manos —le dijo.— Intentaron envenenar a Jon y en su lugar mandaron a la tumba a un niño de diez años. Iba a ser mi pupilo.

—Eso creemos —coincidió.— Pero no tenemos pruebas para demostrarlo.

—La única persona que podría hablar a favor está muerta —recordó el venado.— Cersei volverá a intentarlo. Ansía el poder más que ninguna otra cosa en la vida, todos los Lannister están cortados por ese patrón de avaricia.

—¿Y qué debo hacer? ¿Esperar a que intente matarme a mí?

—Os brindaré mi apoyo, pero no pondré en riesgo mi vida inútilmente. Robert Arryn no resucitará por mucho que demostremos que Cersei Lannister pretendía matar a su padre. Es una cuestión de justicia, Lord Stark, la eterna olvidada.

Stannis demostró ser precavido, recto, directo y sucinto. Ned no tenía por dónde empezar, de modo que tendría que ir recogiendo pistas casi clandestinamente. Como Stannis le informó, Cersei tenía muchos hombres comprados en la corte y en las calles, incluso dentro de la mismísima Guardia Real. «Informadores por doquier», dijo. «Hombres y mujeres que venden su vida y su honor por unos cuantos venados de plata.» Sería más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

Esa noche apenas pudo cenar nada, mucho menos conciliar el sueño. El peso iba en aumento sobre sus hombros y ya no sabía que requería primero su atención: ¿los asesinatos, la deuda o la corrupción? Cabía la posibilidad de resolver todo de un plumazo, pero lo veía bastante complicado en ese momento.

«¿Recuerdas, Robert, cuando éramos dos jóvenes que sacaban de quicio a Jon en el Nido? —pensó. Quiso preguntar en alto, preguntar al aire y a su amigo, pero nadie lo escucharía. O sí. Sí si alguien lo estaba espiando.— ¿Recuerdas cuando el blanco era blanco, cuando luchamos codo con codo, cuando alguna vez me amaste como un hermano? ¿Ocupa Jaime Lannister ese lugar ahora?»


	14. Edd el Penas I

Le colgaban mocos congelados de la nariz y eso que aún estaban en otoño. Sólo con pensar en el invierno —el cual prometía ser largo— a Edd el Penas le entraban nuevos y vibrantes escalofríos. Aunque, siendo francos, siempre tenía esa sensación. En el Valle de Arryn su vida no era mucho mejor. De hecho, viendo los pros y los contras, la Guardia de la Noche era más digna que la muy humilde morada de la Casa Tollett de Soto Gris, vasalla de los Royce de Piedra de las Runas. Sólo con rememorar el lema de su casa, "Cuando todo es más oscuro", recordaba las tempestuosas tardes solitarias y pobres en el Valle. Bueno, allí hacía más frío y de vez en cuando tenían tormentas de nieve, pero ser mayordomo tampoco exigía mucho nivel y te llenabas la barriga con tres comidas diarias del bueno de Hobb Tresdedos (a pesar de que todo lo que cocinase fuese una bazofia o, en su defecto, bazofia condimentada con especias).

El frío se colaba bajo la lana negra y el cuero, serpenteaba entre sus ropas y se sentía como si estuviese debajo del muro, desnudo; o encima, en lo más alto, a la intemperie. Allí esa sensación era la más usual, aunque después de tantos años, tendría que haberse acostumbrado. Llevó la bandeja con el almuerzo al Lord Comandante, con el vino tal y como a él le gustaba.

—Calienta el vino, pero que no hierva —repetía a menudo, como si él no lo hubiese memorizado aún—. Con canela, nuez moscada, miel, pasas, bayas y frutos secos. Ah y, por los dioses, Tollett, sin limón.

A Edd el Penas no hacía falta que se lo dijesen dos veces. La última vez que alguien le repitió dos veces una cosa, acabó en el Muro. Y del Muro sólo se podía ir a la muerte. Aunque, bien pensado, la muerte a veces es una buena solución a tus problemas.

—Ha llegado una carta de Catelyn Stark —le informó el Viejo Oso.— Un grupo de salvajes estuvo a punto de colarse en Invernalia.

—Maíz, maíz, maíz —el cuervo se posó sobre Mormont.— Maíz.

—Cállate —ordenó el Lord Comandante.— No sé por qué te aguanto.

En los últimos días, Lord Jeor parecía haber envejecido al menos diez o quince años. Los salvajes llevaban casi dos meses desaparecidos, habían abandonado sus aldeas y se habían reagrupado como un ejército, bajo el liderazgo de Mance Rayder. Qhorin Mediamano los había seguido y había llegado lo más rápido posible (lo cual, montando una yegua casi cadavérica por la falta de alimento, no era mucha cosa) para informarles. Durante el trayecto se había ganado un par de flechazos: uno en el hombro y otro en el brazo, ambos del lado derecho. Suerte que esgrimía la espada con la izquierda.

—Los hijos menores de Lord Eddard estaban dando un paseo a caballo con unos cuantos guardias cuando los encontraron —explicó.— Mataron a los hombres, encadenaron a mujeres y niños y los pusieron a trabajar en sus cocinas y sus cuadras. Deberían haberlos mandado de vuelta para que los matásemos—resopló—, pero ¿quién iba a fiarse de nosotros ahora? ¡Los dejamos pasar, maldita sea!

—Tendrán que fiarse de nosotros —contestó el mayordomo.— Porque somos los únicos aquí, más allá sólo está el fin del mundo.

—Hay otras cosas al norte del Muro, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Pero ellos no. Y sinceramente, si yo fuese ellos, tampoco querría saber lo que hay más allá del Muro.

El Viejo Oso lo taladró con una mirada cansada que no admitía réplica. Se sentía profundamente culpable por haber dejado pasar a ese grupo de salvajes, por muy menor e insignificante que pudiese ser. Podrían haber atacado a niños o pueblos. Aunque apenas había pueblos tan al norte, a excepción de Villa Topo, y allí no habían parado, pues estaban demasiado cerca de la Guardia. De alguna forma lograron llegar hasta casi Invernalia, eso sí era preocupante.

—¿Quiénes lograron llegar a Invernalia, milord? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Uno de los hijos de Tormund Matagigantes, seguro. No lo encontramos entre los cadáveres y en la redada que hizo Benjen Stark tampoco lo vieron. Ahora mismo estará limpiando mierda de caballo para los sobrinos de Benjen.

—Yo he hecho cosas peores —aseguró Edd el Penas.— Limpiar mierda de caballo no está tan mal si lo comparamos con comerse lo que cocina Hobb o con comer ciruelas. Las ciruelas apestan, casi tanto como la mierda. O eso me parece a mí. Yo, personalmente, nunca las como. Por eso digo que vivir en Invernalia no debe estar tan mal. Al menos allí seguro que no se te congelan tus partes cada vez que meas.

Mormont dejó su desayuno intacto. No obstante, se terminó el vino y vació otra copa más. Edd dio un poco de maíz al cuervo para que dejase de graznar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer sólo con mil hombres? —Se quejó Mormont.— El muro tiene trescientas millas de largo, necesitamos más. Si al menos se molestasen en hacernos caso y traernos hombres... lo único que recibimos son noticias a medias y maleantes, ladrones y violadores. Hubo un tiempo en el que el Muro lo formaban hombres valientes que anhelaban proteger los Siete Reinos.

Eddison Tollett se encogió de hombros y decidió decirle al Lord Comandante que no valía la pena discutir sobre ello. Aunque llegasen nobles o algún caballero —sin duda severamente despistado— al Muro, ninguno marcaba la diferencia. Los había como Benjen Stark o el propio Mormont, luego estaban todos los demás. Inclusive él mismo. Edd recordaba a un casi lloroso Wayman Royce, un muchachito de diecisiete años cuando llegó al Muro, ahora un mozalbete de veintidós, mas seguía siendo igual de inepto. Había llegado siendo un caballero, se había convertido en explorador, había liderado una misión a los dieciocho y había regresado un par de días después con unos cuantos rasguños.

—Eso es lo que les pasa a todos los Ser bonitos y de buena familia —masculló Mallador Locke al verlo llegar cojeando y temblando de miedo.

Lo que sí era cierto era que necesitaban más hombres con urgencia. De diecinueve fortalezas que poseía la Guardia, sólo tres estaban ocupadas y escasamente. El resto estaban abandonadas o en ruinas. En la mayoría de casos, ambas cosas. Si el ejército de salvajes decidía atacar el Muro, se verían en serios problemas para poder defenderlo.

«Seguro que a mí me toca ser el último y tendré que morir solo. O peor: tendré que limpiarlo todo.»

—Dale estas cartas al maestre Aemon —ordenó el Viejo Oso.— Una es para los Stark y otra para Desembarco del Rey. Ahora que Lord Eddard es la nueva Mano, quizás quiera escuchar nuestras súplicas y nos ayude.

Obedeció al instante, llevó las cartas al maestre y el desayuno, entero, fue devorado por los perros. A Edd le producían casi ternura los perros. Casi. Una vez un perro lo había mordido en Soto Gris y ni su propia familia se acercó a él en una semana.

—¿Y si tiene la rabia? —había preguntado su hermano mayor en falso tono de preocupación.

Afortunadamente no había contraído la rabia, aunque si unas cuantas pulgas. Su hermano murió poco después cuando lo atacó un oso grande, marrón y fiero. Con unos buenos dientes.

Tenía entendido que ese día iban a prestar juramento algunos nuevos hermanos. En la Guardia, cuando el olor inconfundible del miedo, resignación y carne joven e inocente te entraba en las fosas nasales, a pesar de ser una vez cada mucho tiempo, lo distingues a la perfección. Hacía menos de un año se habían unido a la Guardia un grupo muy variopinto de... hombres, por llamarlos de alguna forma. Edd se había encariñado con ellos más incluso que con los perros. Tarly demostró ser eficiente con las cuentas y con los libros y al maestre Aemon le caía bien (además de serle útil, pues el anciano no vería un dragón a diez pasos); Grenn y Pypar, dos nuevos exploradores encantadores —no para Alliser Thorne—, y Matthar y Todder; y los constructores Albett y Halder.

—Parece que después de todo Rorge y Mordedor van a ser hermanos de la Guardia —el susurro de Jaqen, un misterioso hombre que se había unido a ellos en el mismo grupo que Tarly, lo sobresaltó. Jaqen no tenía un pasado bien definido y cuando le preguntaban siempre contestaba de manera diferente. Edd pensaba que poseer tantas identidades —falsas, por supuesto, todas ellas— a él lo volvería loco. Yoren lo había sacado de alguna mazmorra y lo había reclutado a la fuerza.

—Aquí cualquiera puede ser un hermano —contestó Edd encogiéndose de hombros, en tono apesadumbrado.— Los he visto peores. Los he visto incluso peores que Chett. No, bueno, no tanto.

Jaqen rió entre dientes. Se había convertido en un hábil explorador, aunque no inspiraba mucha confianza debido a su halo de misterio; pero a Benjen Stark le era útil y Edd había escuchado a Mormont decir que sería enviado junto a Qhorin Mediamano para inspeccionar las aldeas salvajes y darles un buen susto. En otras palabras: iban a por ellos antes de que ellos decidiesen hacer lo mismo. Edd sólo deseaba que a él no lo escogieran como escudero, suplicaría y diría que otros serían más eficientes. Ya hacía suficiente frío en el Muro.

Mordedor se convirtió en mayordomo y Rorge en explorador junto a otro puñado de reclutas que pasaron a engrosar las escuálidas filas de la Guardia. Mordedor había sido enviado con los perros y Edd no pudo evitar recordar que ese sobrenombre fue el mismo que su hermano le había puesto al perro que le mordió.

—Deberían ponerle un bozal —opinó para nadie en concreto, más preocupado por el perro que por el hombre.

A Othell Yarwyck sólo lo acompañó un muchacho. A ese paso y con esa cantidad de constructores, nunca se arreglarían otros fuertes para defender el Muro. Y eso había pasado a ser la primera necesidad.

Para la hora de comer, Edd llevó el almuerzo al Lord Comandante y luego se sentó con los hermanos negros, cerca de Bowen Marsh pero también de Grenn, Pyp, Paul el Pequeño y los demás. **  
**

—Yoren ha vuelto a irse, esta vez con Dareon —comentó Dick el Lampiño.— Puede que ese bardo reclute a más gente.

—No creo que nadie vaya a unirse a nosotros sólo porque un bardo reclutado en contra de su voluntad tenga la voz más dulce que la de una doncella —replicó Edd el Penas en su habitual tono sombrío.— A no ser que algún caballero idiota se piense que alcanzará la gloria matando salvajes. De ser así, es más idiota de lo que podría imaginar.

—Nosotros llevamos años haciéndolo y nadie nos ha compuesto canciones ni nos ha alabado —Garth Plumagrís estuvo de acuerdo.

—Para eso hemos enviado a Dareon —intervino otro explorador.

—¿Y qué canciones va a cantar ese si apenas prestar juramento se ha ido? ¿Qué hazañas conoce de la Guardia?

—Podría contar que estamos en serio peligro..., sí, que todos estamos en peligro como no detengamos a los salvajes —aportó Lew el Zurdo.

—Sólo los caballeros más idiotas responderían a semejante llamada —repitió Edd con resignación.— Nos quedaremos solos, aislados, nos congelaremos y...

—¡Tenemos el Muro! ¡Nadie puede destruir el Muro! —gritó algún otro Garth.

La estancia se quedó silenciosa, invadida por un molesto sentimiento de pesar y pérdida. Habían sido muchos los hermanos perecidos en la batalla del Puente de los Cráneos. El Llorón, con más de trescientos hombres, un par de gigantes con sus mamuts y decenas de mujeres de las lanzas, se había abalanzado sobre la Guardia.

—Ese cabrón de Mance...

El gruñido de Bedwyck el Gigante fue acompañado por varios murmullos de asentimiento.

—¿Se sabe algo de los salvajes que escaparon?

Edd, a pesar de su usual negatividad que le resultaba hasta cómoda, habría preferido no formular esa pregunta. El humor estaba por los suelos, en ocasiones como esas más valía armarse de valor. Una partida de cincuenta hombres había ido tras ellos, pero sólo habían atrapado a unos cuantos rezagados. El Lord Comandante temió que hubiesen desertado hasta que llegó media docena de ellos para contarle las malas nuevas. Lo último que había sabido, de la carta de Lady Stark.

—Los cogieron a un puñado de millas de Invernalia —informó.— Los tienen de criados. Qué suerte tienen.

Hake, el cocinero y ayudante de Hobb, lo miró como si fuese idiota.

—Dicen que por los muros de Invernalia fluye agua caliente de las aguas termales —dio por toda explicación.— Yo no lo sé porque nunca he estado, pero seguro que es verdad. Sólo he conocido sitios donde hacía frío: mi casa y el Muro. Nada más.

Le ordenaron que se callase con un gesto.

—Pensarán que somos unos jodidos incompetentes —masculló Grenn.— Dejar escapar a salvajes... dejar que escalasen por el Muro... ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta?

Dio un puñetazo a la mesa haciendo vibrar su copa.

—Tú no verías ni a un dragón derritiendo el Muro —picó Pyp.

—Sí que lo vería —se defendió el otro, terco y grande como un uro.— Lo vería venir volando.

—Grenn tiene razón. Nos engañaron como a idiotas.

—Ahora parecemos casi tan incompetentes como Grenn.

—Tú eres aún más incompetente, Pyp —replicó el otro, enfadado.

—¡Los dos sois unos idiotas incompetentes!

—Te estás pasando, Plumagrís.

La discusión derivó en insultos, palabras malsonantes, maldiciones, bromas pesadas por parte de los hermanos y amenazas de las que luego nadie daría cuenta. Bowen Marsh y Yarwyck los acallaron, aunque Alliser Thorne y su "panda de uros inútiles, os meteré las espadas por el culo si no cerráis la maldita boca", fue de gran ayuda. Lo bueno de la Guardia era que siempre había alguien con quien pelear, con quien llorar y reír, con quien luchar, con quien vivir, con quien sufrir o lamentarte. Inclusive cuando Edd y otros cuervos encontraron a un compañero ahogado en un tonel de vino, se tuvieron los unos a los otros para sobreponerse, calmarse y beberse el vino, por supuesto.

—¿Dónde está Tarly? —preguntó advirtiendo su ausencia.

—Ser Cerdi debe estar agazapado en la cocina —respondió Rast, uno de los últimos y peores reclutas.

El pobre chico había sufrido una humillación tras otra desde su llegada. Para comenzar —si es que se podía comenzar por algún lado con las desgracias de Samwell Tarly—, había sido obligado a ingresar en la Guardia por su propio padre. Estaba gordo como un cerdo, lo que le valió el ingenioso apodo del maestro armas que los más lentos se habían apresurado a copiar. Se definía a sí mismo como un cobarde y era un torpe en todo lo relacionado con espadas, lanzas, flechas, arcos. No obstante, el chico había demostrado ser listo, tener ojo para las cuentas, los libros, los cuervos y las curaciones. Además de ayudar al maestre Aemon, recibía pequeñas clases para ser lo más útil posible.

—Algún día tendrán que enviarlo a la Ciudadela —comentó Pyp días atrás.— Aemon está muy viejo...

—Que manden a otro maestre —respondió Albett sin ver el problema.— Tarly no es un mal chico, pero, ¿maestre de la Guardia?

A Edd le parecía que era el mejor oficio que podía desempeñar. Con el tiempo, Chett volvería a ser el mayordomo del maestre, tal y como lo había sido hasta hacía unos meses atrás. Ansiaba desesperadamente ese cómodo puesto y no el de cuidador de perros que le habían dado.

«Ahora que Mordedor se hace cargo de los chuchos, ¿qué harán con Chett?»

No era algo que le preocupase (más bien le traía sin cuidado), de modo que se olvidó rápidamente de ello. Sam Tarly se encontraba agazapado, sí, pero no en la cocina, o Hobb lo habría visto. Estaba leyendo con avidez un volumen antiquísimo, pasando las hojas con el pulgar levemente humedecido de saliva, a la luz de una vela casi consumida.

Por la tarde, cada uno se dirigió a sus quehaceres. Edd, como mayordomo del Lord Comandante y su escudero, debía estar detrás de él como una sombra. Le servía la comida y la bebida, le cambiaba las sábanas, llevaba las cartas, hacía recados y avivaba el fuego. Jeor Mormont no se encontraba de mejor humor que horas antes, así que Edd intentó no importunarle.

—Eddison —llamó una voz.

El hombre se giró para encarar al tyrosh. Era alto y fuerte, con el cabello rojo y blanco y unos ojos escrutadores, inteligentes. Edd se removió algo incómodo.

—¿H'ghar?

—Uno se pregunta cuándo piensa el Jefe de los Exploradores salir —dijo a nadie en concreto. Hablaba como si ese fuese un encuentro muy casual, lo cual no era probable dado que se encontraban en la Torre del Lord Comandante y a unos cuantos metros de este, y Edd un mero espectador de una función teatral.— Uno desea salir a ver las tierras de más allá del Muro.

—Si fueras un hombre más inteligente, no tendrías tanta prisa por ir a que los salvajes te rebanasen el culo —replicó Edd con cansancio.— Todos los exploradores primerizos son iguales. Van, los emboscan, se asustan, los hieren si no mueren, y cuando regresan se quejan del frío, de los salvajes y del oso.

—¿Qué oso?

—Siempre hay un oso.

Jaqen H'ghar no pareció impresionado por sus palabras. Curioso tipo.

—Uno no tiene miedo a los osos, Eddison Tollett el Penas —dijo pausadamente, con una sonrisa ladeada pintada en la cara.

—Deberías tener miedo —recomendó él.— El último con el que me encontré, mató a mi hermano.

—El Pueblo Libre volverá a atacar —aseguró cambiando de tema drásticamente. Edd lo miró con curiosidad y perspicacia.

—Claro que volverá a hacerlo. Nos están atacando constantemente. Quieren derrumbar el Muro y pasar a las tierras del sur.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó.

—¿No es evidente?

—¿Cómo sabes que son los salvajes los que quieren pasar al otro lado del Muro?

—¿Y quién si no?

—Uno escucha, Edd Tollett, y uno ve.

Podría ser muy buen explorador, pero le sacaba de quicio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ambiguo? ¡Menudos aires! Acabaría como todos, deseando que lo atasen al Muro para no volver a salir. Jaqen H'ghar se fue y Edd se dio cuenta de que no hacía ningún ruido al andar. Muy a su pesar perdió todas las apuestas que se hicieron días después, cuando Benjen Stark partió con sus chicos para atrapar a los salvajes.

Jaqen no volvió con el primer grupo de exploradores. Pero tampoco Benjen Stark, ni Dick el Lampiño, ni Buckwell, ni Rykker, ni Locke.

Y pronto no supieron nada de ellos. Aunque las noticias al Muro siempre llegaban tarde.


	15. Robb III

Desde que el príncipe Doran y el príncipe Oberyn se habían marchado, reinaba otro ambiente en el lugar. Y otra princesa.

Rara era la vez en la que se separaba de sus queridas Tyene y Sylva. Más rara aún en la que el Dalt y el tal Garin dejaban de custodiarla como si ellos fuesen espadas juramentadas. No obstante, Arianne Martell siempre encontraba tiempo para él, preferiblemente a solas. Bien entre tarde, con una charla amigable, o con un paseo; bien hacia la noche, o en la noche profunda, a la hora del búho. Ambas eran buenas opciones para que Arianne se pusiera los vestidos más... ¿cómo debía calificarlos? ¿Atrevidos, exhibicionistas? No, exhibicionista no era el tipo de palabra con la que se debería relacionar a una princesa. Sea como fuere, la ardiente mujer de Dorne se ponía especialmente hermosa para visitarle, o eso creía él.

«Ella ya es hermosa de por sí...»

Sacudió la cabeza con una negación, apartado esos pensamientos. No debía pensar esas cosas de Arianne Martell, su anfitriona, la heredera de Lanza del Sol. Su padre le había encomendado mostrarse respetuoso y agradable, aunque no tanto como para acostarse con ella. Casi había sufrido en silencio la última semana. ¿Qué tan horrible estuvo sucumbir a ella? Lo único que tenía claro era que lo había encandilado como a un chico idiota.

El paisaje de Dorne era arenoso y siempre hacía calor. Se había quemado las mejillas y los brazos los primeros días y ahora lucían un tono intermedio entre rojo y marrón. De seguir mucho más tiempo allí, acabaría poniéndose tan moreno como los dornienses. Arya era, con diferencia, la que más disfrutaba de su estancia allí. Se pasaba largas horas, días enteros, con Elia Arena. Las miraba ir de aquí para allá, sin pararse con nadie pero parándose con todo; cuchicheando, planeando, riendo. Arya parecía realmente niña allí. Le habría gustado ver los famosos Jardines del Agua a los que el príncipe había ido. Robb no se esperaba que Doran Martell estuviese tan delicado de salud, pero daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se haría trizas.

Theon y Jon no discutían ni se hacían las acostumbradas muecas de desagrado, desacuerdo o asco con tanta frecuencia como en Invernalia. Cada uno iba por su lado. Normalmente, Jon estaba con él visitando Lanza del Sol, conociendo las costumbres del lugar, la comida, el ambiente. Aún quedaban algunos nobles dornienses en el Palacio Antiguo con los que Robb hablaba todos los días con el fin de crear férreos puentes diplomáticos entre el norte y el sur, a pesar de que esa no era su actividad favorita. Lo aburría hasta la saciedad, no se le daba bien. Ya tendría tiempo para encargarse de ello cuando fuese el señor de Invernalia.

«Pero aquí yo soy el Stark —se dijo.— Represento a mi familia, a Invernalia y a los norteños. He de hacerlo bien.»

Por su parte, Theon también había conocido muy a fondo las tierras cálidas sureñas. En especial, las mujeres de estas. La ciudad de la sombra, un hervidero de gente durante la noche, se había vuelto de un momento a otro en su lugar favorito del reino.

—Acompáñame, Robb —le propuso un día.— No hay putas mejores que las dornienses. ¡Te lo dije! Son unas viciosas. Les gusta montárselo entre ellas y son fieras, medio salvajes.

«Estoy servido», estuvo a punto de soltar. En su lugar, le agradeció socarronamente su ofrecimiento, le aconsejó que no mencionase esas cosas delante de Jon o de Arya, y se fue. Hizo el conocido recorrido casi sin darse cuenta, pues sus pies ya sabían adónde ir. Saludó con educación a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino. A decir verdad, pensó que la visita al Palacio Antiguo —una visita muy larga— sería tensa, complicada y difícil de llevar. Se sentía cómodo. Extrañamente cómodo, como si todo le resultase familiar.

Ella estaba con Tyene, por supuesto. Todavía no había podido decidir cuál de las dos lo tomó más por sorpresa: si su prima por asaltarlo por detrás o ella por quitarse el vestido a la primera de cambio. Al final acabaría yéndose de putas con Theon para comprobar qué tan lujuriosas eran las mujeres sureñas. Robb casi se sentía acosado, pero en absoluto molesto. No iba a ser tan cínico.

—Mis señoras —hizo una brevísima inclinación de cabeza.

—Robb —su sonrisa fue casi una burla. ¿O era cosa suya? Su vestido le recordaba al Bosque de Dioses. Una fina tela, similar a un manto de hojas rojas, la cubría desde el nacimiento de los pechos hasta los tobillos. No tenía ni mangas ni escote, pero sí dibujos florales en hilo de oro. La serpiente relucía en su brazo y en su cuello una cara cadena de oro lanzaba destellos. El pelo le caía suelto por la espalda, sólo atado con dos mechones rizados en sus sienes. Era como el abrazo de la noche sobre la luna. Robb no era capaz de apartar la vista. Le había demostrado que no hacía falta que se vistiese de manera sugerente para llamar su atención.

—Estáis bellísima, princesa —alabó sin pensarlo.

—Muy amable por tu parte.

Tyene no lucía tanto como Arianne. Su vestido era menos lujoso, más recatado. La tela azul cielo la envolvía de principio a fin. Era serena, le gustaban las hierbas y en esos pozos claros que tenía como ojos nadaban la tranquilidad y la inteligencia. A Robb de vez en cuando le recordaba a una septa.

—También vos, mi señora —dijo refiriéndose a la mujer rubia.

Arianne le dirigió una mirada y Tyene supo que tenía que abandonar el salón. A menudo ella pasaba largas horas allí con el senescal o con el maestre, encargándose de Lanza del Sol, del palacio, de los preparativos de esto y lo otro o simplemente charlando con sus amigos. Jon lo llamaba la  _Sala de la Princesa_. Con un gesto, los guardias cerraron la enorme puerta de roble.

—¿Mi señor? —Ella se mordió el labio, divertida.

—¿Tenéis unos minutos para hablar con conmigo?

—Para ti siempre hay tengo tiempo, Robb. Eres mi invitado de honor.

Odiaba la sensación de conflicto mental que él tenía cuando a ella le resultaba casi gracioso. ¿Qué clase de princesa era esa?

—Mi señ... Arianne —se corrigió antes de que ella lo hiciera.— No puedo quitarme de la cabeza el gran error que...

—¿Qué gran error? —lo cortó. Sentada elegantemente sobre un banco de ébano, con las piernas entrecruzadas y una media sonrisa bailando en sus labios parecía poderosa.

—No debí...

—¿Fornicar conmigo? Tú no debiste, dices. Hasta donde yo sé, follar es cosa de dos. Bueno, existen otros modos de divertirse, ya me entiendes —se rió.— Si tú no debiste, yo tampoco. Mas yo no me arrepiento. ¿Tú sí?

«Ojalá.»

—Fue impropio —respondió.— Tengo un deber para con mi honor y para con el vuestro, Arianne. Aunque digáis lo contrario —se apresuró a decir.— Podríais estar en estado de buena esperanza.

—¿Bebiendo el té de la luna? No creo.

Robb abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Evitáis quedaros embarazada? —Estaba matando cualquier posibilidad de ser madre y eso lo hacía, de algún modo, sentirse mal con él mismo.

—Sólo era un poco de diversión —lo calmó ella.— Robb, ¿cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación? ¿No crees que las suficientes como para dejar el asunto zanjado?

Ella se irguió en su corta pero elegante estatura. Sus palabras y su boca estaban cargadas de lujuria y deseo, pero en apariencia era una princesa.

«Tiene veinte años y heredará Lanza del Sol. Una princesa muy mayor para estar soltera.» Y si Arianne Martell siempre había sido así, llevaba, al menos, cuatro años de libre y sexual albedrío.

—No me siento a gusto —repitió.— No es galante ni adecuado este comportamiento por mi parte. Ni por la vuestra.

—Soy una princesa, Robb Stark. Lo que no es adecuado es que tú me digas eso.

Quería morderse la lengua y ser educado y cortés. Educado y cortés. ¿Era tan difícil? Lord Stark había sido muy firme. «No desaires a los Martell.»

—No pretendía deciros cómo debéis actuar, Arianne —dijo con cautela.— Sólo poner fin a esta... irregular situación.

—¿Poner fin? ¿Por qué habríamos de poner fin? —Ella se había acercado a él y lo tenía sujeto por los hombros. Sus manos lo acariciaron mientras lo miraba fijamente.— ¿No te lo pasaste bien, Robb?

—Mi deber como...

—¡Ah, el deber! Lo conozco demasiado bien. Nos obligan a vivir bajo el yugo del deber, a beber de él, a vivir como el deber dicta. Nadie es feliz con el deber como compañero de cama. Es rígido y desagradable, no nos hace sentir bien. Con una mujer, es otra cosa, ¿verdad? —ella se rió. Estaba jugando con él, eso lo desesperaba y lo ponía de mal humor.— No te enfades conmigo, Robb —pidió endulzando el semblante. Puso un dedo sobre los labios masculinos.— Sólo digo puras verdades.

—Soy un invitado de honor, princesa —le recordó él entonces.— Mi padre me ordenó complaceros a vos y a vuestra familia, de modo que...

—¿Lord Eddard Stark ordenó que me complacieras? —Arianne soltó una carcajada musical.— ¿Y a que esperas?

—No así —Robb se enrojeció como si fuese un niño verde como la hierba del verano.— Estoy faltando al respeto a vuestra familia.

—En absoluto —corrigió.— ¿Ves a algún Martell aquí además de yo misma?

—Vuestro padre estaba presente aquella noche —respondió.— También vuestro tío Oberyn. Y todavía el príncipe Trystane.

—Mi padre es muy viejo y muy dócil como para incomodarse, Robb. Él sabe que gozo de una buena vida, una vida sexual plena y sin ataduras. Si no le molestó que el bastardo de Bondadivina se metiese entre mis sábanas, ¿por qué iba a parecer mal que lo hicieses tú? —cuestionó.— El príncipe Doran no hizo nada entonces ni lo hará ahora. Pero si le dices algo... te pedirá amablemente que te vayas. ¿Quieres eso?

Estuvo muy tentado de decir que sí, pero no pudo.

—Claro que no —se contestó a ella misma.— Mi tío Oberyn tiene una amante bastarda que le ha dado cuatro hijas. Y las cuatro mayores son de madres diferentes. Una puta, una septa, una comerciante... los bastardos tienen otro rango aquí —explicó.— En cuando a Trys... está muy ocupado con tu hermana, Robb. Me parece que les gusta mucho pasar tiempo juntos. Son muy pequeños para hacer cosas de mayores... en cambio, tú y yo no.

Sus manos recorrieron el pecho de Robb. Apoyó la cabeza contra su mentón y su mejilla.

—¿Eran tus caricias falsas aquella noche, Robb? ¿O es que prefieres a otra mujer, quién te aguarda en Invernalia? —susurró.

Cuando era más pequeño, cuando tenía unos catorce años, Jeyne Poole le parecía una chica muy guapa. Iba con Sansa de un lado a otro, cosían juntas, comían juntas, a veces hasta dormían juntas. Se contaban sus secretos y se apoyaban la una a la otra, como hacía cualquier pareja de amigas a su edad. Después de experimentar el sexo, Jeyne Poole le pareció demasiado niña e infantil para él. Comenzó a verla como a Sansa, como a una hermana. Y los sentimientos que pudo haber tenido hacia Jeyne desaparecieron.

—Nadie me espera en Invernalia —le dijo. El perfume de la princesa inundaba sus fosas nasales. Su contacto era caliente y agradable. El cabello le caía como una cascada de suaves rizos hasta la espalda. Se lo acarició sin darse cuenta.— ¿No sentís que hacéis algo indebido, Princesa?

—Arianne —murmuró con cansancio.— Princesa Arianne si lo prefieres... me gusta como dices mi nombre —levantó la vista y sus ojos negros, brillantes, lo taladraban.— Los dornienses no somos tan diferentes a los nativos de las Islas del Verano. Ellos creen que el sexo es una forma de honrar a los dioses, y las mujeres que lo practican por dinero no son prostitutas, sino sacerdotisas. El sexo nos hace libres, Robb.

—Mi honor me obliga a pedir vuestra mano.

—El honor no impedía a mi tío Lewyn ser feliz y libre para disfrutar —desveló.— Hasta los caballeros más honorables pueden tener amantes.

—¿El príncipe Lewyn, de la Guardia Real? —se extrañó. Quedaban muy atrás los días en los que él y Jon jugaban a ser caballeros de la Guardia Real. A Robb le gustaban el príncipe Aemon, Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Arthur Dayne. A veces Jon gritaba que él era el Lewyn Martell, y entonces se enfrascaban en una lucha de espadas de madera que concluía cuando, agotados, pedían un merecido descanso.

—El mismo. Tuvo una amante. Solía decir que lo que determina la valía de un hombre es la espada que lleva en la mano, no la que tiene entre las piernas.

«Es posible», se dijo. Esa idea lo animó un poco.

—Ni mi padre ni mi tío están aquí ahora —prosiguió.— Mi hermano es muy pequeño y puede que tengamos muchos días por delante de convivencia. Puede ser una agradable y placentera, sin remordimientos ni recriminaciones. O puede ser una convivencia huidiza, incómoda e innecesaria.

—¿Te sentirías a gusto?

Ella sonrió y depositó un efímero beso en sus labios.

—Tienes mi licencia de contarle a tu padre lo mucho que has complacido a los Martell, Robb —aseguró.

Estaban demasiado cerca, pegados, embriagados e hipnotizados el uno por el otro. Sus ojos negros no le quitaban la vista de encima e invitaban a perderse en sus profundidades. Robb la agarró de la cintura con una mano sin apartar la otra de su pelo y la besó con urgencia.

«Extrañaba esto —reconoció.— Arianne es dulce, cálida. Sabe demasiado bien.»

La princesa correspondió con el mismo fervor y colocó sus manos tras su nuca. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron para coger aire y entonces ella lo frenó y se rió.

—Me reclaman —dijo.— He de resolver unos asuntos y, entonces, si tienes suerte, es posible que nos volvamos a ver.

A regañadientes, aceptó. Se fue sabiendo que el trato sería muy agradable de llevar a cabo, pero con el honor muy manchado y la cara roja de vergüenza. Prefería no contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Jon. No soportaría aguantar sus palabras cargadas de sinceridad y deber, como lo serían las de su padre. Había casi un mar de diferencia entre acostarse con una prostituta del Leño Humeante o con una sirvienta a hacerlo con Arianne Martell. Curiosamente, Robb nunca se había acostado con una doncella. Ni siquiera la criada de Invernalia lo había sido.

Para esa misma noche se había programado un banquete. Habían llegado otros señores menores y un par de docenas de caballeros al Palacio Antiguo. También tenía entendido que se había contratado a una compañía de músicos y bailarinas. La princesa no había escatimado en atenciones ni en diversión. No, eso él lo sabía muy bien.

Robb fue directamente a las perreras. Los huargos seguían atados y cautivos allí poniendo nerviosos a los otros perros. Aullaban por las noches y sólo los calmaban las patas de cordero que los mozos les daban.

—Hola, chico —acarició a Viento Gris en la cabeza y le rascó las orejas. Su lobo se contenía mucho más que el agresivo Peludo o la indómita Nymeria. Guardaba mayor parecido con Verano. Los más tranquilos de la camada eran Dama y Fantasma. El huargo albino lo observaba con sus ojos rojos, como pidiendo liberación.— Podría hablar con Arianne —reflexionó en voz alta.— Quizá deje que salgáis de aquí... en Invernalia no mordíais a nadie, os portabais bien siempre que estuvierais con nosotros.

El maestre Myles le llevó una carta con el lacre gris de su casa. La firmaba Lord Eddard Stark. Robb rompió la cera y comenzó a leer la misiva, dando un paseo sin dirección. Había comprado ropa nueva, más ligera y fresca, para su estancia allí. Era mucho más agradable, aunque algo inapropiado. No representaba a su casa, no eran sus colores ni ninguna de sus nuevas prendas llevaba un huargo bordado.

Encontró a Jon rondando por las armerías, viendo lanzas dornienses. Normalmente, Robb solía ganarle con la lanza, mientras Jon lo superaba con la espada. «La comida, las mujeres y las lanzas son lo auténticamente destacable de su cultura», decía Theon.

—Padre nos escribe —comunicó.— Es la nueva Mano del Rey.

Curiosamente esa noticia había llegado mucho más tarde que la de la muerte de su primo y la del suicidio de su tía. Robb no los conocía realmente, apenas si recordaba el rostro de Lysa Arryn. Aún así escribió sus condolencias al señor del Valle.

—¿Qué dice?

—Las cosas están difíciles en Desembarco —le pasó la carta.— Lord Arryn renunció a su cargo y se volvió al Nido de Águilas. Como padre estaba allí, el rey le pidió ser la nueva Mano. No volverá hasta pasado cierto tiempo, y eso si vuelve. No creo, Jon. Según comenta, tiene muchos nuevos quehaceres para con el reino.

—¿Cuándo nos volvemos?

—No lo sé —respondió encogiéndose hombros.— ¿Es que tienes prisa por ir a algún sitio?

—¿Y tú no? —resopló.— Llevamos aquí casi tres semanas. Hace demasiado calor.

—Todo es cuestión de adaptarse —resolvió Robb.— En seguida te acostumbrarás.

—Hablas como si no extrañases Invernalia.

—Claro que la extraño. ¿Qué tiene de malo conocer otros lugares? Mi vida siempre ha sido el Norte y en un par de ocasiones Aguasdulces. Ahora contamos con la oportunidad de explorar Dorne, ¿nos lo impide algo, nos solicita alguien? Yo diría que tenemos, por lo menos, dos semanas más.

Jon lo miró alzando una ceja y le devolvió la carta.

—¿Vas a dejar sola a Lady Stark con el trabajo de llevar Invernalia?

—Mi madre es la señora del lugar, está acostumbrada a ello. No es la primera vez que lo hace sola cuando padre y yo nos ausentamos. ¿Acaso te has olvidado?

—¿Qué pasa con Arya?

—¿Con Arya? ¿Tú la ves? —Robb rió.— Ha de estar por ahí con Elia Arena. Si me apuras, la acabaremos llevando de pupila a Invernalia.

Dieron por zanjado el asunto hasta que llegaron a los establos. Montaron en palafrenes castaños y dieron su vuelta matutina y habitual por la ciudad. Atravesaron las murallas ondulantes y se dirigieron a la palestra. Se había convertido en una rutina agradable. De vez en cuando alguno de los dos participaba para no oxidarse con el manejo de las armas. Lo bueno del lugar era la alta competitividad y la vasta gama de luchadores que ofrecía.

—Lo he estado pensando —volvió a hablar su hermano.— En cuanto volvamos me iré a la Guardia, con el tío Benjen.

Robb resopló con cansancio.

—¿Por qué tan pronto? De veras, Nieve, ¿es que se te pierde algo allí? Tienes dieciocho años.

—El tío Benjen tenía más o menos la misma edad cuando se unió a la Guardia.

—Eran otros tiempos —se excusó.— Aún tenemos mucho por vivir. Además, me aseguraste que serías el capitán de mi guardia.

—No creo que eso suceda.

—El maestro de armas pues.

Jon negó con la cabeza y se apeó del caballo. Robb hizo lo propio y lo agarró de un hombro.

—Óyeme, Jon. Hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces. Al final siempre logro convencerte de que te quedes —comenzó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.— Somos jóvenes y fuertes y el Muro no se moverá del sitio ni tampoco sufrirá un deshielo. Brandon el Constructor lo construyó bien, dale un voto de confianza. Hay tiempo de sobra para unirse a la Guardia. Piensa en todo lo que tenemos por vivir. ¡Piensa en las batallas!

—No hay batallas, Stark.

—¡Las habrá!

—Mi sitio está en la Guardia de la Noche, junto al tío Benjen —repitió.— Algún día me convertiré en el Jefe de los Exploradores, como él.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando Benjen Stark sea el Lord Comandante del Muro.

—De acuerdo, me has convencido. Cuando el tío Benjen se convierta en Lord Benjen, entonces irás a la Guardia de la Noche.

Iba a decir algo, pero Robb lo ignoró. Entraron juntos y se situaron en las gradas más bajas, pobladas por gente común, bastardos y escuderos. A ellos les gustaba más ver las peleas desde allí, pues no se perdían ningún movimiento ni de piernas ni de pies. A veces, los luchadores se acercaban tanto que su sangre podía salpicarles, oían sus respiraciones como las suyas propias y debían apartarse si no querían que les clavasen una lanza en el estómago.

—Ese Estrellaoscura ronda mucho por aquí —Robb asintió ante el comentario de su hermano.— Es bueno.

—El mejor.

Decían que sólo la Víbora Roja podría ganarle en combate. En los últimos días había aceptado cuantos retos le propusieron y todos los había ganado. Hacer apuestas en un combate donde participaba Ser Gerold Dayne era estúpido. Nadie apostaba en su contra.

—Yo no me enfrentaría a ese tipo —dijo.— Lo más probable es que saliese sin cabeza del encuentro.

—¿Y si te lo encontrases como enemigo en el campo de batalla?

—Entonces tendría suerte, Jon. Tendría suerte porque sé que tú estarías a mi lado para cubrirme las espaldas, en vez de estar en la gélida Guardia, impotente por no poder hacer nada y lamentándote. ¿Cómo te sentirías al saber que mi vida podría depender de tu presencia?

Jon resopló con indignación. Robb intentaba manipularlo, convencerle como tantas otras veces. Sabía de la terrible convivencia que tenía con su madre, Lady Catelyn, quien jamás lo había aceptado como uno de ellos. Para Robb, Jon era su hermano. Tanto como Rickon o Bran. Incluso más: Jon tenía su edad, habían crecido juntos, luchado juntos, estudiado juntos. Se sentía como si fuesen hermanos gemelos. De la misma forma podría decir que Theon era como un hermano mayor. En cuanto él se convirtiese en Señor de Invernalia, marcaría la diferencia y pondría a Jon en un buen puesto. Por una vez sentiría Invernalia tan suya como cualquier Stark. Además, ¿no era suficiente con su lobo huargo? Estaba claro que Jon era uno de la manada.

El kraken reapareció para la hora del banquete. Reconocía que esa vez se había superado con creces. La estancia —la misma que la de la primera noche— se encontraba ricamente decorada con nuevos tapices en las paredes, alfombras myrienses, candelabros bañados en oro, figuras que representaban a los dioses cercanos y lejanos de Essos, lanzas de Dorne y soles de cobre de los Martell. El aire no estaba viciado ni olía a sudor y polvo como a las afueras, sino que tenía un agradable olor a jazmín producto de las docenas de velas aromáticas. El naranja era el color predominante en el salón en todas sus variantes. También brillaban el rojo, el dorado y el blanco.

La mesa principal le correspondía a la princesa Arianne, a su hermano y a su primo, el castellano Manfrey Martell. El senescal, Ricasso, el maestre y los Stark también compartirían ese honor. No sin cierto desagrado Robb comprobó que Gerold Dayne se hallaba entre los invitados, aunque por suerte no lo sentarían en la mesa principal. Los Dalt, los Dayne, los Santagar, Lord Allyrion, la amante de Oberyn (Ellaria Arena) y sus hijas, además de las serpientes mayores, a excepción de la tal Obara Arena.

Lady Larra Blackmont de Montenegro —años inculcándole la cultura del norte y al final había memorizado mejor a los nobles del sur— lucía un bonito vestido negro y gualdo como el blasón de su casa. La acompañaban sus hijos, quienes charlaban animadamente con las dos hermanas Toland de Colina Fantasma. Robb reconoció al señor de Tor y a su hija. Nymeria Arena llegaba junto a los Fowler de Dominio del Cielo. Robb se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Jon, tímida por naturaleza y desubicada en eventos sociales como ese, se desviaba de arriba abajo sobre las gemelas Jeyne y Jennelyn. Debía reconocer que no estaban nada mal.

Lord Tremond Gargalen, su anfitrión durante la breve estancia en Costa Salada, se acercó a él y le tendió la mano.

—Mi señor de Stark —su voz era grave y pausada.— Me sorprende veros todavía en Lanza del Sol. Parece que Lord Eddard no se encuentra con nosotros.

—No, mi padre es la nueva Mano del Rey, Lord Gargalen. Tiene asuntos que atender.

Asintió con gravedad y se perdió entre el gentío, la estancia estaba llena a rebosar. Robb casi se perdía entre el colorido fuerte y brillante de las paredes y alfombras, las capas y los jubones, los vestidos, los blasones. Hombres y mujeres lucían con orgullo las serpientes, dragones o halcones en sus pechos. Había por lo menos sesenta caballeros ahí presentes, más los que seguramente estarían deambulando por las salas contiguas. Los criados también pululaban de un lado al otro, arreglando a última hora aquello y lo otro. A lo lejos divisó a Arya, demasiado despreocupada como para prestarle atención.

—Sería mejor no quitarla la vista de encima —comentó a Jon.— Hará alguna travesura.

—Dalo por hecho.

El calor volvía a ser un problema con tanta gente ahí dentro. Robb llevaba una camisa fresca y fina y encima un jubón ligero con el huargo. Su capa era de color gris Stark. Pudo comprobar, al ver a Arya de lejos, que ella no se había arreglado. Tendría que haberse preocupado más por su hermana. En ocasiones como esa, una buena impresión y unas palabras adecuadas eran lo más importante. Sansa de repente era demasiado necesaria. Jon vestía discretamente, en tonos negros, grises y marrones. Oyó la conocida risotada de Theon, acompañada por esa sonrisa perpetua. Iba muy pegado a una mujer noble y el kraken dorado contrastaba bien en sus ropas negras.

Una mano lo rozó por detrás. A esa nueva altura, fruto de las altas sandalias que llevaba puestas, podría besarle la nariz sin apenas moverse.

—Princesa.

Sobraban las presentaciones, ella era la anfitriona. Todos allí la estaban esperando y le regalaban comentarios aduladores. Llevaba el mismo peinado que por la mañana, con los mechones hacia atrás dejando su cara más despejada. Le favorecía. Vestía un atuendo típico de Dorne: un vestido con falda amplia, color coral, de seda; las sandalias que apenas se veían; las joyas discretas en su cuello y en sus dedos; las cuentas doradas, el hilo de oro y plata. A su lado cualquier mujer presente parecía una sirvienta. Excepto, muy probablemente, sus primas.

La recepción duró varios minutos hasta que todos los señores y señoras, con sus hijos, hijas, espadas juramentadas, guardias, escuderos y sirvientes personales, el maestre, el senescal, el castellano y demás personal se hubiese dado un par de vueltas por el salón, hubiese saludado y hubiese encontrado su lugar asignado. Ya era una bella costumbre el estar sentado a su lado.

—Sois un invitado de honor —recordó Manfrey Martell, y no era la primera vez que se lo decían ese día.— Por favor, tomad asiento junto a la Princesa.

A Robb comenzaba a hacerle mucha gracia ese trato de cortesía. «Ojalá supiesen el trato que realmente nos damos.» Por una vez desde que se había convertido en un hombre adulto dos años atrás se permitió relajarse debidamente. Aún no era Lord Stark, no tenía por qué guardar las formas todo el tiempo, ¿no? A los Martell les caía bien Arya, y eso que lo único que hacía era embarrarse, pelear y cabalgar junto a Elia Arena.

Jon tomó asiento un poco más lejos de él. A su lado se sentó Theon, ya ebrio. Los Martell y las primas de Arianne se situaban a su izquierda. Curiosamente, Arya se encontraba entre ellas.

—Espero que no os moleste, mi señor —su tono decía una cosa, sus ojos otra.— He pensado que vuestra hermana tendría una compañía más amena junto a mis primas pequeñas. No parece que Lord Fowler tenga mucho de qué hablar con ella.

El primer plato consistió en pato a la miel y a este lo siguieron la carne especiada, los pimientos rellenos de queso y la serpiente asada con semillas de mostaza, guindillas picantes de dragón, pasas y cebolla y los capones rellenos de pescado y setas. Le daban la mejor tajada a Arianne y, cuando esta no deseaba probar el plato, se la mandaba a algún señor o caballero importante. A Robb le cedió el jabalí a la pimienta y a Lord Dayne, el muchachito no mucho mayor que Arya, la trucha horneada en barro.

—¿Cuál es la festividad? —le había preguntado al senescal tras el almuerzo.

—En Dorne se celebra el aniversario del desembarco de la Reina Nymeria —le explicó el ciego anciano.— Después de perder contra Valyria, la reina de los Rhoynar llegó con diez mil barcos a nuestras costas, atravesando el Mar Angosto.

—Y entonces formó una alianza con Mors Martell —completó.

—Quemó los barcos para demostrar a su pueblo que no había vuelta atrás. Y la Casa Martell conquistó el resto de Dorne.

Los bardos aparecieron una vez los vinos dulces y fuertes de Dorne corrieron tanto por las mesas como la sangre por las venas. Theon dejó de ser el único borracho y fueron varios los que se animaron a hacer competencia a los bardos. Muchas de las canciones versaban sobre la reina Nymeria, tal y como había supuesto. La gran mayoría de los presentes las conocía o al menos las tarareaba. Robb apenas si reconoció una. Las canciones no eran su pasatiempo favorito ni su ocupación (más bien el de su hermana) y muy pocos bardos se dejaban caer por Invernalia.

Le llamó poderosamente la atención un tipo de cajas e instrumentos de forma cilíndrica de madera castaña que algunos bardos golpeaban convirtiendo el sonido en música y acompañándolo de sus voces, de arpas, laúdes o liras.

Los señores dornienses más respetables hablaban a gritos y la cerveza negra entraba a raudales. Robb no solía beber vino, pero le hizo mucha falta esa noche. No estaba acostumbrado aún a las comidas picantes y varias lo habían sido. Además, tenía dieciocho años. Era un hombre adulto. Después de un buen rato, volvió a divisar a Theon acosando a varias bailarinas. Dejaban expuesta una gran superficie de su cuerpo y se movían con tanta precisión y vigorosidad que invitaban a acompañarlas. Movían las caderas en el centro de la sala para goce de muchos.

Aemon de la casa Costayne cantó "Deja que beba tu belleza" y "Lanzas de hierro". Alia, una anciana braavosi muy famosa en los Siete Reinos, arrancó con "La cena de mi señora", una canción muy picante, y "La esposa del dorniense". Un tal Rymund de las Rimas casi agotó el género bélico cantando sobre Nymeria. Y otro bardo, de cuyo nombre Robb no podía acordarse, lo hizo sobre los amores de la reina rhoynar.

Poco a poco se fue contagiando del ambiente del lugar y del jolgorio general. El vino bajó y la copa volvió a llenarse y, antes de que se diese cuenta, tenía la mano de la princesa en su entrepierna. Casi como la primera vez que se habían visto.

—Sois una descarada —amonestó entre risillas discretas. O eso esperaba. No podía mantenerse todo lo serio que le habría gustado.

Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que nadie les estaba prestando atención. Todos estaban cantando, bailando, riendo, charlando o dando voces sin sentido. El maestre atendía a una hombre desmayado después de beberse cinco copas seguidas, el castellano entablaba conversación con Lord Gargalen y Robb vio como algunos caballeros se llevaban de la mano a las sirvientas para pasar un buen rato.

—Y vos no tenéis honor —replicó.— ¿Cómo permitís este trato, mi señor?

Ella rió con gracia, con musicalidad.

—Porque sois una princesa, una demasiado hermosa.

—¿No se os ocurre nada mejor que decirme, Stark?

Sus ojos eran negros, profundos, como dos pozos. Creyó beber de ellos durante minutos, hasta que recuperó el habla.

—Eso sería muy poco apropiado, mi señora. Si tuviese que decir, si... si tuviese que describir lo hermosa que sois, cualquier palabra se quedaría corta. Necesitaría demostrároslo de otro modo.

Casi ni podía creer que hubiese dicho eso. Allí. Sala de fiestas. Gente, mucha, demasiada. Ella abrió los ojos de la impresión y luego apartó la mano. Se levantó de repente y le tendió la mano.

—¿Me acompañáis, mi señor? A danzar.

—No sabría hacerlo, Princesa. No sé bailar como los dornienses.

Habría aprendido unos cuantos pases de baile en Invernalia, sobre todo para el día de su futura boda, en el banquete de esta, o para otros eventos en otros castillos. Pero nada más. Ella frunció el ceño con desconcierto. Olía a vino y Robb supo que, aunque pudiese aguantar mejor el alcohol que él por la fuerza de la costumbre, estaba ebria.

—No es apropiado que hagas suplicar a una princesa, Robb.

—Os digo la verdad, mi señora. No sabría cómo hacerlo, no deseo que quedéis en evidencia por mi culpa.

Arianne Martell se irguió con dignidad y se alejó entre el gentío. No tardó ni dos segundos en asirse del brazo de Ser Gerold. Bailaron pegados al principio, separados después. Él se movía con cierta rigidez, mas ella era pura sensualidad.

Jon apareció detrás de él sobresaltándolo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Robb sin apartar la vista.

—Por ahí —dijo.— Una... una ayudante de cocina me agarró de brazo. Me llevó hasta un pequeño cuarto, me dijo que tenía una urgencia y que necesitaba mi ayuda —explicó.— Nada más cerrar la puerta se desnudó. Traté de convencerla de que se vistiera...

Robb estalló en una carcajada de regocijo al ver la cara de circunstancias de Jon.

—Al final me fui pero...

—Debiste haberte quedado con ella —dijo.— Las mujeres dornienses son muy irascibles.

Jon resopló.

—Ya te pareces a Theon Greyjoy.

—Soy Robb de la casa Stark, yo no me parezco a nadie, Nieve.

—Últimamente haces todo lo que Greyjoy...

—Te equivocas —interrumpió.— De vez en cuando reconozco que me dejo llevar por sus opiniones —reconoció—, pero en absoluto estoy de acuerdo con su manera de vivir. Soy el heredero de Invernalia y tengo que ser un ejemplo a seguir. Estoy lo suficientemente concienciado, Jon. Cometeré errores, pero intentaré no hacerlo.

Las palabras habían surgido sin pensarlas, era realmente lo que deseaba hacer con su vida. Porque a él le habían educado para eso y eso sería. Lo habían educado para ser tan regio y firme como Lord Eddard, a pesar de sus evidentes deslices.

—En ese caso deja de frecuentar burdeles —contraatacó.

—Mira, Jon —comenzaba a exasperarse, no sólo por la comparación que su hermano había hecho, sino por lo que estaba presenciando—, no pasa nada por acostarte un par de veces con una mujer. Es algo natural, no daña la salud; al contrario, te aseguro que siempre acabas de mejor humor con el que empezaste. Puede que esté mal. Evita dejar embarazada a la mujer con la que te acuestes y ya está. Derrámate fuera.

Ese había sido el mismo consejo que le habían dado a él. Al principio le puso muchas pegas. Luego del sexo, era otra cosa.

—¿Qué diría padre si te escuchase hablar?

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes —anunció.— Si bien no está de acuerdo conmigo, creo que no es motivo de ofensa. Las prostitutas viven de eso y las escasas noches que he compartido en Invernalia con cierta sirviente fueron totalmente consentidas y deseadas. No me apetece discutir contigo sobre este tema, Jon. Aún yo tengo mis reparos y mis preocupaciones al pensar en ello —se levantó—. Lo único que sé es que no es nada horrible, nadie lo pasa mal. A hombres y mujeres les gusta por igual. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Acuéstate con esa sirvienta si quieres, Jon. Hazlo si es bella, si ella te desea. Pásatelo bien por una noche. Se puede llegar a ser un gran señor sin vivir atormentado por todo aquello que hagas. Padre lo hizo. Engendró un bastardo, te trajo. Me dio un hermano, un hermano al que quiero.

Y supo que esas palabras sí habían salido de él como una flecha en un campo de batalla. Rápida, directa, silbante. Probablemente no fuese un buen consejo, pero era el que tenía para ofrecerle.

Robb caminó hacia su cuarto sumido en sus pensamientos. Todavía se escuchaba a la gente en la sala de fiestas, aún se estaban sirviendo los postres y llovía la cerveza, algunos perros ya se estaban beneficiando de las sobras de la comida. Las antorchas crepitaban en las paredes y dibujaban sombras en el suelo. Robb abrió la puerta decidido a echarse a dormir. Algunas velas estaban encendidas, las suficientes para poder desvestirse en relativa penumbra. Alguien lo interrumpió.

—Ya te lo quito yo.

Se liberó de sus manos suaves y se dio la vuelta para encararla.

—Princesa Arianne...

—Shhh —ella sonrió ampliamente. Hasta sus ojos negros sonreían. Jamás le había parecido tan hermosa. Allí, agarrada a sus brazos y feliz como una niña, con el pelo desordenado y una sonrisa casi bobalicona bailando en sus labios, sonrisa de de beodos.— ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato? El de esta misma mañana.

Él esbozó una sonrisa por el recuerdo y se dejó quitar la ropa hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle.

—¿Cuándo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

Al principio no respondió, estaba muy ocupada deshaciéndose de la ropa de ambos. Robb se tumbó en la cama y se quitó las botas, ella las sandalias. La miró expectante.

—Ahora mismo —respondió.— ¿Cuándo pensabas que había llegado?

—Estabas bailando con Gerold Dayne —le recordó.

Arianne percibió el disgusto.

—¿Estás celoso? —ronroneó.— No tienes por qué.

Decidió que no le apetecía discutir en ese momento. Todo podría dejarlo para después. Ya había sido suficiente con lo de esa mañana, lo habían aclarado, ¿o no?

—Solo... —no pudo resistirse.— Lo hiciste para molestarme. ¿También haces tratos con él?

Su buen humor pareció congelarse.

—¿Crees que voy por ahí ofreciéndole mi cuerpo a cuanto hombre se me cruce por delante, Robb Stark?

—Me has malinterpretado —terció.

—Sé muy bien lo que has dicho. Gerold Dayne es muy atractivo, el hombre más atractivo de Dorne. Pero su linaje no es suficiente para mí.

—¿Y el de Daemon Arena?

—Veo que recuerdas el nombre —observó recuperando su buen humor. A Robb comenzó a preocuparle esos cambios temperamentales tan bruscos.—Daemon me ayudó a perder la doncellez. Me hizo caso cuando nadie se molestaba por mí, ni siquiera mi propio padre. He estado con otros hombres, pero nunca con varios a la vez. Ni siquiera dos. No soy una fresca.

Él intentó besarla a modo de disculpa, pero ella se alejó de él.

Robb la agarró por las caderas. Era reconfortante estar sobre una cama y no sobre una silla de madera en los aposentos contiguos a los de un maestre.

Arianne pareció entender la disculpa. Y si estaba ahí era por algo.

Robb se recostó admirándola, encima suya. Arianne, tan desnuda como él, se acercó para besarlo. Sus lenguas se pelearon substituyendo a las palabras, se devoraron el uno al otro en una danza incesante de placer y se separaron para mirarse fijamente con el deseo impreso en sus pupilas. Robb la aupó un poco para poder saborear sus pechos como la primera vez. Lamió sus pezones oscuros, sensibles y grandes, y ella rió suavemente con deleite ante el contacto. Chupó y ella gimió, mordió y el gemido fue más intenso. Robb respiró en la curva de su cuello y se propuso recorrerlo centímetro a centímetro hasta conocer por completo su anatomía. Arianne se agarraba a su espalda, a sus hombros y a su pelo rojizo. Una humedad nació en su interior, bajo el vientre. Robb sentía que necesitaba eso tanto como respirar.

Arianne cambió de posición ante el desconcierto y desacuerdo de su compañero de cama. Se puso a la inversa, con la cabeza hacia abajo y los pies tocando el cabezal de la cama. Robb tardó unos segundos en entender que ella quería  _eso_. Antes no lo había hecho con ninguna mujer, ni siquiera con la puta de Leño Humeante; pero en cambio sí se lo habían hecho a él y revivir la reconfortable sensación siempre era mejor que recordarla. La boca de la princesa se había cerrado alrededor de su miembro, subiendo y bajando a un compás rítmico y delicioso. Robb separó sus piernas y pasó su lengua por el bello suave y rizado, por sus zona más íntima. La tenía agarrada por el trasero y la buscaba a lametones ansiosos. Ella se demoraba más en las caricias húmedas en su pene, pasando la mano por éste y besándolo en la punta.

Robb se sentía tan excitado que necesitaba entrar dentro de ella. La obligó a levantarse para volver a la posición inicial y así poder disfrutar de la mujer, sobre él, a horcajadas. Pero Arianne Martell era una princesa, y a ella no cualquiera le daba órdenes. Le dio la espalda y lo buscó con una mano. Él se pegó detrás suya, abrazándola por la cintura. Ella se manoseó los pechos, esperando. Sin más rodeos, entró dentro de ella. Al principio con lentitud, despacio, con estocadas profundas y medidas. Arianne pasó una pierna hacia detrás, Robb se la agarró. Entonces aumentaron el ritmo a uno salvaje, desenfrenado, sin el placer de disfrutarse como si estuvieran a fuego lento. En ese momento ambos eran una hoguera.

Arianne se agarró a las sábanas y se acariciaba para aumentar su excitación. Robb besaba sus hombros entre jadeos, con la respiración errática, consciente de que si bien eso no podía estar bien, él se sentía, de todos modos, tocando el cielo. Salió de ella para arrodillarse y volver a saborear su flor. Agradecía que la fiesta siguiese su curso, porque los gemidos sonaban altos y desmedidos. Con suerte, si alguien los escuchaba, podrían imaginarse que era una criada con algún caballero. Al menos ninguno de los dos había cometido el error de gemir el nombre del otro.

La penetró de nuevo, con los brazos apoyados en la cama. Arianne suspiró al tiempo que lo agarraba para atraerlo contra sí, levantando sus piernas para facilitarle el trabajo. Pronto ella empezó a moverse también contra él, buscando un mayor ritmo hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax, ella entre sollozos de placer y él entre sonrisas.

Robb salió de ella, echándose a un lado, completamente agotado e intentando respirar con normalidad. Tras unos minutos de descanso, Arianne se dio la vuelta para recostarse sobre su pecho.

—Eso no ha estado nada mal —reconoció—, mucho mejor que la primera vez.

Estuvo tentado a darle las gracias.

—Tú también estuviste espléndida.

La apretó contra sí y la besó en la frente. Definitivamente ese era el mejor trato que había hecho alguna vez con nadie. Estaban cansados y ebrios por el vino, ebrios de placer, ebrios de tratos beneficiosos que al fin y al cabo los hacían sentir bien.

«Dioses, dadme fuerzas. Esto es demasiado grato.»

Poco a poco se les fueron cerrando los ojos y, antes de poder darse cuenta, ambos yacieron juntos sobre la cama, desnudos, destapados, en una perfecta armonía que ellos no sabrían que se llegaría a formar.

Durmieron de un tirón hasta que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación. Las velas se habían consumido y la ropa estaba desperdigada por el suelo, arrugada.

Robb entrecerró los ojos con la luz y sintió un dolor palpitante en la cabeza. No había bebido tanto, ¿o sí? Al intentar levantarse, un peso se lo impidió. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta de la situación y en reordenar sus pensamientos y los hechos de la noche anterior. La jaqueca no ayudaba a ello.

Arianne Martell aún dormía con placidez sobre su pecho. Desnuda. Un recuerdo alegre le pasó por la cabeza.

Le acarició el pelo casi sin darse cuenta, se lo apartó de la cara y sonrió.

Ella se despertó paulatinamente entre gruñidos de molestia. Buscó las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas de ambos y se tapó con ellas. Levantó la vista y su sonrisa fue más amplia que la de Robb.

—Buenos días, Arianne.

—Mi señor de Stark...

Dio un respingo repentino y se apartó con brusquedad.

—Ya ha salido el sol —dijo para ella.— Me dormí.

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa por el suelo. Todavía llevaba las joyas puestas. Se puso el vestido, pero no encontró el cordón con que lo ataba. La falda estaba arrugada y tenía una mancha de vino.

—Anoche bebisteis un poco de más.

Ella lo miró sin mirarlo mientras se calzaba.

—Tendrías que haberme avisado —le reprochó.— Se habrán preguntado todos mis invitados dónde estaba y por qué no avisé de mi salida.

— Estábamos fatigados...

—No lo pongo en duda —se peinó un poco con las manos.— Lo de ayer fue muy... mi pelo —hizo una mueca de desagrado mirándose al sencillo espejo del cuarto. Tenía el cabello alborotado, parecía la melena de un león.

Robb se levantó y buscó también sus ropas, aunque necesitaría darse un baño con urgencia.

—Primero saldré yo —dijo ella.— ¿Acaba de salir el sol? Con suerte sólo Manfrey y Myles estarán de pie y algunos hombres de la guardia. Quizá no me vean. Si lo hacen, con la misma ropa de ayer y...

—Estáis hermosa, Arianne —comentó Robb.— No es necesario que sigáis arreglándoos.

Ella se giró e hizo una nueva mueca. Tenía el rostro cansado, enmarcado por el lustroso pelo negro. Pareció tomarse a mal el comentario, pero luego relajó el ceño y se permitió sonreír. De un par de pasos, se colocó a la altura del hombre y, poniéndose de puntillas, lo besó en los labios.

—No comentes nada —le aconsejó.— Una cosa es que tengamos un trato, otra que lo pregonemos.

Tampoco hacía falta que se lo dijera. Robb sabía, y se comportaba como un hipócrita por ello, que estaba mal, que era inadecuado.

Arianne se dio la vuelta en un revuelo de sedas y agarró el pomo de la puerta.

—Antes de que os vayáis, Arianne, ¿podría pediros algo? —preguntó acordándose. Ella asintió.— ¿Os molestaría que liberásemos a los huargos? Se comportarán, os lo aseguro. Si están con nosotros ellos son casi... casi inofensivos. Y de no estarlo, bueno, los huargos no buscarán conflictos.

La princesa se lo pensó unos segundos antes de asentir.

—¿Me das tu palabra de que esos lobos no atacarán a nadie? De ser así, tienes mi permiso —abrió la puerta un poco y miró a ambos lados. El pasillo estaba desierto. Después de la fiesta de anoche, lo cierto era que las posibilidades de encontrar guardias custodiando cada puerta o gente recorriendo el palacio eran mínimas.— Me gustaría conocer mejor a esas bestias, a ver si son cómo sus dueños —añadió antes de irse.

Robb se quedó clavado en el suelo.

Casi una hora después pidió a una somnolienta sirvienta que le preparase un baño. Podría habérselo dicho a algún escudero de Puerto Blanco, pero no lo encontró en el cuarto asignado para ellos. La mujercita, joven y bella, le preguntó si la necesitaba para enjabonarlo. Robb se negó, no le gustaba sentir esa dependencia aristocrática que mostraban las familias de gran linaje. Se bañó repasando las vivencias del día anterior y se permitió relajarse reclinándose en la bañera.

Bajó justo para el desayuno, aunque la sala estaba prácticamente vacía. El estómago no le pedía mucha comida, así que se limitó a tomar un poco de jugo de naranja sanguina y un par de huevos duros. Comió a solas, buscando a Theon o a Jon con la mirada. Ninguno estaba allí. Las que sí estaban eran las gemelas Fowler acompañadas de Lady Nym.

Le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para montar a caballo, pasear con ese calor o visitar el llamado campo de exhibiciones, por lo que decidió que ese día se dedicaría a descansar en su cuarto o a leer algo. Los Martell tenían una buena biblioteca.

Ser Manfrey, el castellano, se acercó a él cuando abandonaba la sala.

—Mi señor —llamó—, la princesa ha dado orden de soltar a los huargos. El mozo de las perreras iba a hacerlo cuando le aseguraron que no los atacaría —aclaró endureciendo el semblante.— Pero advirtió la ausencia de uno de los lobos.

«¿Vientos Gris? No... ¡Fantasma! ¿Jon se habrá ido de vuelta a Invernalia, se habrá ido con dirección al Muro? No sería propio de él... Dioses, espero que no se haya tomado a mal la discusión de anoche.»

—¿Cuál? —preguntó.

—La loba de los ojos dorados, la que aullaba toda la noche.

Robb cerró los ojos con resignación. Tendría que haber vigilado más a Arya. Probablemente habría hecho alguna de sus habituales travesuras y era posible que esa vez desencadenase unas terribles consecuencias.

—¿Habéis visto a mi hermana pequeña, Ser?

—Nadie ha visto a Lady Arya desde el banquete —respondió el otro. Robb se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando.— Ni tampoco al príncipe Trystane, ni a Lady Elia ni a Lord Edric Dayne.

Definitivamente, mataría a Arya en cuanto la encontrase.

* * *


	16. Greydon I

La boca le sabía a sangre, con sangre se saldaban las deudas. De sangre habían sido los crímenes, a sangre olía la noche.

Maldijo en un gemido silencioso el día en que aceptó unirse a la causa, desoyendo todo pensamiento lógico, ignorando las advertencias de su señor padre. Huyó como un cobarde y un impío y se alió al bando de los canallas. Subió al barco y caminó entre los bastardos del mil veces maldito, obedeció sus órdenes sin cuestionarlas. Greydon no había blandido arma alguna, Greydon no había susurrado a sus hermanos para unirse a tamaña traición; pero Greydon no era menos culpable.

Como todos aquel día, había aguantado la respiración y esperado un claro resultado ganador. Hacía ya varias lunas que se hablaba de la inusual salud quebradiza del Lord Segador, postrado en la cama, envuelto en sábanas en las que crecían flores oscuras de sudor. Su esposa lo guardaba enmudecida día y noche, y su hija, presa de dolor e impotencia, había matado a una esposa de sal con un hacha arrojadiza. Su hermano el siervo de Dios ahogaba a docenas de hombres por día, conduciéndolos a una visita acuosa a las salas del Señor.

Los Goodbrother de Cuernomartillo eran fieles a Lord Balon, pero Greydon Goodbrother no había hecho juramento alguno. Tampoco lo hizo con Ojo de Cuervo, por eso estaba huyendo. Otra vez.

A Lucas Codd le había sobrado tiempo para darle un guantazo y tirarlo al suelo y Qarl el Siervo tampoco desaprovechó la ocasión de partirle un brazo. Se sentía triste y confundido, humillado por sus penurias, rabioso por la situación, pesaroso por las consecuencias. Nunca se había alejado tanto del mar, ni siquiera podía escuchar las olas romper contra las rocas, ni ver como la espuma blanca las cubría. A pesar de vivir lejos de la costa, a todo hijo del hierro le gusta ver el mar.

La noche había caído y reinaba en el lugar un sosiego antinatural. Las botas de Greydon, descoloridas por la sal, eran la única música que se podía escuchar. Cerró los ojos y se vio obligado a sentarse en un tocón para evitar caerse de bruces contra el suelo. Escupió la sangre de la boca y agachó la cabeza, situándola entre las rodillas. Le daba vueltas, como le daba vueltas el mundo, y le aterrorizaba pensar en perderla. Mas sabía que sería un justo castigo.

«Tendría que haberme quedado en Cuernomartillo» se reprimió mentalmente. «Fue traición. Fue traición.»

Había perdido sangre, pero nada comparada con la que se podría derramar en Pyke. Lord Balon había expirado su último aliento cuando la sombra negra se irguió entre las aguas, oscuras y tempestuosas, y abordó la embarcación. La sombra había caminado entre ellos y había descendido al camarote del maldito. Greydon tendría que haberse quedado en Cuernomartillo. Pero no lo hizo. Por un momento, cuando llegó, sintió su confianza renovada al ver que su primo Gael de Lago del Cadáver se hallaba también presente. Tardó poco en perderla, y suponía entonces, en una mueca triste y roja, que jamás la recuperaría.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para alzar la vista, el viento susurraba entre las hojas del árbol blanco y una de ellas cayó ante sus pies. Greydon la recogió y le dio vueltas en sus manos. Se dio la vuelta, observando. El arciano, custodiado por treinta tocones como el suyo, tenía tallado un rostro feroz. Greydon apretó el puño y tiró los restos de la hoja al suelo. Podría haber cambiado de bando, sí; podría haberse aliado con el impío, sí; ¿lo convertía a él en uno?

La subida por la colina lo había agotado y el brazo seguía agujereándolo como un martillo de guerra.

«Cuanto más lejos, mejor» decidió. A él no lo relacionarían con el crimen.

Un búho ululó, rompiendo la magnitud del secreto de la noche, y lo sobresaltó en su vigilia. Contaban —e incluso un hombre del hierro lo sabía—, que si subías a la colina de Alto Corazón, estarías seguro. Verías a cualquier enemigo aproximarse y te daría tiempo a armarte para combatirlo. El lugar, en cambio, a pesar de todo esto, se mantenía desierto. Los hombres se negaban a acercarse debido a la ira de los niños del bosque sacrificados por el rey ándalo.

«Cuentos de niños y de viejas. Ni adoro a los Siete, ni a los árboles. A mí nadie podrá tocarme.»

Sus ideas murieron tan rápido como cruzaron por su mente. Si alguno de sus hermanos del hierro lo encontraba, fuese del bando que fuese, lo remataría.

—Tuve mis razones —murmuró a la noche.— Me pareció una causa justa. Me pareció...

Llevaban años enfrascados en saqueos menores en costas cuyos únicos habitantes eran pueblerinos olvidados por todo el mundo. Asaltaban pequeñas granjas y aldeas, eran reyes de la nada y su voz se había perdido hacía siglos. Las rebeliones resultaron todas fallidas, el venado los había aplastado con la misma fuerza y coraje con la que los dragones habían quemado y desfigurado el castillo de Harren el Negro. Se habló mucho sobre recuperar las Antiguas Costumbres, pero no sería Lord Balon Greyjoy el que lo consiguiera.

—Euron nos prometió la gloria, nos prometió el mundo —dijo para sí.— Nos lo aseguró con sus labios azules de maldito.

Si el Dios Ahogado era justo, Euron Greyjoy moriría en tierra y sería enterrado en tierra. Si el Dios Ahogado era justo, los hijos del hierro tendrían otro rey. Si el Dios Ahogado era justo... a Greydon se le perdonarían sus pecados y se ahogaría para ver con sus propios ojos a ese Dios.

—Todas las promesas están malditas —susurró entonces una voz.— Al menos todas las que se cumplen.

Se giró buscando a la dueña de la voz y se levantó en posición de combate. Todavía llevaba en el cinturón un hacha arrojadiza y dos dagas escondidas entre las ropas. El brazo derecho no sería de gran ayuda, pero se creía capaz de defenderse con el izquierdo. Al fin y al cabo, había practicado en abundancia la danza del dedo. De entre los arbustos surgió una figura encorvada y diminuta, blanca como la luna que iluminaba pálidamente la noche, que se ayudaba de un bastó negro. Sus ojos, rojos, capturaron los de Greydon.

«Es un fantasma, es un niño asesinado.»

El cabello caía como un velo por el suelo, igual de níveo que la piel. La brisa se lo agitaba, otorgándole un aspecto fantasmagórico y amenazador. Frágil y peligroso.

—Soñé contigo aquí mismo, muchacho —le confesó.— Soñé que las lágrimas de la viuda besaban el rostro de un rey sin corona.

Greydon se lo pensó unos segundos antes de decir nada. La anciana se pasó la lengua por los labios agrietados, revelando un diente solitario en las encías. Ahora le recordaba a Undiente, la vieja bruja que atendía el castillo de Rodrik el Lector.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿No has oído hablar de mí?

El hombre negó con un gesto.

—Dicen que soy el fantasma de Alto Corazón.

Despectivamente, la miró de arriba abajo.

—Ya veo por qué, vieja.

—Antes parecías muy asustado. Tienes las manos manchadas de sangre. Por la barbilla te cae también el líquido rojo. Te mueres.

Greydon lo sabía. Hacía tres días que había llegado a las Tierras de los Ríos y se había internado adentro, siempre adentro, lejos del mar, lejos del hierro. El dolor en su cuerpo persistía y cuando las heridas le habían dejado de sangrar, se habían abierto otras nuevas. Había comido bayas y raíces el día anterior, incapaz de soportar más el hambre.

—Si tienes algo con lo que pagarme, te contaré mis sueños.

—¿De qué sirven tus sueños? —refunfuñó.

La anciana sonrió y se acercó a él. Se sentó en un tocón próximo y ambos quedaron bañados por el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas, bajo el manto de las hojas rojas del arciano.

—Muchos hombres pagan por mis sueños —dijo.— Porque yo veo aquello que está por suceder.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que eso es cierto?

—Págame y lo sabrás.

—No tengo oro —respondió. Ni tampoco fuerzas para pagar el precio del hierro.— Yo...

—El oro no se come —interrumpió el fantasma.— Y tú deseas saber que sucederá con tus hermanos.

«Gormond, Gran.» Sus hermanos trillizos se habían quedado en Gran Wyk, al igual que sus doce hermanas. Necesitaba saber qué había sido de ellos. Revolvió con su mano buena entre sus sucios ropajes hasta dar con las bayas. Sabían ácidas, pero era su único alimento. A Greydon se le daba mejor pescar que cazar, y de todas formas se veía imposibilitado para tales tareas, de modo que esas bayas eran su única fuente de alimento. Las puso sobre un tocón del tamaño de un buey y la anciana se acercó para chuparlas.

—Habría preferido un odre de vino —rezongó.— Pero se ve que no tienes nada mejor. Te concederé mis sueños sólo porque hueles a muerte. No le negaré mi ayuda a un moribundo.

Querría protestar, pero habría sido en vano. La anciana se tomó su tiempo para hablar.

—Tomarán la corona —proclamó.— La corona de madera de deriva.

—¿Quién?

—Los krakens la alzarán junto al vejo yunque y al señor de la luz, ataviado con pieles de foca.

Le estaba dando vueltas a las palabras de la vieja, pero no les encontraba el sentido. La corona de deriva sólo servía para alzar a un rey y esos eran los planes de Euron, mas no los de sus hermanos. Los intentos de rebelión habían sido doblemente sofocados, entonces, ¿por qué la corona? ¿Por qué tantos candidatos?

—Comerán y beberán entre los huesos del dragón —siguió.— Y esa noche las guadañas se alzarán a favor de su reina.

Greydon comenzaba a pensar que esas bayas en realidad no estaban tan mal y las había desperdiciado con palabras huecas.

—Habla más claro, no te entiendo —le urgió.

—¿Más claro? ¿Quieres que te diga que por las entrañas de estas tierras navegarás entre ríos de sangre? Las aguas se teñirán rojas y todas darán al mar de dónde vienes.

—¿Habrá una guerra? —Tragó saliva. Era lo más probable. No aceptarían a Euron Greyjoy así como así. El Lord Segador lo había desterrado y el Capitán del Hierro no toleraría su presencia.

—Más de una —aseguró.— Durante mucho tiempo sólo se oirán los aullidos de lobo en los bosques, muchacho. Recuérdalo. Soñé con ellos, los vi y los oí. La manada se movía y llevaba consigo un falso cachorro de lobo y un verdadero hijo del hierro. Soñé que el hierro volvía a casa y la sal se confinaba en un castillo negro. Soñé que la guerra se hacía del norte al sur. Soñé con lobos y con venados, soñé que las flores se envolvían entre las zarpas del león y lo amaestraban, soñé con un príncipe de plata y una daga en su corazón.

Greydon se había quedado traspuesto y ni siquiera se despidió de la anciana cuando se desvaneció entre los arbustos. Se dejó caer en el suelo, a orillas del arciano, pues en lo alto de la colina estaría seguro. Deseó tener fuego para calentarse y pescado para llevarse a la boca.

Deseó que la noche muriera y el nuevo día recompensara sus huesos rotos.


	17. Los Proscritos

Trystane observaba con pavor la expresión florecida en el rostro de su hermana. A cada momento, durante la pérfida travesía, se arrepintió una y otra vez y se reprobó por dejarse llevar por las palabras sagaces y prometedoras, engalanadas con diversión y legalidad, de su prima Elia. Oh, cuánto se arrepentía.

Todos los estaban mirando. Los chiquillos se miraron los unos a los otros, buscando un portavoz. Elia Arena era la mayor, y se sentía quizás un poco más culpable dado que la idea fue suya (aunque, tenían absolutamente todos que reconocer, Arya la había influenciado bastante). El Salón del Trono del Palacio Antiguo infundía una sensación de poder, de control. La luz entraba por las cristaleras de colores cálidos y hermosos, dibujando figuras de diferentes tonalidades y jugando con la realidad. Alineados, en sillas, se encontraban frente a Arianne Martell, Princesa de Dorne, quien a su vez esperaba una respuesta desde el trono cuyo grabado exhibía el emblema de la casa Martell, contiguo al del sol ardiente de Rhoyne.

—¿Y bien? —A Trystane no le podía recordar más a su señor padre, sólo que en sus recuerdos Arianne era la que tenía que dar explicaciones y no él.

Elia carraspeó. Robb Stark lucía un semblante muy serio, reprobador, y su vista no se alzaba de su hermana. Arya llevaba las mejillas cubiertas de polvo y tenía la ropa sucia y rota. Al menos no estaba medio desnuda como Lord Edric. Veinte guardias de los Martell, más los de los Stark, Ricasso el senescal y el castellano de Lanza del Sol, el maestre, Lady Allyria Dayne y Lady Ellaria escucharían una dolorosa confesión.

—Yo tuve la idea —comenzó Elia.

Trystane quiso suspirar, pero habría sido muy falso y muy traidor. Él había dado el visto bueno.

—Yo contribuí —se lanzó. No podía simplemente quedarse callado.

—Yo secundé cada una de sus palabras, lo confieso, Princesa Arianne —Edric estaba rojo como un tomate y no era por el calor de Dorne. Se miraba a ratos sus pies y a otros los de la princesa.

—Yo aprobé el plan —Arya fue más escueta, pero reconoció su parte de culpa.

—Me imaginaba que todos habéis tenido que ver con esta... ¿desastrosa aventura? —La Princesa se apoyaba en el trono, erguida, seria y con la vista alta.— No supuse en ningún momento que alguien os había obligado. Quiero escuchar los detalles con precisión para poder juzgaros adecuadamente y poneros un castigo acorde con vuestros actos. El Príncipe Doran será informado de esto.

Arya podía escuchar los aullidos lastimeros de su loba en las perreras. Miraba con aprensión a Viento Gris, junto a su hermano, igual de solemne. En esos momentos era como presenciar una viva imagen de su padre.

—¿Cómo empezó todo este disparate? —Cuestionó Arianne Martell.

—Le dije a Arya que ojalá pudiésemos visitar Dorne. Ella nunca había estado tan al sur y como seguro que volverá a Invernalia en unos días, sería una pena que se perdiese todo esto. —Hizo un aspaviento con las manos como si intentase reforzar sus palabras.— Le hablé de todas las maravillas de nuestra tierra, de lo hermosos que eran los Jardines del Agua, de las serpientes y los pozos, de la comida picante y las mujeres guerreras, de la reina Nymeria y de la casa Martell. Le hablé de Sotoinfierno y de la madre Rhoyne. Me parecía injusto que no pudiese ver con sus propios ojos todo el esplendor de Dorne...

Elia se vio incapaz de continuar, sin saber qué decir a continuación. Su prima era buena y generosa con ella, en absoluto una tirana, pero el trono le ofrecía una suntuosidad inédita que la frenaba. Estaban totalmente rodeados. Su prima, su madre, el senescal, el castellano... todos los ojos puestos en ellos, en sus caras sucias y sus ropas desgastadas.

—Acudieron a nosotros —la auxilió Trystane.— Reconozco ante este tribunal que ofrecí mi ayuda.

—Yo también, Princesa.

Arya miró a Edric con compasión. Seguramente fuese su primera reprimenda grave.

—Acordamos escaparnos después de la fiesta —continuó ella. Quizás la palabra más adecuada no fuese  _escapar_ , pero no se le ocurría nada mejor que decir sin mentir descaradamente.— Los invitados se estaban divirtiendo y todos estaban muy borrachos.

—Sí, y nosotros nos aburríamos —concluyó Elia.— Pensamos que era el momento adecuado. Volveríamos por la mañana y nadie se daría cuenta y...

—¿Cómo dices? —interrumpió Arianne.— ¿Que nadie se daría cuenta? ¿El momento adecuado? —Respiró pesadamente.— Entonces decís que pretendíais huir una noche lejos de la protección de una persona adulta. ¿Acaso no os parasteis a pensar que la noche puede ser peligrosa? Podríais haberos topado con algún indeseable o maleante que os atacase. Y no, Lord Edric, no os cedo la palabra. Vos sois un escudero todavía. No veo cómo retendríais a un mercenario.

—Disculpa, hermana, pero teníamos un plan bien trazado —arguyó el príncipe.— Conocemos las tierras...

—Arya Stark no —lo contradijo.

—La estábamos vigilando.

Arianne señaló a Trystane para que continuase. Daba la impresión, en el fondo, de que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

—Teníamos los caballos preparados —admitió con culpabilidad. Intentaría arreglar la historia, aunque era bastante insalvable.— Cuando nadie nos estaba prestando atención nos fuimos a una sala contigua y de ahí a los establos.

—¿Y la loba?

—La echaba de menos. Tenía que llevármela conmigo, sino se pondría nerviosa —intervino Arya—, Princesa.

Apenada, se vio obligada a dejarla en la barcaza con un poco de comida recién pescada. Una loba huargo caminando por un puerto sureño no era de lo más normal.

—Podría haber atacado a alguien.

—No, os lo aseguro, Princesa. Cuando está conmigo es... inofensiva.

Viento Gris gruñó en su lugar como si estuviese corroborando las palabras de Arya. Lamentablemente, a todos les pareció lo contrario. No estaban acostumbrados a los lobos huargo en Dorne, sobretodo si eran el doble de grandes que los normales.

—Yo... como iba diciendo —Trystane retomó la historia al cabo de unos segundos de silencio—, cogimos unos caballos y nos fuimos hacia el este, hacia el Sangreverde. Cabalgamos toda la noche. Al principio estábamos eufóricos. No notábamos el cansancio y estaban las alforjas llenas. Tampoco se levantaron tormentas de arena, y eso que en una noche como la de la... eh, la visita —evitó decir  _escapada_  o  _huida_ —, sería de lo normal. Tuvimos suerte pero también habíamos tenido en cuenta ese problema desde el principio. En cuanto viésemos que se avecinase una, daríamos media vuelta.

—Ya. Y volveríais y nos habríais dicho que sólo os habíais ido a tomar el aire y dar un paseo.

Trystane no quería decirle eso exactamente, pero tal y como se había explicado... Tragó grueso y se enfrentó a su hermana.

—No, no quise... nosotros contemplábamos que nuestro plan podría salir mal...

—Aún así lo llevasteis a cabo.

—Evaluando los posibles obstáculos, Princesa, nosotros daríamos marcha atrás. Lo principal era no poner en peligro a las damas.

Arya le dedicó una mirada amenazadora que Lord Dayne ignoró. Dos noches atrás habían cabalgado como posesos hasta llegar al Sangreverde con las luces del alba. Unos huérfanos estaban allí con sus barcazas multicolores, y al ver al Príncipe Trystane y reconocerlo, se ofrecieron a llevarlos adónde Su Alteza dispusiera. Habían tenido suerte una segunda vez en menos de doce horas, y eso si no contaban que nadie los había parado cuando salieron del Palacio Antiguo. Arya consideraba eso una mayor proeza que toda la desastrosa aventura. Así se lo hizo saber a la Princesa, ignorando, por supuesto, esa última parte.

Una vez en el Sangreverde, los caballos quedaron al cuidado de otros huérfanos. Su plan era recogerlos a tiempo para volver en menos de un día a Lanza del Sol. Prácticamente era tarea imposible y lo más elegante e inteligente habría sido solicitar una visita a la Ciudad de los Tablones, pero por algún motivo estúpido que a ninguno de los cuatro se le ocurría en ese momento, habían rechazado de pleno la idea.

Rompieron su ayuno con manzanas y agua fresca, pescado frito, pan y queso. Trystane había insistido en traerse un sitrang, de manera que habían jugado unas cuantas partidas en la barcaza. Las había ganado él, como hábil jugador que era, pero al final de la travesía sus tres acompañantes —o mejor dicho, sus tres amigos—, se habían convertido en fuertes rivales. Arya sentía una fuerte simpatía especial por la caballería ligera mientras que Elia daba un uso excesivo al dragón. Lord Edric era el que mejor distribuía las piezas, así que decidieron enfrentarse los tres contra el príncipe. Trystane disponía a sus lanceros, tomaba las catapultas y atacaba con ellas al dragón y al elefante. Los ballesteros rodeaban al rey cuando la caballería se estaba agrupando, y entonces el príncipe, en un rápido movimiento, ganaba la jugada.

—Eso no me interesa —cortó Arianne.

—Disculpe, Princesa.

En un tramo del Sangreverde no pudieron resistirse a saltar al agua y bañarse. Los chicos lo hicieron desnudos, y Elia Arena los siguió poco después con la misma ausencia de ropa. A Arya no se le habría ocurrido nunca hacer tal cosa, pero finalmente se permitió correr el riesgo. Sansa la habría regañado y habría puesto el grito en el cielo, mas lo cierto era que se estaba muy a gusto en las verdes aguas, lentas y gruesas. Pescaron y cocinaron lo pescado, y para el mediodía habían llegado a la Ciudad de los Tablones.

—Os estáis saltando varias cosas —reprendió Elia. Arya y Edric se sonrojaron.— ¡Edric la...!

—¡Cállate! —rugió Arya.— Eso no le interesa a la Princesa.

Arianne intercambió una mirada de sospecha con Robb. Él no le devolvió la media sonrisa, pero de todas formas ella lo ignoró.

—En realidad sí me interesa. ¿Qué pasó en el Sangreverde?

Elia cogió aire.

—Nos estábamos bañando —dijo—, y ellos estaban desnudos. Se fueron un poco más lejos porque no querían que les viésemos su... instrumento. Los huérfanos nos estaban ayudando a pescar. Cogimos salmones y nos los comimos en el almuerzo. Huelga decir que el mío era el más grande y jugoso... —ninguno de sus compañeros de fechorías osó llevarle la contraria.— Quedaba poco para llegar a la Ciudad de los Tablones y estábamos empapados, así que nos pusimos en la cubierta a tomar el sol para secarnos. Acordamos cerrar los ojos y no mirarnos, a mí me parecía una tontería, pero ellos insistieron. Son críos.

Arianne enarcó una ceja de sorpresa e incomprensión. Estaba claro que su prima no se incluía entre los _críos_ aunque actuase como la peor de ellos.

—Entonces Edric se acercó a Arya y la besó.

—¡No pasó así! —protestó Edric.

—La estás avergonzando... —Trystane puso una mano en el hombro de Arya.

Robb tosió haciéndose notar.

—¿Cómo pasó, Arya? —preguntó a su hermana menor.

—Nos estábamos secando al sol... Empezamos a hablar a gritos y sin vernos, porque de repente Elia estaba hablando sobre las cosas que veríamos al llegar a la ciudad. No sé cómo, ni por qué, te lo aseguro Robb, pero Lord Dayne —señaló con la cabeza en un tono picajoso—, se aproximó a mí y me... me estampó los labios en la cara.

—Qué fina. ¡Se llama beso, Arya!

Ellaria indicó a su hija con un gesto que guardase silencio. Allyria Dayne había permanecido muy callada, pero se tensó al escuchar eso último.

—Trystane me dijo...

—¿Trystane?

—Qué mentiroso.

—¡A Edric le gustaba!

—Sois idiotas.

—¡Silencio! —urgió la Princesa.— Trystane, habla.

El Príncipe arrastró su silla lejos de sus enfurecidos amigos y prosiguió con el relato.

—En la fiesta del aniversario del desembarco de Nymeria, hace un par de días... yo estaba sentado al lado de Lord Edric, y él me dijo que Lady Arya le parecía muy bonita.

Los nombrados regresaron a la rutina de mirarse los pies, sonrojados y avergonzados. Arya no era capaz de pensar que a alguien ella le resultase  _muy bonita_. Esas cosas se las decían continuamente a su hermana y le encantaban, pero Arya de la casa Stark no era así. Recordaba cuando su padre le había dicho que le recordaba mucho a Lyanna. «No soy bonita como Lyanna. Mi tía fue muy hermosa, hasta se inició una guerra por ella...»

—De modo que yo le dije que si le gustaba, debía pedirle a su hermano, Robb Stark, aquí presente, que le dejase cortejarla. Y entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando le diese el visto bueno, podría empezar a hacerlo. Sólo que se saltó todos los pasos iniciales...

»En la barcaza, mientras nos secábamos al sol, Elia dio gritos y nosotros respondimos por igual. Estábamos desnudos, no sordos, Elia, por cierto. Edric aprovechó para decirme que... lo siento, amigo. Edric aprovechó para decirme que había visto de soslayo a Arya en el río, bañándose. Al principio le daba pena contármelo, porque también le daba apuro el haberlo hecho a pesar de que fuese totalmente impremeditado. Entretanto las damas estaban pendientes a su conversación, le repetí a Edric lo del cortejo. A partir de ahí... yo no entiendo nada.

—¡Iba a hacerlo! —habló repentinamente el señor de Campoestrella. Una vez hubo besado a la chica, su loba huargo erizó el pelaje y él rápidamente se obligó a retroceder de miedo.— Es que me puse nervioso. Iba a hablar con ella y decírselo, porque igual a mi señora le parecía mal que yo me tomase esas libertades. Pe...

—Qué poco caballeroso.

—Elia, nadie te ha preguntado.

—¡Fue de sopetón! Nadie se lo esperaba. Arya menos todavía, claro.

—Me arrepiento, mi señora, mi señor —Edric se dirigía a los Stark. Robb tenía serios problemas para aguantarse la risa y mostrar una expresión seria y relativamente amenazadora a la vez. Al fin y al cabo, ese chico, por muy Lord que fuera, había cogido de improvisto a su hermana menor. De sólo doce años.

—¿Mi señor de Stark? —Arianne lo miraba esperando una respuesta. Arya contenía las lágrimas de bochorno que le hacían picar los ojos.

—Comprendo, Edric, que te hayas puesto nervioso —habló por fin Robb.— Pídele disculpas a mi hermana —añadió.— Mi señor padre no tiene por qué enterarse de esto, y si aún deseas cortejar a Arya, sopesaré la proposición.

—¡¿Cómo que la sopesarás?! ¿Es que yo no puedo decir nada? —Arya se había levantado abandonando la timidez del corte por la indignación y la furia.— ¿Vas a dejar que me bese siempre que le apetezca?

—¡Está en su derecho de decidir si quiere o no quiere! —interrumpió Elia.

—Sólo en Dorne —recordó Robb.— Las mujeres nobles del resto de Poniente obedecen a sus padres y a sus hermanos mayores. Hacen lo que les dicen, Arya, sin rechistar. Siéntate.

Imitando al príncipe, la loba huargo se alejó de los otros dos, creando una división bastante evidente. Edric decidió que Elia era la culpable de ese momento, de modo que él también se alejó. Los cuatro quedaron aislados y en diferentes grados de vergüenza, rabia e indignación. Excepto Elia Arena, que ahora se divertía pese a sentirse como una apestada: todos se habían alejado de ella.

—La vio desnuda...

—Basta, Elia. ¿Algo más que aclarar?

—No, Princesa —respondió Lord Dayne.— Podemos continuar.

—Tú mismo.

—Está bien. Llegamos a la Ciudad de los Tablones a mediodía y vimos que se nos estaba haciendo tarde. La visita tendría que ser muy rápida, y debido a la ausencia de caballos nos desplazaríamos andando.

—¿En serio nadie pensó que no nos daríamos cuenta de vuestra ausencia?

—No, hermana —interrumpió el príncipe.— Las fiestas se alargan y luego... casi todos los comensales terminan borrachos, durmiendo más de medio día en sus alcobas.

—Además pensamos que ninguno de los presentes se fijaría en nosotros —añadió Elia.— Habiendo cosas más importantes.

La serpiente de arena clavó una significativa mirada en su prima. La noche de la huida pasaron por sus dormitorios para cambiarse de ropa, ponerse algo cómodo, ligero y fresco por encima y tomar algunos víveres. Elia había divisado a Arianne entrando en la habitación de Robb Stark, y cualquier mujer dorniense que se precie sabe qué significan esas cosas, si bien sólo tuviese quince años recién cumplidos.

Arianne captó por dónde iba la indirecta, mas la ignoró y le indicó a Trystane que reanudase el relato. El príncipe sabía a qué estaba jugando su hermana. «Seguro que se lo está pasando genial. Esto es tan nuevo para mí como para ella.»

—La Ciudad de los Tablones es uno de los puertos más importantes de Dorne, como bien todos saben aquí. Paseamos por el puerto, vimos los barcos y charlamos con algunos marineros. Traían historias de Braavos, de Myr, de Lys y de Pentos. Traían también, aunque a eso no tuvimos acceso, encajes myrienses, especias, carne y pescado en salazón, sitrangs, escudos y lanzas, figuritas decorativas, pergaminos, tinta de muchos colores y tinte para el cabello, libros, cebollas, tomates y pimientos, telas, oro... —Trystane intentó hacer memoria—, nos enriquecimos en conocimientos y en aventuras, y los huérfanos del Sangreverde nos acompañaron en todo momento. Nos preguntaron si nadie venía con nosotros...

—Buena pregunta, sí.

—Sí, hermana. Admito y reconozco aquí, delante de todos, frente al Trono de Nymeria y Mors Martell, que fue una estupidez y una falta de raciocinio único. Al menos debimos llevarnos un par de guardias...

—Esos guardias me lo habrían contado. Ya.

—Fuimos a una taberna y pedimos algo para refrescarnos. Los cuatro llevábamos un poco de dinero encima, así que por eso no había problema...

Habían llamado mucho la atención. Los habitantes de la Ciudad de los Tablones, incluso por muy populacho que fuesen, no eran idiotas. A Trystane le dolía reconocer que habían hecho el más total y absoluto ridículo. Si lo hubiesen pensado en frío, todo habría ido mucho mejor.

«Hermana, ¿qué te parece si llevamos a los Stark a hacer un poco de turismo? No era tan difícil.» Pero las chicas habían insistido en la  _ausencia de vigilancia_ , de modo que decidieron arriesgarse. El príncipe se consideraba una persona más tranquila de lo habitual en aquellas tierras, que gustaba de leer y jugar largas partidas al sitrang; no obstante, la idea de aventuras y peligro le atrajo. Lord Edric era escudero de Beric Dondarrion y ya había visitado otros tres reinos. Había galopado y luchado, había vivido. Trystane ni siquiera había ido a visitar a su madre a Norvos.

La próxima vez lo harían mejor: eso lo tenía bastante claro.

Cuando entraron en la taberna todos lo reconocieron. Un muchacho de unos trece años, de piel olivácea y vestido con ricas sedas de color naranja. Por algún azar de la vida no llevaba el blasón de su casa estampado en la ropa, pero no hizo falta.

«Mi escolta debió parecerles un chiste.»

Dos mujeres, una bastarda y una noble norteña, un escudero y dos huérfanos del Sangreverde. Regia escolta.

Todo por un par de bonitos ojos grises.

Después de tomar algo y levantar más miradas de las debidas, decidieron dar un paseo por el puerto. Arya estaba realmente emocionada a pesar de las circunstancias dadas un par de horas antes. Edric agachaba la cabeza cada vez que ella lo miraba, por lo que intentaba no ponerse en su campo de visión.

—Qué vergüenza —le confesó a Trystane.— Los norteños no lo hacen así. Le he debido parecer un acosador.

Trystane lo consoló diciéndole que Arya Stark seguramente sólo se había fijado en su arrojo y valentía enamorada. No fue de gran ayuda, aunque al menos había dejado de autocompadecerse tanto de sí mismo.

A partir de ahí, todo fue de mal en peor.

—¡Mirad! —Señaló Elia. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia un lado.— Es mi padre.

Edric Dayne la agarró a tiempo.

—No seas tonta, Elia —reprendió.— Si el príncipe Oberyn nos ve, querrá saber qué hacemos aquí solos.

—Dijo que se iba —pensó la dorniense en voz alta, con extrañeza, ajena a los demás.— ¿Ya habrá llegado? Tengo que saberlo. ¡Vamos!

Su prima tenía un imán para los problemas, para las ideas estúpidas, locas y arriesgadas y en ciertas cosas para lo ilegal.

—Ya he hecho esto antes —aseguraba ella mirándolos con tranquilidad.

Fueron calle abajo, calle arriba, a la derecha e izquierda, despistándose entre ellos mientras seguían a su tío. Oberyn Martell se había alojado en una discreta posada del puerto, o quizás sólo había entrado a charlar con alguien.

Trystane interrumpió su relato, no sabiendo muy bien cómo continuar con la delicada parte que venía a continuación.

Arianne los encañonaba con la mirada, expectante y confusa.

—Proseguid.

Elia cogió aire.

—Me colé por una de las ventanas de atrás —confesó.— Bueno, era una posada portuaria, de modo que había mucha gente y en general todos de paso. Marineros, comerciantes, algún pirata, incluso... Nadie se iba a fijar en mí, todos tenían mejores cosas que hacer. Yo sólo entré en la habitación contigua.

—¿Espiaste a mi tío? —Preguntó Arianne con perplejidad.

—¡Estaba preocupada! —Se defendió.— Sólo quería saber si iba a volver pronto y si estaba bien, pero no podía enterarse de que estaba allí...

A la Princesa Arianne dejó de importarle el hecho de que espiase a su tío en cuanto escuchó la segunda parte de la confesión de su prima.

—¿Estás segura?

—Muy segura.

Había escuchado hábilmente hablar a Quentyn Martell. Elia aseguró a su prima que había al menos otros tres hombres con él. Uno era Cletus Yronwood; otro, un hombre con voz de relámpago al que llamaban  _Gigante_ ; y el último, un tal Gerris.

—¿Drinkwater?

—Supongo.

Habían hablado durante pocos minutos y en voz baja. Elia desplegó todas sus habilidades para poder enterarse de lo que sucedía, pero no consiguió gran cosa.

—¿Qué decían?

—Lo siento, no escuché bien. Sólo... creo que iban a viajar a Norvos.

Su madre, Lady Ellaria, la miraba con desaprobación. Jamás había presenciado ese brillo de decepción en sus ojos. A Elia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le cayó una lágrima solitaria por el rostro.

Lo demás lo contaron para el resto de presentes, porque Arianne parecía muy lejana.

Habían salido de la posada junto a los huérfanos del Sangreverde, quienes les habían advertido de que ya era hora de irse. Comieron algo en un puesto de comida dispuestos a marchar de nuevo hacia la barcaza, pero algo les retuvo.

—¿Adónde vas? —Edric se alejaba del grupo. Metió una mano en la bota y sacó un puñal.— ¿Qué haces con eso?

—Están atracando a un hombre.

El sol estaba cayendo y los robos y atracos eran tan comunes en la Ciudad de los Tablones como en cualquier otro lugar del reino. Por suerte, no tan habituales como en Braavos.

Dayne se acercó por detrás al atracador y lo apartó de un empellón. Este, sorprendido, había mordido el polvo. No era más que un chiquillo de su misma edad, delgado y pecoso, que seguramente estaba buscando su cena.

—Atrás —ordenó el muchacho con la daga en alto. La mujer a la que acababan de atracar salió corriendo del callejón, dejando solos a los dos chicos. El de pecas blandió su navaja con la soltura de alguien que lo hace con frecuencia.

Se pelearon un rato, amenazándose con las armas y retrocediendo para no ser atacados. Ir sin armadura no facilitaba las cosas. Recibió un pequeño corte en el muslo, y justo en ese preciso momento, Arya Stark propinaba un sonoro golpe en la cabeza del atracador, quien caía al suelo desmayado. Dayne tuvo que sacar la camisa y anudársela en la pierna para hacer presión.

Así los habían encontrado: Edric, cojeando; Arya, con un palo en la mano; Elia furiosa con los huérfanos por no haber hecho nada y Trystane, apenado por las consecuencias del absurdo viaje. Al príncipe se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver a los hombres de la guardia de Lanza del Sol llegar con Jon Nieve.

Robb Stark demandó un castigo por los actos de su hermana.

—Así lo hubiera hecho padre en Invernalia, Arya —le recordó.

A la princesa le pareció una muy buena idea, así que después de enviar un cuervo a su padre relatándole a mayores rasgos lo sucedido —y sin olvidarse de comentar su perspicacia a la hora de atraparlos—, los pusieron a los cuatro a limpiar cada establo del Palacio. Era un trabajo sucio y poco agradable, abundaban las moscas y acababas oliendo a boñiga; pero Arya se sintió extrañamente tranquila. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

—Pásame ese cubo de agua —pidió a Elia. La bastarda accedió sin muchas ganas.

Se habían pasado toda la mañana allí, y aún tenían para una hora o dos. A principio limpiaban con ahínco, pensando que si lo hacían así terminarían antes. Tras varias horas de sudor, se habían dejado llevar.

Trystane nunca se había manchado las manos de esa manera, y él también se sentía extraño.

«Extrañamente realizado.»

Por una vez en mucho tiempo estaba haciendo algo con sus propias manos que no fuese estudiar, leer o jugar al sitrang. Necesitaba darle un cambio a su vida y volver a coger una lanza, cazar y practicar cetrería, tal y como habría hecho Quentyn con los Yronwood.

—Eso no está tan mal —comentó. Nadie respondió hasta que unos segundos después un cubo le mojó las piernas. Se echó a reír.— Ha sido refrescante.

Arya lo acompañó con su risa. Pronto, todos se estaban riendo. Incluso Edric, al que habían puesto a cepillar y alimentar caballos debido a su herida en el muslo. El maestre había asegurado que no era nada grave, pues el corte era superficial, pero Lady Allyria había insistido.

Al caer la noche, cada uno fue llevado a su cuarto, separados y con vigilancia. No se les permitió acudir a la cena, sino que se les llevó una muy austera a sus habitaciones. Durante un par de días estuvieron incomunicados mientras esperaban respuesta del Príncipe Doran.

Y de algún modo se había formado una extraña amistad entre ellos.

 


	18. Bran II

Había estado llorado. Lo sabía por las pequeñas venas que palpitaban en sus ojos, por las bolsas marcadas bajo los mismos. Lo sabía porque la noche anterior había pasado cerca de su cuarto y había escuchado el llanto ahogado en el que bailan tan a menudo la tristeza y la impotencia. Lo sabía por su aspecto cansado, casi desaliñado. Lo sabía porque apenas si había probado bocado en días.

Bran no conocía a Lysa Tully ni tampoco a Robert Arryn, pero estaba seguro que de haberlos conocido, él también habría llorado. Hacía muchos años que su madre y su tía no se veían, pero eran hermanas, y las hermanas son para siempre. Al fin y al cabo, si él perdía a alguno de sus hermanos —Robb, Jon, Arya, quien fuese—, a pesar de no haberlos visto en un mes, seguramente se sentiría destrozado.

La noticia había llegado volando con un cuervo hacía días, pero el dolor estaba ahí: presente, fehaciente, más ponzoñoso que nunca. Su madre había escrito una carta a Aguasdulces para su señor abuelo y para el tío Edmure, otra al Valle para el viudo y otra a Desembarco del Rey. Cuando recibieron una carta de la capital firmada por Eddard Stark la sorpresa fue unánime. Mas, al fin y al cabo, simplemente podría tratarse de una rápida visita. Padre y el rey eran amigos, combatieron juntos en la rebelión codo con codo, incluso podrían haber llegado a ser cuñados. No fue así.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —Bran acababa de llegar de un intenso día de arco en el patio. Había mejorado muchísimo, al punto de que ya ninguna flecha volaba lejos de la diana. Ser Rodrik aseguraba que pronto sería tan bueno como Theon. Exageraba para animarlo, lo sabía.

En ese momento, Lady Catelyn no había contestado. La carta reposaba olvidada en el suelo, y las manos de la mujer ocultaban sus ojos llorosos. Primero Robert, luego Lysa. La muerte de su primo era toda una bajeza. Se decía que una de las criadas de la Fortaleza Roja había envenenado al pequeño Arryn, pero los rumores que llegaban al norte no decían lo mismo. Los cuervos dejaron de surcar los cielos y fueron los jinetes los que traían las noticias. Cuando se supo de la muerte de Lysa Tully, un jinete libre se acercó a Invernalia dos días después para informar de una posible traición de los Lannister.

Desde ese día, apenas si había visto a su madre. Normalmente desayunaba en su habitación y se pasaba el día gobernando Invernalia junto al maestre y Ser Rodrik. Apenas tenía tiempo para Bran, tan poco como para Rickon.

Los momentos de paz llegaban en el bosque de dioses, al despuntar el día o al pasar la tarde. Verano chapoteaba en los lagos mientras Bran oraba, trepaba y jugaba entre las ramas de los árboles con espadas de madera. Echaba de menos a sus hermanos, aunque por suerte no se encontraba solo.

Dormund de vez en cuando podía escaparse de sus labores. La presión sobre los salvajes había disminuido desde que se había comprobado su fidelidad. Ninguno de ellos intentó escapar y los cuerpos de los hombres del pueblo libre fueron enterrados. Las mujeres trabajaban limpiando las cocinas o las cuadras. Los niños, un poco de todo. A Dormund lo habían puesto con los perros. Otros fregaban los suelos con sus madres o hermanas.

El salvaje era mucho más competente que él en cuanto a habilidades con el arco se refería. Las clavaba todas muy cerca del centro y cuando Bran le prestó una lanza comprobó que se sabía desenvolver muy bien con ella.

—Mi padre es Tormund Matagigantes —comentó.— Él me enseñó cómo debe luchar un hombre.

Y las mujeres. Las mujeres también eran guerreras entre los salvajes de más allá del Muro. Dormund le habló de una tal Harma Cabeza de Perro, y de una tal Val, y de su hermana Munda. De un tal Torwynd el Manso, también hermano suyo, y de Styr, Sigorn y Craster.

—¿Se casa con sus hijas? ¿Todos los salv...?

—¡No! Todo lo contrario. Sólo el estúpido de Craster, el que hace tratos con los cuervos. Si uno de nosotros se casase con su hermana o con su prima, o raptase a la mujer de otro, estaría maldito ante los ojos de los dioses —explicó con vehemencia, señalando al árbol corazón.— Sus hijos serán débiles y morirán antes de poder ponerles nombre.

Curiosamente, Bran no recordaba de sus clases de historia a ningún Targaryen que hubiese nacido físicamente más débil de lo normal. Ellos sí se casaban entre familia, y hubo grandes dragones como Aegon el Conquistador o el Príncipe Aemon. Aunque a decir verdad, si hubo varios Targaryen demasiado aficionados al fuego, y eso, según el maestre Luwin, se corregiría cuando dejasen de casarse entre hermanos.

—La Casa Targaryen era la que se sentaba antes en el Trono de Hierro —dijo entonces Bran, ignorando el bufido que había sonado a algo así como  _arrodillados_  de su acompañante.— Casi todos los reyes se casaron con sus hermanas o primas.

—¿Qué les pasó?

—Están muertos. Hubo una rebelión y...

—Malditos. Están malditos a los ojos de los hombres y los dioses.

Decidió no llevarle la contraria. Cuando le mostró sus habilidades para trepar por las murallas, torres y árboles, Dormund no parecía en absoluto impresionado.

—Escalé el Muro —manifestó.— Y es mucho más alto y resbaladizo que eso —afirmó señalando la Torre Rota. Lo cierto era que se había sorprendido mucho con la grandiosidad de Invernalia. Los primeros días incluso se había perdido y algún guardia le había propinado una patada en el culo por no saber dónde debería estar.

—No pudiste —contradijo Bran.— ¿Cómo te dejaron pasar los hombres de la Guardia?

—Los cuervos no se dieron cuenta, son todos unos imbéciles —replicó.— ¿Y si no como crees que estoy aquí?

Era una buena pregunta y Bran no tenía una buena respuesta. Se encogió de hombros aceptando su derrota. Tenía que reconocer que los salvajes tampoco estaban tan mal. Tenían sus más y sus menos, eran muy diferentes a los  _hombres arrodillados_ ; pero le caían bien. Dormund había sido bueno con él. A pesar de que los salvajes todavía llevaban las cadenas en sus pies, Bran sabía que no le harían daño si se las quitasen.

Los días transcurrieron entre arcos, libros, caballos y las conversaciones nocturnas con Dormund. Comenzaba a preguntarse por qué estaría tan mal que su señora madre lo viese con el salvaje, si al fin y al cabo podría decirse que eran amigos, ¿no? A veces eran un poco fiero y normalmente diferían en cuanto a opiniones o gustos, pero Bran descubrió que a ambos les encantaría ser grandes guerreros de mayores. Dormund hablaba de Tormund Matagigantes, del Llorón, de Styr. Los niños pasaron horas hablando de los propósitos de Bran de convertirse en Guardia Real.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —le confió el chico salvaje.— Si tú quieres ser uno de esos caballeros... ¿tendrías que llamarte Ser?

Hacía un rato le había explicado lo de los títulos.

—Sí.

—Pero esos Ser no son devotos de los Antiguos Dioses.

«Mmm... cierto.»

—Quizás hagan conmigo una excepción. Seré tan bueno que no necesitaré tener el título de caballero —afirmó. Bran desenvainó una espada imaginaria.

Dormund negó con la cabeza, exasperado.

—Esas cosas no tienen ninguna importancia —sentenció.— Son sueños estúpidos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó un dolido Bran.

—Lejos, más allá del Muro, hay cosas mucho más importantes que merecen nuestra atención. Y no que te llamen Ser. Tu gente debería prepararse para lo que está por venir.

—¿Los Otros?

Ya había sacado el tema alguna vez. De hecho, lo hacía siempre. Al menos una o dos veces por día. Decía que los Caminantes Blancos habían vuelto y que estaban matando al Pueblo Libre y a los cuervos de la Guardia, que la Gran Noche llegaría de nuevo. A Bran le encantaban las historias de terror: la Vieja Tata se las contaba casi siempre; pero hacía tiempo que se había negado a creer en ellas. Una parte de sí todavía respiraba con dificultad en los momentos en los que las historias alcanzaban la máxima tensión. El cuerpo se le paralizaba y hasta le sudaban las manos, y por las noches, a la hora del búho, creía ver unos ojos azules desde el fondo de la habitación.  _Sueños e ilusiones_  —le había dicho la anciana cuidadora—, cuando tengas a  _uno delante sabrás lo que es tener miedo_. Theon Greyjoy se había burlado hasta la extenuación de sus creencias por los Caminantes Blancos, de modo que había decidido olvidar que existieron alguna vez.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba su amigo salvaje para recordárselo. Comía con más cuidado que muchos de los hombres que había conocido en los banquetes de Invernalia y, después de una temporada, los altercados o malentendidos cesaron. Bran no sabía si el pueblo libre era el salvaje o las personas salvajes eran las que convivieron con él durante años.

«Hubo hombres horribles, hombres monstruosos entre nosotros. Hombres que mataron a la sangre de su sangre.» Verdaderos monstruos. Al menos más allá del Muro había unas normas respecto a eso y la gente solía cumplirlas. A veces Bran pensaba que a Arya le habría gustado conocer a Dormund. Sobre todo las historias sobre mujeres de las lanzas que contaba.

«Cuando regrese se lo contaremos todo.»

¿Y cuándo sería eso? ¿En el momento en el que el invierno llamase a cada puerta del Norte? ¿Cuando las lágrimas de su madre se sacaran?

Esa noche Bran buscó a Verano por todas partes hasta encontrarlo en el bosque mirando la luna. El tintineo de las cadenas de Dormund lo alertó de su posición, justo detrás suya. Con él no podía jugar a esconderse ni a escalar muros porque sería injusto.

—Mi madre está triste —confesó.— Bueno, ya lo sabes... pero tengo miedo porque creo que se va a ir. Todos se han ido últimamente. Padre se ha llevado a Robb, a Jon, a Arya y a Sansa con él y ¿cuándo volverán? Hace más de dos lunas de ello. Ayer escuché a mi madre hablar con el maestre Luwin. Le decía que debería ir a buscar a papá a Desembarco del Rey, que hacía mucha falta aquí y que temía por su vida. ¿Recuerdas el caballero que llegó hace poco? —Bran no esperó respuesta. A veces su amigo podía ser muy silencioso. Lo único que escuchó fue el tintineo de las cadenas.— Ese dijo que a mi primo lo habían envenenado. No sé por qué, si era un niño como yo y además estaba enfermo.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu tía, pequeño señor? Las criadas dicen que se convirtió en una trucha y echó a nadar por el Aguasnegras.

Bran se dio la vuelta sobresaltado. A sus espaldas estaba Osha, la mujer salvaje que lo llamaba siempre _pequeño señor_.

—Es mentira —respondió sin estar muy seguro de ello.— Sí que se tiró al mar... pero nadie puede transformarse en un animal.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó.— ¿Por qué si los hombres pueden volverse monstruos? Entonces también podrían entrar dentro de la piel de los animales.

—Nadie puede —aseguró.— Sólo son viejas historias como las que cuenta la Vieja Tata.

La salvaje le rodeó y se sentó frente a él. Bran vio las rozaduras en sus muñecas, rojas por las cadenas demasiado apretadas. Deseó poder aflojárselas un poco.

—Al norte del Muro todavía quedan muchos cambiapieles, mi pequeño señor —contó.— Wargs. Hombres y mujeres que penetran dentro de sus propios animales y comen con ellos, corren con ellos e incluso los más dementes follan con ellos. He conocido a un par de esos. Gentuza, pero demasiado peligrosos. Son titiriteros que mueven los hilos en águilas, osos y cerdos. Incluso lobos. Lobos huargo, como el tuyo —señaló a Verano.— Esos son los peores.

Bran se dio cuenta de que Osha intentaba acercarse lo menos posible a Verano. Parlen, el encargado de las perreras, le había hablado a Bran sobre las ventajas de un lobo huargo sobre cualquier otro cánido. Aún sin ser adulto, resultaba aterrador. Podría arrancarle a la salvaje una pierna de cuajo.

—No te hará daño —aseguró. Quería que le siguiese hablando sobre cambiapieles. Dormund no había mencionado nada de eso.

—Deberías escuchar más a los dioses, mi pequeño señor —continuó más relajada.— Ellos están aquí para nosotros, para poder escucharlos. He observado que a ti siempre te responden. Cuando hablabas solo, sobre tu familia —Bran frunció el ceño ante ese  _solo_. Se suponía que Dormund lo estaba escuchando—, los dioses te respondieron.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo no los he oído.

—No escuchas al Norte. Cierra los ojos y calla, pequeño señor. Escucha...

Bran hizo lo que le decía, pero lo único que escuchó fue el viento entre las hojas y los aullidos lejanos.

—¿Los oyes?

—Sólo viento y lobos.

—Las palabras que lleva el viento son las de los antiguos —manifestó.— No las tomes tan a la ligera.

—¿Si les pregunto cuándo volverán mis hermanos y mi padre me lo dirán?

Osha entrecerró los ojos mirando al arciano.

—Los sureños adoran a otros dioses. Talaron los arcianos, así que no pueden decirte cuándo volverán. Si todavía hubiese bosques de dioses como antaño, entonces sí podrían hacerlo porque sus ojos se extenderían hasta el último hierbajo de este continente.

Un nuevo tintineo los obligó a girarse. Dormund llegaba acompañado de sus propios grilletes, cargado con pan.

«Probablemente lo ha robado. Si me lo pidiera, no tendría que hacer esas cosas.»

—¿Qué le estás diciendo, Osha?

La mujer salvaje se levantó con poca femineidad y se alisó el vestido de basta lana que le habían dado. Se acercó a Dormund y le pasó las manos por el cabello indómito. Él se las apartó de un manotazo.

—Háblale a nuestro pequeño señor sobre los peligros de más allá del Muro, Dormund —recomendó.— Dile la verdad.

—Ya lo hice —siseó.

Dormund, hijo de Tormund, se sentó con las piernas entrecruzadas, frente al arciano. Masticaba lentamente el pan con los ojos cerrados mientras interiorizaba una plegaria. Osha se alejó dejando a los niños solos, no sin antes dedicarles una mirada de advertencia. Bran, turbado, se removió confuso e incómodo ante el silencio cargado de interrogaciones. Esperó pacientemente a que su joven amigo finalizase su tiempo de rezo, haciendo el lo propio. Desde que el salvaje y él compartían tiempo juntos, se había hecho más devoto.

—He decidido ayudarte —anunció Tormund de repente.— No eres capaz de comprender la magnitud del problema, pero lograré que lo entiendas. ¿Quieres esa capa blanca? Primero debes hacer frente a nuestros enemigos, enemigos de verdad y no idiotas arrodillados que pelean por más cuando ya tienen demasiado.

Hablaba con esa determinación que paralizaba la sangre, la misma que usaba su padre con sus vasallos o su hermano Robb cada vez que necesitaba utilizar la cara de señor. No admitía réplica. Dormund (Bran se daba cuenta), era la clase de persona que inspiraba lealtad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Rápido como un rayo, fue a la armería y volvió con dos espadas de madera.

—Yo ya luchaba de verdad a tu edad, pero te lo permitiré. No queremos que el  _pequeño señor_  se dañe —dijo con ironía.

Enfadado, descargó un golpe directo a su brazo que Dormund apartó con facilidad. En las profundidades del bosque de dioses, con Verano y la luna de únicos testigos, la danza de las espadas continuó durante horas. Por una vez, Bran sintió que tenía un hermano igual que Robb tenía a Jon. Arya luchaba con él de vez en cuando, mas no era lo mismo. Sin contar que su hermana podía llegar a ser realmente una abusona, metiéndole en líos constantemente y siendo dura en los entrenamientos clandestinos. Bran recuperaría esa vieja costumbre con otra persona, alguien que quería que mejorase sólo para _salvar el mundo_.

—Se acerca la Larga Noche —proclamó el salvaje entre estocada y estocada. Saltó de un lado a otro, clavó su espada y volvió a retirarse. Bran la esquivó con dificultad.— Se acerca el Invierno, como decís los Stark. Y nadie está a salvo.

Bran intentaba memorizar sus palabras para poder reproducírselas con éxito a su madre. Conociéndola, no le haría caso; pero no perdía nada en intentarlo. Hablaría con padre, con sus hermanos, con el maestre Luwin. ¿Y si era verdad y la Larga Noche se estaba acercando? Entonces cobraría sentido que hubiese tantos ataques de salvajes al Muro, tantas personas inocentes de haber quedado en el lado equivocado del muro y que intentaban por todos sus medios saltarlo para vivir. Bran era consciente de que los salvajes no estaban atacando a su familia. Es más: uno de ellos le estaba enseñando todo lo que sabía. Si tan sólo alguien los viese, les hiciese caso...

—Cuando te vi supe que eras como ellos —afirmó.— Te lo noto en los ojos.

—¿El qué? ¿Uno de quién?

La espada lo golpeó en el pie y en el muslo, obligándolo a agacharse levemente por el dolor. Dormund aprovechó ese mismo instante para asestarle un golpe en la cabeza.

—Sueña, Brandon.

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue relamerse los colmillos cubiertos de sangre.


	19. Eddard IV

—Es una mierda, Ned —comentó mientras garabateaba su firma en media docena de pergaminos. Estaba airado desde que se lo había contado.— Podríamos haber unido a nuestras familias —reprochó.— Un hijo, una hija. Y tú se la das a ese niño sin pelos en la polla. Tu hija habría sido reina, Ned. Mierda.

Ned Stark fue incapaz de negarse. Jon Arryn se lo había pedido con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con la férrea determinación que él tan bien conocía, aquella misma que había levantado medio Poniente contra la casa Targaryen. Harrold Hardyng, ahora Arryn, era el prometido de Sansa y no había marcha atrás.

—Lo lamento, Alteza —se excusó.— Él me lo pidió casi como un favor.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso, eh? ¿Cómo es que no me enteré hasta hoy?

—Fue tras el velatorio de Robert Arryn, Alteza —respondió.— Vos estabais dentro del burdel; nosotros, fuera.

El rey no tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, mas le ordenó que se olvidara de "esas palabras y tratos pomposos de mierda", que entre ellos había mucho más que una relación de vasallaje. Ned todavía seguía dolido con Robert Baratheon por cómo había llevado el asunto de Daenerys Targaryen. Sabía que estaba pisando un terreno peligroso y que su acuerdo con el hermano de Robert, Stannis, los Lannister fácilmente lo considerarían traición.

Lo único que quería Ned era marcharse a Invernalia con Catelyn y sus hijos, pero antes debía resolver la incógnita tras la muerte del pequeño Arryn. La repentina desconfianza por alguien por el que había luchado ciegamente en el pasado le provocaba una horrible quemazón en el pecho, casi urticante y permanente. Sólo rezaba para que todo fuera una retahíla de malentendidos y malintenciones ajenas sin una pizca de verdad.

—Hardyng por Arryn. Mocoso con suerte —masculló.

Le había gustado explicarle demasiadas cosas a su dulce hija antes de que se fuese al Valle, cosas que no entendería. Tampoco había tenido ni tiempo ni ánimo para hacerlo, mucho menos la seguridad de que lo hablarían en privado. Las paredes escuchaban en la Fortaleza Roja, llena como estaba de ojos y bocas intrusas que cantaban la canción a diferentes señores y damas de alta alcurnia. Odiaba las intrigas y las mentiras con todo su corazón. Amaba cuando el blanco era blanco, cuando la espada reposaba sobre su cadera y cuando se acostaba cada día al lado de Catelyn con las únicas preocupaciones de gobernar el Norte y ver crecer felices a sus hijos. Ned se sentía increíblemente solo.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos. No como antaño, compartiendo esa conversación muda y agradable, casi tan dicharachera como las que tenían de verdad, usando las palabras; sino incómoda y ajena, como si un tabique de separación se hubiese construido entre ellos, dispuesto a convertirlos en dos extraños. Robert lo miró interrogante, con la pluma en la mano y los papeles firmados. Ned los recogió con cautela, esperando un berrido para iniciar de nuevo la discusión. Ante la prolongación del silencio, dio media vuelta para irse a atender sus nuevas responsabilidades como Mano.

—Espera.

Habría querido sonreír, pero no tenía ganas. Suspiró imperceptiblemente, aguardando los nuevos reclamos de su rey.

—Llevaba mi nombre. Robert Arryn. —Dijo.— Le dije a Tywin Lannister que lo tomase como pupilo y así iba a ser hasta que Lysa se interpuso, negándose de pleno. Quería a ese niño, era el hijo de Jon, Ned. Amaba a ese anciano. Bien lo sabes —la voz del rey se tornó triste, sonando como una disculpa. Ned se apiadó del hombre que tenía frente así, más humano y más Robert que nunca. No todo estaba perdido.— Cersei no es tan idiota como parece. Te doy mi palabra. Ella no mató al niño, ¿qué ganaría con ello?

En eso tenía razón. Todavía no había dado con una razón de peso para que la Lannister hubiese mandado matar al pequeño Robert. «El veneno es arma de mujeres», se decía. «Y el verdadero objetivo no era el niño.»

—No lo sé, Robert —admitió.— Lysa lo jura y me temo que no es la única que lo cree.

—Jon estaba destrozado —replicó el rey.— Si Lysa hubiese dicho que a su hijo lo mató Aegon el Conquistador, se lo habría creído y habría levantado otra rebelión contra los Targaryen. ¡Dioses! Eso sí habría sido bueno...

—¿Vas a levantar una rebelión contra el único Targaryen vivo, un crío inexperto en la vida y solo tras la muerte de su hermana? —Las palabras le habían salido silbantes, sin su permiso. Al menos no había pronunciado  _asesinato_ , pero se había quedado con ganas de decirlo.

Los ojos de Robert se oscurecieron.

—No vuelvas con eso, Ned —advirtió.— Daenerys Targaryen está muerta. Y ya está. No hay que darle más vueltas. Sé que no fue lo correcto —dijo adelantándose a Ned—, pero ahora ya no se puede volver atrás y cambiar las decisiones tomadas. Estaba preñada de un Khal dothraki muy peligroso. Debía adelantarme a ello.

Apretó los puños con rabia y resopló, sabiéndose incapaz de ganar ese batalla contra Robert. Cuando eran jóvenes, era la misma canción. Solo que entonces no se jugaban vidas de niños ni reinos.

—Como plazcáis, Alteza —respondió fríamente.— No apoyo la decisión.

—¡Se tomó y tú no estabas para decidirla! Hicimos lo que consideramos correcto, lo mejor para todos.

—¿Lo mejor para ti y para los Lannister?

—¿Qué tienen que ver Tywin Lannister y los suyos en esto? Por supuesto que era lo mejor para mí, Ned. Soy el rey y ellos me amenazaban incluso desde el Mar Dothraki. ¿Te parece poco? ¡Porque a mí no! ¿O acaso crees que ese enfermo Targaryen follahermanas iba a comprometer la suya con un señor de los caballos porque sí? Se harían con barcos, con otro ejército, no importa cómo ni dónde pero los mendigarían y acabarían consiguiéndolos. Y antes de eso, la ramera dragona habría parido hijos dothrakis y sería imposible pararlos. Si otro puto Targaryen se paseara por el Trono volveríamos a los tiempos de Aerys.

—¿Para qué nos revelamos contra Aerys si no para poner fin a las locuras? La matanza de niños entra dentro de esa categoría.

—No era ninguna niña, ya estaba esperando un hijo. ¿Adónde vas? ¡Ned! ¡NED! ¡Tu rey te habla!

—Antes me tratabas de amigo, Robert. No te dirigías a mí como el rey.

—Antes no era rey y tú tampoco tan testarudo. Razonabas más. ¡Y aguarda! No he terminado de hablar contigo.

La esperanza que había nacido hacía pocos minutos se había desvanecido. Robert había empezado con una disculpa y terminaban otra vez a gritos. Era duro observar como una amistad de tantos años que había soportado una guerra se estaba haciendo añicos en sus narices.

—Jon me sugirió que casase a Joffrey. Mandamos un cuervo a Lanza del Sol pidiendo la mano de la princesa Arianne, pero ayer llegó la respuesta y Doran Martell rechazó nuestra proposición. ¿Dónde se ha visto antes que se le niegue una mano a la casa real?

«Robb, Arya, Jon.»

—Elia Martell y sus hijos murieron de la peor forma posible —le recordó Ned. No esperaba algo así. Los dornienses seguían enfadados con los leones y los venados por la brutalidad de Gregor Clegane y Amory Lorch. Elia Martell habría sido reina de los Siete Reinos, pero en lugar Cersei Lannister se sentaba a la derecha del Trono de Hierro. Ned todavía recordaba las capas rojas que tapaban a los pequeños hijos de Rhaegar, tan indefensos e inocentes.— Jon habló con ellos para pacificar las cosas tras la rebelión, pero ambos sabemos que solo logramos que bajasen las lanzas. Ni por asomo son unos acérrimos defensores tuyos.

—Lo sé. Jon tenía la corazonada de que si la Martell se convertía en reina todo ese rencor desaparecería.

—Era una posibilidad muy remota. He oído que Doran Martell no logra casar a su hija. Los pretendientes que le ofrece son viejos y los que la pretenden a ella son continuamente rechazados.

Hoster Tully también lo había intentado con la princesa Arianne y había fracasado. Edmure seguía tan soltero como su tío Brynden el Pez Negro.

—Entonces, ¿qué? El décimo sexto día del nombre de Joffrey está a la vuelta de la esquina y ya es hora de comprometerlo, Jon insistía. ¿Tu hija está con el Hardyng, dices?

—Bien lo sabes. Sansa se casará con Harrold Arryn.

—¿Y qué le queda a Joffrey? Ni los Stark, ni los Tully, ni los Martell, ni los Arryn. Ahora resulta que no voy a tener con quién casar a mi heredero.

Ned repasó mentalmente todas las casas importantes de Poniente que pudiesen ofrecer al Trono buenas alianzas. Descartaba completamente a Arya y rezaba para que Robert no se acordase de que tenía otra hija. Arya no tendría mucha paciencia en Desembarco del Rey y definitivamente su hija, más guerrera que dama, no era el tipo de reina que buscaban.

—Los Greyjoy tienen una hija, aunque es demasiado mayor para el príncipe Joffrey —recordó.— La hermana de Theon Greyjoy.

—Como comprenderás, no voy a ligar la vida de mi primogénito a un calamar rebelde.

—Los Tyrell —sugirió Ned. Había poco donde elegir.— ¿Sabes si tienen hijas en edad casadera?

—Ahora que lo dices... —Robert se recostó en su sillón como si estuviese haciendo memoria.— Renly me habló de una Tyrell. Me dijo que era una joven tan hermosa como un amanecer.

—Pues ahí tienes a la esposa de tu hijo. Habrá que ir a pedir su mano, si es que Renly no la desea.

Robert enarcó una ceja confundido, luego se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Renly está demasiado ocupado poniéndose guapo para sus bailes y sus banquetes. Tiene Bastión de Tormentas convertido en una sala de fiestas, un reguero de caballeros y de vez en cuando alguna dama también. Cada vez que voy me encuentro a Loras Tyrell. Quizás no sea tan mala idea unir a Joffrey con esa flor. ¿Los Martell lo tomarán como un insulto?

—Los Martell rechazaron al príncipe Joffrey. No tienen derecho a sentirse insultados.

—Entonces encárgate de mandar a alguien de fiar a Altojardín para la proposición. Y averigua como se llama la chica, ya ni recuerdo su nombre. Ah, Ned —llamó.— Si te sientes mejor al escucharlo, no voy a tocar un solo pelo de esa psicópata cabeza de Viserys Targaryen. El mendigo no representará jamás un problema ni para mí ni para Poniente.

Era sincero, pero Ned no encontró palabras con las que responderle. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con la misma sensación con la que la había abierto.

Ned había pedido refuerzos a Invernalia ya que escaseaba de hombres. Jory había salido también en busca de nuevos integrantes para su guardia. De vez en cuando había algún buen arquero o algún talento desconocido que se encontraba por casualidad. Ned había conocido varios de ellos durante la guerra. Algunos habían muerto a manos de hombres más talentosos que ellos y otros sobrevivían con las barrigas hinchadas y las casas llenas de niños.

Ese día el rey concedería audiencia en la sala del Trono y, con un poco de suerte, podría reunir al consejo para dilapidar de una vez el asunto tan preocupante de la deuda de la corona. Meñique le aseguraba que el dinero entraba pero que también salía demasiado deprisa y sin control. Tendrían que buscar urgentemente una manera de arreglar el asunto sin subir demasiado los impuestos antes de que se les echase encima el invierno. «Se acerca el Invierno» y el lema de su casa jamás le había parecido más acertado.

Un guardia con capa carmesí lo interceptó de camino a sus habitaciones.

—La reina desea hablar con vos, Lord Stark —anunció.

Últimamente todos querían hablar con él. Esperaba que fuese Renly o cualquier otro señor. Cersei Lannister lo tomaba por sorpresa. ¿Sabría ya que la creía culpable de la muerte del hijo de Jon y que incluso había hablado con el rey de ello? No le dio la impresión en ningún momento de que Robert y Cersei eran como él y Catelyn. En las cenas se sentaban al lado sin intercambiar palabra y Robert pasaba más tiempo con las putas que con su esposa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a pensar en el príncipe de Rocadragón y se preguntó si Rhaegar Targaryen había sido aficionado a frecuentar burdeles. Tenía la sensación de que no.

Lo esperaba en los jardines de la Fortaleza, vestida ricamente con sedas rojas. Una diadema de oro con rubíes le ceñía la frente y el cabelloo le caía libremente por la espalda. Sus ojos eran verdes como la hierba de verano y sus movimientos gráciles. A Ned le resultó de todo menos encantadora. Esa sonrisa encerraba mucho más de lo que su dueña se permitía revelar.

—Alteza —se inclinó levemente en señal de respeto.

—Mi señor Mano —ella lo correspondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

La reina envolvió su brazo con la mano y comenzó a caminar. Una docena de guardias de los Lannister los seguían de lejos, al igual que Boros Blount y Meryn Trant, de la Guardia Real. Ned se sintió como si le hubiesen tendido una emboscada.

—Tengo entendido que Lady Lysa os ha susurrado mentira tras mentira sobre mí, Lord Stark. —No era una pregunta, lo afirmaba. «Y sin rodeos.» El blanco era blanco, como la nieve del Norte.

—Eso me dijo mi cuñada —admitió.— También dijo que habíais mandado a una de vuestras doncellas a poner veneno para matar al hijo de Jon Arryn.

—¿Y vos la creísteis, Lord Stark? —Cuestionó la leona de Roca Casterly. Suspiró.— Desgraciadamente Lysa estaba muy... maltratada en los últimos años. Los continuos abortos la dejaron débil y a veces no se sabía lo que decía. Podéis preguntarle a Lord Arryn, mi señor, él me dará la razón. No dejaba que Joff entrenase con él en el patio de armas. Tenía al pequeñín encerrado día y noche en la Torre de la Mano. Me preocupaba el pequeño Robert.

—El príncipe Joffrey era un rival un poco mayor para el niño.

—Y Robert Arryn era mayor de más para mamar de los pechos de su madre y sin embargo seguía haciéndolo.

—¿Es eso verdad?

—¿Desconfiáis de mi palabra? No os miento. No ganaría nada con ello. Como tampoco con la muerte del niño, que iba a ser pupilo de mi señor padre en la Roca —sentenció.— Su muerte nos dolió a todos. Esperábamos con ansias el día en el que Robert fuese lo suficientemente listo como para desobedecer un poquito a su madre y dejar de refugiarse entre sus pechos desnudos.

Ned podía comprobar cada palabra que saliese de la boca de Cersei. La miró fijamente y ella le devolvió la mirada. Tenía la impresión de que no le estaba mintiendo. Ya le habían dicho que el hijo de Lysa estaba muy malcriado por su madre y que ella había perdido la cabeza a raíz de los abortos. El último recuerdo que tenía de ella era el de una mujer considerablemente desmejorada que le gritaba a Sansa en la bahía del Aguasnegras, demasiado ciega como para darse cuenta de que era su sobrina y no su hermana. Era cierto, además, que no había prueba alguna que culpase a la Lannister. «Jon creía que fue ella. Stannis cree que fue ella.»

—Me imagino que habéis investigado todo lo relacionado con la terrible muerte de Robert —continuó. Se habían parado frente al Bosque de Dioses y Ned creyó oler Invernalia.

—Bebió de una copa de vino.

—¿Y qué iba a hacer un niño bebiendo vino? No tenía ni nueve años.

—El padre sí pudo beber de la copa —replicó.

—¿Así que ahora creéis que intenté envenenar a nuestra antigua Mano? —El tono de la reina estaba cargado de la medida justa de reproche e indignación, no lo pasó por alto. Una mano reposaba sobre su pecho cubierto de sedas y joyas.— ¿Con qué intenciones y con qué fines? ¿Cómo justificáis esas acusaciones?

—No os he acusado de nada, lo habéis hecho vos, Alteza.

—Decidme qué pensáis, Lord Stark. Decídmelo y os sacaré cualquier duda que tengáis sobre mi persona.

—Creo que había veneno en esa copa y creo, no, estoy seguro de que alguien trató de matar a Lord Jon. Pero vos habéis acudido a mí sin yo deciros nada y os habéis revelado sola.

—Yo no he revelado nada, no os equivoquéis —objetó soltándose del agarre. El oro de la melena ondeó al viento.— Sólo quería dejar claro que las acusaciones que Lysa Tully vertió sobre mí son completamente falsas. Así os lo he venido a decir y vos habéis llevado la conversación adónde queríais.

—¿Cómo decís, Alteza? —Preguntó desconcertado.

—Quiero decir que Lady Lysa siempre ha envidiado a mis hijos porque su esposo no pudo darle más que un niño enfermizo. No os creáis que soy ciega. Mi esposo tiene ojos para todas las mujeres, de vez en cuando para mí también. Lysa habría dado una mano para formar parte de las afortunadas del rey.

La sola idea le pareció bizarra. Era imposible que la hermana de Cat hubiese estado celosa de Cersei por Robert Baratheon.

—Como lo oís —prosiguió.— Borrad esa mueca de sarcasmo de la cara, Lord Stark, no estoy bromeando. Es un asunto muy serio el que estamos tratando. La Mano puso orden en los Siete Reinos y lo hacía cada vez que el rey se iba de caza, pero no era capaz de satisfacer a su mujer en la cama. Comprenderéis que yo no tenía ningún problema con eso —sonrió.— Otra cosa era Lysa.

—Me cuesta creer lo que escucho. ¿Acaso acusáis a mi cuñada de intentar envenenar a Jon?

—Pensad lo que queráis, Lord Stark —contestó Cersei Lannister, impasible.— Id hasta el fondo del asunto, preguntad a quién queráis. Cada doncella, criada, cocinero o mozo de cuadra de la Fortaleza Roja coincidirá conmigo.

—La supuesta asesina de Robert Arryn no —contradijo Ned.— A esa la mataron antes de que pudiese llegar.

—Merecía un castigo por sus crímenes. Quizá de ella no surgió la idea, pero fue la mano ejecutora. Estaréis de acuerdo, ¿o no?

—¿Y sabe el rey de vuestras sospechas?

Cersei Lannister sonrió una última vez. Era una mueca rota la que le atravesaba la cara.

—Mi señor esposo rara vez me escucha. Vos sois distinto, sois su amigo más fiel. A vos, Lord Stark, si os prestará atención. Hacédselo saber de mi parte.


	20. Arianne III

Con bochorno, se dio cuenta de que se pasaba el día pensando en él. La culpa la tenían esos ojos azules profundos como estanques, el cabello espeso y rojizo, esa boca fácil de besar, el cuerpo incansable de un amante. Suspiró, se mordió el labio pensativamente y desechó cualquier idea perturbadora de su cabeza pocos segundos después. Al fin y al cabo, era mucho más sencillo arrebujarse en sus brazos pese al calor y sentir su cuerpo desnudo haciendo dolorosa presión. Rió como una niña, agarrando con sus manos los brazos masculinos y esperando el habitual beso en su frente. Habitual. Que raro sonaba eso teniendo en cuenta que ella trataba a los hombres casi como juguetes. Se valía de su sexo para obtener lo que quería, fuese correcto o no, y eran ellos los que suspiraban por Arianne Martell. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Incluso se había enfadado aquella noche, la primera vez en varios días, cuando se había negado a acompañarla. De modo que Arianne se vio obligada a meterse en la cama, perder la noción del tiempo y autocomplacerse como una idiota. A veces dormía con su prima Tyene, lo cual facilitaba las cosas, pero su cama se había convertido en territorio norteño y, a pesar de que ambas compartían como buenas primas, Tyene sabía cuando no meterse de por medio. Había imaginado, con los ojos cerrados para profundizar la fantasía, a Robb Stark sobre ella. Unos desesperantes minutos después estaba fría, aburrida y cansada del juego.

Y el beso llegó. Ella ronroneó complacida, a lo que él respondió con otro beso que la hizo suspirar nuevamente.

«¡Arianne, despierta! ¿Cuántos años tienes?» se dijo. «Tú llevas la situación, tú la llevas, sí...»

No era cierto. De serlo, jamás habría sucumbido con tanta facilidad a esas caricias de sobra conocidas ni a esa húmeda entrometida que pretendía dominar su interior. «Pues bien, que lo haga.» De todas formas, ella ya había perdido esa batalla. Lo supo el día en el que los tres hombres fueron al dichoso Campo de Exhibición y Gerold Dayne, el dorniense más atractivo y peligroso que había conocido, se batió en duelo con ellos. En ese momento Arianne no sabría decir cuál de los cuatro le pareció más idiota: si Robb, Estrellaoscura, Jon Nieve o el hijo del hierro. Lo importante para muchos fue el espectáculo que dieron, que sin duda abrió el apetito a nuevos combates; pero ella había permanecido con los nervios a flor de piel. Una vez había deseado poseer a Dayne, una vez muy lejana, antes de Robb Stark y su maldita galantería norteña, tan desfasada en Dorne que al principio le resultó de lo demás desconcertante. Lo supo entonces y lo sabía cuando él preguntaba si le hacía daño, si quería esto o lo otro, si estaba bien, si necesitaba ayuda con algo. En tres lunas había recibido más atención y cuidados por su parte que de su padre en toda una vida. Lo supo cuando él acunaba su cara y la miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Arianne era consciente de que Robb no era para ella ni ella para él. Alguno de los dos tendría que renunciar a su derecho de nacimiento, a sus tierras, a su gente, a su vida. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder, no ante Quentyn, o la tomaría por una débil, por una clásica mujer ponienti incapaz de hacer frente a las tareas de una princesa. Ya no era un juego, el daño era real.

Sin embargo... ¡eran tan difícil resistirse! Le había cubierto las espaldas con su padre en cuanto se enteró de la huida de los niños. Arianne, tomando el papel de hija responsable y obediente, mandó inmediatamente una carta a su padre a los Jardines del Agua contándole lo ocurrido y añadiendo otra carta con la declaración oficial de Trystane de su puño y letra. Tardó en llegar la respuesta cerca de tres semanas y cuando lo hizo preguntaba por la salud de Trys, Elia, Arya Stark y Ned Dayne. Arianne había arrugado la carta con rabia mal contenida, ignorante de que al final de la misiva también había unas palabras dirigidas a Robb. No importaba lo mucho que ella se esforzase en demostrarle a su padre que era una digna princesa de Dorne, ni lo rápido que actuase ni la justicia que impartiese porque, sencillamente, para él Quentyn iba primero.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó estirándose. Tendrían que bañarse otra vez. Ese calor hacía que Robb se derritiese o casi.

—Mejor que nunca —resopló con ironía. Él la miró sin comprender. Arianne se levantó de la cama y se acercó al balcón de su alcoba para sentir el aire y refrescarse. Lo hacía todas las mañanas desde que era pequeña. Había adoptado la costumbre de su madre, Mellario de Norvos, quién sufría con el calor de Dorne y disfrutaba cada brizna de aire.

—Van a verte desnuda —advirtió desde la cama.

—¿Te importa?

Se removió incómodo y en dos largas zancadas la agarró por la cintura y la metió hacia dentro. La princesa rió al ver su ceño fruncido, tan serio y enfadado.

—Sólo estaba refrescándome.

—No tienen por qué verte de esa guisa.

—En realidad, la mayoría de hombres y mujeres en Dorne me han visto desnuda ya —confesó.— Y varias veces... no pongas esa cara. Todos los niños íbamos desnudos a los Jardines del Agua. Mojarse con ropa es una tontería. Si quieres pregúntaselo a tu hermana y a Lord Edric.

La broma no le hizo gracia. La atrajo hacía sí con las dos manos y agachó la cabeza para quedar frente contra frente.

—Sois muy posesivo, mi señor de Stark —murmuró. En cierto modo, eso le gustaba. Los hombres la deseaban para sí sin importar lo que tuviesen que hacer. Arianne recordaba a Daemon Arena y su proposición de matrimonio. Ni siquiera los bastardos allí podían soñar con casarse con la nobleza. El único que podría romper esa norma sería su tío Oberyn, quien había hecho de Ellaria prácticamente una dama de la familia Martell. La posesividad que él le demostraba era diferente.

—No quiero compartirte con nadie —dijo. Le pareció que intuía mucho más de lo que creía sobre sus andadas pasadas.

—Yo tampoco —accedió al cabo de unos minutos.— Ni con Tyene.

Volvió a reírse de su ceño fruncido, confundido, y lo dejó solo, rumiando incoherencias, mientras ella iba a pedir un baño a sus doncellas. A menudo él lo llamaba hacer el amor, lo cual no la disgustaba. Debía sentirse así, al fin y al cabo, tal y como amanecía ella cada día: con las mismas preocupaciones e inseguridades, pero confiada gracias a sus palabras y a sus brazos, más tranquila de lo normal, más agradecida por su presencia.

«Arianne, eres idiota.» Decidió. El cazador cazado.

Apenas se diferenciaba de hacerlo en horizontal sobre un lecho de plumas (en horizontal quizá no, en otras posturas era más probable), pero a ambos les gustaba más. Y era fresco, lo que sumaba varios puntos en opinión de su amante. Lo más entretenido era bañarse el uno al otro, algo en lo que al principio demostraba bastante torpeza. Había sido un alumno muy aplicado, por suerte, y eso se lo demostraba a diario.

Tras el baño, se separaron para ocuparse cada uno de sus cosas. Robb era ya conocido en Lanza del Sol y solía visitar las armerías y el Campo. Había tardado en acostumbrarse a la comida picante del lugar, aunque tras mucho esfuerzo hasta el estirado de Jon Nieve había logrado comerse un pimiento sin aguantarse las lágrimas. El más popular era Theon Greyjoy. Arianne casi había disfrutado al ver su cara cuando Nymeria Arena se alejó de él tomada por las manos de las gemelas Fowler. Con esfuerzo, lograbas ver el momento exacto en el que su corazón había dejado de latir, desorientado, para luego acelerarse con ímpetu y sonreír lascivamente. El calamar no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué clase de persona era Nymeria. Aún así, seguía pretendiendo a su prima con la misma inagotable energía. Sin descuidar, por supuesto, a las otras damas.

Era curioso como una simple visita de cortesía había cambiado tanto las cosas y el ritmo natural de la vida. Las únicas tareas para las que Arianne estaba lo suficientemente capacitada, o eso pensaba el príncipe Doran, eran las relacionadas con el servicio, fiestas y poco más. Los números estaban reservados para la Lady Tesorera y si surgía algún imprevisto estaba el castellano para solucionarlo. De ser necesaria una reunión para discutir algún asunto, el maestre se hacía cargo. Se sentía poco menos que afortunada si alguno de los tres requería su presencia y opinión. Era un milagro que hubiese podido ocuparse de los niños y hacerse con la situación sin que ninguno interviniese más de lo debido. Desanimada, bufó para sus adentros. Su padre, pasase lo que pasase, no la tenía en cuenta.

Fuera se notaba la diferencia también. A simple vista, cualquier persona observaría unas cuantas caballerizas con sus mozos de cuadra, escuderos y criadas limpiando, carretando y disponiendo lo necesario para los caballeros y señores. Prestando atención, podías observar los pequeños cambios introducidos por los Stark.

—Elia —llamó desde la ventana. Abajo, en el patio, su prima estaría oliendo abrumadoramente a caballo. Arya Stark llevaba un palo en la mano, quizá imaginando que se trataba de espada, y Elia otro. Trystane se había refugiado de nuevo en su sitrang deseando no meterse en más líos como el buen niño que era y Edric Dayne las miraba a lo lejos, a punto de subirse a su montura y marcharse, con la capa violeta cayendo sin gracia a sus espaldas.— Sube.

Vio como la niña lobo y el señor de Campoestrella intercambiaban una rápida mirada. A Arianne le parecieron adorables e inocentes, nada que ver con ella o Tyene a su edad. Ambas caminaron hacia lo que Robb llamó la Sala de la Princesa, una habitación destinada a los escasos quehaceres para los que era útil.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Refina tus modales —aconsejó Arianne.— Eres una dama.

—Soy una lanza —replicó la niña.— Una lanza mortífera y letal y puedo matar gente.

—¿De veras? Vaya, creía que Edric y Arya se habían encargado de cierto altercado en la Ciudad de los Tablones mientras otras miraban...

A la hora de la verdad, su prima era sólo una niña de quince años tan estúpida como lo había sido ella. Tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y farfullar algo sobre que era la mejor montando a caballo y alguna que otra tontería más hasta que la mandó callar con un par de dedos levantados. Esa sensación nueva, revitalizante, de poder, la embargaba.

—Quiero hablarte sobre algo que dijiste poco después del "juicio" —comentó restándole importancia al asunto con su mejor cara de indiferencia.

—¿Te refieres a tus renovados gustos de cama?

Le sobraban ganas de abofetearla. Se contuvo recordándose lo que había en juego.

—Me refiero a que las niñas no deben meterse en los asuntos de los mayores, donde no las llaman. Lo que incluye que mantengas la boca cerrada en los momentos precisos, ¿entiendes eso?

—Lanza del Sol está enterada de sobra de lo que te gusta hacer con Robb Stark. Despreocúpate por eso: ya es muy tarde para intentar ser discretos.

—Mi padre, no. —«O eso espero.»— Es un asunto delicado, Elia. Necesito que lo entiendas y que tengas la madurez suficiente como para apoyarme en esto.

—¿Y es maduro acostarse con el heredero de Eddard Stark a escondidas del príncipe Doran?

—Tampoco lo es poner en evidencia a tu prima —contraatacó. «Condenada niña.»

—Claro, como tú no lo hiciste durante tu amado juicio...

La quinta hija bastarda de Oberyn enarcó una ceja y puso una pose de suficiencia, viéndose ganadora. Sin embargo, ignoraba que Arianne la ganaría a ella para su bando como fuese. Necesitaba más aliados que nunca y cada hija de la Víbora Roja contaba, aunque fuesen crías de quince años que se creían amazonas experimentadas y mismísimos Arthur Dayne en miniatura.

—No me digas, Elia, que te interesa algún norteño a ti —susurró.— ¿El hermano bastardo? Bueno, no está del todo mal. ¿O se trata del Greyjoy? Venga, adelante, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Soy tu confidente.

—Ahora mismo, querida prima, eres mi captora y mi delatora. ¡Ah!, frío, frío. No te acercas ni un poco, no somos iguales.

—Lo sé... a veces pienso que prefieres la compañía de las mujeres, tú ya me entiendes, ¿verdad?

Reprimiendo una sonrisa de victoria, vio como Elia se sofocó y comenzó a soltar improperios. Arianne se dedicó a ignorarla con languidez. Era un año menor que ella cuando su curiosidad había sobrepasado su compostura y se había decidido a experimentar el sexo. Pero ella prefería la compañía de lanzas y caballos.

—Me apenaré mucho cuando los Stark se vayan —se quejó toda inocencia continuando con su perorata.— No sólo por Robb... es una compañía muy agradable, es absurdo negarlo, pero ¿qué será de ti? ¿Qué harás sin tu querida Arya? No se me ocurren muchas personas que quieran rebozarse en barro contigo.

—¡Nosotras no nos rebozamos en barro! Entrenamos duramente para ser guerreras como la reina Nymeria.

—Aún os falta un largo camino que recorrer para ello y los entrenamientos a distancia no dan muchos frutos, ¿me equivoco? Si trabajases un poco más tu opinión y la acercases a la mía, con suerte el príncipe Doran podría considerar tener a Arya Stark como pupila.

—¿Como vuestra pupila?

—Exacto. Sólo hay un problema...

—¿Cuál? —demandó con ansia.

—Las damitas norteñas no se dedican a ser pupilas de dornienses para acompañarlos en la cama y en la lucha. Las damitas son pupilas de familias cuyos hijos demandan su mano. No veo cómo Arya podría quedarse con nosotros. A no ser...

—A Trystane sólo le gusta el sitrang, dice que Arya es una fiera —apuntó la niña.— Él es el blando. Y Arya no es ninguna damita.

—Ya. Vaya, ¿de quién nos podríamos servir entonces, Elia? ¿Algún nombre ronda por esa cabecita tuya?

Los ojos se le iluminaron al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía decirle. Una sonrisa cruzó su cara y juntas dieron comienzo a una ronda de cuchicheos que brillaban por la ausencia del honor. Ambas podrían ganar si trabajan juntas, especialmente Arianne. «Hice de los Stark mis amigos. No olvidarán este viaje jamás. Tener a uno o dos por aquí me aseguraría ciertos apoyos.» Era una pena que la otra chica se fuera con su padre. Con un poco de suerte, Ned Stark habría estado más ciego y la habría dejado también. ¿Acaso no se percató de que sus hijos podrían ser rehenes en Dorne?

Se sentía un poco culpable por utilizar así a su prima y a sus amigos, pero se le pasó enseguida al ver el apacible rostro de Tyene en la sala. Había entrado sin apenas hacer ruido, silenciosa como una sombra, envuelta en una túnica tan recatada que pasaría por una septa. Idéntica a su madre.

—¿Me honraréis al invitarme a planificar vuestros retorcidos planes?

—¡Arya va a quedarse con nosotros!

—No me digas, ¿y cómo piensas lograr eso, querida hermana?

Arianne las escuchó discutir un buen rato. Las hijas de Oberyn eran tan diferentes entre sí... y todas tan parecidas, de una forma u otra, a su padre. La princesa había deseado desde los once años que su tío la adoptase, que la hiciese su hija y la tuviese en consideración. «Lanza del Sol es tuya», le dijo. Pero luego había ido a ver a Quentyn a la Ciudad de los Tablones, con Yronwood y Drinkwater. Otra traición por parte de su familia, otra persona que no deseaba verla sentada en el trono de Nymeria, junto al de Mors Martell. ¿Por qué? Reconocía que debía poner más atención en lo que hacía y tomarse las cosas en serio, pero no comprendía que los suyos prefiriesen a Quentyn. Apenas le conocían, se había pasado la vida fingiendo ser el hermano de Cletus, apartado de los demás. Ella, en cambio, era amada por Dorne. Lo único que pedía era que le diesen la oportunidad que merecía.

—... sí, creo que Arianne tenía algo así en mente.

Giró la cabeza buscando a sus sonrientes primas, atentas a su reacción.

—¿De qué habláis?

—Hablábamos de cómo retendrás tú a tu norteño, ¿también arreglarás un matrimonio? —le preguntó Tyene. Arianne pensó que era la más retorcida y lista de sus primas.— Dime que no será conmigo.

«No quiero compartirte con nadie.»

—¿Has pensado en sacrificarte tú?

«Oh, cállate, Tyene.» Pensó por un momento. «Haces esto más difícil.»

—Es el heredero de Invernalia —le recordó.

—Qué asunto más complicado —suspiró.— Siempre podrás intentarlo de nuevo con Ser Gerold.

—Recuérdame cuándo lo intenté con Estrellaoscura.

—Las intenciones eran reales.

Se acomodó a su lado, cogiéndola por las rodillas con protección. Era un gesto que tenían entre ellas cuando algo las afligía. Arianne la miró un segundo, viendo en ella la hermana que siempre había deseado tener. Estaba allí, delante de sus narices, con un apellido distinto y un color de pelo y de ojos absurdos para tratarse de una dorniense.

Elia se había quedado callada y salía por la puerta viendo que estaba sobrando en esa escena. Juntas eran una familia pero por separado algunos lazos eran más fuertes que otros. Arianne la despidió con la mirada. Elia no la traicionaría, haría lo que le había pedido. «Ambas ganamos.»

—Ten cuidado —recomendó Tyene una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada.— Pisas un terreno peligroso.

—No hace falta que lo digas. —Jugó con el dobladillo del vestido un rato, indecisa por contarle a Tyene lo que estaba pensando.— ¿Alguna vez me traicionarías?

—Despreocúpate por Quentyn —respondió, resuelta.— No se atreverá a quitarte lo que es tuyo. ¿Quién lo apoyará?... Arianne, por dios, mi padre no auparía a Quentyn. Tú lo conoces, ¿crees que te haría algo así? Te ama como a una hija.

—Y yo a él como a un padre. Y a ti, a Nym, a Elia, a Loreza... sois mis hermanas, pero ¿qué quieres que piense? Tu padre me dijo que se marchaba lejos a resolver un asunto y lo encuentran en la Ciudad de los Tablones, escondido en una posada y hablando con Quentyn y Cletus Yronwood.

—Elia dijo que se marchaban a Norvos.

—Creerás que es para hablar con mi madre... no, Tyene. Seguramente vaya a pedirle su apoyo también para buscar una forma de no darme Dorne.

—Mellario no dejaría de lado a su única hija.

Tyene la besó en los labios con cariño, brevemente, como hacían de niñas.

—No estás sola —continuó.— Me tienes a mí y a mi padre, te lo aseguro. A Elia, con ese retorcido plan que habéis montado... a los Stark si me apuras —rió.— Tienes Dorne. Jamás te traicionaré. Eres mi hermana, la mejor de todas las que tengo.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de su prima y se quedaron abrazadas largo rato escuchando mutuamente sus respiraciones, el  _bum-bum_  constante de sus corazones y dejando la mente libre de pensamientos. De repente, Tyene levantó la cabeza y se puso de pie ante un ruido: el de la puerta abriendo y las bisagras haciendo ese molesto chirrido.

—Ahí viene tu amado.

Un guardia lo había dejado entrar, tal y como sucedía un día si y un día no. Tras darle un último beso en la coronilla, la rubia dorniense se alejó sabiendo que era hora de dejarlos a solas, no sin antes acariciar el hombro de Robb, quien se mostraba nervioso a su contacto. «No quiero compartirte con nadie», decían sus ojos. Viento Gris ni se inmutó ante la presencia de Tyene. El lobo había demostrado ser mucho más tranquilo que su compañera de camada. Nymeria, por precaución y castigo, estaba presa desde que la habían encontrado en la barcaza de los huérfanos. Sus hermanos, libres.

Avanzó hacia ella una vez solos y la tomó de las manos. Parecía todo tan verosímil y lógico que se tenía que recordar que debía guardar ciertas distancias. Lo mejor era no seguir comprometiéndose con él si no quería hacerse y hacerle más daño.

—Te echaba de menos —susurró contra sus labios. «Y yo a ti» quiso decirle. Sentados, el continuaba siendo un gigante a su lado. Robb podría apoyar el mentón sobre su cabeza si se estiraba un poco más. Eso hizo que sonriese, ensimismada en esas reflexiones de niña, y él sonrió a su vez, besándola lentamente. No era un beso como el de Tyene, de hermanas y amigas, un beso espontáneo para despreocuparse un segundo; el del norteño era un beso delicado, pausado, uno que servía para perderse en la boca del otro, todo labios y lengua, dientes incluso. Arianne se complacía ante su mezcla de romanticismo y lujuria, una por el día y la otra por las noches. Al principio había querido acelerar las cosas como sucedía con todos sus amantes, coger ella el control. Con él era diferente. Ambos llevaban el ritmo.

Logró recostarla contra el asiento y entrelazar sus dedos, elevando los brazos y teniéndola dispuesta. Jadeando se separaron sedientos de aire, buscando con anhelo el siguiente paso. Las ropas caerían al suelo. En ocasiones, algún vestido de Arianne necesitaba un remiendo. Un aullido fino y quejoso los distrajo un instante de su labor.

—¿Celoso, Viento Gris?

Le respondió con un aullido similar, aunque no tardó ni dos segundos en moverse con agilidad y situarse a su lado. Robb la liberó de su peso, observándola acariciar al huargo entre las orejas.

—Creo que le caigo bien —dijo ella.— Me deja tocarlo. Nymeria no es así.

—Sí, te aprecia —coincidió.— Y yo te quiero.

Su sonrisa fue sustituida por el silencio opaco que rodeaba la sala, cercana a la Ciudad de la Sombra que en las horas de sol permanecía desierta. En cuanto se ocultaba el astro, era un auténtico hervidero de gente. Las disputas de borrachos estaban a la orden del día y las putas se pregonaban a ellas mismas con soltura, vendiéndose mejor que cualquier otro comerciante su mercancía. La arena besaba los pies de los dornienses y el aire soplaba fresco alborotando los vestidos de las mujeres, levantándolos y enredándolos entre las piernas como un juego. La luna se imponía sobre todas las estrellas del firmamento, irradiando el lugar con suficiencia y coronando una noche hermosa en ese verano interminable y en ese breve otoño que le seguía. Arianne no estaba segura de si podría olvidarse de todo eso y sustituirlo por nieve, nieve y nieve.

—Pero tú no —concluyó.

«Tonto, tonto, tonto. Dioses, no quiero hacerte daño.»

Viento Gris lamió su mano y ella la apoyó contra el hocico húmedo. El huargo bajó las orejas presintiendo el estado anímico de los dos.

—Robb... vas a irte —empezó. Se arrepintió rápidamente. Podría haber elegido una forma más elegante e inteligente de comenzar.— Pronto nos vamos a separar, no es conveniente que nos digamos esas cosas.

—Eso no impide que te diga lo que siento —contradijo.— No voy a censurarme por ser más correcto. Quiero que lo sepas.

—Yo... —«Cállate, cállate.»— ¿Crees que yo no te quiero? —suspiró.— Claro que lo hago, Robb. Te quiero, te quiero y te deseo. Pienso en ti más de lo que imaginas. Y eres el primer hombre que se pasea libremente por mi cama. Y por mi vida.

Las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos, dispuestas a salir en torrente en cualquier momento. Arianne había tomado un poco de su propia medicina y había reventado. Si eso era lo que ella le hacía a los hombres, sentía lástima consigo misma por no haber sido una persona mejor y por haberse enamorado tan tontamente como ellos. Sabía por fin lo que era sentirse de ese modo, lo que era sufrir por una persona a la que sabes que no puedes tener. Y ella le iba a hacer daño a Robb. Él le importaba, no era una conquista ni un amante ocasional. Distaba mucho de Daemon Arena y todos los demás.

—¿Cuántos hombres has conocido? —inquirió bruscamente.

—No sé.

—¿Muchos para contarlos?

Su mano abandonó la cabeza del huargo y se movió sola, estampándose contra la mejilla de Robb. El  _paf_ (que sonó un poco acolchado debido a la barba) alertó a Viento Gris, quien se puso de lado de su amo, dispuesto a defenderlo. El hombre lo apartó despacio para indicarle que no había peligro.

—Me duele saber de tus conquistas —se explicó.— Cada vez que te quedas callada al hablar de estos temas me pasan por la cabeza rostros de hombres que no conozco, con la piel oscura y una lanza en la mano. Y Arianne, yo no quiero compartirte con nadie.

—Te dije que soy tuya desde hace tiempo. Ningún hombre ha estado conmigo desde que llegaste —respondió sintiendo caer una lágrima. «¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Justicia divina?»— No fueron tantos como crees, sólo... unos cuantos. Es normal aquí, ¿lo entiendes? Ninguna mujer se aferra a un hombre de por vida, a no ser que estés casada y tu esposo y tú seáis unos frígidos.

A Ellaria, al menos, no le importaba repartir su buena suerte.

—¿Has sentido deseos de compartir?

—¿Contigo? —preguntó. Negó con la cabeza y se aferró a su brazo. «Puro masoquismo, Arianne.» Podía imaginarse permanentemente asida a ese brazo, bajo la mirada atenta de los ojos azules de _su_  hombre.— Te he echado de menos, también —dijo por fin.— ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

—Qué es lo que esperas de nosotros, por ejemplo —declaró.— Lo he estado pensando... pensando desde hace tiempo y te aseguro que no es ningún cuento viejo, no me salgas ahora con que no respeto tu independencia. Nos conocemos razonablemente bien los dos, teniendo en cuenta que aún guardas ciertas cosas para ti. —Ella iba a decir algo, pero él la calló con un beso en el puente de la nariz.— Han pasado tres meses desde que te aseguré que pediría tu mano por haberme acostado contigo sin habernos casado. Me educaron para no hacer ese tipo de cosas, para responder ante mis actos fuese cual fuese el precio a pagar. Ya no importa, porque al fin y al cabo no cumplí mi palabra. Seguimos viéndonos y seguí amándote. Es imposible dar un paso atrás ahora. Además, nosotros tendríamos que dar una veintena. —La princesa asintió, estando tristemente de acuerdo.— Sí cumpliré con mi palabra ahora. Venía a decirte que debo irme pronto, he recibido una carta de mi padre; pero antes iré a ver al tuyo. Voy a pedir tu mano.

—Es un error —dijo masticando sus palabras. Qué agrio era decir eso.— Mi padre no te dará mi mano. Da igual lo que hagas, qué le prometas o quién seas... —«Y en nuestro caso, amor, es más difícil. Lord Eddard es el mejor amigo de Robert.»— Los únicos hombres que me ofreció fueron viejos desdentados, importantes aquí y en ningún otro lugar. Ningún joven ha recibido un aprobado de mi padre. Tu abuelo Hoster me invitó a Aguasdulces a conocer a tu tío Edmure, ¿lo sabías? Le rogué ir, pero rechazó la invitación de pleno. Hace unos días, inclusive, mandaron un cuervo desde Desembarco del Rey proponiéndonos casarme con Joffrey Baratheon. Yo me negué, de todas maneras...

Robb pareció confundido ante esto último.

—¿Casarte con Joffrey Baratheon? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Arianne pasó sus dedos por él, relajándole la expresión.— En la misiva, mi padre me contaba que se acaba de prometer con Margaery Tyrell.

—¿Margaery? Ah... —Menudo gesto habían tenido, aunque no se esperaba algo más sutil ni refinado por parte de los asesinos de Elia y sus hijos.— De los Martell a los Tyrell. Es bajar muchos escalones de una sola vez.

—Sí, bueno... me pidió que fuese a Altojardín. Van a celebrar un torneo por el compromiso con justas, combates cuerpo a cuerpo y demás. Los Tyrell lo organizarán. Mi padre es la Mano y no va a descuidar sus obligaciones teniendo en cuenta que el Rey acudirá. He de representar a los Stark.

—Comprendo. ¿Te irás por mucho tiempo?

—Cariño —murmuró.— Me iré y no volveré a no ser que decidas casarte conmigo. Te aseguro que convenceré al príncipe Doran.

Pero ese no era el único problema. Arianne no sabía si quería dejarlo todo de lado por él o si Robb sería lo suficiente valiente como para quedarse con ella.


	21. Viserys I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: varios fragmentos de la vida de Viserys, decisivos para crear la persona que es hoy en el fic. Entenderéis la estructura de este capítulo en cuanto lo leáis. De todas formas, abajo de todo está la nota de autor. Espero ser lo más canon posible, me he repasado capítulos de Juego de Tronos y todas las menciones que se le hacen en el resto de los libros. Para ayudaros, he numerado los fragmentos que corresponden a la actualidad.

1

«Somos los pensamientos suicidas de Viserys Targaryen, al fin estamos otra vez en su mente. ¿Quién va primero?»

El chico apoya la mejilla contra el escritorio de ébano en un intento vano e ineficaz de calmar el dolor punzante que lo invade desde que el sol decidió aparecer pocas horas atrás, regando con su luz la habitación en la que había quedado confinado. Tiene la impresión de que pasa una eternidad hasta que decide levantar la vista y contagiarse de la luminosidad del sol, pero el astro rey no parece dispuesto a entregarle un poco de su poder. Nadie ni nada pretendieron hacerlo jamás, esa es la idea que comienza a formarse en su mente, abriéndose paso en su terca cabeza, buceando entre los vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior cargados de alcohol y mujeres. Decide que ni la compasión del sol quiere. Él es la más importante de todas las estrellas del firmamento, ninguna brilla igual. La luna se doblega ante su sola presencia, asustada y servicial, tal y como lo hacían los vasallos de su padre antes de la decisiva guerra, y sólo por las noches se siente osada para ofrecer su débil resplandor carente de calor. El sol le recuerda que sólo hay un rey. En ese preciso instante, no es él.

Últimamente se ha dado cuenta de que los criados cuchichean a sus espaldas, fingiendo que no sucede nada en cuanto se da la vuelta. Sabe que lo insultan, es probable que muchos lo desprecien. Es un sentimiento bastante conocido, teme el joven príncipe, pero a esas alturas ya no tiene fuerzas para llamar al dragón que habita dentro de él y recordarles con quién están tratando. No, el dragón murió.

No recuerda haber tenido nunca las manos tan huesudas. En esa casa, una de tantas, le sobra el vino y la comida y no tiene que recorrer cientos de leguas ni a caballo ni a pie. Se podría decir que duerme apaciblemente, que descansa, que la ropa ya no se le pega más al cuerpo por el sudor debido a las largas horas de tortuoso avance. Se podría decir que otro en su lugar habría dado las gracias y se habría sentido afortunado. Viserys, no.

Los huesos de la cara siguen firmemente apoyados contra la madera azabache y el rey mendigo pierde la mirada en algún punto situado en el infinito, dejando pasar la vida con un suspiro.

Roto.

* * *

Los pasos le conducen directamente al bello sonido que se expande por los muros del castillo como las llamas, lamiéndolos. Es la primera vez que escucha esa canción. Todas son tristes, mas todas son diferentes. Reconoce a la perfección la hábil técnica del músico en cuestión, lleva años perfeccionándola y Viserys ha sido testigo de ello. En ese instante no recuerda la cantidad de ocasiones que le escuchó tocar en la soledad de las salas desiertas de la Fortaleza Roja o en la compañía de cientos de hombres y mujeres en alguna fiesta de la cosecha. Carece de importancia. Lo relevante es que Rhaegar ha vuelto de Refugio Estival y las doncellas ya tendrán listos los pañuelos de fina seda en las manos, amenazando con utilizarlos al menor atisbo de lágrimas. Se pregunta si su hermano es real conocedor de lo que ocasiona en las mujeres, si lo hace a propósito. Vuelve a ser algo secundario: al fin y al cabo, es el príncipe heredero y hará lo que desee.

Exactamente como había previsto, ya se ha formado un corrillo de mujeres con una expresión de auténtica tristeza y admiración tatuada en sus nobles rostros. Los dedos de él acarician como una brisa las cuerdas de plata del arpa, con perenne amabilidad, arrancando notas hermosas y melancólicas. Los ojos del pequeño intentan seguir ahora el agitado paso de la mano por el instrumento, sin éxito. La melodía acelera, vertiginosa, y las notas se pierden en el aire con asombrosa facilidad. Él siempre hace que parezca sencillo, aunque Viserys sabe que no lo es porque ya lo ha intentado.

Termina con la sombra de una sonrisa floreciendo en sus labios, sin acabar de curvarse, rodeado por el éxtasis femenino, y el principito está a punto de decir algo cuando su hermano mayor comienza a cantar con la voz de hierro que tanto lo caracteriza junto a una nueva remesa de suspiros y sonidos. Viserys calla al fondo de la sala, prestando atención, viendo como el mundo vuelve a girar en torno a Rhaegar.

* * *

Observa desolado como los restos de alguno de los barcos de la flota Targaryen todavía se atisban en la superficie, negándose a sumergirse con la embarcación. Había sido una de las peores tormentas de verano, eso aseguraba el maestre de Rocadragón. La sangre le llegaba aún a los codos, la sangre de la muerta. Viserys había aguardado pacientemente el alumbramiento de la pequeña Daenerys —el nombre elegido por la reina— a las afueras de la habitación, dejando que el maestre hiciese lo mejor posible su trabajo. Sin embargo, los gritos desesperados de su madre lo asustaron. Nunca la había oído así de destrozada, ni siquiera tras dormir con el rey una de esas noches en las que estaba de buen humor.

Había bajado las escaleras de dos en dos, con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho como un martillo de guerra, y se había resguardado en el patio interior de la Torre del Tambor de Piedra, tras los inseguros muros que rugían y retumbaban durante esa tormenta. Un mal augurio traía con ella, Viserys lo sabía. Viserys lo sabe. La espectro de la muerte lleva meses alzándose sobre su casa. Primero su hermano y ahora su padre. Lo único que pide a los dioses, si es que lo están escuchando, es que no se lleven a su madre.

Los dioses no escuchan, no entienden de misericordia. Rhaella ha muerto, Daenerys la ha matado. Viserys se aleja de las ventanas, se aleja de los resquicios de su herencia, se acerca lentamente a su hermanita e intenta odiarla. No pudo. No puede. Es lo único que le queda en la vida, es lo único que no se ha muerto o hundido. Todavía huele a sangre en la habitación, pero él se sienta a su lado en la cama, la coge de una mano y sonríe tristemente. En un par de horas la cogerá en brazos y se echará al hombro un pequeño saco con los últimos tesoros que tiene, entre los que se halla la corona de su madre fallecida. Ser Willem lo apremia para marcharse, advierte que los barcos del hermano del Usurpador tocarán la costa en breves. Y la última imagen que guarda Viserys de la isla es la de una cama ensangrentada y una niña rubia llorando en la sangre materna.

* * *

2

Deambula por los amplios corredores sin un rumbo fijo, agradeciendo la frescura del río traída por el aire. Como un medicamento, el olor a sal se le cuela en los pulmones, inundándolo. El repiqueteo débil de sus botas contra la piedra se ve sorprendido por el trinar todopoderoso de las campanas. Después de un mes allí, Viserys reconoce en la perfecta sincronía el tono agudo de Nyel, que trata de hacerse oír entre el profundo vozarrón de Noom y el grito de guerra de Narrah. Alguien, no recuerda quién, le aseguró que los osos bailan al son de las campanas una vez al año en las Escaleras del Pescador. «Un dato inservible», piensa.

De repente, los párpados, más pesados que nunca, pretenden ocultar los febriles ojos lilas. Los hombros se le bajan en señal de derrota. Los brazos reposan sobre los dos lados de la cadera, muertos.

«Somos los pensamientos suicidas de Viserys Targaryen», susurra una voz en su interior. La aparta como haría con un molesto insecto, desdeñoso y aburrido. Ha tenido pensamientos así desde la muerte de Daenerys. Ya no le queda nada, quizás esa sea una buena razón para morir; pero el instinto de supervivencia es más fuerte, por lo que se obliga a seguir caminando rumbo al comedor, donde sabe que estará solo porque hace largo rato que ha finalizado la hora del almuerzo. El resto de los habitantes de esa casa no han compartido su particular fiesta íntima, una para olvidar y compadecerse amargamente.

Los corredores amplían el eco de sus pisadas invitando a perseguirle, a encontrarle, a emboscarle. Se dice que está seguro allí, que de todas formas es imposible caer más bajo.

«Me dijo que yo también era el dragón. Mentiroso.»

* * *

El vino le quema en la garganta, se le retuerce en las entrañas como si de garras se tratasen. Tan sólo faltan unas horas para manchar por completo el poco honor y la dignidad que le quedan, tan sólo unos pocos pasos para llegar a su alcoba. Se retuerce cual serpiente, hace eses como un vulgar borracho y recuerda, asqueado, la primera vez que fue a un burdel. Una noche dejó a Daenerys con el magíster de turno para probar los placeres de la carne y de esta manera revelar el fuego del que estaba conformada la suya. Cuando llegó, una docena de prostitutas le salieron al paso, a cada cual más bella y lujuriosa. Escogió una de Lys, de las que se entrenan como esclavas de cama, las que conocen mil secretos debajo de las sábanas, las que se parecen a los Targaryen. Le enseñó un par de cosas nuevas que él desconocía, le abrió la túnica y reclamó su dinero.

Tiene la acerba impresión de que la historia se vuelve a repetir, ya que a la mañana siguiente ese follador de caballos vendrá para hurtar a su hermana, para llevársela para siempre a su maldito mar dothraki sin pizca de agua. Y aún le arde la lengua. Mesándose los cabellos con nerviosismo, recomponiendo su figura esbelta, arroja la botella hacia atrás, contra el suelo, despreocupado por la compañía. No la hay, pero no le puede importar menos. El vidrio estalla, los cristales se esparcen por el suelo como lágrimas y el líquido oscuro baña la piedra, bebiéndola. Roza los botines de Viserys, discurre como un río. Lo sigue.

El estado de embriaguez le impide pensar correctamente. De una manera u otra acaba por llegar a su puerta. Forma una sonrisa irónica en los labios, malhumorado. «¿Quién soy yo? El dragón.» Avanza más firme de lo que espera, con el cabello bailándole al compás del cuerpo. Echaría la mano a la cadera buscando el acero, pero jamás ha usado uno. Era demasiado pequeño cuando el Usurpador y sus perros los echaron a patadas de su hogar.

—Señores —silba entre dientes.— Fuera.

Los guardas apenas dan muestras de haberlo oído. No se mueven.

—¡Fuera!

Sostenido por el alcohol, yergue las manos en un gesto de mandato y repite la orden. Una, dos, tres veces. Nada.

«Me lo han quitado todo —se dice.— No a Dany. Es mía, mi esposa, lo que me queda, mi derecho. Es mía. Mía. Mía. Mía...»

Avalanzándose sobre los guardias, rectos como lanzas, vocea el tormento incontenible que le agita el corazón. Se arroja sobre el picaporte de la puerta, la que lo separa de los restos de una dinastía, de la supremacía de un linaje de oro y fuego. Dentro de la estancia ni un murmullo se percibe y poco a poco lo reducen sin dañarle, tratándole de chiquillo o de doncella. Supone, derrotado, que Illyrio los puso ahí con el fin de detenerle. Alguien lo agarra por los hombros y lo aleja gradualmente de la puerta silenciosa. Una puerta que se ha cerrado para siempre.

* * *

Está de pie, impaciente, bajo la atenta mirada del Toro Blanco. Un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral, visiblemente nervioso, aunque eso es algo que el guardia real no va a señalar. Tan sólo faltan unos días para el sexto día del nombre de Viserys y su padre lo observa con ojo crítico desde lo alto del Trono. Se mueve, de improvisto, y suelta una maldición que rebota contra las inmensas paredes de la sala. El murmullo final se estampa contra las altas ventanas y escapa al exterior. Desearía sentarse, está cansado y hambriento, pero allí sólo hay descanso para el rey, a pesar de que éste se desgarre el jubón con las puntas de las espadas y se rasque las costras provocándose sangre. Aerys saborea un instante el líquido rojo en su boca, ausente, sin prestar atención al niño que aguarda su veredicto. Ha decidido comprobar si es lo suficiente Targaryen.

—¿Cuál es ese? —gruñe.

—Ala de Plata —responde. No se detiene ahí, su padre quiere que le diga todo lo que sabe. El listón está alto.— Era el dragón de la reina Alysanne, la esposa de Jaehaerys I, llamado el Conciliador. La reina tomó a Ala de Plata y voló al Muro mientras el rey se reunía con el Guardián del Norte, un Stark. En total fueron seis dragones los que viajaron al Muro.

Parece relativamente satisfecho y Viserys pasa al siguiente con rapidez. Syrax, Meraxes, Balerion, Urrax, Vhagar... cuando se queda sin cráneos que nombrar allí, el príncipe no duda en comentar lo que sabe sobre los huevos petrificados sin eclosionar. Ha leído y ha escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que Elaena Targaryen tenía un huevo plateado con una veta dorada y el de Aerion Targaryen, quien creyó que era un dragón en forma humana —Viserys estaba parcialmente de acuerdo con él, solo que jamás se habría bebido una frasca de fuego valyrio—, era oro y plata con vetas de colores vivos. Habla sobre la tragedia de Refugio Estival en la que murieron el rey Aegon V y su hijo en un gran incendio, se le hace un nudo en la garganta por ello. Es una triste anécdota, algo de lo que no se suele hablar en la Fortaleza. Habían intentado eclosionar huevos de dragón. Lo único que lograron fue besar la muerte.

Desde lo alto del Trono su padre luce entre aburrido y circunspecto, todavía preocupado por las múltiples heridas que las espadas le ocasionan. Viserys cree ver la sombra del orgullo relampagueando en sus ojos violetas y se permite una pequeña sonrisa de vencedor.

* * *

3

«Son tan salvajes como los dothraki.»

La casa de Mellario Nymeros Martell está plagada de guardias de espalda y hombros anchos, rostro serio y afiliadas alabardas. Entrenados por los Sacerdotes Barbudos, Viserys no conoce guardias tan disciplinados como esos. Diría que parecen de la Guardia Real, pero mentiría. Ningún caballero blanco viste las capas de pelo de caballo tan bastas y repugnantes que exhiben ellos con tanto orgullo. Su lema también se lo sabe de memoria, está harto de la respuesta automática que sirven: "votos sencillos para hombres sencillos".

Viserys no se siente en su mejor momento; de hecho, cree que hubo momentos mejores mendigando. Al menos, se dice, tenía a Dany acompañándole. La comida entra poco a poco, a disgusto, y la copa se vacía con más celeridad. El vino entra mejor, es dulce y picante a la vez, alguna variedad de los viñedos de Lord Redwyne. Resulta irónico que hubiese probado por vez primera ese vino fuera de Poniente, en el exilio. Niega con la cabeza, ahoga una risa cansada e histérica, y apura lo poco que queda de la copa.

Se había atiborrado igual la noche del asesinato de Dany. Harto de fantasear con un khalasar que no llegaba, había ido al Mercado Occidental a buscar algo con lo que nublar el conocimiento y convertirse en un hombre un poco más valiente. Y mercenarios, a esos los buscaba con el vino. La espada que le había regalado Illyrio reposaba sobre su cadera. Nunca había blandido una por necesidad y el arrebato de la bebida logró que su mano volase hacia la empuñadura. Dany lo miraba distante, con la mano en el abultado vientre, ordenándole —¡a él! ¡Órdenes!— que bajase el arma.

—En la ciudad sagrada no pueden derramar sangre... yo sí —había reído y llorado deslizándole la punta por los pechos.— Quiero la corona que me prometió. Te compró, pero no te pagó. Si quiere, se puede quedar con su potrillo. Te lo sacaré de la barriga y se lo dejaré aquí.

«Debí haberla matado yo mismo. No conseguí su doncellez, no conseguí su mano, no conseguí nada de ella excepto desprecio. ¡La cuidé! ¡La alimenté! ¡Aguanté a los salvajes, la vigilé de cerca!» Incluso le había hecho caminar leguas a pie junto a los esclavos. Luego lo llevaron en carro. Las sonrisas sobradas de los dothrakis lo acompañaron en ambas ocasiones, riéndose de una broma que quizás sólo ellos comprendían. «Salvajes, peor que sus caballos. Ni conocen la lengua de los hombres civilizados.»

Debió haberla matado antes que el indeseable de Jorah Mormont. Ridículo enamorado.

* * *

Su imagen se traza en el oro puro de la corona, reluce. Se siente rey ahí mismo, atrapado en la claridad de la joya. Sus manos se resisten a dejar escapar lo último que queda de su herencia, el más preciado tesoro que sacó de Rocadragón esa noche de tormenta, además de a su hermana Daenerys. La ha dejado un par de horas en la casa del arconte que los acoge y es consciente de que no dispone de mucho tiempo. Pronto los echará, lo ve venir. Ya ha aprendido a calcular cuando se agota la generosidad de esos ricos. O mejor dicho: la curiosidad. Frustrado, piensa que algunos los ven como una atracción de circo, esos dos pobres exiliados que visten harapos y están a punto de cazar ratas en los puertos para alimentarse.

El hombre sisea algo ininteligible, furioso, y lo apremia. Esa corona representa un mundo para él. Su mundo, sus tierras, lo que le pertenece. Esa corona representa a su madre Rhaella, el Trono de Hierro, el honor de su familia. Representa los días de paz que vivió, los libros que leyó, las canciones que oyó. Daenerys se muere de hambre, Daenerys gime contra su pierna buscando auxilio. Daenerys llora por las noches de frío, Daenerys tiene miedo de la oscuridad. Viserys se muere de rabia, Viserys tiene miedo al fracaso.

Rehúsa las lágrimas, devora el orgullo, se entierra un poco más en el lodo cada día que pasa. Su vida zozobra como los barcos de Rocadragón antes de hacerse pedazos contra las rocas durante la tormenta. Con una risita histérica de placer, el hombre deja caer en sus manos unas cuantas monedas carentes de valor, al menos para él. Ninguna de esas monedas, las que les vestirán y darán de comer, tiene el mismo significado que esa corona. Pero es tarde para dar marcha atrás, ahora debe seguir su camino, continuar suplicando un poco más.

Al regresar, vencido y humillado, Daenerys lo espera en la puerta con los pies manchados de tierra. Viserys agita el bolsillo —las monedas castañetean— casi con timidez y sonríe para evitar que su hermana se entristezca. Hoy le comprará unos zapatos nuevos.

* * *

Las lanzas apuntan despiadadas, los escudos brillan relucientes a la luz del sol, los caballos impacientes sacuden su cabeza dispuestos a cabalgar. Lord Steffon da una señal y el mundo avanza vertiginosamente, las miradas concentradas en los dos corceles cuyos jinetes contienen el aliento mientras apuntan con la lanza a su adversario. Los cascos levantan el polvo que sacude a las primeras filas, repletas de espectadores nerviosos que han hecho sus apuestas. En un sitio de honor, junto al príncipe Viserys, Steffon Baratheon aplaude sobriamente el resultado. Los hijos del señor no participan en las justas. El niño tiene entendido que Robert se batirá cuerpo a cuerpo junto a otros cuarenta oponentes. Los torneos en Bastión de Tormentas son bastante habituales y generan muchas ganancias y visitas de foráneos.

—Ha sido una buena justa, mi príncipe —comenta el señor.

Viserys asiente por educación a pesar de que no comparte su opinión. Poco sabe de justas, el maestro de armas le ha dicho que es muy joven para ellas y que necesita comer un poco más. Probablemente tenga razón: siempre ha sido un niño esbelto, aunque su hermano también lo es y justa impecablemente. Rhaegar asegura que lo esencial es saber montar a caballo, por eso Viserys ha estado practicando tanto con su palafrén. Aún con su dilatada maestría, ha sido descabalgado por algún estúpido con suerte que viste de marrón y naranja. Rhaegar estrecha su mano unos segundos y Richard Lonmouth se urge en retirarle la pesada armadura bruna.

Intercambia unas palabras amables con Lord Steffon y ocupa su lugar, cercano a él. Viserys lo observa con curiosidad. No parece ni muy cansado ni tiene la expresión de una persona que acaba de ingerir una amarga derrota. Los ojos oscuros de él entrechocan con los más claros del niño y se quedan largo rato en silencio, ajenos a la barahúnda que los envuelve.

—¿Estás triste? —pregunta, ceñudo. Tiene cinco años y demasiadas cosas que aprender. Los hombres, cuando creen que nadie los oye, afirman que su hermano siempre ha sido un hombre triste y melancólico. Y él quiere saber por qué.

—¿Por perder? —sacude la cabeza y pasa una mano por el pelo rubio plata del niño.— A veces se pierde, Viserys, es algo inevitable, me temo.

—Pero tú nunca pierdes, eres el dragón.

—Tú también eres el dragón.

* * *

4

Escucha cascos de caballo entrar en torrente por el patio principal de la casa. Al poco rato, forma parte del público que mira con asombro como Lady Mellario abraza efusivamente a un joven de baja estatura, robusto y con una de esas caras que no llaman la atención. Le cuesta sonreír, hace un esfuerzo y termina consiguiéndolo. Se pregunta si se trata de alguien importante, aunque a juzgar por sus atavíos y su escasa guardia personal no parece el caso. Tras él aguardan un muchacho alto de ojos azules y cabello arenoso y otro joven que posee un ojo vago. Ambos van armados y se muestran más risueños que el primer hombre. Un tal William Wells saluda a Lady Mellario menos apasionadamente, lo mismo ocurre con un gigante de seis pies de altura que tiene jamones como manos. Viserys cree reconocer el rastrillo de sable de la casa Yronwood en dos de esos extraños, pero hace tanto tiempo de sus últimas clases de heráldica que duda.

Mellario es la esposa de Doran Martell, príncipe de Dorne, y estar allí bajo su protección es lo más cerca que ha estado de Poniente en los últimos quince años. No se hace ilusiones, ya que si todo ha ido peor hasta ese momento difícilmente su suerte mejorará de la noche a la mañana. Desconoce por qué Illyrio lo ha dejado escapar con tanta facilidad. Viserys esboza una sonrisa mordaz. «Porque nunca fue su deseo que yo recuperase el Trono.» Ha perdido a Dany, ha vendido la corona de su madre y su último recurso es una norvoshi que se largó de Dorne debido a diferencias maritales.

El chico robusto se quita la pesada capa que lleva puesta y el del ojo vago se la recoge. Murmuran algo sin importancia, él tampoco se molesta en escuchar qué es lo que dicen. Hasta que todos se quedan mirándole y se ve obligado a abandonar su posición de aburrimiento en lo alto de la escalera. El sol y la lanza adornan el pecho del joven y la franqueza de su semblante le devuelve un poco de la esperanza que siempre ha depositado en los demás. «Soy el dragón, no lo han olvidado.»

* * *

Un cuerno de cerveza causa más expectación que su presencia. Furioso, trata de mantener el orden y recordarse interiormente que él es el dragón y todo va a salir bien. Ningún otro príncipe, magíster o arconte se había mostrado tan generoso. Le había regalado un caballo negro con las crines rojas y con él se había dirigido hasta el campamento, cargado de comida y bebida (o mejor dicho: los criados iban cargados). Daenerys se había asustado al ver las calaveras remachadas en oro colgar del estandarte de la compañía, un auténtico y feroz grito de guerra. Hace lo posible por agarrarse a su mano, pero Viserys la rechaza. No pueden verlo flaquear en ningún momento, a pesar de que estar allí con esos inmundos exiliados —su nueva familia, parece ser—, esos desterrados por ladrones y asesinos, violadores y don nadies, bastardos e indeseados, le revuelva las tripas. Fueron sus antepasados los que pretendieron el Trono de Hierro, amenazando la seguridad de la casa Targaryen a favor de un hijo ilegítimo.

«Les necesito —se recuerda.— Los diez mil hombres. Hasta a los elefantes.»

Promete títulos, gloria, el perdón en Poniente, tierras, mujeres, oro. Obtiene como respuesta la algarabía de un banquete, servido por los criados del príncipe de turno, quienes indiferentes a su lucha interior se dedican a repartir costillas de cerdo, pato en miel, pasteles de berenjena y pastelillos rellenos de manzana, estofado de serpiente, avestruz asada regada con cerveza negra y otros deliciosos platos que cada capitán de la Compañía Dorada engulle como un animal. Está a punto de decirles que tiren la comida al suelo, que seguro que los mercenarios comerían del barro porque es su naturaleza vil y sin honor; pero vuelve a recordarse que los necesita.

—Capitanes —llama. Sólo algunos se dignan a levantar la cabeza de sus platos. A Viserys el que le importa es Myles Toyne, conocido como Corazónegro, el líder de la compañía, el que tiene la última palabra. Están sentados uno en frente de otro y él le mira traspasándole el alma. Nunca había sentido esa desconcertante sensación mezcolanza de nerviosismo y seguridad. Por una parte, sabe que esa gente bien podría ser su única esperanza, porque ningún ponienti se ha decidido a buscarle, o quizás no han sabido encontrarle; y por otra, la sangre le arde como el fuego de un dragón, firme al creer que el resultado de esa reunión será favorable.— Un Usurpador se sienta en el Trono de mi padre, el mismo que me corresponde recuperar a mí como su heredero legítimo —comienza.— Con vuestra ayuda militar, no sólo ocuparé el lugar que pertenece, sino que acabaré con cada perro fiel a Baratheon, limpiando Poniente.

—¿Y a nosotros en qué nos influye qué culo se siente en la silla a la que llamas trono? —cuestiona un hombre de tez negra ataviado con plumas de vivos colores. A su lado, reposa un arco de huesodragón. Viserys reconoce al isleño como el capitán de los arqueros.

—Si el rey vuelve a ocupar su trono, el rey será generoso con sus amigos —explica pacientemente en tercera persona, como si eso fuese a ayudarles a comprender mejor sus palabras.— Ya os he dicho que os daré oro, plata, mujeres, criados, títulos y tierras, las que corresponden a las familias a las que pertenecisteis —mira a Toyne— o a las que perteneceríais de no haber nacido bastardos. Siempre y cuando las familias fuesen traidores a la corona, claro.

—No me parece un buen trato —vocifera un hombre de voluminosa barriga. Su rostro está surcado de cicatrices y le falta una oreja.— Mi madre fue una lavandera de La Sidra y algún puto Fossoway se la folló un buen día mientras hacía la colada. La señora del lugar la echó a patadas y tuvimos que jodernos en el exilio. Los Fossoway apoyaron a los Tyrell, los Tyrell a los Targaryen y si esos jodidos traidores de las manzanas no van a pagar, entonces mi culo se queda aquí y mi espada conmigo.

—Soy un rey justo —aclara levantando la voz por encima de las demás. «No pienso castigar a una casa leal por deshacerse de la chusma.»— Recibirán lo que se merecen, os lo garantizo.

—¿Qué oro obtendremos? —interrumpe otro sargento, un tal Cadenas.— Dicen que el único oro que paga los gastos de Robert Baratheon es el de Tywin Lannister.

—El traidor de Lannister pagará por sus crímenes y traiciones. El oro de la Roca será vaciado y se destinará a las causas más justas.

—Aquí estamos bien —dice otro. Un Cole, Viserys no sabe si es Dick o Will, se presentaron al principio pero apenas los diferencia.— ¿Por qué íbamos a irnos a luchar una guerra que no es nuestra? Los primeros hombres de la Compañía Dorada murieron por Aegor Ríos y por los Fuegoscuro, no por los Targaryen. Esos eran los que querían matar a Ríos aunque su causa fuese justa,  _majestad_  —se burla haciéndose eco de sus palabras y pronuncia el título como un insulto.

—Príncipe Viserys —habla Corazónegro. Se dirige a él como príncipe, no lo reconoce como su rey. «Yo soy el dragón.»— En unos días finalizará el contrato que firmamos con Myr y tenemos pensado renovarlo. Si nos disculpa, hay causas reales que requieren nuestra atención.

Los cuernos de cerveza pasan de mano en mano, a lo largo y ancho de las mesas en las que los capitanes han desoído sus súplicas.

* * *

—¿Tienes frío?

Asiente cogiéndose el dobladillo del camisón. Está arrugado y un poco sucio porque es un gesto que hace constantemente. Le llega casi por los pies y Dany lo mancha con las manos salpicadas de la crema de los pastelillos que los criados traen de vez en cuando del mercado. Son sus favoritos, así que tanto él como Ser Willem han pactado una fingida huelga de hambre que sólo concierne a los pasteles de crema. La niña se acurruca a su lado, lamiéndose los dedos y echándose junto a su hermano mayor.

«Se avecina tormenta —piensa.— Querrá dormir aquí.»

Y no se equivoca. En poco tiempo se queda profundamente dormida, con la boca entreabierta y el pelo enmarañado. Viserys pasa una mano por su cara, tan similar a la de su difunta madre, y siente una punzada de rencor que se desvanece. Se pregunta (abstraído de la realidad, pues es mucho más sencillo, aunque sabe que es su deber enfrentarse a ella) cuánto tiempo vivirá el viejo maestro de armas. En una ocasión le había dicho que era flaco para justar, pero ahora era ese hombre corpulento y canoso, cuasi ciego, el que perecía en una cama cubierto de mantas y ungüentos inservibles.

«Hace días que no ruge —medita.— Los sirvientes se están relajando.»

El hedor dulzón y cálido de la enfermedad penetra en las fosas nasales de ambos niños. No lo abandona, sino que lo rodea día y noche. Suspira y observa la lluvia caer, fina, sobre el limonero que saluda a Daenerys desde su ventana, y piensa que por la mañana olerá a hierba mojada, un olor muy diferente a la humedad putrefacta que sale de la habitación de Willem Darry. Incluso uno diferente y más agradable que las salidas de aguas de la Fortaleza Roja. Pero esa era su casa y daría todo por recuperarla. Cualquier cosa.

—Duérmete, Dany —pide al ver sus ojos abiertos, tan violetas como los de su madre.

—Cuéntame un cuento —responde, somnolienta.— Por favor.

—¿Cuál?

—Uno que no me hayas contado.

—Te contaré el de la Espada del Amanecer —decide, haciendo memoria. En realidad, no era ningún cuento.— Su verdadero nombre era Ser Arthur Dayne, pero le llamaban la Espada del Amanecer porque Albor era el espadón ancestral de su familia, como lo son Fuegoscuro y Hermana Oscura para nuestra casa, y él era el mejor de los Dayne, por lo que recibía ese título.

Dany asiente, comprendiendo lo que le explica. Es muy pequeña y también bastante inteligente. Viserys compara a su hermana con él mismo un poco más mayor, en el Salón del Trono, nombrando y enumerando las características de cada cráneo y huevo sin eclosionar que conocía a su padre. Cree recordar que el rey sonreía cuando acertaba uno particularmente complicado. No está seguro por completo.

—Lo mataron al final de la guerra, pero hasta los perros del Usurpador besan el suelo con la simple mención de su nombre. Fue el mejor espadachín de todos los tiempos y uno de los más grandes caballeros de los Siete Reinos.

—Dijiste que Rhaegar era el mejor.

—Bueno —se encoge de hombros—, a veces hasta los mejores pierden, es inevitable. Por eso cuando perdía Rhaegar era porque ganaba Ser Arthur. Eran los mejores.

«Padre perdió también.»

—La historia con mayor fama de Ser Arthur es la victoria que obtuvo contra la Hermandad del Bosque Real —continúa.— Ciertos aldeanos estúpidos que vivían cerca del Bosque Real los protegían, no preguntes por qué. Hay gente irremediablemente imbécil, hermanita. Mas un día Ser Arthur se ganó la amistad de esa pandilla de bobos pagando la comida que él y sus hombres tomaban. Le pidió a nuestro padre que les dejase talar árboles de su bosque y cazar sus venados. Ya que era uno de sus siete, y uno de los mejores, padre, generoso, accedió a esas minucias para poder acabar con la amenaza de la Hermandad. —Dany lo miraba de hito en hito, sin atreverse a bajar los párpados.— Toyne, Simon Toyne, se llamaba el líder de la banda. Tenía envidia de padre, su familia había caído en desgracia por creer que podría meterse con la nuestra, ¿sabes? A ese lo mató Ser Barristan el Bravo. No importa, el más peligroso era el Caballero Sonriente, a ese sí que lo mató Dayne. Creyó que derrotaría a la Guardia Real. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Los dos cruzaron las espadas, los caballeros e incluso algunos de sus escuderos. El acero del Caballero Sonriente besó a Albor y la espada del dorniense era tan candente como el sol. El arma del forajido se rompió en dos. Adivina qué dijo a continuación.

—¿Qué dijo?

—¿No quieres adivinarlo?

—¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! —demandó.

—Dayne le dejó coger otra espada. Ya te dije que era un caballero de los de verdad. Entonces el cuatrero le contestó: "cogeré otra espada, pero será la tuya". Dayne le dijo que si quería, que la cogiese. Poco después el salvaje que se hacía llamar caballero, murió.

—¿La Hermandad desapareció?

—Jamás volvió a molestar a nadie.

La lluvia golpea las ventanas con ímpetu, haciendo vibrar los cristales. Viserys cierra los postigos y sube las mantas hasta el mentón, ignorante de que ellos también están a punto de desaparecer.

* * *

5

Siguen pasando, no se detienen. Son una corriente de imágenes y sonidos que lo invaden, lo visitan desde el pasado para recordarle su presente. Se manifiestan desordenados, confundiéndole, recordándole todo el mal que ha hecho, todo el mal que le han servido, el poco bien que se ha dejado entrever en su vida.

La cabeza le da vueltas e intenta por todos los medios recuperar la compostura y seguir el hilo de la conversación. ¡No puede creer que la suerte se ponga de su parte! Le informan de que Eddard Stark ha matado con sus propias manos a Jorah Mormont, el asesino de Daenerys, el pobre imbécil que lloró cuando vio la sangre salir del vientre de su hermanita. A Viserys le habría gustado matarlo él mismo, pero le parece bien que los perros del usurpador se jodan entre ellos. Si las cosas siguen así, con un poco más de suerte habrá guerra.

—Mi señor padre, Doran Martell, me ha enviado ha buscaros, Alteza —pronuncia el chico. Le gusta como suena.  _Alteza._

Mellario arruga la nariz en un gesto de desaprobación. Claramente ella prefiere que su hijo se quede con ella, obediente, la ha oído quejarse largo y tendido sobre las costumbres de Poniente de mandar hijos a señores lejanos como moneda por los crímenes de otros.

—Es su deseo que sepáis que la casa Martell todavía se muestra leal a la Targaryen.

—¿Cierto que susurráis mi nombre con miedo de que os vigilen el Usurpador y los suyos?

Illyrio se lo había asegurado media docena de veces. Eso y que las mujeres bordaban dragones en las capas de sus hijos a la espera de su legítimo rey. A Viserys le parecía lo más lógico, dado que su casa había gobernado sabiamente trescientos años y sus derechos ancestrales estaban por encima de cualquier señor de poca monta con ínfulas de soberano. Recibió una evasiva como respuesta.

«El crío está tan verde que cagará hierba.»

—Mi tío el príncipe Oberyn viajó a Braavos para pactar un matrimonio con Ser Willem en vuestro nombre —comunica.— El señor de Mar de Braavos estuvo como testigo. ¿Lo desconocíais?

—Ferrego Antaryon está gravemente enfermo, hijo —corta Mellario.— Las lenguas dicen que Tormo Fregar lo sustituirá. Si Antaryon tenía alguna intención de luchar a favor del príncipe Viserys, será ahora algo secundario.

—Rey —corrige devolviéndose a la realidad.— El Rey Viserys. Soy el dragón, mi señora, y recuperaré a como dé lugar lo que es mío por derecho de nacimiento. Háblame de ese matrimonio, Quentyn. ¿Con quién tendría que casarse mi hermana?

—No, la vuestra no, Alteza. Mi hermana Arianne, princesa de Dorne, es la que debe casarse con vos. Mi casa os asegura su apoyo si la hacéis reina.

Ahí está la respuesta a sus males.

«Arianne.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me imagino que habrá resultado un poco lioso. Explico: Viserys ha perdido a su hermana a manos de Jorah Mormont, está destrozado porque no le queda nada en la vida. Él no es Khal ni Khaleesi, no tiene ni un khalasar de viejos para acompañarle, no ha gozado de reconocimiento alguno, lo han traicionado y abandonado a su suerte. Lo único que le queda ahora mismo es esperar un milagro que no llega. Se hunde en su miseria.
> 
> Mientras la acción actual sucede (la de Norvos), que es lineal, Viserys piensa en el pasado. Por ello decidí utilizar el presente para los verbos. Es algo que ha sucedido, pero vive a través de sus recuerdos, reconstruyendo su vida. Al principio está destrozado, luego recobra la esperanza con Quentyn.
> 
> Creo que es un personaje complejo de construir, difícil de captar y con muchos detractores. Vosotros diréis si ha valido la pena leer el capítulo.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
